


I work for the Bureau of original Characters- Shattered Skies

by Highmyst



Series: The Bureau of Original Characters [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bureau of Original Characters, Cassandra is a bro, F/F, Fandoms across all genres, Leliana has feelings, Leliana is confused, Miranda is a cheeky Badass, Modern Girl in Thedas, Morrigan is a real human being, Soulmates, The multiverse, Time is a touchy subect, semi Zeg Characters, wishes gone bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 148,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highmyst/pseuds/Highmyst
Summary: It is always said you don't need a hero, you need a professional. Enter Miranda Starsinger a professional Hero helper. Her job is to make sure the multiverse doesn't collapse in on itself, and she is damn good at her job. However, she had a secret. Something she holds close to her heart, a soul mate who wished to follow her. Unfortunately wishes often get twisted. And thus Miranda is left to hunt her beloved through the realms of the multiverse, all the while serving to solve the problems in each. In a reality where bureaucracy reigns across the multiverse, whats a semi Zerg/agent of the Bureau to do? Welcome to the Bureau, here is your journal and next appointment to the therapist, remember to fill out your paperwork!





	1. Prologue

“Ok bored now,” A woman’s voice rang through the silent cedar forest. It was a smooth mezzo loaded with frustration and the afore mentioned boredom. A figure hauled itself upright from where it had laid hidden among the chest high ferns and shook to remove the detritus that clung to them. In the gloom, little was visible of them save for their silhouette clad in a loose knee length green chiton.

It was a female, tall with a curvaceous figure, she shook out her mane and took a step into the sunlight. The pillar of light revealed a heart shaped face with lightly tanned skin, a full mouth, black brows and long straight nose. But most startling were her eyes. They were a nearly luminescent ice blue eyes that gleamed with a fierce intelligence. A thin scar slid diagonally across her face, running from her right temple to her left jaw, narrowly missing her eye and tugging the right side of her mouth down.

Her hair made a faint rattling sound, drawing attention to the fact that it was not truly hair, more like a collection of fine stalks, segmented like an insect’s legs but flexible. They gleamed like polished ebony in the light and hung to her waist. The largest strands were comparable in diameter to a pencil while the thinnest were mere threads. She stretched her arms up above her head and grunted in satisfaction at the feeling of her muscles loosening. The light gleamed off of a silver chain around her neck that held several rings. She rotated her wrists around in circles above her head before she relaxed back into her neutral position. Putting her right hand onto her hip, she looked up at the hidden sky. “I know you’re listening! I. AM. BORED!” She yelled, her face annoyed.

Thunder rumbled and a multi layered voice echoed down from the sky. “Oh? And what do you want me to do about it?” The voice asked, amusement colouring its tone.

“I want another go. Find me something to do. A war, an adventure, hell I’d even take a shitty romance novel now!” The woman begged, throwing her hands up in desperation.

A chuckle rumbled through the sky, shaking the trees with its power. “I thought I was the one in charge around here?” It asked in amusement.

The woman growled, a guttural and feral sound and her hair began to shake and buzz loudly like a rattlesnake’s tail. Her eyes began to glow with an eerie light as ice blue smoke started to trickle from her sockets. Her cheeks grew sunken and her lips pulled back in a snarl that showed long razor sharp canines. The effect made look almost demonic with her rage.

“Ok, ok! I’ll find you something!” The voice placated, not willing to see the destruction the woman would wreak on the surrounding environment. Pocket dimensions cost energy to make after all.

The voice grumbled to itself for a few moments as if listening to someone flick through files over the phone. “Nope, nope, not that one, definitely not, no, no, nope, she’d kill them, AHA!” The cry of triumph made the forest tremble and knocked several branches to the ground. The woman casually took a step to the left to avoid being impaled by a large branch that landed point down and quivering where she had been standing.

“Right so we have here a large explosion as torn apart the very fabric of reality, only one survivor. Hero: TBA apparently. Villain: wannabe god. Religious level: zealous. Species native: several. Political climate: unstable. Technology level: Medieval. Magic: existing. Psionics: non-existent. Force: non-existent. Extra notes: suspicion at an all-time high. Paranoia is rampant and demons are pouring into the world.” The voice read off jauntily and the woman raised a brow.

“Dragon age? Really?” She asked, her lips twitching as she held in a laugh.  
“Hey! I don’t make this stuff up! I just get to assign people!” The voice protested with what sounded suspiciously like the slamming of a cabinet drawer in the background.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it. I’ll take it” The woman apologized before grinning at the prospect of new adventure. There was the sound of a ballpoint pen being clicked followed by the sound of scribbling.

“0k, paperwork has been filled out. The usual contract. You help make the best outcome happen. You can tell others about past missions as long as the bureau is never mentioned. There was a pause filled with paper shuffling before the voice continued.

“Be advised that the Bureau of Original Characters is not responsible for any injury, death, madness, mutation, torture, psychological, emotional and physical trauma or impregnation that should happen during your assignment. Also any and all transaction involving souls are only valid for the standard  
one-thousand-year period. After that your soul comes back to the Bureau and your case is put up for revision. If, you at any point should be engaged in multiple contracts involving your soul by the time of your extraction, you will be forced to serve triple the sentence with each of the contractors as mentioned in the Daedric article. If you want to rampage through the streets, then please remember to send in your rampage application to our local office. We will get back to you in three business days as stated in the Steelport clause.

Marriage is permitted as seen in the Cupid addendum. Should you wish to take a leave of absence in order to participate in a marriage, then please submit the proper forms and applications to your local office. Any children conceived during a mission and carried to term after extraction will be permitted to remain with their parent until the age of eighteen. They will be provided with an education before being returned to their home reality.

Letters may be exchanged with both living and dead from past missions as long as the rules of the contract are followed as allowed by the Hades agreement. Should you die or fail to complete your assigned task, then your case will be brought under review. Three failures will result in your contracts termination as mentioned under the three strikes clause. In keeping with the, “Would you kindly” clause you are also required to submit to mental wipes should it become suspected that you have been compromised. Do you, as an employee of the Bureau of Original Characters, agree to the contract? If so please state your full name, rank, service number, and home reality if you understand and agree with the terms of your contract.” The voice finished and waited expectantly.

The woman sighed and straightened stood at parade rest, “I Miranda Kathleen Istaril Starsinger, rank General, service number 999436648- J3D1 from the home reality of Blank slate, do so understand and agree to the terms of this contract.” She was surrounded with a golden glow signifying that she had entered into a binding contract.

The world around her dissolved and she was standing in a white space with only a holographic terminal and a mirror. She walked over to the terminal and entered her username and password into the appropriate spaces. A small blue wheel spun for several seconds before it opened into a menu. She tapped on the class icon first and began scrolling through her options. Her finger lingered over exiled Jedi, Alagaesian mage, Tamriel jack of all trades and warrior. Eventually she tapped Exiled Jedi. She preferred having the Force to any of the others. Honestly it was the precognition in battle she lov ed. It was her particular favorite. With her class chosen, she began looking through her outfit options. She finally settled on a pair of durable thigh high travel boots, nearly indestructible and rated for all weather.

She selected three pairs of leggings, flexible and strong in the colours of black brown and grey. She selected the black for current wear. Black underclothes came next.

Five pairs were placed in the small bag of holding she had set up. After this, a collection of simple shirts, dresses, corsets and tunics in a variety of colours. She selected a black sleeveless shirt that sat close to her skin. She tucked it into her leggings and, after that, she selected a leather corset with shoulder straps.

The corset was more than just a fashion statement though, the steel ribs acted as a basic armour, not enough to stop a truly strong blow but enough to offer minute protection. She tightened it snugly with the laces at the side. She flicked her finger through the panel, looking at the lines spinning past until she found it.  
A travelling dress made of dark green, warm weatherproof fabric. It sat on her comfortably on her shoulders. Tight sleeves went all the way to her hands and ended in a point on the back of her hand as well as looping through her fingers to protect the palm.

The simple gown shape was laced with brown leather laces from the neck line to the hips before they ended, leaving the rest from her hips to the floor as a slit that was mirrored on the back, making it the perfect travelling dress.  
A hood sat behind her on her shoulders, ready to be flicked up at a thought. Finally, a belt that looped around her hips twice sat ready to carry her weapons into the new world. With deft movements, she found a curved Elven sword and a pair of hidden blades.

She then proceeded to load herself up with as many daggers could possibly be concealed on a single person, even going so far as to hid a sheath in her cleavage, “Just in case.”

A six-foot staff made of a dark silver metal, covered in intricate carvings the same as those on her staffsaber came to rest in her off hand. Finally, the intricately engraved hilt of her Saberstaff was hooked onto her belt. Nearly finished, she selected greaves, knee guards, bracers and pauldrons made of intricately embossed Elven steel.

Her right arm ad only the pauldron and vambraces while her left arm was sheathed in the articulated armour. Vines and stars were glinting in the neutral light, shining with an other-worldly light that came from the enchantments woven into the metal.

Finished, she smiled as she logged out and walked over to the mirror with movements that spoke of practice. She selected a strange head piece that adhered to the skin around her hairline in tiny and intricate, vine-like patterns. At the apex of her forehead, the vines dipped down to just between her eyebrows in a twining Celtic point.

She applied a black line of permanent kohl around her eyes and grinned. Her elongated upper canine teeth glinting in the light of the room. She looked wild and refined at once like something out of the strangest imaginings.

She smirked and reached down to the button on the side of the mirror. Would you like to enter your mission? All changes made here are permanent save for in approved areas, flashed across the mirror. She lazily tapped the yes button and froze as the feeling of a thousand volts of electricity blasted through her body, before the world vanished in a wave of sickly green light and excruciating pain.


	2. I'm Supposed to What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda begins her journey

She opened her eyes to the feeling comparable to a hangover of steroids. Her entire body throbbed with pain and her stomach was doing its level best to imitate a ship in a maelstrom. She groaned and rolled over, curling into a small ball against the pain. “Hey I think I found another survivor!” Someone called but she heard very little.

Hands reached down and grabbed her, hauling her upright. She pried open her eyes, forcing them to focus on the wavering figures before her.  
“Maker’s breath what is she? Look at her hair!” The figure on the right exclaimed. She shook her head, finally rattling the pieces of her mind back into place. Two men stood on either side of her whilst three more stood in front of her, swords drawn.

“Abomination! Kill it!” Another cried. The biggest one pulled out its sword as the two holding her leapt away.

“I’m not an abomination.” She growled out at them through gritted teeth as she pulled herself up to her full height. Standing tall, she towered over the men in front of her, which she felt was odd seeing as she was only six foot. This thought was halted by the men leaping at her with their swords raised. She leapt up and away, back flipping neatly over the men and landing twelve feet away.

She frowned. That jump should not have had that effect. The Force screamed and she leaned to the left, avoiding the wild slash at her neck. What followed was almost comical. The men slashed and hacked at her as she avoided their blows with only a hairs width of room to spare. As this happened, she looked around where she was standing.

In a word, it was devastation. The earth was scorched and the carbonized corpses of those caught in the blast were frozen in their final moments of agony. Strange red crystals sat around the ruins, reeking of evil to her senses. The air was filled with thunder and green meteors streaked the sky, striking the mountains and valleys.

“Just hold STILL!” One of the men bellowed in frustration, bringing her attention back to what should have been a deadly dance. She frowned at the statement, spinning away from a thrust that would have pierced her chest.

“Why?” She asked curiously as she bent backwards till her head touched the ground before doing a handless cartwheel over another swipe. “If I stop you’ll kill me. I don’t feel like dying right now anyway.” She told them as she  
landed nine feet from where she had intended to land.

Seriously, something was messing with her jumps and it was beginning to annoy her.

The men spun to glare at her and she sighed. “I don’t have time for this,” She told them extending her left hand palm outward. “Sleep,” She commanded. As one, they all dropped to the ground like puppets whose strings had been cut. She looked at them in surprise. “Seriously?” She asked their prone bodies. “Just how weak-willed are you guys?”

Shaking her head at the soldier’s lacklustre performance, she knelt down and reached out to the Force. She could feel the pain and sorrow that permeated this place. Not just from recent events, but from centuries of sadness, pain and darkness.

This place was not healthy for the soul she decided. Also, at random locations, were places were the Force cried out in pain and discomfort as it was being violated by the rifts. She frowned. If they were painful now, how would the react to being closed?

The Force sent her a nudge and she followed it. She saw small groups fighting for their lives against demons. They were black holes in the Force, openly leaking dark energies that poisoned the surrounding environment.

With a determined expression, she opened her eyes and held out her right hand. Her staff flew into her hand and she used it to push herself up to her full height.

Casually, she held out her left hand and a thin leather bound book materialized in her upturned palm. Leaning her staff into the crook of her arm, she flicked open the cover and read. “Mission is to ensure the death of Corypheus and the sealing of the breach. Optional side quests, make sure the inquisitor gets laid?” She read out loud, disbelief colouring her tone.  
The offending words in the book shimmered and were replaced by the words, “Gets a love interest.”

She stared at the page, horror still etched on her face. “I can’t believe you put that in my journal!” She exclaimed at the book. “Is nothing ever sacred?” She demanded.

The book sat there demurely before an extra line wrote itself into existence. “By the by. The gravity here is not what it was in your rest dimension.”  
She narrowed her eyes at the book, her hair started to buzz and rattle and a faint glow began in her eyes. “Just how is it not what it was?” She hissed at the book.

The pages shivered and the answer wrote itself out meekly, “Your mutation is such that you are to withstand a great deal more. As an experiment we’ve been raising the gravity gradually over the course of the last three hundred years.”

Her hair was truly shaking now, sounding like a nest of enraged maraca players. “How high?” She growled.  
There was stillness as if the world was holding its breath before the answer came. “Five times that of standard,” It answered. Her eyes blazed and ice blue smoke began to pour from her tear ducts. Her hair stalks were fluffed in rage as it began to rattle before she suddenly shut her eyes and went as still as a statue.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force._ She recited carefully, exerting her will over her raging emotions and bringing them back down to an acceptable level. She never wanted to be at the mercy of her emotions ever again.

She would not let herself lose control. She took a deep breath in through her nose and released it before she turned to the next page titled Cover Story she read through it and quickly committed it to memory. She would need it to give a credible explanation later. Once she had finished she tucked the book into the small bottomless leather pouch that sat next to her elven sword.

Then, with purposeful strides, she began to walk toward where the Force told her the people she was meant aid were. She picked her way through the ruins of the valley. She passed by groups of soldiers.

She aided them by reaching out to toss the demons away into ruins, off cliffs and even impaling several on the red crystals the littered the landscape. When the soldiers first saw her, they cheered only to fall silent as she drew closer.

Swords were draw but none approached, afraid by what she had done. She climbed one of the more unscathed hills and came upon the sight of four people battling demons amongst snow covered ruins.

She extended her hand and, with a gesture, flung the last shade off the mountain. She watched dispassionately as it smashed against the rocks far below. She turned her attention to the rift.

The Force shuddered and squirmed around it making her grit her teeth in discomfort. Her hair stalks raised slightly in an instinctive reaction to make her look bigger. She watched as the bald elf grabbed the hand of a petite figure with long red hair and thrust it into the rift.

“Quickly before more come through!” He cried as he did so. The moment the mark connected with the rift the Force screamed in torment, causing Miranda to clutch her head at the pain. Her staff fell with a clang and she swayed on her feet as the Force writhed in agony.

Then suddenly it was blissfully quiet. All that was left was a scar on the Force. She let out a shuddering breath to stabilize herself before she looked around to see the others staring at her with their weapons drawn.

“Well that was unpleasant.” She joked shakily before straightening and shaking the discomfort from her bones, summoning her staff in a move that made everyone jump. “On the bright side we now know your mark seals the rifts, nasty feeling though. I’ll be ready for the next time,” She told the assembled crew happily she looked at the little elf and smiled at the tiny girl.

“It’s good to know that we won’t be ass deep in demons forever now isn’t it?” She told the girl who shuffled looking uncomfortable while the beardless dwarf next to her gave a small chuckle.

“What are you?” a fierce looking woman in armour covered in a black and white surcoat with short black hair, sharp black eyes and a scarred cheek demanded. Miranda turned to look at the woman warrior and blinked. The game truly did not do the woman’s glare justice she decided idly, running her eyes over the group.

“What am I? Ehh jury’s still out on that one. I’m just me I guess. Though if you want to submit a name for me, applications must be submitted by the end of the week,” She told the woman blithely. She gracefully strode over to a snow covered wall and took a seat with elegance one would see in the courts of royalty. She tucked her staff into the crook of her elbow and crossed her legs.

“You can call me Miranda, Miranda Starsinger. Well, technically, Jedi Master Miranda Starsinger but I was never one for titles. Far too stuffy.” She added looking thoughtfully at the group who still stood in aggressive positions.  
The dwarf who could only be Varric had the business end of his crossbow, aka Bianca pointed her way with a bemused half smile on his face.

A bald elf stared at her with dark, unfathomable eyes and a face carved from stone with his staff in both hands. Curious, she looked at the Herald. The tiny female elf stared back at her looking to be around eighteen or nineteen. Large emerald green eyes wide and fearful.

Elegant forest green lines twined over her face and ringed her eyes like ferns. Her crimson hair in disarray and her pale skin had a sickly cast to it. She clutched a staff crosswise across her body and her feet were planted in a fighting stance, but Miranda could see a tremor in her hands.

The woman who was clearly Cassandra still stood aggressively, sword at the ready and her eyes fierce. Miranda rolled her eyes at the warrior. “Oh put that away before you hurt yourself,” She told Cassandra exasperatedly. “If I wanted to kill you, you would know.”

She paused. “Well I guess it’s hard to know when your dead… but you get the idea,” She told them, her mind drifting a little before snapping back to the present. They continued to stare at her though they all looked thoroughly confused.

She tried to stifle a giggle. She really did, but it still slipped out and that seemed to snap Cassandra out of her daze. “Why are you here Demon,” She demanded, the last part becoming a hiss.

Miranda pouted. “Me? A demon? Don’t make me laugh. I handed in my demon card ages ago.” She leaned in as if telling them a secret. “Did you know that they don’t even offer health or dental? I mean they expect you to go around eating gods know who, who’ve been Force knows where.

You spend all your time fighting other demons or heroes and all you get are some crappy living conditions and some dubious powers.” She whispered indignantly before laughing as she leaning back.

“If you don’t believe me, ask the cue ball over there. Seriously, do you polish your scalp to get it that shiny?” She asked looking at the elf she was pretty sure was Solas. Said hairless elf blinked in confusion.  
“Oil it actually,” He admitted dazedly before his eyes widened. He clamped his mouth shut and glared at her.

There was a moment of dead silence. Then she cracked up, laughing uproariously as she clutched her staff, trying to keep herself upright. She heard a tiny giggle and a few smothered chuckles from her audience. She wiped her eyes, sitting back up and looking at the group.

Varric’s eyes were twinkling with mirth and the Herald had her hand in front of her face as she tried to smother her giggles.  
Solas looked a cross between indignant and annoyed while Cassandra now just looked confused.

Miranda grinned. She loved messing with the big bad warrior types. Cassandra looked like she would be almost as fun to mess with as Mace Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi. She grinned widely at the memory the fun she had had at the master’s expense.

Cassandra felt an icy shiver of fear run down her spine at the stranger’s grin. Some instinct in her warned her that whatever the woman was thinking would only bode ill for her.

Miranda waited a few moments, waiting to see if anyone would take the initiative. Seeing no, one, she sighed and turned her attention to Varric. “I do believe that the polite thing to do when meeting someone is to introduce yourself,” She prompted.

Varric blinked then shrugged, putting Bianca up. “Oh what the hell,” He muttered before giving a sardonic bow. “Varric Tethras milady, handsome rogue, story teller and unwelcome tag along,” He told her, a glint of mischief appearing in his warm brandy coloured eyes as he winked at Cassandra. The warrior made a disgusted sound as she glared at the dwarf.

Miranda grinned and nodded cordially to him. “Charmed,” She told him with a smile. Her eyes then roved to Solas and she raised an eyebrow expectantly though she did mentally scoff at his appearance. Honestly did he not know how to sew? The patches on his clothes were clumsy, with uneven stitches and the garments didn’t quite fit him.

They sat a little too wide on his shoulders and around the middle. Who did he think he was fooling with the wolf fur? It just screamed emotional angst. All he was missing was some black eyeliner, black lipstick and a ridiculous hair cut to complete the look.

“I am Solas. What manner of Spirit are you?” He asked curtly, though a sliver of curiosity shone through toward the end. She stared at him before laughing again.

“Oh Solas, don’t you know? I’m the spirit of kicking ass and taking names,” She told him with a roll of her eyes and sarcasm thick in her voice. Then she ignored him and turning to the tiny elven woman. “And you little one?” She asked with a gentle smile. The girl met her eyes squarely almost as if she was searching for something.

Miranda allowed her intentions to pour out of her frame, giving her an almost palpable aura of peace and good will. The girl smiled slightly before speaking. “I’m Elariel of the Lavellan clan,” She chirped in a clear soprano.  
Miranda blinked at the swift change of attitudes then smiled broadly. Oh Miranda was definitely going to keep her. She was just so damn cute!

“A pleasure to meet you Elariel. Call me Miranda, everyone does.” The elven girl nodded and Miranda turned to face Cassandra again. “Ready to be civilized darling? I do believe we have an abomination of nature to see to, do we not?” She asked with amusement leaking into her voice.

Cassandra almost growled before sheathing her sword. “Cassandra Pentaghast. Try anything and I will kill you.” She snarled.

Miranda blinked and cocked her head to the side. “So I’m ok as long as I always succeed or if I just decide to try and stand up you will attempt to relive my shoulders of my head?” She asked in mock confusion.

A flash of annoyance crossed Cassandra’s face. “No, as long as you don’t do anything suspicious.” She clarified but Miranda wasn’t going to let her go that easily.

“Ahh so as long as I stand perfectly still and not breathe? Because moving and breathing are suspicious I’m ok?” She asked with false innocence.

Smoke almost started to leak from Cassandra’s ears. “NO just…. Ahhhhhhh!” The warrior stomped away, throwing her hands in the air. Miranda grinned at the Seeker’s retreating back.

Elariel looked at Varric, Miranda and Solas uncertainly before she seemed to make a decision. “Would you like to accompany me to the forward camp?” She asked the three.

The dwarf merely smirked. “Oh I’m staying for this one. If the breach swallows the world, then there will be no one left to tell my outlandish stories to.” He told her seriously. His eyes flicking to Miranda who grinned and Solas who nodded solemnly.

Miranda smiled at the girl. “Of course I’m coming. I want to relieve the idiot who thought ripping the sky apart was a good idea of his head.” She stated happily, bouncing to her feet.

“Are you coming Cassandra?” Elariel called to the fuming warrior who growled at Miranda but nodded.

“Great!” Miranda cried clapping her hands together. “Then we had better get going before the ground decides to follow the sky’s example.” She exclaimed. She turned to skip down the path and hopped over the waiting barricade.

In her wake, the quartet stared after her with bewildered expressions. “Come along you lot, we’re wasting daylight!” Miranda’s voice echoed up the mountain.

Elariel shook her head as if to clear it before taking off after the strange woman. Cassandra closed her eyes tightly in a brief wish that when she opened them the world would be a little less weird. She opened them and sighed in disappointment as she jogged after the departing elf.

Varric shrugged and trotted away in the same direction leaving only Solas to stand there.

The elf frowned heavily. Whatever that woman was she was dangerous. His instincts screamed at him to not make her angry and the Fade seemed afraid to touch her. Still deep in thought, he followed the rest of the part down the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus it begins


	3. So you're not a mage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onward to the temple

The trip down the mountain was done in silence. The dismal sky and frigid air were uncomfortable until Miranda pulled on a pair of gloves to ward off the chill. Large sickly green fireballs fell from the breach reeking of evil and corruption. They smashed into the ground and mountains with no remorse and spawning demons from their landing.

Miranda was in the lead as she deftly skipped down the snowy incline, idly twirling her staff like a baton. The rest followed her with caution. Cassandra placed herself between Elariel and Miranda with the two males trailing behind them.

Near the bottom, Elariel made the first move. “Miranda I was wondering, why is your hair like that?” The tiny elf asked curiously.

Miranda paused for a moment and looked over her shoulder. “I made a mistake when I was younger. I got cocky and picked a fight I wasn’t able to win. As a result, I was betrayed along with a friend of mine. The hair is a side effect of that betrayal.” She turned back and cocked her head to the side before she stopped.

The others stumbled to a halt as well, watching her curiously. “There are demons ahead.” she informed them, turning back and shifting so her staff was ready as a weapon.

“How do you know that?” Cassandra demanded suspiciously, her eyes narrowing.  
Miranda sighed and pointed to her hair. “This stuff isn’t just for decoration. It acts as both an inner ear and as an extra sensory organ that specializes in echolocation. I can literally hear them from here.” She told the Seeker with an exasperated voice.

“Inner ear?” Elariel asked uncertainly, looking at the woman.

“Helps with my balance and echolocation means that my hair is essentially extra ears and eyes. They help me ‘see’ with sound. You make a noise and that noise tells me where you are. Though that is an incredibly basic explanation.” Miranda explained shifting her weight. “How do you want to do this? I’m useful as a melee fighter.” She told Cassandra, watching at the Seeker with a blank expression.

The warrior woman scowled at her but turned to look at the others with a calculating expression. “I want the mages to use whatever ranged attacks you have. I’ll handle the demons up close,” She commanded. The others nodded and readied their weapons while Miranda looked at Cassandra expectantly.  
“And me?” She asked the woman. Cassandra turned back to look at her.

“Like I said, mages to the rear.” She replied tersely.  
Miranda sighed. “I’m not a mage, I’m a Jedi. There is a difference. I’ll help you in the front,” She told the Seeker, determination in her eyes.

Cassandra’s face became stony and she glared at Miranda with fury in her dark eyes. “You will do as I command. Mage,” she snarled.

Miranda met the furious glare steadily. “You cannot hold the demons back on your own and I am trained for melee combat. I will be helping you protect the ranged fighters whether you like it or not,” She replied calmly.

Cassandra opened her mouth to reply, but Miranda turned away sharply, looking to Elariel and Solas. “Do I have a Fade connection?” She demanded of the pair. Solas stared at her with a neutral expression, while Elariel cocked her head to the side.

“No,” the bald apostate replied curtly.

“It’s almost like the Fade’s afraid of you even,” Elariel added, confusion on her face. “That’s odd, everyone has some degree of connection to the Fade, even non-mages,” The young Dalish added, uncertainty in her voice as she stared at Miranda.

Miranda turned back to Cassandra. “I will help you in the fore. I give you my word on my life and the Force that I mean no harm to you and yours unless you harm me,” She vowed. The two warriors stared at each other, dark eyes meeting light. The moment stretched, time elastic for a moment until the Seeker broke it. She nodded, her face set into a scowl as she turned sharply away.

“Come, we must reach the forward camp,” She commanded. The quintet ran down the final incline. Three large shades and a handful of wraiths waited for them. Cassandra charged forward with a roar, sword swinging and shield up. She crashed into the first shade like a battering ram, sending the demon  
stumbling.

Miranda leapt after her, staff moving in a blur. She fell upon her target from above, using the momentum of her Force jump to increase the strength of her blow. She brought the weighted end of her staff down on its shoulder like a club. The lead filled engraved mithrill made contact with a sickening crunch that made the demon howl in pain. As she leapt up in a spin to gain momentum.  
Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the other three standing on the bank raining magic and arrows on the wraiths that tried to overwhelm her and Cassandra. One wraith fell as it was consumed by a wall of fire and another to a blast of lightning. Then she finished her spin refocusing on her prey.  
She landed lightly on her toes and using the momentum from her spin whipped her staff around her head, still griping the end.

The shade had no time to recover as the metal slammed into the side of its head, making it stumble as its far arm clutched its now shattered shoulder. Sliding the staff to grip the middle, Miranda lunged forward. Striking the shade square in the sternum, the Force of her blow caving in part of its chest. The shade dissolved into green smoke with a wail and she turned to intercept the claws of the crested shade that had snuck up behind her.

She held the staff up, holding the claws away from her face. She smirked and brought her right foot up and snapped out a kick. If her opponent had been human the kick would have landed on his groin, as it was the shade was knocked back by the Force enhanced blow. She advanced on it, her staff twirling around her to build up speed.

She tilted her head to the left as a flash of light passed by her ear as and slammed into the shade, who screamed in pain as lightning crawled over its sickly hide. Miranda reached the shade a second later and belted it over the head, crushing its skull. It slumped soundlessly to the ground and dissipated. She turned in time to see Cassandra pull her sword from the shade with a grim expression.

Miranda looked around and saw the scorched patches and spent arrows from where the mages and Varric had taken care of the wraiths. Cassandra looked at her with a calculating expression.

“You didn’t use magic,” She remarked following Miranda as she walked away.  
Miranda smirked. “I’m a Jedi, not a mage!” She told the Seeker jauntily. She cheerily wandered over to what appeared to be a pile of sludge and began to poke at it with her staff, sifting through to look for anything interesting.

“What’s a Jedi?” Elariel asked from behind the two women. Miranda bent down and picked up the small shiny object that sat amongst the sludge.

“The Jedi are an order of peace keepers. Our job is to defend the innocent and the oppressed. We are diplomats in times of peace and generals in times of war,” She explained, straightening the small trinket in her hand as she shook the gunk free.

“You’re a diplomat?” Cassandra asked, surprise in her voice.

“And a General. I served during the Great Galactic War, the Cold War, the second Galactic war, the rebellion against the Eternal Empire and the Clone Wars. I was a particular favorite of the public. The Storm Bringer and Sith Killer they called me,” Miranda remembered a faraway look in her eyes. The others stared at her as she shook her head, as if to break free of her memories.

“Anyway, shall we continue? Questions can wait until after the breach is sealed yes?” She asked. She gave her assembled audience a pointed look before turning and striding over the frozen river toward the path on the other side.

“What is a galactic and clone?” Elariel asked her companions.  
They all shrugged and Solas frowned. “Even in the depths of the Fade I have never heard those words, nor have I heard mention of an Eternal Empire. Perhaps those words are for some form of magic” The elf theorized looking peeved that he didn’t know something.

Cassandra looked after the strange woman in consideration. She knew the look that had flitted through Miranda’s eyes when she spoke of those wars. She had lost close friends and maybe even family in those wars. It was a look she recognized from herself and Leliana. It was one that could not be faked even by the most talented actor.

Cassandra remained deep in thought as the traveled over the rough terrain. Elariel took the lead as they crossed the river and slogged up the opposite slope. “So are you innocent?” Varric asked into the awkward silence.

Elariel gave a small shrug, not looking behind her as she stumbled. “I don’t remember,” She admitted as she righted herself, her voice subdued.

“That’ll get you every time. Should have spun a story,” The dwarf told her sympathetically.

Cassandra let out a disgusted snort the topic pulling her mind back to the present. “That’s what you’d have done,” She deadpanned from just behind the young elf.

“It’s more believable,” The dwarf protested, “And less likely to result in premature executions,” He added.

Miranda smiled and shook her head. “Memory is a slippery thing and it is easily stolen by those who know how.” She commented, ignoring Solas’ frown.  
They reached the top of the steep hill to be greeted with a path full of more shades and wraiths.

Miranda sprinted forward with Cassandra and spun around the shade they were aiming for. Arrows and magic once more filled the air and she could here Varric’s crow of glee as his shot struck true.

Cassandra hit it head on and Miranda hooked her staff around the shades left arm. A swift jerk snapped its bones and rendered the arm useless. Cassandra smashed her shield into its face, knocking it back. Miranda jumped away and ran to meet another shade as it glided swiftly towards her.

They met with a crash. She batted away a strike with her armoured left arm and leapt spinning around to fall into a lunge that ended with the end of her staff smashing into the shades right shoulder. The demon wailed in pain and she used her staff as a lever to flip over her opponent. She turned quickly, her staff spinning and shoving the shade forward. She pressed her advantage and managed to knock it to its knees.

Quick as a hawk on its prey, she fell upon the shade and in a swift movement plunged her hidden blade into the back of its elongated neck. It dissolved and she spun away. The blade retracted as she fell into a kneeling position, right hand extended as she blasted away the final shade with the Force. It hit the cliff face with a crash and she doubled the pressure sending a compressed ball of the Force at the pinned demon.

The blast stuck it in the chest and it was flattened as splinters of stone were blasted loose. In the silence afterwards, she stood, dusting the snow off her knees. Sensing their stares, she looked up at her companions who all had looks of complete astonishment on their faces. “What?” She asked looking at them curiously. “Is there something on my face?” She added shifting her staff back to her right hand.

“What in the Maker’s name was that?” Varric asked, awe on his face.  
“I’ve never seen such magic, even telekinetic attacks never look like that,” Cassandra exclaimed, her hand gripping her hilt a little tighter.  
“You didn’t use magic,” Elariel gasped, her breath coming short and her complexion far paler than was healthy. “It felt like you were using life to do it.” She added, wiping the sweat off her brow. Solas’ face had become grim. He stared at her with a dark expression in his eyes.

“I used the Force. The Force is life. It is in everything and everyone. As a Jedi, I have access to the Force and it aids me in battle.” Miranda explained calmly extending her hidden blade to see if she needed to clean it.

Unfortunately, the blade was covered in a thick black ichor that stank.  
Grimacing, she pulled a rag from her small pouch and began to clean the blade and hand. “What is that?” Cassandra demanded staring at the razor sharp blade protruding from under her wrist.

“It’s a hidden blade from the assassins. Good people, though I wish I had picked up a hook blade during my time in Constantinople,” She explained, though the last part was more of a mutter to herself.

Cassandra closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose before opening them and looking at Miranda with resignation. “I’m not even going to ask anymore. Let’s just kill the demons.” She muttered and stalked away.

Miranda smiled and jogged after her, “Great. Onward!” She cried and the others followed with slightly confused expressions.

“I hope Leliana made it through this.” Cassandra worried as they struggled up the slick slope, her face now a mask of concern.

“She’s resourceful Seeker. She’ll be fine,” Varric assured her and Miranda  
nodded.

“She has reached it even now,” The Jedi told Cassandra. The Seeker looked back at her and nodded, taking the words as comfort. As they continued up the hill, Miranda began to feel nauseous. Her senses telling her that a rift was nearby.  
“Hey!” She called to Cassandra and Elariel. They were once again in the lead, despite her increasing number of stumbles and the lines of exhaustion now settling into her face.

They turned to look at her and she pointed ahead. “There’s another rift ahead,” She informed them. Cassandra nodded looking grim. Elariel traded places with her so that Miranda and Cassandra were in the lead. They turned around a bend in the path and were greeted with the sickly emerald glow of another rift blocking the gate.

“Quickly we must seal it!” Solas bellowed as they all sprinted toward the rift.

“Elariel, focus on closing it. Ignore the demons, we’ll keep them off you!” Miranda commanded before she and Cassandra charged the shades. Miranda took the left most shade and brought her staff up in a crosswise motion. The weighted bottom end swung up and hit the shade’s protruding face, knocking it up and back.

She wasted no time kicking out. She struck it squarely in the chest before she picked it up with the Force. She began to throw the shade around, bashing it into the close walls and its comrades. With a jerk she raised it high and brought it down hard, repeatedly smashing it into the ground.

Still not satisfied she lifted it high again before brutally bringing it down on the sharpened points of the wooden wall with a sickening crunch.

Then without another thought, she viciously seized the shade that was creeping up on Cassandra and smashed it into the shade Cassandra was battling. The momentum threw the pair away from the warrior and the two women advanced on the tangle demons.

Miranda drew her sword and held it at her hip. Using her staff, she backhanded one of the shades with her staff as it started to rise and spun, using the momentum to sever its head with her blade.

Cassandra arrived a moment later as brought her heavy sword down on the others shoulder, cleaving it from neck to hip. Elariel gave a cry of pain as her hand pulsed and the two turned with weapons ready, but it was unnecessary.

The rift pulsed again, tearing another cry of pain from Elariel. Miranda gripped her staff and sword tightly, fighting the pain that was coming from the closing rift.

The Force writhed in agony and she swallowed harshly to avoid vomiting from the discomfort. Then with a bone jarring thud, the rift seal. Miranda breathed out a sigh of relief before she looked back at the Seeker beside her.

The two looked at each other and Cassandra nodded, sheathing her sword and holding out her hand. “You have my thanks,” She told Miranda. “I think that I have misjudged you,” She added.

Miranda nodded her head in return, returning her blade to its sheath. Her was face unusually serious as she grasped the Seeker’s forearm in a warrior’s handshake. “And I you,” She replied looking into the Seekers face. “I will serve with you until this catastrophe is over. May I fight with you?” She asked, her voice and eyes somber.

Cassandra nodded and the turned their attention back to Elariel. The young elf was trembling. Her face was pale and a sheen of sweat covered her face despite the freezing wind.

Miranda hurried over to Elariel and wrapped and arm around her, giving support and warmth to the shivering girl. Cassandra spoke with the guards at the gate while Miranda helped the weakened elf to walk.

The mark was clearly sapping her strength and she had been weak after her battle to return to the land of the living. The party was quiet as they crossed the threshold onto the bridge.

The only sounds were the quiet mutters of the soldiers and the dreadful cracking sound of the breach. To Miranda’s hearing she had a clear picture of the entire valley.

She heard the cries of the wounded and the dying, the shrieks of demons and the sizzling of the rifts. The mountains were so full of sound that she had an excellent sound picture of the battle, and it was looking grim.

Elariel stumbled and Miranda supported her across the threshold. Elariel protested feebly but Miranda ignored her, continuing to support the weakened girl across the bridge.

Cassandra had turned to look at Elariel with concern on her face. “She was exhausted before she started this journey and the mark is sapping her strength,” Miranda told her quietly as they rejoined the warrior. As if to corroborate that statement the mark flared a little, drawing pained whimpers from Elariel.

Cassandra’s face was grave and she nodded as they hurried to where a plump man in white and red robes argued with a statuesque woman in a purple hooded vest over knee length chainmail as they both stared at a map.  
“Ahh here they come,” The man sneered straightening.

The hooded woman looked up as well and hurried around the table. “Good you made it,” She breathed, relief evident in her voice. “Chancellor Roderick, this is…” she began but the man cut her off.

“I know who she is,” He growled glaring at the elf who now stood between the taller frames of Miranda and Cassandra. Miranda inclined her head to the pair placing her right hand on her heart.

“However you do not know me,” She stated, locking eyes with the woman who could only be Leliana. “I am Jedi Master Miranda Starsinger. I was directed by the Force to aid you in your endeavor of closing the breach. I bring no resources but my skills as a fighter, General and Diplomat. I hereby ask that you allow me to join your cause,” She intoned, confident but humble at the same time.

Leliana stared at the strange woman. She was tall, at least six foot if not a little over, and her eyes spoke of experience. The Bard glanced at the woman’s hair and did a double take. At first glance they looked like the dreadlocks she had seen on many Qunari and sailors but on closer inspection they were segmented and gleamed like an insect’s carapace.

Her sharp eyes returned to Miranda’s and the two of them stared, each trying to read the other.  
After a time Leliana nodded. “I accept your offer of assistance, what is wrong with her?” She decided, turning her attention to Elariel.

“It doesn’t matter!” Chancellor Roderick interrupted glaring at the elf before turning her attention to Cassandra. “As grand Chancellor of the Chantry I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution!” He demanded pointing at Elariel.

Cassandra’s eyes flashed and she took a step forward. “Order me?” She sneered. “You are a glorified cleric! A Bureaucrat!” She scoffed at the shorter man.

He puffed up his chest in outrage. “And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!” He growled and Leliana stepped in.

“We serve the most holy chancellor,” She glared before bowing her head in sorrow. “As you well know,” She added in a more subdued tone.

“JUSTINIA IS DEAD!” Roderick roared before he scowled. “We must elect a replacement and follow her orders on the matter,” He grumbled.

Miranda glared at the three of them. “The sky is torn and the world is falling apart but you think that petty grandstanding is more important?” She demanded stepping a little ahead of Elariel, partially shielding her from view.

“You should focus on returning peace before you go back to your games of figuring out who is in charge,” She scolded him, her face impassive.

The chancellor turned on her like a wounded Bull. “SHE KILLED EVERYONE IN CHARGE!” He bellowed pointing at the pained girl at Miranda’s side.

“Enough!” Miranda told him forcefully. Her hair had puffed up and was buzzing quietly in warning. She drew concerned and fearful looks before she turned to Leliana and Cassandra.

“We will get Elariel to the breach and seal it. We will restore order in a world gone mad. We will find the one responsible for this and end their sorry excuse of an existence.” She snarled, her fangs flashing in the light of the breach as she bared her teeth at him as her eyes flashed. The chancellors blanched and took a step back in fear.

She focused her attention on Leliana, her hair quieting down as her calm returned. “A frontal assault is too risky. Elariel is in no shape to handle a war zone. Is there a safer way to the temple proper?” She asked the hooded woman.

Before she could answer the breach heaved and split, shaking the ground with its force. Miranda gave a strangled gasp and clutched her head in pain as the Force cried out at the violation. A column of green light spiraled down from the breach like lightning. Elariel’s hand flared and sparked, causing her arm to jerk. She keened in pain.

Miranda blinked the spots from her vision and shook her head to recover. She wrapped her arms around the elf as Elariel’s knees buckled and she thrashed. Miranda turned her eyes to the two women again her expression serious even as she battled with the pain and nausea brought on by the breach.  
“There is a path through the mountains,” Leliana told them, looking up at a peak that loomed over them.

“But we lost contact with a squad on that path. We have no idea what’s up there” Cassandra warned, looking at Elariel in concern.

Miranda nodded looking down at Elariel who nodded mutely. Her right hand clutching her left wrist as if applying pressure would ease the pain.  
“We need to take it now and work together. If we don’t then we will all die,” Miranda told them bluntly and Cassandra nodded.

“Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone,” She commanded.  
The Bard nodded and hurried off yelling orders. The soldiers began to rush to obey, filling the air with shouts and the sounds of armoured boots. “On your head be the consequences Seeker,” Roderick sneered after them.

“We must hurry,” Cassandra ordered, ignoring the man as she began striding toward the entry to the mountain path with a determined look on her face. Miranda looked at Elariel who nodded shakily, grasping her staff like a life line.

As they left the bridge to begin their hike, Miranda pulled her hair stalks over her shoulders and flicked up her hood to ward of the coming chill of the mountains. The snow became progressively deeper the high they climbed. Miranda found herself blessing her height and strength once again.

She and Cassandra had been contracted to the front, each taking turns to break the trail through the thick white powder as it went from ankle deep to above the knee. Elariel went just behind them with Varric and Solas bringing up the rear.

The wind began to blow more steadily as they left the relative protection of the lower reaches behind. Snowflakes began to swirl more thickly through the air. The wind seemed to find the seams easily to worm through and chill the skin beneath.

Solas looked miserable but then a bald head and bare feet must be uncomfortable in these conditions. Soon they passed the tree line and they were forced to pick their way along ridges that had been scoured free of most of the snow by the unrelenting wind.

Eventually after an hour and a half hard slog up the mountain, they reached a series of ladders and lifts for a mine. Miranda and Cassandra looked at Elariel in concern as the tiny elf gripped the large rungs and began to laboriously heave herself up.

Miranda quickly secured her staff to her back using a leather tie before she followed the elf up the ice slicked ladder.

“The tunnels should be just ahead. The path to the temple lies just beyond that” Cassandra called up from behind them as they climbed up the second ladder.

“What manner of tunnel? A mine?” Solas asked curiously from the back of the party.

“Part of an old mining complex. These mountains are full of such paths,” Cassandra answered.

“Great, so we have missing soldiers and a mountain full of tunnels. That’s just asking for trouble!” Miranda told them all, her voice carrying well over the wind.

“We shall see soon enough.” Cassandra reminded them as they heaved themselves over the last lip.  
Elariel was bent over with her hands on her knees as she breathed heavily. Miranda pulled a small flask of water from her belt and handed it to the elf. “Here, it’s probably freezing but at least it’s something,” She said offering it to Elariel.

The elf nodded gratefully and took a deep drink from the icy water inside, gasping as the cold burned her throat. “Thanks,” She said, handing back the flask which vanished back into the seemingly bottomless pouch.

Once they were all gathered on the ledge, they set out again entering the arched opening. They were instantly greeted by a shade. The cursed creature lunged at them with a feral snarl.

Cassandra jump into its path and Miranda joined her. Its claws screeched across the metal surface of Cassandra’s shield as Miranda flipped over the pair, landing and spinning so she faced its unprotected back. She drew her sword and struck just as Cassandra threw the shade back.

The curved elven blade entered the shades back like a hot knife through butter, demonic flesh unable to stand before elven steel. She drew the blade to the right and down, cutting it free of the demon as if screamed in pain.

In this moment, Cassandra’s sword slashed across its chest before stabbing it through the heart. It dissolved with a gurgle and Miranda had only a fraction of a second’s warning as the wraith behind her threw a bolt of magic. She brought her sword up and over her shoulder, catching the spell and flicking her sword to discharge it as she spun.

A bolt from Bianca flew past her ear and struck it between where its eyes should have been. It too joined its brethren back in the Fade and they all looked around warily.

“Nice catch by the way Ice,” Varric told Miranda who looked at him with a smile.

“Thanks, why Ice?” she asked him curiously.  
The dwarf shrugged, returning Bianca to her place on his back. “Your eyes. They look like ice,” He explained a smile tugging at his lips.

Miranda cocked her head to the side before she nodded. “It’ll do, but I expect a better one later,” She informed him as she followed Cassandra through the frigid tunnels. Varric’s chuckle echoed off the stone walls as he followed her.

The tunnels were poorly lit by sputtering torches that looked like they were on their last legs from the scout team. Miranda’s eyes and echolocation pierced the gloom well, though.

She had taken the lead, guiding the party through the dark. They moved carefully, weapons drawn and in silence so as to hear what lay ahead.

They passed by balconies that offered a dim view of crevasses and shafts descending into the mountain. The turned a corner and stealthily moved up a set of broad stairs only to be confronted with two shades and a wraith.  
“Get behind me!” Miranda hissed. The others obeyed and she dropped her staff, lunging up the final steps to the landing. Once there she held out her hands and let loose a powerful shock wave. The blast struck the demons and tossed  
them away like leaves before a wind.

The wraith screeched in pain and she lunged at it. Her wrist extended and the hidden blade flicking out, piercing its translucent throat. She barely spared a thought as she held out her hand, summoning her staff and spinning it to crush the scull of a downed shade. A blast of magic struck the second shade and it ignited, wailing before a bolt from Varric silenced it permanently.

They mounted another set of stairs and suddenly were back in the freezing fresh air. Unfortunately, they had emerged at the scene of a battle. Bodies clad in armour similar to the soldiers in the valley lay strewn about before the entrance. Some looked to have been mauled by something with large claws whilst others had been relieved of their limbs or head.

The frozen blood crunched underfoot as they picked their way across the blood soaked path. “I guess we know what happened to the soldiers,” Varric sighed, his eyes sad.

Cassandra looked over the massacre and frowned. “That cannot be all of them,” She protested shaking her head in denial.

“Perhaps they are holed up further ahead,” Miranda offered. Cassandra nodded and they set a quick pace down the incline.

“Our priority is the breach. Unless we seal it no one is safe,” Solas reminded them as they hurried along the path.

“I’m leaving that to our elven friend here,” Varric told the surly mage practically before ignoring him.

Miranda looked at said elven friend and frowned in concerned. Elariel did not look well. Her face had taken a grey tinge and she stumbled often, exhaustion clear in her movements.

She looked over and saw Cassandra with a similar expression. Their eyes met and a look of worry was shared as well as the acknowledgement that they needed to hurry.

They turned a bend and saw another rift surrounded by a group of soldiers struggling for their lives. “Lady Cassandra!” One of them cried in relief at the sight of them.

“Lieutenant! You’re alive!” Cassandra answered before charging the shades that were harassing her troops.

Miranda looked to Elariel. “Ignore the demons remember that. We’ll handle them. Just close the rift,” She commanded before joining Cassandra in the fray.

She hit the shade from behind, looping her staff over its head as she leapt onto its back and with a heave she crushed its neck. The shade thrashed but didn’t die as she leapt off and drawing her sword slashing at its extended arm.

The limb fell to the ground and dissolved. The shade gurgled past its choked throat. Her sword swung as she twirled and severed its neck before she turned to engage the next foe.

Cassandra was next to her in a second as they tag teamed the next shade, striking its blind sides until Cassandra landed a killing blow.

The rift thudded but didn’t close. Miranda turned in time to see two spindly limbed figures spawn from the ground. They stood over nine feet and each had a long prehensile tail that ended in a wicked point.

She looked at Cassandra who nodded and they rushed the left most demon together. Miranda leapt right while Cassandra rolled left both aiming to flank and distract the demon. Miranda’s staff swept under its leg, knocking it off balance.

Cassandra pounced, slashing at its undefended side, scoring a deep cut along its emaciated ribs. The beast screamed in challenged before crouching and vanishing in a circle of green light.

Seconds later it leapt out of the ground at Miranda’s feet. The Jedi had sensed and leapt, but too late. The demon backhanded her hard. She went flying, landing on her back and skidding. Her staff rolled from her grip and her sword skittering in the other direction. She gasped for air as she rolled to the left just as its claws struck where her head would have been.

She continued her roll and scrambled to a crouch, drawing a pair of long daggers from her boots and stabbing one down into the creature’s arm as it reached for her. With a violent jerk, she dragged the demon forward.

In a smooth move, she slit its throat from ear to ear before jabbing the blade into its temple, finally killing it. Rising from her crouch, she looked and found Cassandra wrestling the other demon to the ground. She repeatedly smashed her shield into her foe’s face, screaming in inarticulate rage as she did so.

Her sword lay on the ground where it had been knocked from her hand. That didn’t stop the enraged Seeker. She lifted her shield high over the prone demon and brought the edge down hard, crushing the demons neck to the point that its head popped off. Miranda stared at the Seeker in astonishment. The blood spattered woman looked up and met Miranda’s eyes. The rage slowly fading from her gaze.

“Remind me not to make you mad anytime soon,” Miranda quipped and a sardonic smile tugged at Cassandra’s lips.

“Too late for that,” She answered. Miranda shrugged, grinning unrepentantly. The rift gave a shudder and finally closed, leaving Elariel swaying on her feet. Varric got to her first and supported her over to a large stone where she sat heavily.

“Thank the Maker that you arrived when you did my lady. I don’t think we could have held out much longer,” The scout leader said as Cassandra pulled her to her feet.

The Seeker nodded toward where Miranda was examining her sword for damage as she leaned on her staff. “Thank her. She insisted we take this path.” The scout looked at the hooded Jedi in confusion as she looked up and nodded with a smile.

“It was the right choice,” She said kindly. “I’m Miranda by the way.” She added before sliding her sword into its sheath and holding out her hand.  
The scout took it and shook. “You have my sincere gratitude. I’m scout lieutenant Wright,” she said and Miranda smiled.

“Good luck to you then,” She replied before she inclined her head.  
Pleasantries done with, she strode over to where Elariel shivered and clutched her staff. “You ok?” The voice pierced the haze of pain and exhaustion that clouded Elariel’s mind.

She looked up to see Miranda hovering over her, a concerned expression on her face.

“No,” She shook her head. “It’s getting easier to close them but I don’t have much left in me to keep going,” The elf admitted, closing her eyes.

“Hey, hey stay with me,” Miranda called shaking her shoulders gently. “If you fall asleep now there is no guarantee you’ll wake up in time,” The Jedi told Elariel. The girl nodded and forced her eyes open.

Blinking blearily, she heaved herself up and swayed before she leaned heavily on her staff. The scouts left them, going back to the forward camp and Cassandra joined them as they looked down into the valley.

“The way appears to be free of demons as well,” Solas remarked, leaning on his staff.

Cassandra nodded and gripped her recovered sword tightly. “Let’s hurry before that changes,” She replied tersely. Miranda nodded her head and, with one last glance at Elariel, followed Cassandra down the slope.


	4. ... Ah... Well... Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the desolation of the temple

They hurried forward. The air now had the stench of ozone, ash, dried blood and something harshly metallic. Miranda was becoming tenser and tenser as they approached the temple.

It was at the set of descending ladders that another problem arose. Elariel was swaying as she stood, her face grey and her hands shaking. There was little chance that the elf would make it to the bottom without becoming a paste on the mountainside.

“I can make it,” The she elf insisted as she tried to straighten up. Her face was set in determination but it didn’t convince either Cassandra or Miranda who stood between the elf and the ladder.

“If by make it you mean that you will make a very pretty smear. Then yes,” Miranda answered drily crossing her arms.

“We don’t have time to argue about this.” Cassandra growled at the elf. “Let one of us carry you.” She demanded also crossing her arms, an impassable bulwark.

Miranda watched the elf with narrowed eyes before she gave a weary sigh. “Oh for the love of my desk!” She exclaimed striding over to the elf. She swooped down and picked the elf up, removing the staff for her grip and slinging the slight woman over her shoulder in one smooth movement.

Elariel struggled weakly as Miranda transferred the pair of staffs to her off hand. Then, before the girl could do more than squeak in surprise, she jumped off the ledge.

Cassandra yelled and ran to the edge only to see Miranda stalking to the next ladder and disappearing over that edge as well. Scowling, Cassandra swung herself onto the ladder and expertly slid down it.

She landed with a thump and looked over the edge to the ground. Miranda waited at the bottom. Her hands on her hips looking up at her while Elariel slumped on a rock, cradling her head in her hands and her staff on the ground next to her.

In a repeat of her previous dismount, Cassandra slid down the final ladder and confronted Miranda. “What do you think you’re playing at?!” She demanded standing almost nose to nose with the taller woman.

Miranda’s calm gaze met Cassandra’s unwaveringly and her voice was reasonable as she explained. “I am able to slow my falls with the Force. Elariel is incapable of climbing those ladders as you know. Thus, I saw a solution to the problem and used it.” She paused and her gaze seemed to grow even more intense.

“If we are to succeed in this mission you will need to trust me Cassandra. I have sworn by my life and the Force that I mean you no harm. Is that so hard to believe?” She asked, her voice becoming quiet so only Cassandra could hear her.

Cassandra stared at Miranda in silence for a few more moments before she nodded. “I will trust you for now, but don’t just do things without consulting us. Trust goes both ways,” She told the other woman, steel filling her gaze.

Miranda inclined her head in a movement that seemed both agreement and apology. The pair then looked to where Varric and Solas stood watching them. Varric had a raised eyebrow and his arms were crossed, an expression of faint amusement on his face.

Solas merely looked bored as he watched them with an apathetic gaze. Cassandra snorted at Varric’s amusement and walked over to Elariel, picking up Elariel’s staff and handing it back. Elariel took it with a nod of thanks before hauling her weary body back up.

Cassandra looked behind her at Miranda who again had a concerned expression as  
she regarded the fatigued she elf. “Miranda you take point. Tell us what’s ahead as soon as you can.

Everyone else stay close to Elariel. She must reach the breach.” She commanded their group, her eyes hard and her grip on her sword tightening. Strangely there was no protest from Miranda, only a solemn nod.

The Jedi held up her hand to stop them from moving and closed her eyes. Her hair fluffed itself up and began to wave slightly. The others watched her in fascination as she cocked her head to the side a small frown forming between her brows and a look of concern growing on her face.

When she opened her eyes the icy orbs were troubled. “The valley below us is filled with corruption. I can’t get a clear reading as something is emitting a low frequency pitch that is distorting my hearing.”

Cassandra frowned. “So we’re blind and in trouble?” She asked trying to clarify Miranda’s statement. The woman nodded solemnly her fingers tightening around her staff, the leather of her gloves creaking at the movement.

Cassandra bowed her head for a moment in thought before stiffening her shoulders. “Then let’s get on with it,” She told them. Miranda nodded and set off down the mountain. The others following behind her with Elariel in the center of the group.

They slid and skidded down the steep path, the snow and ice hindering their actions when Varric spoke. “So holes in the Fade don’t just accidentally happen, right?” Varric asked curiously.

“If enough magic is brought to bear, it is possible,” Solas admitted. Miranda could practically hear Varric’s frown.

“But there are easier ways to make things explode,” Varric insisted and Miranda snorted.

“Much easier ways. This must have required near god like levels of power,” She told them ignoring the calculating expression sent to her by Solas.

“We will consider how this happened after the immediate danger has passed,” Cassandra interrupted them sternly.

They turned a corner and Miranda gasped, looking at the twisted spires of jagged, oily black rock gleaming with green vines of light that grew before them. “Force have mercy.” She whispered staring at the results of the explosion.

“What is it?” Cassandra demanded of the frozen woman.

“Those stones, they are evil. I have never felt such malevolence save in the presence of truly evil dark lords. Don’t touch anything here. Even the stones. They will corrupt you.” She told them seriously, her voice brooking no argument.

The others stared at her in uncertainty but she ignored them, focusing instead on containing the growing migraine that was caused by the low frequency pitches being emitted by the red lyrium in the valley.

She began to walk more carefully. Her eyes now constantly roving. Her entire body on high alert. They continued in somber silence until the came upon the first of the bodies, twisted husks frozen in torment.

“That is where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you.” Cassandra murmured sadly to Elariel as the passed through an open space near a few standing walls. “They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who it was,” She added, a hard edge creeping into her voice.

Elariel nodded weakly, running her eyes over the site of her survival, curiosity and uncertainty warring in her mind. Miranda paused in front of them. She lifted her head and appeared almost like a hound questing for a scent before she shook her head, almost as if to clear it and led them on.

Cassandra watched the Jedi closely, observing the tension in Miranda’s frame and the almost predatory gate she had begun to use as they entered the temple.

Somehow Cassandra knew that Miranda was listening hard for anything nearby.  
They entered the shattered remains of a corridor that led deeper into the ruins, picking their way through the rubble. All silent and on guard. The group emerged abruptly into an open space filled with balconies and small terraces leading down to ground zero. Miranda slowed down to a stealthy prowl.

Her hair stalks fluffed up and straining to pick up the slightest vibration. Though the ambient noise from the rifts and tainted stone were causing a truly titanic migraine which served as a distraction.

They could see the rift now. A large chunk of sickly green and black crystal crunching and hissing as it convulsed and writhed at the center of the crater. A rope of thick emerald light rose twisting from the mass into the sky, linking the rift to the breach where it sat high above their heads.

Varric withheld a whistle. “The breach is a long way up,” He muttered. The others around him nodded and Elariel had a look of uncertainty.

“This may be….. Problematic.” Miranda muttered as she craned her neck to stare at the breach. Cassandra grunted in agreement as she too peered at the sky.  
Footsteps sounded behind them and Miranda turned her head swiftly, her staff coming up in preparation.

But instead of enemies, soldiers rounded the corner, Leliana in the lead. Her robe had several new burns on it and a layer of mud combined with ash coated her boots. More ash settled on her shoulders staining the lavender robe nearly grey. “You’re here! Thank the Maker,” She exclaimed rushing forward, bow in hand.

When she saw the Breach, she stopped. Her gaze traveling its length to where it ended high above them. “Oh,” She breathed, her eyes, filling with uncertainty.

Cassandra broke the spell, turning to her friend with a hard expression. “Leliana have your men take up positions around the temple.” She commanded, gesturing where she wanted the men to stand. Leliana met the Seeker’s gaze, her blue eyes meeting Cassandra’s. A silent conversation passed between the two and Cassandra gave a minute nod.

Leliana seemed satisfied with the response and gave a nod of agreement in turn before turning to her men, directing them to flanking positions on high ground around ground zero.

Cassandra turned and met Miranda’s eyes. The taller woman blinked slowly, a look of solidarity and assurance in her gaze, though the Seeker noticed that lines of fatigue and pain were beginning to make themselves known around the woman’s eyes, mouth and nose. Cassandra acknowledged her with another slight nod.

Miranda straightened her slightly slumped shoulders and looked back to the center. “Let us end this.” She said, her tone quiet, yet still audible over the sound of the breach.

Elariel looked up at Miranda nervously. “I don’t know if I can reach that high,” She rasped, fear showing in her large eyes.

“No this rift is the first. Seal it and perhaps you shall seal the breach,” Solas interjected, certainty filling his voice as he shook his head.  
Cassandra looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes. She didn’t like how certain he was of himself. It felt like he knew far more than he was telling them.

She looked out of the corner of her eyes and saw that Miranda was focusing on Elariel, her hand on the girl’s shoulder. “You can do this. We just need to seal the rift down there,” She said firmly.

Elariel looked up and nodded a small smile forming at the reassurance. They set off around the perimeter, still on the higher balcony as they wove through the shattered ground.

 **“Now is the hour of our victory, bring forth the sacrifice,”** A deep voice murmured from the rift. It echoed and rang with fell overtones that raised the hairs on the back of Cassandra’s neck.

“What are we hearing?” She demanded looking around, trying to find the source of the voice.

“At a guess? The person who created the breach,” Solas answered grimly. Cassandra looked back at him, his face was set, looking almost carved from stone. Varric looked grim, his mouth set in a harsh frown.

Miranda was now perfectly blank. Her eyes and face reflecting no emotion as the woman seemed to be preparing herself for battle. Truth be told it was slightly eerie to see her normally expressive face so empty.

They turned a corner and Varric frowned. Glowing red spikes jutted from the ground, giving off a baleful light. “You know this stuff is red lyrium Seeker,” He growled, his gaze fixed hatefully on the stones.

“I see it Varric.” Cassandra replied testily, her voice growing sharp as the tension filled the air around them.

“But what’s it doing here?” he demanded, his voice growing urgent.

“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it” Solas theorized, also eyeing the crystals.

“Ah! It’s evil. Whatever you do, don’t touch it.” Varric snarled clutching Bianca tighter.

“You are far more correct than you know Varric,” Miranda told him, the light from the lyrium making her look haggard. “It is so steeped in the Darkside that madness follows in its wake. The corruption of body, degradation of the mind and perversion of the soul is what it was created for,” She told them.

Her hair now rattling, the faint buzz drawing wary looks from her companions.  
Solas opened his mouth to ask her how she knew that only for the voice to ring out again. **“Keep the sacrifice still.** ” Miranda’s lips pulled back in a snarl as a woman’s voice, filled with fear and desperation filled the air. “Someone! Help Me!”

Cassandra jolted like she had been doused with ice water. “That is Divine Justinia’s voice,” She said, horror filling her voice. Whatever she would have said next was halted when Miranda came to a halt at the edge of where stairs had once led down to the center. The blast had sheared the stairs off leaving a twelve foot drop to the blast level. Miranda turned back to Elariel who was leaning on Varric. The Dwarf was standing next to her offering support as the exhausted elf swayed, her body clearly shutting down as exhaustion claimed her.

Her eyes fluttered and her grip on her staff was loose. It looked as if the effort of holding her head up was out stripping her strength. Miranda walked over and scooped Elariel into her arms and looked at Cassandra. The Seeker nodded and Miranda hopped over the edge, landing lightly as the elf in her arms shivered, her body no longer to maintain its temperature. In the frigid mountain air

The other three landed behind her with heavier thuds and clanking armour. They approached the rift cautiously, Miranda keeping Elariel in her arms. The mark sparked and lit up like a flare, drawing small gasps of pain from Elariel and her hand was dragged up toward the rift like a magnet. Miranda gently grabbed Elariel’s wrist and tugged the hand back.

“Someone! help me!” Justinia’s voice cried again but this time another voice answered.  
“What’s going on here?” Elariel’s voice asked, sounding confused.

Cassandra’s eyes widened, then narrowed in anger. “That was your voice,” She exclaimed turning to stare at the limp elf in Miranda’s arms. “Most Holy cried out to you, but…” the rift crashed, the sound like thunder. Shaking them to their very bones.

Thick acrid smoke coalesced into two figures. One was a woman in ornate red and white robes, her face lined with age. She was suspended in a crucifixion like pose. Swirls of angry red magic curling around her arms as she struggled, terror clear on her face. Above her loomed a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes.

Where the door had once been the insubstantial figure of Elariel sprinted in, her face confused. “What’s going on here?” She asked, looking at the scene before her in uncertainty, her hand reaching for the staff on her back.  
“Run while you can! Warn them!” Justinia cried urgently, twisting in the magic’s grip.  
T  
he demonic shadow turned to look in the opposite direction of Elariel’s shade as if speaking to someone else. **“We have an intruder,”** It noted coldly. Its clawed fingers rose and pointed at Elariel. **“Slay the elf,** ” It commanded before the scene dissolved in a flash of light that blinded them.

Miranda gently set Elariel on her feet, keeping a supporting hand at her shoulder. Cassandra shook her head, blinking the spots from her vision before she rounded on Elariel. “You WERE there!” She cried pressing forward on the weakened elf. “Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?” She demanded.

Elariel tried to speak but Miranda had placed herself between them her hair buzzing in warning, shielding the elf from the enraged Seeker. The pair glared at each other and Miranda let out a faint, but still audible hiss.  
“I don’t remember,” The she elf’s voice was weak, but still audible over the sound of Miranda’s anger.

Solas’ calm voice spoke over them. “Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place,” Cassandra and Miranda turned to look at the elf who was staring up at the rift. “This rift is not sealed but it is closed,” He added and Cassandra stalked closer to him. “Albeit temporarily.” He added now looking at the Seeker. “I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely.” He told them, his eyes lingering on Elariel.

Miranda looked at the young girl in concern before turning her eyes back to Solas who was still speaking. “However opening it will likely attract attention from the other side,” He warned them.

Miranda rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Of course it will,” She muttered quietly. Cassandra didn’t hear the comment as she was busy commanding the nearby soldiers after her realization that Demons would be visiting soon. Miranda watched as a few swordsmen joined them, the men watched Miranda cautiously out of the corner of their eyes. Leliana joined them as well, her bow at the ready and her blue eyes hard as she stared at the rift.

Miranda sighed and turned to Elariel who had a look of fear on her face. The taller woman’s eyes softened as she looked down at the she elf. “Hey, don’t worry. You just focus on the Breach. We’ll handle the demons. The minute it opens I want you to retreat to a safe spot where you can continue working on the rift ok?” She told the elf putting a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“But what if I can’t?” She whispered in fear.

Miranda smiled sadly. “You will. I’ve seen it.” She told the girl gently, squeezing her shoulder in reassurance. “Just promise me that you’ll survive it,” She commanded with a smirk. Elariel gave a quivering smile before she turned to Cassandra and nodded.

Miranda switched her staff to her left hand and drew her sword, giving it a few experimental twirls. She caught Leliana watching her out of the corner of her eye and nodded to the Bard before she breathed deeply through her nose and closed her eyes. To those watching, a soft golden glow appeared around her before it began to softly spread through the troops. It was faint but those who the light touched felt stronger, surer and revitalized.

Leliana and Cassandra stared at the woman. Her hair stalks had begun to lift and shift as if in a wind, the soft sound of them clicking together filling the air. Her face was calm and her breathing steady like she was meditating, though Leliana could see lines of effort forming around her closed eyes and mouth.

When her eyes opened, they glowed blue with power. She turned to the rift and settled into a crouch, her face still unbelievably calm. Elariel felt a wave of strength fill her and she looked back. She saw the glow that surrounded everyone and the power filled gaze of Miranda. In a jolt, she realized that Miranda was feeding her strength.

Determined not to waste it she turned back to the rift. She lifted her hand towards the rift. The mark dragged her hand up and forward as it connected. It felt like red hot knives her being stabbed through her arm and she grit her teeth at the pain.

The rift twitched, then convulsed then blasted open, throwing her back. A jagged rope of emerald light shot out and hit the ground. It rebounded up in a swirl of dust and coalesced into the form of a massive, spiked bipedal creature. It roared as it threw its arms out before landing and turning on them. Elariel picked herself up and backed away, her staff at the ready. Even with the added strength she was in no shape to fight.

“Now,” Cassandra cried and the archers stationed around let loose. Their aim was true but the Demon brought its heavily plated arm up, swatting the arrows away. Miranda led the charge, a feral roar echoing from her throat as she lunged forward. The other soldiers followed her, moving like a single well-oiled machine. In the back of her mind Cassandra knew that the soldiers should not be this coordinated in their attacks, but she knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Miranda reached it first, but instead of hacking at its legs, she leaped up. The Force in her jump propelling her easily twelve feet into the air. The demon brought its arm up but she was ready. She bounced off its arm feet first, using it as a springboard to flip over the jagged limb, her sword raised above her head. As she descended she swung, dragging the steel down its face. She missed the eyes but the cut caused the beast to rear back, roaring in pain. Her staff darted forward and rammed into a joint in its armour plating to propel herself away from the beast’s thrashing limbs.

“We must strip its defenses…Wear it down.” Cassandra cried as she dove forward, her sword slashing at the back of its knee. Varric grunted in agreement as he loaded an exploding bolt that he quickly fired at a chink in the demon’s armour. Solas held his hand high and called down lightning, aiming with his not inconsiderable will at the demon.

Miranda landed near the demon’s feet and promptly drove her blade into the inner side of its knee before she had to withdraw and roll between its legs. She stood and spun only to be forced to leap high as a whip of electricity lashed out where she and Cassandra had been standing. The Warrior flung herself to the ground as the whip passed overhead, pushing up with a growl and attacking the demon again.

Leliana stood near Elariel, picking off Shades as the advanced towards them. From her vantage, she could see Miranda performing feats of unbelievable acrobatics and speed, moving like a dancer against the pride demon as it chuckled menacingly. She could see the soldiers moving with purpose and conviction, their attacks coordinated like only the most honed companies could.

She filed that though away for later examination. She ducked under a shade’s swing and bashed its face in with her bow, stabbing it with the arrow in her hand before she spun and fired it at another shade. Both dissolved back to their realm.

Elariel picked her aching body up from where she had slumped and forced herself near the rift, lifting her hand and willing the rift to close. Her hand connected painfully again and she bit her lip, tasting blood as the rift flailed against her control. Just when she thought she had it the rift surged, knocking her hand away.

But it affected the demon, stunning it briefly and causing it to kneel. The fighters took advantage of this, Varric firing a barrage of well-aimed shots that struck true in the small spaces between its plates. Solas twirled his staff, striking the ground causing ice to begin to creep up its legs.

Cassandra jammed her sword into its wounded knee, the blade causing some of the frozen flesh to shatter, further hamstringing it. Miranda had disposed of her staff to the far right where leaned against a wall as she leapt onto its back, her sword driving deep into its back.

The demon roared in pain and straightened, trying to shake her off. She obliged it by sliding down, her sword stayed buried deep as she used her weight to drag the blade down. It screamed in both rage and pain, lashing out with twin whips of lightning that struck an archer, incinerating him on the spot. Miranda landed and quickly retreated. She used the force to hurl chunks of masonry at it, the projectiles smashing with the force of a siege engine.  
Elariel shook her head to clear it of the ringing in her ears and turned her attention back to the rift. She attacked it yet again, wrestling with the squirming tendrils of magic that wrapped around it. She could feel pressure building behind her eyes and felt something warm drip from her nose. She was numb now, the pain felt distant but she pressed on.

The rift broke free again and she stumbled back, bringing her hand to her face only for it to come away soaked in blood from her nose. She felt a gloved hand force a glass vial into her hands and looked up to see Leliana standing over her, her arrows still flying and a grim expression on her face. The golden glow that had surrounded them was fading, and with it doubt began to creep in. Strength began to falter and cohesion returned to normal.

Elariel ripped the stopper from the bottle and quickly downed the ruby liquid inside. She gagged at the taste of dirt and mint and threw the bottle away, faintly hearing it shatter against stone. She felt her exhaustion lift a little and the flow of blood from her nose stopped. She struggled upright and backed up against the wall, Leliana providing cover as she tried to pull her flagging energy up for a final push.

The demon was kneeling now. Its lower half encased in ice that Solas continued to apply, thickening the sheets to glacial strength to hold it in place. Several broken and burned bodies littered the field now, archers and swordsmen felled by the demon.

Even her party were not unscathed. Varric had a long gash on his shoulder, the blood had been stopped by a quick spell from Solas but the barely scabbing slice was still visible. Solas had a large bruise on the side of his head but he still fought, staying close to Varric so the dwarf could bayonet any who came too close.

Cassandra was spitting blood from her mouth as she charged forward again the beginnings of a bruise forming on her face. She had been knocked away from the demon by its fist and, though her shield had protected her from the blow, her arm was now numb. When she had landed, she had bitten her tongue and now she was spitting to clear her mouth.

Miranda stood on a small knoll a little way from the battle, her face absolutely blank, though her skin was now so pale she was almost grey. Her eyes glowed and similarly coloured vapour poured from them. Her sword lay near her feet as she hurled boulders torn from the mountainside at the demon with gestures.

Blood poured down her face the multitude of tiny scratches from the chips of rock that rebounded from her target and a magnificent black eye was becoming visible. Her left glove was shredded, blood oozing from where she had grasped one of the demon’s spikes.

The Demon was in bad shape though. Its thick armour plates were cracked and it was bleeding a thick black ichor from several large wounds and hundreds of smaller ones. Its left leg was useless from where Cassandra had nearly severed it and the large spike that had decorated its left arm lay shattered on the ground. Miranda bent down and scooped up her blade and sprinted back into the fray.

“Cassandra up!” Miranda barked as she neared the demon. Cassandra saw what she wanted and ran to join her, throwing her shield away as she did so. Miranda picked the warrior up with the Force and boosted her onto the demons back, leaping up to join her. The pair scampered up to its neck where the clung determinedly to the spike on its shoulders.

With a concerted effort, they both jammed their swords into the back of its neck. They jerked their blades to the left and right as they work to sever its spine. The demon screamed in pain as Cassandra withdrew her blade and rammed it deeper, Miranda following the action. They sawed their blades against bone and sinew till suddenly the demon froze, then went limp.

Its huge bulk crashed forward as the two women rode it to the ground. The demon dissolved and they fell the rest of the way. Their swords clanging as their temporary sheath vanished. The two blood spattered women heaved themselves upright, turning to Elariel. “Now, Seal it!” Cassandra yelled as she and Miranda leaned on each other for support.

Elariel took a deep breath and struggled upright again. She directed her hand at the rift and attacked it with all her will. The rift fought. It writhed and convulsed, bolts of light shot out from all directions. Pressure built inside her head as her nose bleed returned. She bore down harder, refusing to let the rift win.

Darkness was eating at her vision but she held on grimly. Miranda and Cassandra could only watch where they swayed as the tiny elf trembled and bled against the rift.

The centre grew smaller and smaller, tightening until it exploded in a flash of green light. The watchers were flung back as the rope that connected the rift to the breach evaporated, though the breach still remained high in the sky.

Miranda and Cassandra picked themselves up and stumbled forward. Leliana also stood, coughing and trying to recover her wind. They rushed forward to where Elariel lay. She was still, far too still. Miranda lunged forward and pressed her hands to the elf’s neck. A pulse was there but thready and weak.

“I need potions NOW!” She bellowed, fumbling her gloves from her hands, pressing the rapidly sealing but still wounded palms against Elariel’s neck.  
Cassandra forced a vial into her hand and Miranda wasted no time pouring the liquid down Elariel’s throat Miranda closed her eyes in concentration, faint ripples of air, like a heat haze vibrated off her as she worked to repair the damage.

She was not the best Force healer but she could at least help. She pushed her aching mind forward, already strained from maintaining battle meditation in a high stress environment while in motion.

But despite her fatigue, she managed to push Elariel into a healing trance. The elf’s body slowed, conserving energy needed to repair the damage. Miranda sat back on her heels and wearily held out her hand.

Her staff and sword floated slowly over, barely making it into her grasp. She sheathed the blade and gripped the staff tightly. “Sleep now” She commented as her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed limply to the ground.  
Cassandra rushed over and checked her pulse. It was strong and slow indicating deep sleep.

“Let’s get back to Haven,” She told the others. There were some nods and Cassandra knelt down, checking Elariel’s pulse as a few soldiers came forward.

With some ropes and the generous donation of Solas and Elariel’s staffs they were able to rig up a litter to drag the two women out of the temple. Once arranged they made their way down the mountain.


	5. No one expects the Inquisition!

She crept down a hallway, drywall painted a soft blue grey. Dark hardwood flooring, smooth and cool, under her bare feet. Black frames containing bright photos lined the walls, but she paid them no mind.

Sounds echoed from ahead of her, indicating her quarry was just ahead. The spitting of oil in a pan, the clack of plates and glasses. The smell of bacon and eggs filled her nose and the faint aroma of tea and coffee.

She crouched low, her feet soundless as she inched forward around the corner. The room was sunlit and warm, clearly a regular kitchen from 2016. Matte black IKEA cabinets and black appliances against a deep copper backsplash.

At the stove with his back to her, stood her prey. A tall man with broad shoulders and messy brown hair. He was dressed in a pair of green plaid sleep pants and a white t-shirt. He was humming softly to himself as he busied himself with his task, unaware of his fate.

She slid closer and just as he stepped away from the stove to grab something, she struck. She leapt at him with a cry and he gasped as her smaller frame slammed into his.

“Jesus Miranda!” he cried as she clung to him, wrapping her legs around his waist as she clung to him in a piggy back.

“Morning!” she greeted him, a wide unrepentant grin on her face.  
The man chuckled, the sound reverberating through her body. With almost no effort he grabbed her arms and pried them from his neck, twisting her so they were face to face. He had warm brown eyes, the colour of teak that smiled out of a square face with a strong jaw and rather aquiline nose.

“Morning love” he told her leaning forward to press a kiss to her lips. She smiled as he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers, a look of tenderness on his face.  
The bacon on the stove crackled loudly, breaking the moment and he reluctantly pulled away.

She took that as her cue and let go of him, landing on her feet and walking over to the counter. Two mugs sat ready and she smiled to herself at the sight of the tea pot sitting next to the one on the right while the coffee Maker stood on the left. She poured a mug of each, snagging some sugar cube into the tea and dosing each cup with cream, stirring each briskly.

“So any plans for today?” She asked her companion as she turned and handed him the coffee, keeping the tea for herself.

“Nothing much. Though I think one of us needs to go shopping. We’re almost out of bacon.” He told her, sipping from his mug and humming in pleasure as he dished out the food.

“I can do that. I have to meet with mum for lunch anyway. She wants to discuss some of the details for the wedding.” Miranda told him as she grabbed cutlery and followed him to the table.  
The man laughed. “She still razzing you about the timing?” He asked and she smiled at him.

“Of course. It doesn’t help that she keeps calling it our shotgun wedding.” She told him before directing her attention to her food.

“Yeah, she isn’t exactly wrong though.” The man told her jokingly.  
She looked up at him in fond exasperation “James!” She admonished. “You proposed before we found out I was pregnant. That does not make it a shotgun wedding. It just means that you had excellent timing.”

He waggled his brows. “So you’ve said” He smirked and she rolled her eyes.  
“I’m not even going to dignify that with a response.” She told him primly, sipping her tea as she ignored his puppy eyes. James smiled at her as she pretended to ignore him and they finished their breakfast in companionable silence.

They went about their morning, getting everything they needed to start the day. As she went towards the door he stopped her and gave her a deep kiss. “I shall count the seconds.” He told her dramatically, tucking a stand of her curly brown hair behind her ear and she laughed happily.

“And I shall weep until we meet again.” She answered, equally as dramatic. It was one of their things, they loved the overly dramatic phrases of love and devotion. It was what had sparked their friendship and it was how he had proposed.

She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips before leaving, closing the door gently behind her as she walked to the car.

She stood in line at a gas station for a pack of gum when it all went to hell. The man burst in through the door. He was in a black ski mask, wearing a faded and stained grey hoodie and ripped jeans. In his hand was a gun.

She froze as the man yelled something unintelligible gesticulating wildly with the weapon. She like the other patrons threw their hands into the air dropping their purchases at his command. But then the man did the unexpected. Instead of pointing his gun at the cashier he grabbed her and thrust the black metal against her temple. “Everything from in the till now or I blow her head off!” He growled. This close she could feel the man shaking, the barrel trembling against her skin.

Her eyes went wide, and her heart stuttered. She felt tears welling up in her eyes but she didn’t dare do anything. The cashier was white as a sheet, but still complied, their hands trembling fiercely.

She swallowed, trying to keep her terror down. Inevitably her mind turned to James, how much she loved him, of their wedding in a month, of the still fragile life that she now held within her.

The cashier handed over the cash and the man growled. “That all of it?” He demanded and the poor teenager nodded furiously. The man nodded and shoved her forward the gun still to her head. He snatched the cash ad shoved it deep into his hoodie pocket.

“Right I’m going to walk out of her here, no one is going to…” Outside a car door slammed. The thief jumped. His hand tightened and Miranda had a brief impression of a bang and a flash of pain before everything went dark.

* * *

Miranda jerked awake, sitting bolt upright with a strangled gasp, her heart hammering. She looked wildly around her surroundings. She was in small cabin on a cot with thick wool blankets. A small fire crackled merrily in its hearth, filling the cabin with its warm glow.

The movement caused her hair stalks to click against each other softly and she brought up a hand to them. Running her fingers through the sensitive appendages, feeling their smooth and hard texture, far cry from her once curly locks.

With a sigh, she leaned forward pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. She hadn’t had that dream in centuries. It was from her Life-Before. Most agents of the Bureau were there because they were not ready to face death. She, like many of her colleagues, had her life brutally and senselessly cut short. Her thread had been severed before the Fates had decreed.

There were actually many like that and it was from these souls that the Bureau gained their agents. It had taken decades of Counseling and therapy during her training to get over her first death but she had made her peace with it, able to accept that her old life was no more. She loved her life now and wouldn’t change it for anything. She had lived some absolutely amazing lives and even been married several times.

She reached a hand up and caressed the collection of rings around her neck. Absently she traced her finger over the bands, some were intricate and bejeweled and others were plain. Some had inscriptions and others spoke only in the love they had been given.

But each represented a love unlike any other, a triumph of souls finding each other. With a smile, she swung her legs over the edge of her cot and stood. Someone had removed her dress, corset and boots, leaving her in only her black tank top, leggings and socks.

The removed clothes sat neatly folded on a chair near the fire, while her boots rested next to her cot. On the table at the foot of her cot rested her weapons and armour with her staff leaning against the wall.

Her things were all neatly laid out and cleaned of ash, mud, and blood. She smiled at the fact that someone had decided to trust her enough to look after her gear, though she knew that one of their agents had no doubt search her things thoroughly.

Not that they would have found anything as all her specialized gear was locked to her genetic signature. She stood and found her belt with its small bag of holding. She reached in and concentrated, pulling out a new set of clothes. Quickly she changed, sliding into brown wool leggings, a wool navy blue wide sleeved shirt with tight cuffs nearly to the elbow and a lace up front that would not have looked out of place on pirate ship. Over this she slid a front fastening underbust corset made of dark brown leather. She then stalked over to the table and strapped on her hidden blades over her wrists, forgoing the bracers in favor of the basic mechanism.

Her mass of knives found their homes once again, sliding into hidden sheaths in her boots, belt and corset. She slung her sword belt around her hips, positioning the blade for a quick and easy draw. Her hands reached out and picked up the two-foot-long engraved cylinder running her bare fingers over the ridges of the engraving, following the pattern that was at once like flames and flowing water. At either end four scalene triangular fins guarded the circular mouths of the emitters. With a quick sonic ping, she checked the area for spy holes and through the cracks to search for eavesdroppers. Satisfied that she was alone she held the hilt vertically and pressed the activators.

With a humming snap a pair of brilliant sapphire blades sprang from the ends, extending the weapon into six feet of death and beauty. She grinned wickedly. This was her emergency weapon, her ace in the hole. She reveled in the soft hum of the blades that varied as she moved them slightly remembering many a duel and battle with it in her hand. After a few moments, she grudgingly pressed the power button once more, returning the blades to their homes once more.

The hilt was fastened to her left hip and she turned her attention to dressing. A hooded double breasted outdoor tailcoat made of very dark brown almost black wool with silver buttons was settled over her frame to ward off the chill she knew was outside. her head piece and kohl were permanent and did not need her attention so she left them as they were. Sitting on the bed she slid her high boots on, buckling them into place with efficient movements. The final piece was a small cuff made of multiple, two-inch-long, one centimeter wide bars of metal held together with strong elastic polymer cords and held closed with a clasp. She unclipped it and held it in her teeth while she carefully gathered her hair stalks up into a high pony tail.

A pair of smaller tendrils near her hairline escaped and hung over her brows and one escaped near her left ear. The stalks were then confined by the metal cuff, holding itself in place with rubber pads on the inside to prevent sliding. This style often made her hair look a little less alien, and helped reduce discomfort in the people around her. Though it did deaden her echolocation somewhat due to a portion being unable to move freely.

The mass had reached her waist before and now confined as it was it barely reached between her shoulder blades. Shorter pieces stuck out at various lengths, causing the tail to be jagged and uneven as the less flexible stalks tried to obey the call of gravity. She shook her head to test the strength of the clasp, satisfied that it wouldn’t slip she strode over to the door and opened the heavy wooden door.

Haven was small and, dare she say it, quaint. Steep roofed wooden cabins clustered tightly around the looming structure of the stone Chantry like chicks around their mother. The streets were packed dirt mixed with snow, worn stone steps so old that the dip worn into the flags by generations of feet eased the transition to the various tiers of houses. A high log palisade encircled the outer edge of the town, the based firmly set in stone and mortar while the tips gleamed the faint silver of weather-beaten wood.

All about the denizens of this mountain town went about their business, though outside the walls the clang of metal on metal and the shouts of warriors could be heard. Within the walls, she heard the motions of the town. Sounds bombarded her from every side. Hammers on wood and hammers on anvils, the whinny of horses, the creak of bellows, shouts of laborer’s, the grind of a mortar and pestle, the twangs of a lute, laughter, shouting, murmurs, sighs, moans. The clank of cutlery on plates, moving liquid, stone on stone, leather on stone, creaking wheels, chants and crackling fires.

She shook her head, attempting to clear her head of the barrage of sounds. In a way, she preferred the noise of battle to the sounds of a prosperous town. In battle the sounds were less varied, once she knew what she was hearing she could tune it out. But in a town, there was always something new to be heard, some new sound clamoring for her attention. She was glad now that she had put her hair up. The sounds would have been deafening to have it loose like it had been previously.

Shaking her head again to regain her focus, she followed the sound map she had gathered to the Chantry. As she passed the people stared at her, their whispers audible to her but ignored. Words like demon, creature and spirit followed her and prayers to the Maker to drive her out or save her soul reached her ears. Their eyes were filled with mixed fear and awe and she sighed. She hated it when she was stared at like that. It usually led to unpleasant memories of labs and scientists with less than humane intent.

She moved purposefully through the streets until she approached the Chantry. It loomed disapprovingly over the people of Haven, its multi tiered roof holding a light burden of snow. Even thirty feet from the door she could hear the grating voice of Chancellor Roderick arguing bitterly about the fact that they were treating “the prisoner” as he still called Elariel. She could hear other voices against his less than dulcet tones. Leliana and Cassandra were the easiest to identify, though she could hear the sound of a man and woman, who she assumed were Josephine Montilyet and Commander Cullen.

The front doors stood nearly ten feet high and were made of heavy iron studded wood with smaller doors set into them. “You know the door is too big when you need a door within a door” she muttered as she heaved open one of the massive guardians. She to staggered back a few feet as her sensitive nose rebelled. The cloying scent of sandalwood, patchouli, rosewood, frankincense and myrrh rolled out of the now open doorway and stung her nose. She coughed and gagged a little at the overpowering stench, gaining more stares from the various worshippers, clergy and soldiers hanging around the Chantry. She dragged a handkerchief from a pocket and wiped her streaming eyes wishing she had such a problem for her nose.

The smell had dried it out almost painfully so the back of her sinuses felt raw from the assault. She shook her head, trying to rid her senses of the pain, gaining a modicum of control over her abused olfactory senses. Slightly more ready, she took a deep, cleansing lungful of air and braved the temple again. Once inside it was clear as to the reason for the overpowering smell. Large bunches on incense burned everywhere, bundles of sticks as thick as her wrist were scattered amidst seas of candles at the foot of benches and statues that lined the carpeted center. Torches burned in their brackets, illuminating the cavernous space decorate with pillars and carved rafters. Clergy in red and white robes turned to stare at her as she walked toward the small wooden door at the end of the large hall.

One brother took a step forward, as if to stop her but a mother next to him grabbed his arm and dragged him back. “Don’t you know who that is?” She demanded to him in a harsh whisper. The brother when he shook his head and she leaned in closer. “That’s the demon who aided the Herald and lady Cassandra!” She hissed and the brother’s eyes grew wide. Miranda withheld the desire to roll her eyes at that. Demon indeed, if that’s what they were calling her then she was going to have a stern word with ambassador Montilyet before this was over. She reached the door having endured a gauntlet of whispers about her supposed powers.

Though if she truly was able to grow to twelve feet in height and back hand a pride demon into a mountain side, it was news to her. The voices of the inner council had reached a crescendo as she approached the door. Cassandra and Roderick were screaming at each other, though from the sounds of it Cassandra was being held back from the chancellor if the sounds of armour on armour were anything to go by.

Miranda placed a curious expression on her face and casually opened the door. The sight inside was just as she thought. Roderick was cowering on one side of an enormous table strewn with maps and reports while Leliana and a man in heavy armour and russet fur struggled to hold back and enraged Cassandra. An olive-skinned woman in an outfit of gold and purple silk ruffles was tucked into a corner, clipboard clutched to her chest and her eyes wide as she observed the struggle.

The group froze at the sound of the opening door and the chancellor looked to the door with hope in his eyes. That hope died a ruthless death as he caught sight of Miranda’s raised eyebrow as her pale gaze swept the room.

“I feel as if I’ve stumbled upon some kind of scandalous affair.” She remarked drily, a smile beginning to tug at her lips and her eyes gaining a glitter of mirth. Her words broke the spell and everyone began speaking at once.

“Who are you” “How did you get here” “What are you” “You’re awake!” “Can I touch your hair?” They all stopped and everyone turned to stare at the dark-skinned woman who blushed a deep scarlet and ducked down to look at her notes. “Sorry, that just slipped out.” She apologized, pretending to scribble something.

Everyone’s heads swept back to Miranda when she burst into laughter. She bent over, clutching her sides as she fought to breath though her guffaws. After a few moments, during which the council and Roderick had broken the tableau and were more presentable, she straightened and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

“Sorry, you should have seen your faces.” She cleared her throat and continued with a broad grin. “In order: I am Jedi Master Miranda Starsinger. I followed the sound of shouting. Let’s just call me a Zerg right now for ease of classification. Yes I am, thanks for the bed. And I’d rather you not, it’s a bit of a personal thing.” She answered, pointing at the originator of each question as she answered it.

There was a general shuffling and verbal confusion as she entered the room and leaned casually against the wall next to the door. In the confusion Roderick managed to bolt, fleeing the room so quickly that he almost left a negative imprint in the displaced air where he had been standing.

Miranda shook her head ruefully and raised an eyebrow at Leliana’s penetrating gaze. The door swung closed and she pushed off from the wall. Striding deeper into the room and bowing her head to them in greeting.

“Well then, now that the wind bag is gone, shall we introduce ourselves and get down to brass tacks?” She asked jovially crossing her arms and shifting her weight to her left leg, cocking her hip out to the side.

Cassandra smiled slightly and nodded, pointing at the ruffle clad woman. “This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our Ambassador and chief diplomat.”  
Josephine bowed her head. “It is a pleasure. I have heard about your actions in the Valley.” She greeted cordially.

Miranda returned the gesture and smiled. “Likewise ambassador, though unfortunately I Haven’t had the same opportunity.” She answered politely.  
Cassandra waved at the armoured man who was watching her with a borderline hostile expression. “This is Commander Cullen Rutherford, leader of our forces.” She told Miranda.

Cullen grunted and Cassandra shot him a look that read behave! The man continued to glare but let go of his sword hilt.

Cassandra sighed and pointed to Leliana. “And you’ve met Sister Leliana, she is our… scoutmaster.” She finished with a slightly uncomfortable expression.

Miranda smiled at Leliana cheerily. “Well met again Leliana.” She greeted before turning to Cassandra. “Thanks for that, though you may want to work on your introduction for Leliana. You may as well tell the world that she is your spymaster.”

Cassandra’s head fell into her hands “I know.” She groaned. Leliana hid a smile expertly and Josephine gave a small giggle. Cassandra looked up and her stormy eyes lightened a bit while Cullen continued to watch her warily.  
Miranda looked over at the blond man and snorted.

“Relax blondie, I’m not going to go on a demon fuelled rampage and bath in the blood of virgins.” She paused then cocked her head, “Mostly because I think Cassandra would be put out that she had to find a new commander.” She winked at him and his jaw dropped while Leliana smothered a laugh.

“That, and the whole bathing in blood thing is not all it’s cracked up to be, ’cause it itches when it dries. So, it’s really ineffectual.” She informed the room at large. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes and she snorted. “Wow, you guys really don’t take a joke well.”

She shook her head. “Let’s just get this over with. Ask your questions, just know that the moment you start talking about invasive tests I’m out.” She told them seriously, bracing for the coming inquisition. The though made her snicker a little she was going through an inquisition by the future inquisition.

Leliana raised an eyebrow at the outburst but she started the questions, Josephine transcribing everything. “Why were you in the valley?” The red head asked, her eyes like gem stones.

Miranda met her gaze evenly. “I woke up there. After I meditated to find out where I was, I was told by the Force that my help was needed. So, I followed its guidance to the one being able to set this world to rights.”

The others looked at each other and Cassandra spoke. “You mentioned this ‘Force’ several times in the valley, you said that it was the power of life?” She looked at Miranda questioningly. Miranda extended her right hand and using the Force plucked the pen from Josephine’s grasp.

The ambassador gasped and everyone’s eyes became riveted on the spinning writing utensil.  
“What magic is this?” Cullen demanded, his hand reaching for his sword and his eyes flicking between Miranda and the pen.

“This is not magic Commander. This is the Force. It is life and death. It permeates everything and everyone in the universe and beyond. In the universe, where my Order is from, there is a way for beings to interact with this ability, but not with magic. As such it is a completely different power. I am the only user in the world.” She informed them. Leliana looked at her sharply. Miranda had a far away, almost dreamy expression as she watched the pen, her hand still outstretched.

“How do you know that?” She demanded and Miranda’s eyes drifted to her.  
“Because I looked. When I first found myself in the valley I sent out a pulse in the Force, much like a beacon. Any force user would have felt it and I in turn would have felt them. It was like shouting into an empty room.” This was a lie, the bureau had informed her that the local biology was incapable of being Force sensitive, and by local she meant universally local.

Everyone stared at her in shock. “Then how did you get here?” Leliana demanded and Miranda smiled like a Cheshire cat. Flicking her fingers, she returned Josephine’s pen and strode over to a chair in the corner, settling herself and crossing her legs neatly.

“Your Fade is part of your universe, but it sits closer to the boundaries of it than your reality does. When your veil was torn, the shock waves were felt even beyond. I happened to be at the boundary of another in an unwise experiment to see how deeply I could mediate.” She looked down a little abashed. “I may have lost my body. Next thing I know my soul is getting sucked through some kind of stress fracture and it seems that my body came with it. So, I have the breach to thank for reuniting me with my body again.” She told them a small smile on her face.

She was using the explanation she had received from the bureau. It was technically the truth. She had been extruded through a crack in the outer edge of this universe, through the Fade, and out into the mundane world.

Saying that this experience was excruciating was an understatement. She had little memory of her trip through the Fade other than wash of green light and terrifying sounds.

“Anyway, I woke up here and immediately sensed the wrongness of the breach. Then as I said I followed the Force to you.” She watched their reactions carefully, calmly exuding an aura of peace and cooperation. It was more of a way to sooth the council and give their subconscious some reassurance.

It was Josephine who spoke next. “You said that you are part of an order in  
your…. Universe.” She spoke the final word oddly, as if it did not fit in her mouth.

Miranda grinned and nodded. “I am a Master of the Jedi order. I follow the consular path. This means that I am both diplomat and warrior. We are a monastic order of peace keepers acting as leaders in both war and peace. Here I feel there is much conflict and so in accordance with my vows that I took when I was knighted, I offer you my skills to bring peace once more to your world.”

Cullen jerked and stared at her. “You were knighted?” He asked and she nodded.  
“One must be a knight before one may become a master. As a knight, I had to train my Padawan or squire to knighthood themselves as well as prove myself as a Jedi. Now, shall we get on with the Inquisition?” Everyone flinched and she continued on.

“I do believe that you have a few more questions. Though I would like to add that you let Solas fiddle around your camp and you know even less about him then you do me.” The others looked at her in shock.

“There is one more question.” Leliana told her seriously. “During the battle you and our soldiers glowed with a golden light. What was that?” She asked her eyes sharp.

Miranda nodded a bemused expression on her face. “Huh so it causes an aura here, fascinating.” She murmured her eyes drifting before she snapped her mind back. “What you saw was a Jedi technique called Battle meditation. With enough concentration, the user can inspire their side, giving them a burst of strength, endurance, purpose and cohesion. On the other hand, it does the opposite to our enemies, weakening their resolve, destroying moral. It is a game changer in the field of battle. This is usually done with the practitioner secluded away from the battle so they may slip into a deep meditation to achieve the focus necessary. However, a skilled user may be able to use it to a lesser extent whilst they are fighting, though they must do it with a smaller group. The use of Battle Meditation has been known to alter the outcome of battles. I was often called upon to use it during my tenure as both knight and master.”

Cassandra stared at her and Cullen frowned in thought. “Is there a limit to how many you can inspire?” He asked thoughtfully. The commander knew how important moral was in a fight.

Miranda cocked her head to the side, thinking. “Not that I know of. The only really limiting factor is the focus of the Jedi employing the technique. As my old master would say, there is no limit. Size means nothing to the force.” She narrowed her eyes in consideration.

“Though I believe that the mind of the wielder can only handle so much before they burn out like a like a roman candle. It happened once to a Padawan…” she drifted off, her eyes glazing over until she forcefully shook her head as if to banish something from her mind.

“Anything else?” She asked them with a crooked smile.

Leliana shook her head and grabbed Cassandra’s arm pulling her back away from Miranda, the other two following. They turned their backs to Miranda and Leliana looked at Cassandra with a serious expression.

“Can we trust her?” She demanded of the Seeker in a low voice. Contrary to what most believed Cassandra was incredibly intuitive, often sensing things in people that Leliana missed.

Cassandra frowned in thought. She was a firm believer that battle showed you a person’s true self. That the raw and unfiltered soul could been seen in a person’s eyes as they fought.

She had seen Miranda in the battle at the breach. Now, away from the adrenaline and blood she thought about what she had seen. Miranda’s eyes were old. So incredibly ancient that she was sure that they had seen centuries if not more.

They glittered with mirth and life but beneath that laughter there dwelt a tightly shackled rage, something held chained that should it escape it could destroy worlds. But somehow she knew that Miranda would never allow that rage free.

There was honour in her gaze, paired with a will of steel. They were the eyes that had seen the true face of ultimate evil up close, a gaze that had seen the abyss and now work to ensure that others never had to see that darkness.

She looked up to see the others staring at her intensely. She nodded firmly. “Yes, I do believe we can trust her.” She told them seriously.

The others nodded to each other. “Maker save us all.” Cullen prayed quietly and they turned only to freeze with their jaws on the floor.

Miranda sat there holding a pair of knitting needled and a bundle of fine dark lavender wool. She was in the process of knitting a scarf. Her needles were nearly a blur and the swift but soft sound of their clicking made themselves know in the utter silence. For a moment, Cassandra wondered how long she had been lost in her thoughts as there were already three inches of completed rows.

Miranda also appeared to be quietly humming to herself. For all the world like someone who was simply sitting at the fire after a long day as opposed to a warrior waiting for judgement.

The pale eyes looked up from her work and she smiled broadly at them. “Ah, so what’s the verdict?” She asked them cheerily, her fingers still knitting furiously.

Leliana shook her head to free herself from her surprise. “We accept your offer. Welcome to our cause.” She told the knitting woman with a small smile tugging at her lips.

“Excellent!” Miranda cried, leaping to her feet and stuffing the wool work into a small leather case that sat on her belt. “Now, where is little Elariel? Shall we see how she’s doing?” She asked the assembled council.

“Elariel has not woken yet. Our healers have not been able to do much, though her wounds are healing.” Casandra told her, a serious atmosphere settling over the room.

Miranda looked at her blankly for a moment before slamming her hand into her forehead. “Idiot!” She exclaimed “Not you, me! Take me to her. I can fix it” she told them at their baffled expressions.

Bounding forward and grabbing Casandra’s hand and dragging her out of the room and into the Chantry proper. The others followed with bemused looks on their faces and watched as Casandra managed to extricate her wrist from Miranda’s grasp as they reached the outer door.

Adan stared down at the unresponsive elf that lay on the bed and scowled. He had tried everything to wake her up but nothing had worked. He knew that sometimes a person could go to sleep and simply never wake, though their bodies still functioned.

But he prayed to the Maker that this wasn’t the case. This young she-elf was needed. Then like a hurricane the door burst open and admitted a blast of cold air and the council as well as the tall woman with the demonic hair that he had examined earlier.

“Adan, this is Miranda Starsinger. She says she can help the Herald wake up.” Sister Leliana told him calmly. Adan turned to stare at the woman who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. Her staff had been thrust into Cassandra’s hands and her right hand rested on the young elf’s forehead.

Her strange hair shifted and clicked against each other in the up do it was confined in, as if it was subjected to a faint breeze. Cassandra watched Miranda in apprehension.

For a long time, no one moved and all that could be heard was the faint sounds from outside and the sound of Miranda’s hair. Then like the breaking of a tableau Miranda leaned back with a deep sigh.

She looked up at the council and Adan with a troubled expression. “Ok I have some good news, bad news, worse news, better new and yet to be determined news. Which do you want first?” She asked them turning and bringing her hands up to massage her temples.

“Whichever way you want to tell it.” Josephine told her calmly. Eyes still closed, Miranda nodded, her fingers still rubbing small circles on her temples.

“K the good news is the mark has stopped spreading.” She told them and they sighed.

“That’s a relief.” Cassandra told her. “But what is the rest?” She asked.  
Miranda opened her eyes and dropped her hands, her eyes flicking to the sleeping Elariel. “The bad news is that the Mark is connected to her life force now. It’s like a leech or a parasite, though currently not life threatening it can become so.” She sighed and shook her head.

“The longer the mark remains on her, the higher the chance of her losing her arm or dying if the mark becomes unstable again. Worse news is that the more she uses it, the more entrenched it will become in her body.” The others stared at her in shock, horror also beginning to make itself known now.

“Better news is I can quarantine the mark to her hand and hopefully prevent it from absorbing more of her life force and hopefully keep it from consuming her hand over time.” She rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. “The undetermined news is that I will have to reapply the quarantine every two days to keep it from degrading.” She finished and looked at them.

“I currently have her in a healing trance to keep her subconscious from essentially picking at the mark and aggravating it as well as allowing her body to heal.”

The council looked at each other and Leliana spoke. “Would she still be able to close the breach?” she asked uncertainly and Miranda nodded.

“It’s a modified version of a force shielding technique developed to protect a person from a force plague that sapped at the will and mind. Though not identical I think I can modify the technique to defend her. I can tune the shield to act more as a filter, allowing the energy from her to feed the Mark but keep it from entrenching itself into her body.” Leliana and Cassandra considered it while Cullen looked at Elariel’s still form with a frown. Josephine’s eyes were wide as she stared at Miranda.

“How would the creation of such a shield affect you?” Cassandra asked Miranda looking at the woman with concern. Miranda sighed.

“It would take a little of my strength to maintain the shield, though not enough to make a large difference. I have the strength to spare to maintain this but I would need to do it before I wake her up and I would need to reapply it as I said every second day.” She looked at them with a blank face and waited for their answer.

They withdrew with Adan outside and began to confer amongst themselves. Miranda ignored their conversation and settled on the floor next to the bed in a cross-legged position and turned her senses back to Elariel. The mark was a strange thing indeed. It was linked to her body and mind in an unusual way. It sucked at her strength in such a way that she wouldn’t notice it unless she used it often, but currently she could see it attempting to grow from body into soul.

She concentrated and settled to meditate. If she was going to try this, then she needed to begin modulating the technique she had begged from the Barsen’thor during the cold war.

She fell deeper into the warm arms of the force as she tinkered with the ritual in her mind, following the subtle nudges the Force gave her as she altered and manipulated the needed actions to achieve the desired results.

Distantly she felt the others reach their conclusion and enter the room once more. She rose from her meditations and looked up at them as they entered and looked at her. “Do it.” Cassandra told her, eyes hard.

Miranda nodded and stood. “I need room, please stay back.” She told them. They nodded and retreated to the edges of the small room and continued to watch.  
Miranda turned her attention to Elariel and held out her hands. She closed her eyes and pressed the tips of her fingers together, as if she were cupping a sphere between her palms and began the technique.

She breathed in deeply before sinking deep into the force and extended her mind toward Elariel. In this state, she could clearly see the mark as it twined like a snake around Elariel’s hand and forearm, reaching for the pulsing light that was Elariel’s life force and magic.

She forged the force with her will and brought it to the top of the pulsing green light that coiled around the she elf. The force wrapped around the limb and she began to push the disk down towards Elariel’s hand. It was like scraping mud off clothes. She pushed harder, maneuvering the sickly magic of the Mark away from Elariel’s bright core of energy.

Cassandra watched as Miranda held out her hands and bowed her head. Bright ropes of silver light began to swirl around her, highlighting Miranda’s form and lopping lazily around to embrace Elariel as well. On the bed, Elariel made a fain keening sound and twitched in pain as the light began to focus on Elariel’s left arm. It encircled the limb at the bicep the began to slowly work its way down.

From where she stood, Cassandra could see Miranda’s face. The light glistened off sweat as it gathered along her brow and a bead ran down her face. Her hair was shifting in a nonexistent wind and a blue light glowed beneath her closed lids. Trickles of glowing ice coloured vapour began to escape from her eyes as well as her eyes shuttered back and forth rapidly beneath her lids. Slowly the light grew closer to Elariel’s hand eventually stopping at the wrist.

Once there the ribbons of light began to weave and twist tighter, ceasing to orbit Miranda’s entire body and coalescing instead at her hands and the target. The light formed a thick cuff like band around Elariel’s wrist and flashed once brightly before vanishing.

When the light vanished, Miranda bent double panting heavily, as if she had just sprinted up the mountain. They remained where they were, watching Miranda warily. Still breathing hard Miranda straightened. “Right, it’s contained. It won’t be that hard the next time.” She told them, still looking a little shaky.

Cassandra took a step forward and handed her back her staff. Miranda took it back gratefully and turned back to Elariel. “I’m going to wake her up now.” She told them. She reached out her right hand and laid it again on Elariel’s forehead. She was surrounded by a heat haze once more and Elariel stirred


	6. What the hell did you do to my ears?!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone gets settled into their new normal, though normal should never be used around Miranda... she takes it as a challange

Elariel felt light and warm, like a leaf drifting on the wind. She was surrounded by ribbons of calming silver light swirled around her, gently bearing her along towards…something. She felt the light getting closer to her destination before it began to fade.

Suddenly she was drifting in darkness, no light was in sight but she still felt like she was moving. A deep ruby glow began to fill her vision. It flickered and the distant sound of flames slowly made itself known to her ears. “…er you sure? She still hasn’t opened her eyes yet,” A male voice accused as it faded into existence.

“I’m sure.” A woman’s voice replied. “Her body is slowly transitioning back to consciousness. This takes time. I can’t just snap my fingers and instantly wake her up.” Her voice was familiar. It brought to mind pale blue eyes and black…hair? She frowned, feeling her muscles contract.

“Did you see that?” Demanded another voice, this one with an accent. She struggled for a moment before opening her eyes. Warm firelight greeted her as she emerged from the shroud of sleep.

Over her hovered a man in robes with a sour expression and, “Miranda?” She croaked, her throat feeling dry.

“That’s me!” the pale eyed woman responded with a smile before reaching behind Elariel’s head and picking something up. She brought her arm back revealing a clay cup. With her free arm, she helped Elariel sit up and gently pressed the cup into her hands.

Elariel drank deeply, the moisture a welcome relief.  
“Welcome back to the land of the living Elariel” Miranda told her, a large smile still on her face. Elariel found herself staring at the woman’s teeth, or more accurately the large fangs that sat in her upper jaw.

“Good to be back,” She murmured uncertainly her eyes still riveted on Miranda’s fangs. The taller woman seemed to notice her gaze and quickly pulled her lips over her teeth, still smiling.

“You gave us quite the scare.” A red headed woman she vaguely recognized told her. Miranda sat down on the edge of the bed and put a hand to Elariel’s forehead.

“How are you feeling? You’ve been out for some time,” She asked.

Elariel shifted uncomfortably. “Weak and sore,” She admitted as her muscles protested.

The robed man stepped forward and pushed Miranda out of the way. The tall woman stood gracefully from the bed and stepped back towards the door. “Your mark has become stable thanks to Miranda,” Cassandra told her seriously.

Elariel looked to Miranda who gave a small smile. “I used a technique to keep you from losing your arm to it but I will have to reapply it every two days.” The taller woman informed her sadly.

Elariel looked around at the gathered humans and frowned. “Did the Breach close?” She asked remembering the reason for her collapse.

The humans looked at each other with somber faces before Miranda spoke up from the wall. “Unfortunately, no. Its stable now but still open. This will give us time to plan.” She informed the elf.

Elariel’s face fell and she looked down. “I’m sorry” she told them dejectedly, no doubt the humans would either kill her or abandon her, it was stupid to mope about that but she was on her own. The hunters who had accompanied her would have perished. The thought made tears gather and a lump form in her throat.

Her twin Enarel had accompanied her to the Conclave. Now he was gone. Never again would they race each other to climb the nearest cliff. Never again would he bring her a bag of herbs she needed or come to her with scrapes and bruises gained from the hunt.

The tears began to trickle down her face and a hand placed itself on her shoulder. “Its just hitting you now isn’t it” Miranda asked, her face kind. Elariel nodded and Miranda smiled at her softly “It won’t go away but it will get better” she promised. Elariel closed her eye and breathed in deeply. Now was not the time to let go. There were things she needed to do first.

She turned her eyes up to the humans watching her “I’m sorry I was unable to close the Breach” she told them.

“None of that!” Miranda told her firmly. “You did the best you could. No one can expect any more from you than you have already given.” Miranda’s eyes swept over the council who looked a little uncomfortable under her challenging gaze.

Elariel watched as the humans nodded in agreement though the man in heavy armour looked like he had bitten a lemon. The man in the heavy robes behind the armoured humans cleared his throat loudly. “If that’s all then I would appreciate if you left so I can tend to the Herald,” He commanded them in a gruff voice.

Elariel frowned. “Herald?” she asked in confusion as the party filed out.  
“Oh it’s nothing to worry about. You’ve just been labelled the herald of Andraste, prophet sent to save the faithful. Ta now Darling!” Miranda told her with a broad smile before skipping out the door.

Elariel turned her wide eyes to the Healer. “What?” she squeaked as the door closed.

“Maker’s breath.” the healer muttered rubbing his forehead before he began to explain.

* * *

 

The group stood out in the snow looking at each other before Cullen broke the silence. “I need to return to my troops.” He informed them before striding away through the village gates. Josephine gave a short bow before she too hurried off to her office. Miranda, Leliana and Cassandra looked at each other before the walked towards the Chantry and the planning room.

“A Bard, A Princess and a Huntress walk into a Chantry. I’m pretty sure I’ve heard this joke before,” Miranda told the other two quietly with a smile as they entered the cavernous building.

The other two looked at her with unreadable expressions. “Who is who I wonder,” Leliana asked, her eyes sharp.

Miranda gave a chuckle. “Take your pick. I have a feeling that all three of us could fit the descriptions” she told them hurrying through towards the door.  
“And just how do you know that we do?” Leliana asked her as the door to the war room closed behind them. Miranda strode to the map and looked down at it in consideration.

“They call you Sister Nightingale out there, usually the title of Nightingale only goes to those who have wonderful voices. That and I heard someone call Cassandra the seventy eighth in line for the Nevarran throne. Even if you are no princess Leliana you have probably been called it even of it was as a tease. As for huntress, do we not all seek the truth or the secrets around us?” She informed them mildly, running her fingers over the map, tracing her finger over several roads and landmarks.

Cassandra joined her at the table and began to shuffle through several reports while Leliana wandered to where a pitcher of dark red wine. She and a tray of cup sat on a sideboard. She poured a measure into three clay cups and handed one to Miranda and Cassandra each, keeping the third for herself. Personally, the spymistress was wondering why she was being so accommodating to the newer woman.

But now watching as the tall woman bent over the maps Leliana could admit that they needed all the help they could get and Miranda was clearly experienced. They stood there sipping their drinks while Miranda asked questions about the map, things like the travel time between places, population densities and political systems of the different regions. Leliana noted that her questions were intelligent and succinct but also betrayed a lack of knowledge of what to most people was basic.

They had just finished describing the hierarchy of the Chantry and the importance of the Conclave when the door slammed open and Chancellor Roderick stormed in accompanied by two heavily armoured Templars.

“There she is! Seize her!” he cried pointing at Miranda who looked up from the map with a bored expression. Cassandra’s head snapped up and she scowled.  
“Disregard that.” She commanded before turning to glare at the Chancellor who was nearly purple with rage.

“It is a Demon, and as such It is the duty of the Templars to execute it before it can corrupt others!” he cried his hand jabbing at Miranda who still looked bored. Leliana was about to step in when Miranda straightened to her full height and looked at the two Templars.

“I recognize you from the valley,” She said to the one on the left. “You stood next to me when the pride demon appeared. I pulled you out of the way of its lightning,” She told him. The Templar shuffled a little looking uncomfortable behind his helmet. She looked to Roderick and her expression became annoyed.

“You have in this town beings who have long pointed ears and strange facial structures. You have a sentient population who barely come up to my shoulder and who don’t dream and A race who stand at an average of six to seven feet and have horns, yet I’m weird?” She demanded and then huffed leaning over the table at the Chancellor.

“I am a Humanoid Zerg,” She told them fiercely. “I am an intelligent sentient who just happened to be hatched rather than born. I happen to have a collection of sensory organs sheathed in keratin in place of hair and I happen to have an enlarged set of upper canines because I am a carnivore. How does this” She waved at her stalks “label me a demon when pointed ears, horns or height don’t label don’t.” She demanded listing the traits off on her fingers and glaring at him.

The chancellor puffed himself up, preparing to argue his point. She held up her hand to silence him. “Don’t label me” she snarled before turning to look back at the map “Just don’t” she sighed.

The Templars looked at each other uncertainly. “Leave us,” Cassandra commanded them and they obeyed gratefully.

Roderick looked furious. “You walk a dangerous line Seeker,” He snarled.  
“The breach is stable but still a threat. I will not ignore it,” Cassandra informed him through gritted teeth.

“And Elariel is not a suspect,” Miranda added from where she stood not looking up.

Leliana stepped forward from where she had been lurking in the shadows. The emergence of the Bard caused the Chancellor to flinch as he had not known she was there. “Someone was behind the explosion of the conclave, someone Most Holy did not expect,” She told him, her voice cool and her eyes hard. “Perhaps they died with the others,” She mused. “Or have allies who yet live,” She added pinning the Chancellor with her stare.

Roderick squirmed under the look before what she said penetrated. “I am a suspect?” He demanded his chest puffing up in indignation.

“You, and Many others,” Leliana confirmed her voice harsh.

Roderick stared at her in near apoplectic fury. “But not her or the Prisoner?” He demanded pointing at Miranda accusingly.

Miranda pushed herself up from the table and stalked toward him, Cassandra and Leliana joined him and they stared at the Chancellor. “I didn’t even know what the conclave was until it was explained to me, nor did I know who or what the Divine was. Elariel tried to stop the explosion and wound up blasted into the fade as a result.”

 

* * *

 

The door quietly opened and Elariel silently entered. She was still pale but looked much healthier now. She was dressed in an undyed wool shirt that was a little big for her. Brown homespun wool pants were cinched around her thin waist and a pair of slightly oversized boot sat on her feet. Elariel looked at the scene in the room before her in uncertainty.

The human priest she recognized from the valley stood facing Miranda, Cassandra and Leliana. He was an unhealthy shade of purple while the three women stared him down. Miranda looked over at her and gave a small smile before turning her attention back to the man.

“Your suspicion and stubbornness will tear this world apart. Only by allowing the differences of others can this world be repaired,” She told him vehemently. Leliana and Cassandra caught sight of Elariel out of the corner of their eyes.

The Chancellor noticed their shift in focused and turned. He glared at Elariel. “So, the mark on her hand, her survival and this creature’s appearance are all just a coincidence?” He demanded gesturing at Miranda and Elariel.

Cassandra stepped forward and Miranda placed herself next to the she-elf. “Providence.” The Seeker declared vehemently and Miranda frowned.

“The Maker sent them to us in our Darkest hour” Cassandra declared. Elariel looked up at Miranda in confusion before turning back to watch the battle of wills taking place. At Cassandra’s declaration, she opened her mouth to protest only to stop when Miranda put her hand on her shoulder. The elf looked up at the taller woman who faintly shook her head.

“Later,” She whispered so only Elariel’s elven hearing could detect the words.  
The gesture was caught by Cassandra who inclined her head. “I know that the two of you do not believe as we do. But no matter your beliefs you two were exactly what we needed when we needed it.” She told the pair sternly.

Leliana nodded turning away from her examination of the Chancellor to focus on the two outsiders. “The Breach remains and Elariel’s mark is still our only hope of closing it.” She told the rooms and Elariel clenched her hand nervously.

The mark gave a brief fizzle as if sensing her emotions. Though now instead of flashing pure rift green it was highlighted with pure silver light.

“This is not for you to decide,” Roderick snapped his posture rigid. Cassandra had walked to a chest and pulled something from it. Now bearing it in hand, she stalked back to the table and slammed what appeared to be a heavy leather bound book on the table.

The markers on the map jumped at the force of the blow and the thunderclap of sound made Miranda’s tendrils twitch. “Do you know what this is?” she demanded and the chancellor shook his head. “This is a writ from the Divine,” Cassandra told the Chancellor, her finger stabbing down at its cover. “This gives us the authority to act.” She glared at the chancellor and took a step forward, bracing herself. “As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn!” She declared, her voice full of conviction. She then turned and advanced toward Roderick.

The chancellor retreated but she followed jabbing her finger into his sternum. “We will close the breach, we will find those responsible and we WILL restore order. With or without your approval,” She told him, punctuating each statement with a jab. There was a moment of absolute stillness as Cassandra stared down the Chancellor. He broke beneath her gaze and retreated from the room with a scowl.

As the door slammed shut behind him Cassandra brought her hand up and ran it through her hair as she turned away. Her face carried a look of self doubt. Leliana strode to the table, giving her old friend time to compose herself. “This is the Divine’s directive: Rebuild the inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos.” She read before looking up at Miranda and Elariel.

The young she elf looked uncertain as she looked at the Spymistress while Miranda had a somber expression. Her ice blue eyes met Leliana’s and the Bard took the support the Zerg woman offered. She looked down, the enormity of the situation hitting her like a ton of bricks. “We aren’t ready,” She murmured looking from the writ to the map and back before lifting her eyes to room once more. “We have no Leader, no numbers and now no Chantry support,” She told them.

Cassandra rejoined them at the table as they gathered round, their eyes going from the writ to each other. “We have no choice,” She told them sternly. “We must act now,” She looked up at the Miranda and Elariel. “With you two at our side,” She spoke it as a statement but Miranda could see the desperate question in her eyes.

“You want to start a holy war,” Elariel said quietly realisation striking her. She was being Named their new prophet. History told how well the elves faired during holy wars. She feared for her people it this turned sour.

Miranda shook her head. “There is already a war. This is merely the growth of a new side. One that is neither mage nor Templar.” She told the elf her eyes looking down to the writ and her brow furrowing. “This will be no small task,” She told the room. “Starting with so little we will have to fight an uphill battle. We will be beset on all sides by those who fear what our rise will mean for the status quo.” She looked up and nodded. “I am willing to fight with you,” She declared and the two women bowed their heads in thanks.

They all looked at Miranda pulled out a simple dagger. It had a straight blade and an unadorned cross guard hilt. She held it in a reverse grip and lifted it high. “With this blade as my witness, I shall fight for the Inquisition. I shall lift my blade and voice in its defense so long as it stands as a force of unity. On this blade of steel and the blood in my veins, I so vow. In the name of my sister in Spirit Phoebe Artemis and my Patron Pallas Athena, I so vow. By the love I shared with those who have gone to their final rest, I so vow. I swear this upon the river Styx and the Scales of Justice. Storm and Star, Home and Hearth, Love and life, Fire and freedom, Powers that Be hear and accept my Oath.” She intoned.

Oath complete she plunged the blade into the table between the two maps of Orlais and Ferelden. Just missing the vellum on either side. The others stared at her and she bowed her head to them. “That oath is sworn by all I consider holy and sacred. Let that tell you of my loyalties. So long as you work for order and justice I shall fight with you.” They looked at each other in uncertainty before rallying. Leliana and Cassandra considered her before they nodded their heads accepting it.

Elariel looked at the three. “Do I have to?” She asked and Cassandra shook her head. “No. You may leave and we would fight on without you. Unfortunately, that also means we would have no chance to close rifts. But we will not force you to fight for us.” She declared. Elariel looked at the map then at Miranda who watched her with a look of understanding.

The other two women had similar expressions. She closed her eyes and thought. She thought of her clan, her family who had sent her to find a way to improve her clans place in the world. Her mind conjured up images of a rift appearing in camp. Demons leapt out and her clan fought them. It didn’t close and though they fled she saw her family cut down, the keeper executed as she tried to close it. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the map, at the place where she knew her clan resided.

She then looked up at the trio. “I’ll help,” She told them. “If this is the way I can protect my clan from these rifts, then I will.” The three smiled and Elariel shook Cassandra’s hand firmly. It was no fancy oath like Miranda’s but it was binding to her all the same.

After that more maps were brought out. The four of them poured over lists while runners brought Cullen and Josephine to the War room. Miranda repeated her oath to the last members of the council and the began to plan.

Elariel had no knowledge of the intricacies of such an endeavour but Miranda made up for it. However, in matters of moving groups of people cross country, Elariel was invaluable. She traced out routes her clan had taken and routes that other clans had spoken of, giving them ways to move their troops off the main roads.

In the small hours of the morning, they stood around the table each ready to face the enormity of what they were about to do. A document lay before them and Josephine picked up the heave silver seal Divine Justinia had left them.

A large blob of dark purple wax was poured over a blood red ribbon and the ambassador pressed the metal into the cooling wax. When she lifted it away the eye of the inquisition stared back at them. Beneath the wax, their signature sat boldly, each agreeing to act as founding members, equally damning them all.

The document was the declaration of the Inquisition. It detailed their formation on the orders of Divine Justinia and their intentions towards the breach and the Mage-Templar Conflict.

Elariel was yawning and they all had large circles under their eyes. “Let us retire and set this out in the morning. At noon, we can unfurl the banners.” Miranda offered and there were weary nods of agreement. “I’ll begin making copies in the morning,” Josephine yawned and Leliana nodded.

“I will send out requests for aid to the mages and Templars right away.” The Bard informed them, making for the door. The spy mistress made for the door only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She followed the arm to its owner and met Miranda’s stern eyes.

“No. We will sleep and then get to work. There will be more than enough work for all of us soon enough. We need sleep for the gauntlet we will have to walk in the coming weeks.” She told the Bard firmly.

They stared at each other, and the others in the room held their breath. As the two stubborn women engaged in a silent battle of wills. Finally, Leliana nodded. “There is some wisdom in that,” She admitted. Miranda nodded and walked over to the drowsing she elf.

“Does she have a cabin?” She asked and Josephine nodded. “A small one near the gates. It is already set up for her.” Miranda nodded and put a hand on the elf’s shoulder. “I’ll take her there. Meet you here in the morning?” She asked them.

There was some grumbling and the others nodded grudgingly. There was a general shuffling as they tidied up the area and doused the candles before filling from the room. Leliana produced a bevy of keys and used six to lock the door. Miranda led the stumbling Elariel through Haven until she reached the door of what Josephine had told her was Elariel’s cabin.

She opened the door and was met with the sight of a spacious cabin twice the size of hers. A fire smoldered in the hearth, giving a little light. Miranda pulled Elariel in and practically carried her to the bed.

She shoved the tiny elf into the plush mattress and removed the boots. This done, she bundled the little elf under the feather duvet before putting a few more logs on the fire and leaving.

She followed her echolocation back to her house and let herself in. Leliana stood in her tent observing the Zerg woman’s progress. In the darkness, she moved with the grace of a cat, deftly avoiding the various tripping hazards that littered the ground.

In the dark, Leliana noticed the faint silver glow that clung to her. It could have been confused as moonlight, except neither of the twin moons were out.  
Leliana had not noticed it before but now she wondered at its cause. Putting the thoughts from her mind, Leliana stalked to her room in the Chantry that she shared with Josephine and Cassandra. The trio readied themselves for bed and looked at each other uncertainly. “It is done” Cassandra murmured and the other tow looked at her.

“We must succeed. Failure is not an option” Leliana acknowledged and Josephine nodded. “Maker have mercy on us all” the ambassador prayed. Leliana and Cassandra bowed their heads in agreement before the three climbed into their beds and fell into a deep exhausted sleep.

* * *

 

Miranda sighed as the door closed behind her and carefully lit a fire in the hearth. Once the small snapping sounds of a growing fire filled the room, she wearily pulled off her clothes and slipped into a pair of midnight blue pajama bottoms decorated with tiny stars and a loose silver t-shirt that had the outline of a stag emerging from mist on the front. She slid under her thick quilt and joyfully leapt into slumbers realm.

Dawn came too soon for Miranda. The soft grey beams of pre-dawn light crept across the room from the crack in the shutters and drew their ethereal fingers across her eyelids. The faint sounds of someone cursing to themselves about their oven knocked on her ears and she cracked open her eyes.

“Fine I’m up,” She muttered sourly. She threw back her covers and but back a curse as the chilly air swept over her thinly clad body. She hastened over to the hearth and quickly stirred the embers.

Tiny coals glowed in the white ash and she quickly began to feed tiny pieces of kindling to the embers. She gently blew on them, ignoring the fluff of ash that she stirred with her breath. The embers flared brighter and the shavings grew darker as the heat began to crisp them.

Then with a soft rushing sound a flame caught as she paused to inhale. She fed the tiny flames until they grew bigger, nursing the flames until it was a small blaze.

Heat began to fill the room and she straightened. There was a pitcher of cold water on the table. She pulled out a face cloth and finally cleaned the dust and ichor that she had accumulated from the fight in the valley.

She sat on her bed afterwards and reached into her bag of holding and pulled out what looked like a wooden tooth brush with a longer head then was usually found.

She began to draw the stiff bristles of her hair stalks, cleaning them of dust and dirt as well as polishing the pieces. She had to contort her arms at times to reach certain strands. As she did this her mind drifted to the times that she had needed help to clean her own hair.

* * *

_“I give up,” The young girls voice echoed through the spartan quarters. A long-handled brush with stiff bristles flew against the wall and fell with a clatter._   
_A young girl sat on the low bed with beige sheets. She was dressed in a sandy coloured undershirt and loose pants. Tendrils of long stalks adorned her head to her waist and her ice blue eyes were filled with frustration. Another girl with coal black hair and bright grey blue eyes walked into the room dressed similarly and looked at the frustrated girl._

_“What do you give up?” She asked and the sitting girl scowled._

_“I can’t reach my hair,” The girl complained. The standing girl saw the fallen brush and picked it up._

_“Miranda, you know what the masters say about letting your anger getting the best of you,” She chastised lightly her blue grey eyes holding a sympathetic expression._

_Miranda sighed and flopped back onto her bed “I know Satele. It’s just my stalks itch and feel dirty but I can’t reach them,” She told the other girl. Satele came closer and sat next to her and rested her free hand on Miranda’s shoulder._

_“Here let me,” She offered giving her friend a smile. Miranda sat up with a huff and Satele moved so she sat behind her and began to using the brush to scrub the stalks gently. Miranda’s eyes drifted closed and a low rumbling, multi toned purr began to emanate from her chest._

* * *

Miranda awoke from her memories by her fingers brushing against something that shouldn’t be there. Frowning she but down the brush and brought her fingers back up to the anomaly.

“They didn’t,” She hissed as she lunged for her bag and yanked out a hand mirror. She held it up and tilted her head to the side to get a better look.  
“OH they DID!” She snarled slamming down the mirror and digging for her journal. On either side of her head sitting demurely as if they had been there since birth were a set of neatly pointed ears like one would have seen in Middle earth.

She practically tore open the book, “What the hell did you do to my ears!?” She demanded at the book, her face furious.

The blank paged sparkled for a moment before a messy hand scrawled itself out. “Latent mutation?” It asked and she snarled at it.

“Bullshit! What the hell did you do?” She demanded again.

“Orders from up top… said that She-who-must-be-obeyed was bored….You know how she gets,” The book told her.

She glared at the page. “Change them back.” She commanded it. There was a pause before the answer came.

“Can’t… Sorry…Please don’t hurt me,” It begged and she slammed it closed before hurling it at the opposite wall. It hit with a light thud before it slid down and landed on the ground the wall where it glittered reproachfully at her.

She stood up and made her way over to the wall and to thud it gently against the thick pine. “Stupid,” thud, “Bloody,” thud, “Powers,” thud. She chanted and began going into graphic detail of where the powers could shove their pointy ear fetish, interspersing each word with a knock of her head.

Rant over with, she slumped back over to the bed and threw herself down, allowing herself a violent, if silent temper tantrum. Complete with foot stamping, pouting, jumping up and down, and screaming into a pillow.

Finished, she picked up the brush again and began to re-clean her stalks. Once done, she put the brush on the table, shaking her newly cleaned stalks out. She changed out of her sleep ware and began to don her outfit for the day.

In the end she opted for formal but casual. A high necked under robe that touched the ground with long loose sleeves made of dark silver linen covered her body. Over this she pulled a wool tunic with short pointed sleeves of midnight blue that fastened up the front with silver clasps.

A low neckline showed the silver under robe collar and the tunic was cut to come to a point in the front and back just below the knees it was edged with subtle dark grey vine embroidery. She wrapped a silver linen sash around her waist twice, tying the ends neatly so they hung down her left side.

She slid her tight boots on underneath and sat on her bed. She pulled a hand mirror from her bag and levitated it at head height, glaring at her ears for a moment before she pulled the top of her stalks back and gently twined them into a very loose braid as the pieces were not very flexible.

She bound the braid with a length of leather that she wound snugly around the end before tying it off. She still managed to stash a respectable number of blades on her person and placed the extras in her bag which she attached to her sash at the small of her back, opting to carry her staff and a few hidden daggers.

It was still barely dawn out as she wrapped a charcoal wool cloak around her shoulders and fastened the plain silver clasp at her throat. The Chantry was mostly empty but the back room already had one occupant. Cassandra stood there in full armour, the suit had been cleaned and a less battle scarred tabard sat over top. The Seeker looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

“Where did you even find that outfit?” she demanded curiously as Miranda closed the door behind her.

“I have a few things up my sleeve dear Seeker,” Miranda replied with a smile.  
“I didn’t think you would be able to do anything with you…hair,” The Seeker observed and Miranda grinned.

“It is a challenge. I can’t braid it tightly like humans can but I can do a loose braid.” She told the Seeker as she settled herself in one of the chairs.  
The Seeker nodded then did a double take. “What in the Maker’s name happened to your ears?” She demanded and Miranda face palmed.

“Latent mutation.” She mumbled into her hands. Cassandra stared at her and Miranda sighed. “Think puberty, only not related to my sexual maturity and merely a result of stressful environment,” She answered her head still in her hands.

Cassandra nodded cautiously and settled in another chair. The two sat in silence after that until the door opened again. Josephine entered dressed in her usual in her gold and purple ruffles, though Miranda could see by the position of said ruffles that this was a different outfit. Idly she wondered how many outfits in that colour scheme Josephine possessed.

“Good morning,” The ambassador greeted and the two women nodded.

“Same to you,” Miranda answered. Cullen followed and his hand gripped the hilt of his sword reflexively at the sight of Miranda. “Morning Commander,” Miranda greeted and he nodded stiffly to her. The door opened a few moments later to usher in the form of Leliana in her chain mail her hood down.

Beside her was the thinner form of Elariel who was dressed in a knee length jacket made of dark grey leather with metal clasps. Under that she wore tight pale grey shirt and pants with high boots. A belt wound around her waist holding a few pouches and a book.  
The door quietly closed and they looked at each other. “Morning you two,” Miranda greeted them and leaned her head against the wall behind her. The elf yawned a greeting in return and they all pulled chairs to the table where they sat down and began their discussions and paperwork.

As Miranda sat at the table Elariel spotted her ears. “Creators! What happened?” She demanded staring at the delicately pointed appendages.

Miranda sighed and dropped her head to the table, her cheeks flaming red. “Latent Mutation,” She groaned still not able to believe that was the excuse she was going with.

At the blank looks around the table she repeated the explanation before begging them to keep it quiet. “Just tell everyone I’ve always had them. Since they are nowhere near as prominent as an elf they can just believe that they missed them,” She begged.

The rest of them exchanged looks before nodding. “Oh thank Eru.” She sighed before she clapped her hands over her mouth looking shocked. The others stared at her as she lowered her hands and closed her eyes. Next to her Leliana and Elariel heard her mutter. “Sneaky little bastards.”

When her eyes opened once more she was calm. “Can we forget about my mutation and just get to work,” She pleaded. The others nodded looking slightly confused but turning their attention to their tasks. Cassandra and Miranda had been drafted by Josephine to help write out copies of the formal declaration while Elariel and Leliana wrote out a pair of letters to be sent.

Cullen was glaring down at a list of materials and training rosters as he tried to figure out a way to train and equip the soldiers they would need to field. Dawn peeked over the horizon and the heard the Chant of Light being sung outside the door.

The Chant finished and they all stood, work finished. “We ready?” Leliana asked everyone, they nodded and Cullen picked up the declaration, nail and a hammer and walked out of the war room.

The masses had left but there were still a few lingering outside the Chantry door. Cullen strode forward purposefully and with two hits drove the nail into the door, pinning the declaration in place. Leliana slid to her tent and fastened her letters to the legs of a pair of ravens.

She stroked their heads whilst she whispered to them. The intelligent birds seemed to nod before she cast her arm up and the pair took flight. Roderick watched all this with a glare before storming off.

* * *

The council stood on the steps before the Chantry. Miranda and Cassandra flanking Elariel while Josephine, Cullen and Leliana stood a little behind them.

“People of Haven!” Cassandra cried and the people looked up before gathering slowly to hear what the Seeker had to say. “Seven Days ago, the Conclave was destroyed,” The Seeker told them and there was awash of mutters. “Four days ago, we fought our way to the breach and stabilized it.”

“Maker bless the herald!” A young man’s voice cried out and others took up the call.

Cassandra held up her hand for silence that the crowd grudgingly gave. “Two days ago, the Chantry declared us Heretics and blasphemers and declared the Breach unimportant,” She continued.

There was a wave of angry voices that silenced instantly when Cassandra glared at them. “Yesterday, a declaration was made on the last orders of Divine Justinia. We have reformed the Inquisition of old. We will seal the breach and bring the ones responsible to justice!” She told them all.

Silence reigned as everyone considered it. “As our first act as the Inquisition, we declare war on the one who killed our Divine and tore open the sky!” She cried.

There was a pause and then a soldier unsheathed his blade. “Damn the Chantry! If they can’t realize the danger of the Breach, then Void take them. I will stand with the Inquisition. I will fight for the Herald!” The man declared before he brought his sword down point first to the ground and knelt. “I swear myself to the inquisition,” He vowed.

There was a moment of silence before the other soldiers copied his movements. More people began to kneel as well and Elariel glanced at Miranda out of the corner of her eye. The Jedi had a somber expression and a thread of sadness twisted in her gaze. “And so it begins,” She murmured.

* * *

Miranda stood on the wall that bordered Haven and looked out over the camp that sat outside its walls. It was a bustling hive, full of activity. To the near right, soldiers trained under the watchful eye of Cullen. The ex-Templar stood in the middle of the chaos calling out instructions and criticisms as swords clashed against shields. An archery range sat to the edge of camp, filled with recruits trying to master the ranged weapon.

The forges sat to the left, smoke billowing from its numerous chimneys and the sounds of the smiths hard at work below rang in her ears. It had been four hours since they had declared the Inquisition reborn. Already the new pennants snapped from the towers and decorated the front of the Chantry. Miranda had been silent among the crowds, watching the story unfold, an island of calm in the chaos.

Now she looked out and pondered what was to come. It had been sometime since she had overlooked such activity. In fact, it had been several centuries since she had interacted with mortals. She spent much of her time in a place where time didn’t exist or going on smaller hunting missions after monsters that breached the world barriers.

When she did interact with major story points she tended to go for decades if not more. She had even had herself de-aged multiple times to better fit in to the story. Her stalks swayed in the light wind and her cloak fluttered. Her hands, now clad in leather gloves were tucked behind her back as she observed everything from her perch.

The guards on the wall watched her nervously and glanced away quickly when she looked at them. Her stalks gave a twitch as they caught the sound of stealthy footsteps coming towards her and the faint clink of chainmail sewn to leather.

The purple hooded figure of Leliana appeared in her peripherals but she didn’t acknowledge the Sister, patient to wait the woman out. Leliana for her part was studying Miranda. The woman’s face was calm, even serene as she looked out over the camp below. Her pale eyes taking in the scene and her cloths the only sign of movement.

“What do you think when you look out at this?” The spymaster eventually asked.

Miranda didn’t move but her gaze turned considering. “I worry for them. They are so few against so many,” She said simply. “Though I feel in my heart that we shall grow I mourn the cost that such growth will demand of us. War never changes, no matter how it is fought,” Miranda sighed her gaze far away. Leliana watched the woman speak and wondered at her statement.

“You have done this before,” She noted and Miranda nodded.

“Several times. I am well versed in the art of building one’s organization from the ground up. The idea of overwhelming odds does not phase me but then I know my own limits. These men and women will bear the brunt of our success or failure,” She spoke quietly but firmly.

“The Herald will be journeying to the Hinterlands soon to meet with Mother Giselle,” Leliana noted, changing the subject to step away from those dark thoughts, they both knew it to be the truth but neither aw any point in agonizing over it when it had to be done. Her gaze was still fixed on Miranda as she spoke, waiting for a response.

The taller woman nodded. “So I heard,” She answered.

“She also hopes that you will accompany her. She seems to trust you,” Leliana added, her eyes shrewd.

Miranda turned her eyes from the field and looked at the Spymistress. “She does, but my question is do you?” Miranda asked, a serious expression on her face. Leliana cocked her head to the side.

“I don’t know. Your actions in the valley speak well of you and your vow gives a degree of comfort. There is no denying that you are a talented warrior as well as a useful asset but do I trust you? I don’t know,” She replied honestly.

Miranda nodded and looked back over the valley. “That’s fair,” She replied. “There is little I can do to assure you beyond my actions,” She told the Bard.  
“Though would you take my advice? One spymistress to another,” She asked ignoring Leliana’s slight start. “Spymistress?” Leliana demanded of her and Miranda waved a hand.

“Retired now, but the experiences one gains in that line of work stay with you forever,” She placated.

Leliana nodded carefully in agreement. “What is your advice?” She asked cautiously. Miranda’s face settled into a subtle frown. “Watch out for Solas. He knows far more than he is saying. He plays the Game of Thrones very well, do not underestimate him.” She paused thinking before continuing. “I believe we have three main factions at work here truly: The inquisition, our enemy who tore the sky, and one that we know nothing of yet,” She informed Leliana.

“Soon we will know our foes name, but the third one will not allow itself to be seen before it’s time, nor will they allow their plans to be sussed. Be wary of the third faction.” Miranda warned Leliana turning to make eye contact with the Bard again.

Leliana watched her carefully. “And to which faction do you belong?” She asked calmly.

Miranda smiled faintly. “The side of Elariel. She is caught up in this and she will need friends.” Leliana nodded turning her eyes to the valley, seeing Miranda doing the same.

“She reminds me of someone I knew once,” Leliana admitted quietly. “He was a mage caught up in things far bigger than anything he had ever experienced. But somehow he prevailed through every obstacle thrown his way.” She remembered sadly.

Miranda nodded. “You too have walked in the train of heroes. Remember then that they need true friends lest the burden they are forced to bear overwhelms them.” Leliana looked at Miranda and met her pale gaze.

“How do you know that?” She asked sharply. Miranda smiled. “I know the look, once you have seen and aided a true hero you are never the same. There is a fire that they leave behind. If they do it right it will burn for the rest of your life or consume you. I believe that Elariel can become a true hero. But only if she is allowed to grow and change, not be constrained to fit a particular Ideal.” Leliana’s face became thoughtful and she turned back to the view.

They stood like that for almost an hour, the silence occasionally broken by comments from either of them. When noon came and the Chantry bells rang Leliana came back to herself. “Thank you, Miranda,” She said to the woman who turned and smiled at her.

“It was a pleasure Sister Nightingale,” The taller woman replied. “If your burden becomes too much then speak with me. My ears are willing to listen,” She told the Bard.

Leliana smiled back before turning and walking away. “My bloody pointy ears,” She heard Miranda mutter and Leliana withheld a giggle


	7. OH Gods! Not Another One!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet and old friend

Miranda strode along the hard-packed road whistling a jaunty rendition of God rest ye merry gentlemen. Next to her Cassandra watched her with a bemused expression from atop of her massive bay charger.

Elariel rode just behind of a thick limbed grey pack horse and behind them rode Varric on a palomino pony. Solas had asked to stay in Haven, citing his need to study the Breach. They had left the mountain town five days ago after spending a week getting the Inquisition on its feet.

The work had piled up almost instantly and Miranda had volunteered to help manage the training of the archers and scouts as well as leading hunting parties out into the valley to search for herbs and game. “I still don’t know why you refuse to use a horse,” Cassandra informed her and Miranda laughed from where she walked.

“I have a feeling that I may find a ride on the way to the Hinterlands,” She told the Seeker with a grin. The dark-haired woman snorted and turned to look at the road. “It also helps that I can walk at the same pace as a horse. Not to mention that we need to find better mounts for the Inquisition at Redcliffe.” Miranda added seemingly oblivious to her companions’ confusion.

The group was silent for a while and they passed from the high passes that led to Haven in the warmer and sheltered valleys below.

The trees had changed from snow clad spruce and pine to deciduous trees clad in their fall garb. Aspens in gold and oaks red arched next to the road.

The air became slightly warmer, though still the cool crispness of late fall. Miranda plucked off her leather gloves and rolled up her cloak sticking both into her bag.

Under the heavy wool cloak, she was dressed in a mottled dark olive green knee length tunic with v neckline and a high collar. Long sleeves ran down to her hands and once again covered her palms.

Rich brown bracers made of boiled leather covered her forearms and matched the leather bodice that covered her torso and the leaf like leather pauldrons on her shoulders.

All three were embossed with twining nature motifs. Over this was a hooded, sleeveless vest that reached her shins made of spruce green linen and laced with dark brown laces from the waist to neck. Deep reddish brown leather leggings sheathed her legs and knee high dark leather boots protected her feet.

A grey green scarf was curled around her neck and the top portion of her collar rose above the folds. A battered leather belt encircled her waist holding her sword and bag of holding. Several large daggers sat on the belt as well and a pair of sheathes in her pauldrons hid the curved blades.

An embossed leather quiver full of grey fletched arrows was slung on her shoulder with a pair of long forward curving daggers attached on either side. A bow made of silver wood was slung over her shoulder enabling for a quick draw.

“What did you do with your staff out of curiosity,” Varric asked and Miranda laughed.

“I put it away for now. I Just don’t feel like using it at the moment. Besides it’s been a while since I’ve done some shooting, need to be sure I’m not out of practice,” She informed them. It was true, the last time she had seriously used her bow had been and the quarter cycle games.

An affair rather like the Olympics but for the members of the Bureau. She held the title of undefeated huntress fifteen times running and nine times champion of the archery agility course. She had a few other medals kicking around in various other sports like arboreal combat, dodge arrow and trick riding as well as the cross universe traverse but she wasn’t sure where they were.

They were nearing the camp their scouts had set up when the howl of wolves and the bellow of an angry Hart reach their ears. “I know that bugle,” Miranda remarked before she tore off in the direction of the sound. The others in the party looked at each other uncertainly before they galloped after her.

Miranda leapt through the trees with a grace and speed that would have left a Mirkwood elf jealous. She front flipped over a fallen tree and observed the situation mid flip. Seven large black wolves were harassing a massive antlered doe. She cocked her head and listened to the wolves, their eyes were glazed and their snarls tinged with madness.

She frowned at the sight and, still continuing her flip drew, knocked and loosed her first arrow. It struck true into the largest wolf’s eye and, as she landed, and sent a trio of arrows whistling towards their targets. They struck and she grabbed another arrow from its quiver. A wolf lunged and she stabbed it with the arrow in her hand before firing it at another.

Cassandra’s war horse burst into the clearing and reared, whinnying a challenge as it brought an iron shod hoof brutally down on the final wolf’s head. Miranda paused for a moment, bowing her head in sorrow for the loss of the hunters before turning to the hind. Cassandra looked towards Miranda and saw her cuddling with a massive hind the size of her war horse.

Its coat was the colour of moonlight and a pair of magnificent gleaming silver antlers adorned its head. The hooves were a deep rich gold and looked to be made out of metal. The hind was nuzzling Miranda with great deal of affection whilst Miranda ran her hands over the beast's silver fur and murmured to it. The others rode into the clearing and Elariel gasped at the sight of the beast.

“Everyone I would like to introduce you to a very old friend of mine.” She stroked the hind’s forelock and it snorted pushing its head into her hands. “This is Aitheria, first daughter of the Ceryneian Hind. She was given to me as a gift by my sister and she has fought with me faithfully ever since.” She introduced them and Aitheria made a pleased rumbling sound as Miranda scratched the base of the doe’s antlers.

“But a doe doesn’t have antlers,” Elariel blurted as she observed the celestial coloured animal. “Unless they are Ceryneian. Of which I believe there to be six including beautiful Aitheria here.” Miranda informed them moving to Aitheria’s side. “May I old friend?” She asked. The doe cocked its head before nodding vigorously.

Miranda grinned and leapt easily onto the massive creature’s back. “My adopted sister Artemis uses four of them to pull her chariot. Aitheria’s mother was one of the few that escaped the trap the hunters set to catch them.

As such she gained legendary status and Artemis’s personal protection.” She informed them. “Since Aitheria is only half Ceryneian she doesn’t have the typical golden antlers but she does have her mother’s bronze hooves.” She added and Aitheria pranced a little flashing her said hooves in the sun.

Miranda ran her hands down the doe’s powerful neck and grinned at her compatriots. “Looks like I have a ride,” She told them with a smile.  
The others gaped a little longer before shaking their heads and turning their horses back to the main road.

Aitheria pranced elegantly over the forest floor, neatly avoiding the dead-fall and easily leading the way through the underbrush. Once back on the road Cassandra pushed her charger up beside the massive doe, eyeing the needle sharp fourteen point antlers that crowned the doe. “So how did she follow you if you’re from a different world?” She asked Miranda who looked up from where she had been stroking her mount.

“Hinds such as these are deeply steeped in magic. Add to that the fact that Aitheria is blessed by the moon and hunt she is a magical being herself.” Aitheria nodded her head vigorously at the statement. “She’s also far too sassy for her own good,” Miranda added mock glaring at the back of the hind’s head. Aitheria snorted and shook her head as if she were objecting to the statement.

Cassandra watched the exchange with a bemused half smile as Miranda carried on a half conversation with her mount.

“No I don’t have any pears on me.” She told the hind and Cassandra could have sworn the creature gave Miranda a dirty look. “Hey! To be fair I wasn’t in a place to get you any,” Miranda defended. Aitheria gave a vigorous shake nearly dislodging Miranda. “Oh come on I did not call you slow!” Miranda protested and Aitheria gave a high squeal. “It was one time! You pulled you back and I needed to get somewhere!” Aitheria snorted and Miranda cried out in indignation. “I am not fat!” She exclaimed looking offended.

The hind merely looked smug and Miranda glared at her. “I think horses are perfectly decent creatures,” She huffed and Aitheria made a low rumbling sound. “No, you know you’re the only hind for me. I would never leave you for a clumsy single hoofed critter. I’m a one Hind Woman,” She soothed running her hands down Aitheria’s neck gently.

“Blackjack wasn’t there with me for the hunt of the Spitter. Nor was Darkmoon the one who carried my wounded body to Pirate’s swoop. I wasn’t riding Mithronar to taunt Jadis during the winter or riding Whispwind into battle at Pelanor was I?” Miranda asked and Cassandra could almost see Aitheria relaxing as Miranda continued to stroke her neck.

The hind’s ears perked up and Miranda shook her head. “No I don’t have any molasses cookies on me but I do have some fruit. I promise to make you some cookies soon,” She promised and Aitheria made a pleased sound.

Miranda looked up to see her companions watching her with a gambit of expressions ranging from Varric’s amusement, through Elariel’s astonishment and Cassandra’s resignation. The Seeker shook her head and turned back to watch the road ahead of them. She had learned in the short while she had known Miranda that it was easier to simply take things in stride and not let minor details like the impossible put her off balance.

If Miranda happened to be friends with a hind who she appeared to be speaking to then Cassandra was going to accept it because the protest of something being impossible only made Miranda smile. Miranda seemed to enjoy turning understood conventions on their ear.

In fact the strange woman appeared to take a nearly unholy glee in it. Briefly Cassandra had a flash of Miranda fleeing the Chantry with her arms full of half burnt incense pursued by a hoard of angry Clerics. Miranda had taken shelter on the Chantry roof, stashing the bundles near the chimney. Privately Cassandra was glad the Jedi had removed the excess bundles as it was getting hard to breathe in the Chantry.

* * *

 

They reached the Forward camp by mid-afternoon. Scouts and soldiers in tan and teal accented armour moved about the tents with efficient purpose. The lookouts waved them in and the party dismounted.

The reins of the horses handed off to some waiting soldiers while Aitheria positioned herself next to Cassandra’s War horse crunching contentedly on an apple that Miranda had given her. A dwarf woman with shining ginger hair pulled up in a braided bun and bright green eyes greeted them.

“Herald of Andraste! I’ve heard the stories. Everyone has,” She remarked looking at Elariel. She bowed her head. “We know what you did at the Breach.” She gestured at the surrounding soldiers and scouts. “We may not know much about Dalish but you’ll get no back talk from us, that’s a promise.”

The others nodded and saluted in agreement. “Most of us were in the valley and especially at the Breach. So we know just how much we owe you our lives” she added.

Elariel smiled at the dwarf. “Then call me Elariel of Lavellan. I feel uncomfortable when people call me Herald,” She admitted.

The dwarf smiled at her in understanding. “I’m Inquisition Scout Lace Harding,” The Dwarf introduced herself with a grin before adding a little more seriously. “I… all of us here will do whatever we can to help,” She informed the party.

“Thank you, your help will be greatly appreciated,” Elariel thanked her as Varric gave a bark of laughter.

“Harding huh?” He grinned at her with a twinkle in his eyes. “Ever been to Kirkwall’s Hightown?” He asked and Harding gave him a confused look.  
“I…can’t say that I have,” She admitted. “Why?” She asked and Varric c  
huckled.  
“You’d be Harding in High…” He caught sight of Cassandra’s glare and stopped clearing his throat. “Never mind,” He added hastily as Cassandra gave a disgusted groan.

Miranda rolled her eyes. “What’s the situation Scout Harding?” She asked and Harding directed her gaze to Miranda.

Her eyes widened momentarily at the sight of Miranda’s hair that was still half tied back. “It’s a mess down there,” She answered, recovering rapidly. “Mages and Templars all over the place. We came here to secure horses from Redcliffe’s old Horse master.” She paused and her voice turned nostalgic.

“I grew up here and everyone always said that Dennet’s herds were the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostbacks,” Harding sighed. “With the fighting we Haven’t been able to reach him. We don’t even know if he’s still alive.”

The party looked at each other with serious expressions. “And Mother Giselle?” Elariel asked and Harding rubbed her forehead.

“She’s holed up at the Crossroads with some refugees tending to the wounded. Reports from Corporal Vael down that way say that the war has reach them too. He and his men are holding out for long but with the fighting this bad they’re going to need help soon. I’ve sent word for reinforcements, but we are too few. If you can do anything to help then it would be greatly appreciated.” The scout sounded exhausted and Miranda noticed the dark circles that sat beneath her eyes.

“We will do what we can,” Cassandra promised. The quartet mounted up again and began to make their way cautiously down into the valley.

“What do you hear Miranda?” Elariel asked and Miranda cocked her head as she began sifting through the information from the surrounding area.

“Lots of violence,” She told them. “There is an Inquisition patrol down below fighting off Templars and Mages alike. Neither are responding to requests for peace,” She reported turning to look in the direction.

“We must hurry and help them then!” Casandra commanded them. She spurred her horse forward and Varric sighed. “I’m not built for riding,” He complained before he and Elariel nudged their mounts into a canter after Cassandra.

Miranda pulled out her bow and knocked an arrow. “Shall we show them how it’s done?” She asked Aitheria.

The hind snorted. “Hell yeah princess. Let’s give them a taste,” The doe replied.

Miranda scowled. “Call me princess again and I’m going to start looking up this universe’s equivalent of venison stew,” She informed her mount. Aitheria rolled her eyes and let loose a loud bugle before bolting forward.

Legend said that the Ceryneian Hind was faster than an arrow. From experience of riding the daughter of the legendary creature, Miranda could verify that statement as Aitheria was the speed of a thrown spear. Aitheria streaked forward with a stiff legged, bounding gate that was very different from the run of a horse.

She gripped tightly with her knees and leaned forward to lessen the drag. They caught up to and passed Casandra and the others in a flash, bounding over a low rock in a move that would have unseated the unwary or inexperienced.

Aitheria landed neatly without breaking stride and she straightened drawing back her arrow. They came onto the scene of five Inquisition soldiers in the middle of a free for all. Heavily armoured Templars slashed at them and Mages threw spells about indiscriminately.

She released with a yell, knocking another even as the arrow flew. Aitheria leapt to the left to dodge a blast of magic and danced around the field. Miranda’s first arrow struck a Templar in the chink where gorget had been knocked off. Her second third and fourth struck the unarmoured Mages, steel broad heads easily piercing robes and flesh.

Then the others were on the field. Varric and Elariel were forced to dismount and rain down death and destruction from above while Cassandra charged in. The massive and highly trained warhorse slammed into the fight and lashed out hooves flying and teeth crunching down on whatever limb he could reach.

“Hey those are my kills you stupid equine!” Aitheria cried in anger. Before Miranda could do little more than sheath her bow and draw her sword Aitheria waded into the fight as fell. Head down her antlers caught a mage in his back, gouging deep and leaving the sparkling antlers red. Aitheria reared and slashed at a Templar with her bronze hooves driving the armoured man back and into sword range for Cassandra.

Miranda slashed down at the foes around her ignoring the obscenities her mount was spewing with practiced ease. The two mounted warriors slashed at any they could reach while the held on for dear life as their mounts spun and leapt like whirlwinds.

The final, heavily armoured Templar fell from a hind leg kick from Cassandra’s horse and had his chest and armour caved from the force of Aitheria slamming both front hooves down on his prone form.

The Inquisition soldiers looked at them with relief and the man wearing the markings of a private saluted them.

“Thank you for the assist my ladies. We were unable to fight them all at the same time,” The heavy-set man admitted.

“We are happy to be able to help you,” Cassandra assured the patrol and they bowed their head in thanks.

“Mother Giselle is to the west of here. There are a few more groups of Templars between here and there,” Another scout reported as he walked forward. He had managed to salvage three of Miranda’s arrows and five of Varric’s. Miranda accepted her arrows from the nervous looking man.

“Thank you,” She said with a smile and the man stuttered a little. She smiled and slid her arrows back into her quiver and nudged Aitheria forward to follow Cassandra who set off at a brisk trot. Elariel and Varric caught up to them before they had gone far and Miranda smiled down at the elf. “So liking the adventuring?” She asked lightheartedly and Elariel shrugged.

“It’s alright but I don’t like the riding much. We usually walk everywhere,” The she elf told her squinting at her horse’s ears.

Aitheria made a high whistle and Miranda scowled at the doe’s head. “I can’t tell her that…There are sensitive ears around,” She protested. Aitheria snorted in disgust.

“Are you really talking to her?” Elariel asked and Miranda nodded with a long suffering expression.

“Yes… she has been my tutor in the arts of swearing violently and often. You’d think for the daughter of a sacred animal she would be less inclined to turn the air blue with her cuss words.” She replied sounding weary. Aitheria gave a snort and Miranda face palmed while Elariel giggled.

* * *

 

They reached the Crossroads a little later. The crowds of refugees and injured thickened as they approached the Chantry where the infirmary had been set up. Miranda ignored the stares and smiled encouragingly at Elariel.

“How do you handle the whispers and stares?” Elariel asked Miranda in a low voice. Miranda smiled a little and gave Elariel a sympathetic look.

“I pretend that they are looking over my shoulder and talking about my friend Miranda to be honest. She was good at attracting stares so I just pretend they aren’t looking at me.” She offered.

Elariel looked at her uncertainly. “Does it help?” She asked and Miranda sighed and shook her head, her hair rattling.

They dismounted and gave the reigns of their mounts to the pair of Inquisition scouts who stood nearby. Aitheria sniffed disdainfully at the pair and Miranda gave them an apologetic look before following her friends. Miranda stood by near Cassandra and Varric as Elariel spoke with Mother Giselle. They traded softly spoken words away from the wounded and the healers.

Miranda watched, casually leaning on a stone wall next to her companions making random sonar pings to build a mental map of the area, using the loud sounds of fighting to pick up sounds. Her attention was drawn when someone nearby cried out in pain.

She focused on the sound and traced it to nearby. The woman cried out again and she recognized it. She turned and moved rapidly through the houses, ignoring Cassandra’s cries behind her. She found the house and entered.

The house was a two room cottage, on the bed lay a heavily pregnant woman and three women who looked panicked. She strode forward pushing the obviously inexperienced women out of her way and kneeling next to the bed.

“What are you, stay away demon!” A young man near her stuttered. Miranda glared at him. “Is this your wife?” She demanded looking up at him with a firm expression.

The man trembled under her stare. “S…S… Sister,” He corrected and she nodded her expression softening.

“I am trained as a midwife. Let me help and I can greatly increase your sister’s survival and that of her child,” She informed the small group around the bed.

There was a moment of silence before the woman in the bed nodded. “Please” she begged. Miranda nodded and shucked off her sword weapons. She yanked off her bracers, rolled up her sleeves and set to work.

* * *

 

“Thank you for your help Mother Giselle,” Elariel said to the older woman, bowing her head in thanks.

The dark-skinned mother waved her away. “It is nothing,” She told the elf. “Merely what is needed,” She explained.

Elariel nodded and turned back to where she had left her companions. “It’s nearly nightfall, we should return to camp… What is going on?” She demanded. Cassandra was currently at the head of a small group and was staring down Miranda’s deer.

The doe in question was positioned in front of a door to a small hut. Elariel’s keen ears picked up the sound of voices and the sound of a woman crying out in pain. She recognized those sounds, someone was in labor.

“Miranda went inside and now there are screams,” Varric informed her lazily. “The people started to overreact and then this lovely lady decided to intervene,” He told her waving at the stoic Aitheria.

The doe snorted, a cloud of steam pouring from her nostrils in the cooling air. “That’s Nella’s house. She’s pregnant and the demon went in there!” An older man in the crowed cried shaking a walking stick at the door. Elariel looked around and saw Cassandra’s eyes narrow at the man.

“She is no demon!” The Seeker snarled at the man and Elariel nodded.

“Those things on her head say otherwise!” A middle age woman told them and Cassandra glared.

Before she could say anything, the door burst open and a young woman darted out and shoved a large bucket into the woman’s hands. “We need more water.” She commanded before darting back in and slamming the door.

Everyone stared at the woman holding the bucket who stared at the closed door with a dumbfounded expression. Mother Giselle glided forward and looked around her serenely. “Your companion is in there assisting with the birth?” She asked and Cassandra sighed. “It would seem so,” She told the mother.

Giselle turned her eyes to the woman holding the bucket. “I believe you have a task,” he remarked and the woman blushed before hurrying to the well.

The calm mother turned her gaze to the deer who stood proudly next to the door, large liquid brown eyes regarding the crowd with suspicion. “A curious beast,” Giselle remarked and held out her hand to the doe.

Aitheria snorted at the title before dipping her head and delicately sniffing the mothers offered hand before raising her head and staring imperiously.

“That’s Aitheria. Miranda called her an old friend,” Elariel answered and Aitheria nodded once before she cocked her head, nostrils flaring as she inhaled.

“Intelligent and beautiful. A truly remarkable creature,” Giselle remarked. The crowd began to speak louder, demanding Mother Giselle expel the demon. The Mother turned to look reproachfully at her flock.

“This demon, do you not know who she is?” She asked them and they shuffled before shaking their heads. “She is the one who aided the Herald of Andraste in her quest to reach the Breach.” She spoke softly but the crowd heard her clearly.

“It’s true. She and I fought side by side in the valley to reach the Breach. She is no demon. She is not from the fade. She is a peacekeeper who was sent by the Maker to aid us in our darkest hour. She is a warrior of great skill and is dedicated to ending this war.” Cassandra told the assembled people her eyes blazing.

Mother Giselle nodded sagely. “A warrior of the Maker sent to aid us and you respond by calling her demon?” She murmured, her eyes holding a reproachful light. “I thought better of you Jared then to leap to such conclusions,” She told the man who had been the most vocal.

The woman with the bucket returned, her arms straining under the weight. “Give it here child I shall deliver it,” Giselle instructed.

Elariel looked up at Aitheria. “Please let us pass,” She pleaded and the deer considered her for a moment before nodding. Elariel opened the door and Mother Giselle entered now carrying the bucket.

Casandra took a peek inside and shook her head, turning to stand resolutely on the other side of the door from Aitheria. Elariel entered and closed the door, observing the scene before her. The fire was going, a large pot filled with hot water boiling rags sitting over the flames. Miranda and three women bustled around the bed that held the pregnant woman.

A man sat in a corner his face pale and worried. Miranda had shucked her pauldrons, bracers and outer tunic and her sleeves were rolled passed her elbows. Her hair stalks were bound on a low ponytail at the base of her neck and she gave orders with a calm professionalism that was not unlike a general commanding her troops.

In the firelight, she seemed to glow with a silver light as she rearranged the young woman on the bed. Mother Giselle had settled herself next to the young man and was murmuring quietly to him.

“Ah good we could use an extra pair of hands,” Miranda greeted her and waved her closer. “Ditch the staff and armour. This looks like it’s going to be a quick one,” She informed Elariel.

Elariel was no stranger to aiding in a birth. As her clan’s first, she had been on hand for the delivery of several of her clan. Without hesitation, she doffed her gear and stepped up to help.

The sun had set and the air was chilly when the shrill cries of an infant broke the air. Elariel and the other women sagged back as Miranda cut the umbilical cord and neatly cleaned the babe, wrapping it in a knitted blanket, faded from many washes and a little ragged with love. “Congratulations, it’s a girl,” She informed the exhausted young mother.

The woman whom Elariel had learned was named Nella held out her arms for the bundle. Miranda gently placed the child in her mother’s arms and her crying quieted a little. “Thank you,” Nella mumbled, her face tired.

“If you will allow me, may I give the child a blessing?” Miranda asked and Nella looked up at her in confusion.

“A blessing?” She croaked and Miranda nodded. The child quieted down and began to look around the room with the muddy grey eyes of an infant.

“In my home, a blessing from a strong person with some connection to the child can bring good fortune or good health. May I?” She asked. Nella looked down at her daughter and bit her lip before nodding.

Miranda took a step to the bed and touched her index finger to the child’s forehead. She murmured something quietly to herself before a soft silver light emanated from her and poured over the child and sank into her skin.

The others in the room watched in amazement while Miranda took a step back and bowed her head to the pair in the bed. A warm wind rustled through the hut it smelled of many conflicting scents. Pine and flowers, sand and snow, rivers and sunlight before vanishing with the glow.

“Blessings of the force and Mothers be upon you and your child Nella,” She intoned before she smiled at the occupants of the room and exited the hut, closing the door softly behind her. Nella stared down at the little girl in her arms with wonder before looking up at Elariel.

“She did something,” She noted pressing her lips to her daughter’s head.

“She feels very healthy,” Elariel added as she scanned the child with her magic. The little girl now shone softly with a faint light in her mage sight.  
Nella nodded and looked up at her audience before making a decision. “What was her name?” She asked uncertainly.

“Miranda Starsinger,” Elariel answered her still watching.

“Miranda,” The young woman mused looking down at her daughter before pressing another kiss to the babe’s forehead. “It’s a beautiful name” She mumbled before smiling and cuddling her yawning child. “My little Miranda,” She whispered.

* * *

 

Cassandra started when the door opened revealing a rather worn looking Miranda carrying her weapons, outer tunic and part of her armour. The Zerg woman looked at Cassandra with a weary expression. “It’s a girl, a nice healthy one with magnificent lungs if my stalks are any judge,” She told the Seeker. Cassandra stared at her for a moment then smiled.

“You nearly caused a diplomatic incident when you went in there,” She remarked and Miranda sighed.

“Sorry ’bout that. It was a knee jerk reaction. I’ve helped with a lot of deliveries. Good thing I did too. There isn’t a midwife for five kilometres around.  
Sure they have healers but the midwife was killed in a raid.” Miranda slumped a little and began to right her appearance, rolling down her sleeves and pulling on her tunic and armour.

Swinging her weapons and armour back to their previous positions. “Sorry for the delay though. You guys could have gone without me.” She told Cassandra but the Seeker shook her head.

“It was too late to do anything else. We would have just headed back to camp,” She informed the Zerg. Miranda gave a smile that was barely illuminated by the torches and starlight.

The door opened and Elariel stepped out once more clad in her armour and carrying her staff. “Congratulations Miranda, you now have a child named after you,” Elariel informed the Zerg with a smile. Cassandra and Aitheria gave Identical snorts of amusement while Miranda’s head fell into her hands.

“Oh Gods please not another one.” She begged and her companions laughed and have a huff in Aitheria’s case. She looked up at them and gave a mock glare.  
“Let’s just get back to camp,” She told them.

Cassandra gave a dark form slumped on a barrel a kick and Varric jerk awake. “Wha?” He grumbled Miranda sighed.

“Come on Varric,” She ordered him and he grumbled as he stood. They walked over to the horses and, after tightening the cinches, climbed back into the saddle. Miranda was still on the ground and appeared to be begging Aitheria to stoop a little.

The deer gave her a scornful look and refused. Miranda heaved herself up tiredly before looking at her friends with a raised brow. “What?” She demanded and the group shook their heads as they urged their mounts back to where their camp waited.

* * *

When they reached camp Miranda stopped Elariel from entering her tent. “Hold up I have to renew your quarantine” she informed the elf. Elariel blinked but followed Miranda obediently to the fire where she sat down on one of the logs.  
Miranda crouched down in front to Elariel and took her marked hand.

The green light that bisected her palm sparked and fizzled angrily, as if knowing what Miranda was doing. Varric and Cassandra drew closer to watch.

Miranda closed her eyes and bowed her head. Silver ropes of light danced around her before they swirled down to focus on Elariel weaving themselves around her wrist, running down to her fingers and encircling the mark.

Elariel felt a pain she hadn’t even known she had been ignoring fade and left her hand feeling blissfully cool rather than the edge of uncomfortably hot. Miranda rocked back of her heels and sighed, letting go of Elariel’s hand. “There we go, safe for another two days” she informed the Elariel.

The young elf looked down at her hand and then up at the tired looking Miranda and said quietly “thank you.”

Miranda smiled at her “no problem Riel” she told the she elf and stood, stumbling into the tent she was to share with Cassandra and fell into her bed roll, barely mustering the energy to scrape off her armour and wrapping her self in blankets. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

They set out for Dennet’s at first light, armed and armoured for heavy fighting. They slogged through tides of Templars and Mages battering them aside as economically as they could, trying to conserve energy.

When they reached the Farmstead of Horsemaster Dennet, they were exhausted and it was midafternoon. Aitheria’s antlers were stained crimson and her silver fur was speckled with red.

While Elariel and Cassandra spoke with the Horsemaster, Miranda begged a brush from a stable lad and set to work cleaning the blood and dust from the vain doe’s coat.

 _“I mean they didn’t even have the decency to bleed elsewhere!”_ The doe complained and Miranda made an agreeing sound as she brushed. _“Don’t just agree with me, I know you’re not listening to me!”_ Aitheria whistled in indignation.

“Sorry ‘theria just a little tired,” Miranda told her as she dragged the brush through the ruff that sat on the deer’s neck.

Aitheria snorted and reached her head around to nuzzle Miranda’s shoulder. _“What are you thinking?”_ She asked, her voice much softer.

Miranda shrugged. “Thinking of the lives torn apart here,” She admitted and Aitheria huffed, blowing a few loose tendrils away from Miranda’s face as the doe nuzzled her cheek.

 _“You always were too emotional for your own good. We are fighting to end this. And we will end this. You didn’t tear open the sky and you didn’t unleash the demons. That blame does not rest on your shoulders. We have this discussion every time and you know I’m right. So stop acting like a silly little fawn and get the patch on my shoulders before you go out and kick some serious ass.”_ Miranda smiled at the deer’s prodding and obliged her age old friend.

“Excuse me … miss?” A young woman’s voice broke through her reverie and she turned, brush still in hand. “If you don’t mind my asking… is that a halla?” A girl of around fourteen with short brown hair and dark brown eyes was standing behind her and staring at Aitheria in awe.

Aitheria, vain hind that she was had struck a dramatic pose before the young girl’s awe struck eyes.

“What did she call me?” Aitheria asked in confusion even as she tilted her head so her antlers sparkled in the sun.

Miranda smiled at the young girl. “No Aitheria is not a Halla. She’s a Ceryneian Hind, and a close friend,” She explained and the girl continued to gape. “May I pet her?” She asked timidly and Miranda grinned.

Aitheria saw the look and her eyes grew wide. _“Don’t you dare Starsinger.”_ She threatened and Miranda nodded at the young girl. The girl stepped forward and reached up to touch Aitheria’s chin. _“No, no, no, no, no! Oh that feels good…”_ Aitheria protested before her eyes drooped and her head lowered to give the girl better access.

The girl giggled as Aitheria made deep purring noises and her hind leg twitched as the girl scratched the base of her antlers. “She’s beautiful… and a little silly,” The girl giggled.

Aitheria tried to move but she was almost paralyzed. _“As long as she keeps scratching there I don’t care if she calls me a horse.”_ Aitheria moaned as her knees gave way and she curled up on the ground, enjoying the scratching far too much.

Miranda swallowed a chuckle. “Yes… Yes, she is,” She agreed with the girl, listening to Aitheria’s delighted moans of appreciation with a spreading grin. “In fact she can be almost horse like at times,” She needled her face going red as she tried to hold in her laugh.

After all it wasn’t every way one saw a deer the size of a warhorse on its back wriggling like a puppy as a small fourteen-year-old gave her a belly rub. “Just keep petting her,” Miranda choked out before fleeing towards the house.  
As she ran she heard a faint. _“Screw you princess,”_ From her incapacitated mount.

She reached the main house and collapsed against the outside wall, her hands attempting to stifle her roars of laughter with little success. Cassandra stalked out of the house with a scowl on her face and stood over the twitching form of Miranda.

“What in the Maker’s name is wrong with you?” She demanded her face stern. Miranda was unable to speak so she merely pointed to were Aitheria continued to wriggle on her back. The warrior let loose a choking sound which swiftly became a chuckle that morphed into a guffaw before she too was laughing heartily, though not rolling on the ground like Miranda.

It had taken nearly twenty minutes, during which Elariel had come out and dissolved into a fit of giggles that had her clutching the wall for support. When the show was finished Aitheria had picked herself up with the dignity of a queen and shot the three howling women a look that translated into: “Tell anyone of this and I’ll gut you like a fish,” Miranda had translated it through her cackles and it had taken another five minutes for them to calm down.

* * *

 

They were once again traipsing through the country side, this time with Elariel and Varric on better horses as they searched for locations to set up watch towers. They came across a pair of fade rifts that lead to a large scare for the quartet.

Elariel stood a good way away from the rift next to Varric. Her staff twirled about her in elegant patterns that conjured her spells. The steady clack, thunk of Varric’s crossbow was a comforting sound as were his catcalls to the warriors battling beneath the emerald light. Miranda was using her sword and a long forward curving dagger, dancing and flipping about the fight like a dragonfly.

Cassandra on the other hand was like a battering ram. Her shield would shove a demon away and her sword would deal with it. From this far away, Elariel could see the two women gaining a rhythm. A kick from Miranda would propel a shade into blade reach for Cassandra. The Seeker would duck as Miranda leapt over her head to land a slice on a wraith. She had been so preoccupied with watching her friends fight that she hadn’t noticed the shade till it was on top of her. “Riel!” Miranda shouted as she sprinted towards the elf.

Elariel turned just in time to dodge a swipe from the beast and batted it away clumsily with her staff attempting to gain room for her to swing a spell. The demon collapsed from a thrown dagger to the back of the head and Miranda gave her a stern look as she departed back to the rift.

After it was closed Miranda had simply looked at her. “I’ll be making you a better staff. And I’ll teach you how to use it,” She informed the young elf. Elariel didn’t dare complain as they continued through the fall clad countryside.

Miranda and Aitheria lead them as Miranda tracked the wolves while the others followed behind her. They crossed the river and Miranda held up her hand to stop them. “I think we should dismount. Something tells me that we will be in terrain not suitable for mounts,” She told them sliding off of Aitheria’s back. The others agreed and dismounted, tying their horses’ reins to a nearby fallen tree.

Aitheria positioned herself nearby her head high and alert as she scanned for threats. Elariel took the lead as they walked along a narrow path that lead deeper into the rocks. Miranda’s bow was drawn and Varric had a bolt in his crossbow waiting. The fight against the wolves was a short but bloody affair.

The narrow walls of the canyon the wolves had made their den, hampered the staff movements of Elariel and the broad strokes favored by Cassandra.  
Miranda had dug her fingers into the small cracks in the wall and hauled herself up high.

After wrapping her legs around a protrusion, she began to snipe the wolves as she could, using her superior advantage to pick off the larger beasts before they could flank her companions. The dark furred wolves howled and slavered as they lunged forward. Their eyes glowing green with madness and possession that drove them to fight against odds they could not win.

Miranda felt sadness for the noble creatures reduced to such a state even as she mowed them down. They advanced into the den cautiously fending off the beasts until they turned a corner and saw the spindly limbed figure of Fear demon.

Miranda swore and leaped down from her perch on the wall, sheathing her bow and arming herself with her elven sword and long dagger. “Cassandra tag team him!” She bellowed as she pelted forward to join the warrior. The Seeker nodded and the dashed forward next to each other. Elariel and Varric scrambled for higher ground as the pair reached the demon.

It screeched a challenged that set Miranda’s head ringing but she didn’t falter. They split at the creature, diverting its attention to either side, each darting in to swipe at it as it turned its attention from one to the other. Miranda slashed with her sword and sliced open its leg.

The demon rounded on her, its tail and claws lashing out at her and she rolled away from the blow. Behind the demon, Cassandra lunged forward, her blade scoring a line along its tail, severing the sharp point from the limb.  
It roared in pain and rounded on the Warrior. Miranda leaped at its turned back and scored a furrow down its back with her dagger.

A bolt from Varric struck its shoulder and it reared back clawing at the shaft. A flash of light struck it in the leg and ice crawled up the limb. Cassandra bashed her shield forward and shattered the frozen flesh, downing the demon. It scrabbled on the ground but too late as Cassandra and Miranda’s blade stabbed forward, one entering its throat and the other its heart.

It dissolved in a plume of green smoke leaving a spattering of oily black ichor and a thick slimy green residue. Varric and Cassandra began to sift through the remnants in the den while Miranda and Elariel skinned the heavily furred wolves, rolling the thick pelts into a bundle to take back to the refugees for warmth.

* * *

 

They made their camp next to a lake high in the hills that evening. The nearby lake was a blessing as they were covered in blood, mud and other disgusting things from their day of heavy fighting. They sat round the fire in clean, if damp clothes and worked to repair or clean their gear whilst a pot filled with the beginnings of a stew sat over the fire.

Miranda sat next to Cassandra stitching up a rend in her tunic’s sleeve where a wolf had managed in a lucky bite. Her right arm was slathered in a disinfectant paste that acted as a numbing agent and a wrap of bandages covered her forearm. Cassandra had her sword across her knees and was running a whetstone down its edges in smooth, well-practiced stokes. Elariel was carefully running her fingers over her staff, checking for cracks or chips in the wooden handle.

Varric was lovingly running a cloth over Bianca, cleaning away the dirt and blood that had accumulated from their activities. The scene had a weary but satisfied atmosphere. The small sounds giving a measure of peace that soothed Miranda’s frazzled nerves after the onslaught of sound she had suffered through the day.

Here high above the valley that during the day had been filled with fighting was a more peaceful aura brought on by night which allowed for the combatants to retreat and lick their wounds. The only indicator of the bloody battle that raged everyday was the scent and a smudge of smoke obscuring a part of the night sky.

“Hey Ice got any good stories?” Varric asked into the soft silence. Miranda looked up from her sewing and cocked her head. “I have a few, why? Want to hear them?” She asked with a smile.

Varric nodded while Elariel and Cassandra looked interested. “Well I guess I could give you one,” She murmured cocking her head to the side as she thought. The others leaned in a little closer as Miranda carefully tied off her stitches before setting her tunic aside and pulling out a bundle from her bag.

She unrolled it to reveal two feet of wide soft knitting that was clearly a scarf. This one was not the lilac she had been knitting in the war room. This one was a collection of soft greens that twined around each other through the knit.

She settled herself and began to knit her face a mask of concentration. “Hmmmm, shall I tell you about the time I took to piracy?” She asked with a small smile on her face. Everyone stared at her in astonishment and her smile grew.

“Wait you were a pirate?” Cassandra asked and Miranda nodded.  
“I’ve been a lot of things over the years. I was the Captain of the Gale racer, a ship that could outrun even the acknowledged fastest of the day. Jack never forgave me when I outran the Black Pearl. He claimed that I had cheated but damn was the victory rum worth it.” She grinned at her audience and winked. “From Jack’s private stash too. He nearly cried when I took four bottles.”

Varric grinned. “Oh I’ve got to hear this one.” He told her and Miranda smirked. “Very well then, I shall tell you the tale of Miranda Starsinger, the Queen of the Caribbean.” She said the title with a self-satisfied air and the others looked at her in anticipation. “It started as most good pirate stories do, with a port town and far too much alcohol,” She began leaning forward with a grin.

“I had just landed and was immediately embroiled in a drinking contest,” She paused and gave a rueful grin. “Let’s just say Tortuga is not the place one goes for a quiet vacation. Any way I found myself in the middle of a bar fight, barely three tankards of rum in. There I was, laying into the men around me with nothing but a broom when I belted a particularly disgusting pig over their head. He fell to the floor and bashed his brains in on a table leg,” She told them excitedly. “I found out later that he was the captain of a rather run down ship. So I took the ship, hired a new crew and took the Gale racer out on the next tide,” Her smiled turned feral.

“We caught a few Spanish gold ships right on the off, but instead of broadsiding them like any normal pirate would. We followed them till it was night. Then we swept up long side and snuck abroad to silence everyone on watch before they could raise the alarm. Then we took the ship, stripping it for parts and gold, leaving it little more than a floating skeleton. We fixed up the Gale and took to the sea properly,” Her eyes were filled with pride as she thought back.

“I gained a reputation even more fearsome than the Pearl did, especially after Jack Sparrow, its former captain joined up. We were an unstoppable team. He was insane and usually came up with profitable ventures whilst I made them work.” She leaned back her eyes becoming dreamy. “I can still remember the day I took the pride of the British navy. It was called the Dauntless and three times the size of the Gale racer,” Her grin turned predatory.

* * *

She told her story animatedly. Her voice full of enthusiasm and sometimes dropping her knitting to gesture and add to the effect of her story. Varric was leaning forward, his eyes bright and Elariel’s eyes were wide with amazement. Cassandra had a small smile lurking around her mouth.

“And there Captain Norrington stood, in nothing but his wig,” Miranda chuckled and the others began to laugh. “He vowed revenge on me and my crew, I simply patted him on the cheek and wished him luck. Then I turned and winked at the little girl who was on-board and told her, ‘Some say the pirate life is glamorous… and you know what? It’s actually just fun.’ Before I jumped back to my ship, cut loose and left the ship humiliated. Actually, that young girl joined up with me ten years after. Turns out she was the governor’s daughter,” She finished and began to laugh in earnest.

“Ha! That’s brilliant,” Varric laughed shaking his head. “I can’t believe you did that!” Cassandra admonished her as she struggled to look disapproving.

“Is any of that true?” Elariel asked giggling.

Miranda put a hand to her chest in mock affront. “You don’t believe me? Why my dear Elariel, I’m hurt,” She cried dramatically and the she elf scoffed before throwing a pebble at Miranda. The tiny rock stuck Miranda in the chest and she clutched the impact as if it were the wound from an arrow.

“OH I’m hit! Death comes to me, farewell cruel world!” She collapsed limply to the ground. The others laughed at her antics and she pulled herself upright with a grin, bowing as if she were the lead role in a Shakespeare play.

Their peals of laughter echoed up towards the stars like the smoke from their fire.


	8. Climbing over Rocky Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping rivulet and fountain, passing where the willows Quiiiiiver!. Phew, got that out of my system

They spent a month in the Hinterlands, sleeping in tents and eating rations paired with whatever they caught. It soon became evident that Miranda and Elariel were far more suited to the nomadic lifestyle.

Cassandra was far more used to seeking shelter at inns whilst Varric was a city dwarf born and bred. When at last they turned their sights to Haven again, Cassandra couldn’t help but feel relieved. Miranda had become irritable during the day and exhausted during the nights, claiming that the constant noise of battle everyday was making her stalks ache.

Now they rode back through the mountain pass, Haven nearly in their sight, their horses seemed tired but not nearly as bad as their riders. Even the ever-energetic Miranda slumped a little on Aitheria’s back.

The air grew colder and they wrapped themselves in wool and fur, gloves coming out to defend the hands against the chill of both the mountains and the encroaching dusk. “Here,” Miranda’s voice broke into Cassandra’s tired musing. She looked up to see Miranda leaning between them with a large silver flask.

She took a sip and a warm syrup like spirit spread over her tongue. It tasted like spiced bread that she remembered eating in her childhood during the winter festivals, thick and sweet as it slid don her throat, leaving a burn of cinnamon and honey behind.

It faded into the taste of alcohol that lingered in her mouth. She pulled back from the flask and looked at it. It was bright silver inscribed with intricate geometric designs that encircled it around the top and bottom. In the middle, scenes of a curving tree that held tiny scenes of people among its branches. It was also slightly battered. Small scratches and dents decorated its surface and the screw cap was attached with a metal hinge.

“What is that?” She asked handing back the flask. Miranda took a sip from the flask and let out a sigh of contentment.

“Kripnikas,” She answered, rolling the r and holding the word in the front of her mouth.

Cassandra frowned and cocked her head to the side. “I’ve never heard of it. What’s it made of?” She asked as Miranda grinned.

“Honey, and a collection of spices” She replied simply. Cassandra looked at her and saw a reminiscing smile on her face. They rounded the bend and Haven rose into view. The tent city before the walls of Haven had swelled and a score of horses now milled around the improvised pastures.

Miranda flinched a little at the sound of the blacksmiths but soldiered on. “The Herald has returned!” A scout cried and people gathered round. Murmurs and mutters swept the crowed but they still welcomed them back heartily.

Cullen, Leliana and Josephine pushed through the crowd as they dismounted.  
“Welcome back to Haven,” Josephine told them with a smile. Cullen who was sporting a rather magnificent black eye stepped forward after a glare from Leliana.

“Mistress Starsinger,” He began before stopping and shuffling his feet. “I believe we may have started on the wrong… foot,” He said and Miranda gave him a bemused smile. “It has been… pointed out to me that my behavior towards you has led to some… dissension among the ranks and as such I offer a.. formal …apology,” He told her.

She smiled and inclined her head. It was a nice apology, if it hadn’t looked like it was being pried out of him with forceps. Nonetheless it was an apology.

“Thank you, Commander,” She replied politely. Cullen started to turn away only for Leliana to give a loud sigh. Cullen frowned before turning around and woodenly offering her his hand. Miranda swallowed her chuckle and took it, shaking hands firmly. Once his hand was free, he turned almost hastily to the troops who had returned with them.

Miranda smiled and turned her attention to the young stable boy who was looking at Aitheria uncertainly. The hind, for her part, was currently staring at the boy so hard Miranda wouldn’t have been surprised if the hind developed a perfect x-ray of his insides. Seeing her eyes on him the lad made a stumbling bow. “I’m to care for your…Mount milady,” He stuttered out turning red.

Miranda smiled kindly at the boy and turned to Aitheria. “Now “theria, be nice to the poor lad and NO biting,” She informed the doe with a smile that was belied by her commanding tone.

The stable lad gave a muffled whimper and Miranda leaned down to whisper to him. “She likes pears and having the base of her antlers scratched,” She told him and the boy nodded furiously.

She straightened with a smile and strolled over to where the others waited. Aitheria looked imperiously down at the boy before giving a huffing sigh and leaned her head down to nudge him. He automatically brought his hand up to her forehead and remembering Miranda’s advice began to scratch at the base of her antlers. Aitheria’s eyes went a little glassy and she pushed her head into his hands harder.

The lad took an uncertain step back, Aitheria mirror it, keeping her head firmly in reach. He did this all the way to the stable and after settling her in a stall took one of the curry combs one of the other lads handed him and began to clean the silver fur.

* * *

The travel party gave their reports to the main council before they fled to clean up. Whilst they had been gone, more repairs had been made to Haven allowing for greater access to baths and other things. Unfortunately, baths were reserved for visiting nobles and Elariel.

So while the young she elf splashed happily in a tub of hot water, Miranda stood next to the fire in her cabin heating water and using a large bowl to wash herself with a cloth. It was fully dark out by the time she was done and sitting tiredly on her bed dressed in a clean pair of Star Wars pajamas wearily cleaning her stalks.

There was a knock at the door and she tiredly bid them enter. A young elven maid stood in the doorway with a loaded tray. Miranda looked up blearily to focus on the maid. “Lady Montilyet had us bring you some food milady,” The young girl mumbled, shifting uneasily.

Miranda nodded and gestured to the small table. “Please leave it there. You have my thanks,” She instructed. The she elf obeyed hurriedly and Miranda continued to clean her hair. As the maid began to leave, Miranda spoke.  
“Out of curiosity how did you end up bringing me my food?” She asked and the maid froze, turning to look and Miranda with startled eyes.

“I…I don’t know what you mean milady,” She stuttered and Miranda smiled. “Was it a coin toss or did you draw lots with the loser bringing the demon her food?” She elaborated her face not unkind.

“Lots,” The elf maid mumbled looking down, her face flushing.

“Ahh, well then, my thanks miss…” Miranda trailed off and the maid shuffled a bit before answering.  
“Hannah milady, just Hannah,” Her voice had the tell tail sound of someone unsure with how their news would be received and Miranda nodded. The girl was a bastard and now worried that Miranda would deride her for the circumstance of her birth.

“Then thank you Hannah,” Miranda told the elf.

Just before the door closed she added, “You can choose your own name you know. I did,” She informed the girl who gave her a small smile before exiting. The door closed and Miranda heaved herself up from her spot in the bed and stalked over to the tray.

On the plate was several large pieces of grilled meat. Miranda gave a small smile. Trust Leliana to notice she was a pure carnivore and trust Josephine to ensure that she was appropriately fed. It was something she had become accustom to.

With her conversion to Zerg, she had lost her ability to function on an omnivorous diet. True she could eat a small amount of bread, cheese or plants but they usually made her sick to her stomach. She was luck that she had kept her sweet taste receptors but that was about it.

Alcohol and teas were fine somehow but heaven have mercy on her if she ate a salad because her guts certainly wouldn’t. She happily ate the grilled venison that had been cooked and seasoned wonderfully considering that they had few resources to season with. Once her belly was sated, she settled back on to her bed with a rather gripping sci-fi novel she had ordered and received and settled down for the night.

* * *

She woke well before dawn and dresses in brown wool pants, a white linen shirt and a forest green wool vest. A woollen sash sat around her hips and she pulled a long brown wool frock coat. As she dressed she mumbled a little poem to herself.

“When Anne Boleyn the Queen was sacked.  
She had her bags already packed  
And neatly marked in letters large”  
The Bloody Tower by Royal Barge”.  
Her friends admired her savoir faire  
Until they missed their underwear,  
For Anne Boleyn was no one’s fool.  
There is no substitute for Wool!”

She grinned to herself at the poem, she knew dozens of such rhymes. She slid out into the still starlit streets, still silent with early burned down torches and made her way up towards the Chantry. Snow fell softly through the air, dusting the ground and her shoulders. She was intent on climbing to the top of the Chantry to watch the sunrise.

As she passed by the tent Leliana used as an office, she heard a voice. Curious, she peeked into the opening of the tent. In the dim light Leliana knelt near a pile of crates, her hands held in front of her in prayer.

“Blessed are the peacekeepers, The champions of the just. Blessed are the righteous, The lights in the shadow. In their blood the Maker’s will is written.” She paused, her voice turning searching “Is that what you want from us? Blood? To die so that your will is done?” She straightened. “Is death your only blessing?” She demanded softly.

She caught sight of Miranda who stood in the tent entrance. “And What do you think?” She demanded, her voice louder and angry. “Do you as an outsider have a fresh perspective? Can you figure out the Maker’s game?” Her voice was bitter, her eyes glinting angrily.

Miranda entered the tent and sat herself down on the crates near the still kneeling bard. “Sometimes there is no game, just the actions of mortals,” She answered sadly.

Leliana sneered at her. “You probably don’t even worship the Maker. Lucky. He asks a lot,” She told Miranda, her voice thick with bitterness.

“Most gods do,” She observed quietly. Leliana was not done though. She stood and began to pace. “The Chantry teaches that the Maker abandoned us. He demands repentance for our sins. He demands it all. Our lives. Our deaths. Justinia gave Him everything she had, and He let her die!” She ranted, her chainmail robe swishing with her abrupt movements.

Miranda continued to watch quietly, letting the Spymistress vent. “If the Maker doesn’t intervene to save the best of His servants, what good is He?” Leliana demanded, her voice cracking before she sat down hard next to Miranda looking shattered.

“I used to believe I was chosen. I thought I was fulfilling His purpose for me, working with the Divine, helping people but now she’s dead. It was all for nothing. Serving the Maker meant nothing,” She spat out the last words as if their taste offended her.

Miranda sighed softly and placed her hand on the younger woman’s shoulder. “Nothing done to aid means nothing. The small act of rendering help to those in need is in itself a worthy and noble cause. I never met this Justinia but from what I have heard she was a remarkable woman,” She smiled at Leliana who looked at her, a still vulnerable look dominating her delicate features.

“How can you be sure?” She asked quietly and Miranda smiled softly at her.

“Creation is a marvelous, frightening and humbling place. Never question your place in it. Each action has a reaction. It is the nature of reality.” She squeezed Leliana’s shoulder before she stood up. “Come with me, I think you need a moment of peace,” She told the Spymistress.

Leliana shook her head. “I have far too much to do, I shouldn’t have let anyone see me like this,” She replied, turning away and standing, making her way towards the trestle table that held her work.

“No, I’m taking you to see the sunrise,” Miranda told her stubbornly. “I know just how stressful this work can be but trust me you need to take breathers. Step out of the mindset and simply enjoy peace. Even if it’s only for a few minutes,” She informed the bard.

Leliana glared at her. “I have duties. I will not leave them,” she responded coolly and Miranda sighed.

“Look either come with me willingly or I’m going to carry you. So choose, come with dignity or be hauled upside-down to the top of the Chantry,” She informed the reticent Spymistress. Leliana pursed her lips, her blue grey eyes hard.  
“No,” she said again.

Miranda sighed. “I did warn you,” She told the Bard before gesturing at the red headed woman. Leliana a startled yelp as she floated off the ground. Miranda turned away from her and began to stride in grey light of pre-dawn towards the Chantry.

“Oh and if you call for help everyone will see the supposedly invulnerable and untouchable Sister Nightingale floating helplessly behind me,” She tossed back over her shoulder.

She felt a flash of warning and ducked her head to the left neatly dodging the dagger that was spinning towards her head. Her hand snapped up and caught the blade. “Now that was just rude,” She informed the red head behind her. She continued her stroll, happily ignoring the cursing from her captive.

She reached the stone and mortar of the Chantry wall and dug her fingers into the tiny cracks, hoisting herself up and scaling the wall like a spider. Leliana clenched her fists in anger as she floated behind the Zerg. How dare the woman kidnap her! She thought.

Her anger was quickly forgotten as she watched Miranda swarm up the wall quickly and easily. Leliana merely floated up behind her. Miranda climbed up the front until she reached the two alcoves that sat high above the arch that held the doors.

She nestled herself into one and set the now sulking bard into the other. Leliana was irritated, she could be doing any number of things but instead she was being held captive on the Chantry.

She was under no illusions that if she tried to climb back down Miranda would simply drag her back up. She settled into her alcove with a huff and began to look around. The air was still, not a breath of wind disturbed the scene. Beneath them Haven sat, sleepy and dark. High above them the fading stars twinkled in a cobalt blue sky.

The stillness invaded her senses, slowly calming the torrent of plans and schemes that constantly swirled through her brain. The sky grew lighter and streaks of pink began to cross the sky, the horizon hidden by the mountains.

To the east, the shadows at the foot of the peaks grew deeper as the sky behind erupted into a fanfare of colours. Soft roses danced with magentas. Amber and gold twined sensually around crimson and vermilion. Fiery oranges and pastel peaches stretched out into the sky that was fading into a soft azure.

This symphony took place in slow motion and filled the sky above the mountains. A bird chirruped hesitantly and the faint smell of smoke from the cooks’ ovens began to swirl through the air. She could hear the town stirring to life beneath her and she watched as the night watch stumbled to the tavern for food before heading to their tents.

She saw Cullen emerge from his domain and stalk over to the cook tents for breakfast. Cassandra emerged from her den, armed and armoured for the day ahead. Golden fingers began to light the tips of the roofs and it slowly crept down them, bathing the buildings in the deep light of the sun. From where she sat, Leliana felt the warmth permeate her robes.

She leaned out of her alcove and looked at Miranda. The Zerg was tucked neatly into her alcove, arms wrapped around her knees and chin resting on top. She looked over the scene with a soft expression and a small smile.

“This is what we are protecting, who we are protecting,” Miranda remarked, her voice musing and form unmoving. Leliana looked back over the town and felt a small smile pulling at her lips.

“Sometimes one needs to take a step away and breathe. Down there you can feel their needs, their worries, hear their voices. But up here, it gives a chance to breathe, and look at the greater tableau without the clutter,” Miranda murmured, her words drifting to Leliana on the wind.

“I hear most of what goes on in Haven. Did you know that?” Miranda told her and Leliana jerked in shock.

“Everything?” She asked and Miranda nodded, her eyes far away.

“Every step, whisper and word, I can hear your heartbeat and the cooks cursing the fact that the kindling is slightly damp. I tune a lot of it out but sometimes the silence and distance is needed,” Miranda spoke calmly, as if discussing the weather.

Leliana frowned. “So you heard about the shipment I was expecting just before you left,” She remarked and Miranda made a hum in affirmation.

“I applaud your sensibilities. Though I believe that a shipment of expensive wool and fur clothes going missing from a noble’s shipment and ending up with us is hardly damning,” She told the Bard. Leliana sniffed. “Then I thank you for your discretion,” She said before they lapsed again into silence.

The sun had fully risen when Miranda stirred. “Well then, back to the grind stone as they say,” She remarked cheerfully. She swung out of her alcove and began to climb back down, pausing and looking up at Leliana. “I assume you can climb down yourself,” She said and Leliana smirked.

“But of course,” She replied, swinging out of her niche and easing down.  
Miranda grinned. “Race you,” She challenged before she began to climb down like a spider, clinging to the walls with ease. Leliana gave a small smile and began to speed her decent. She lost, badly, but then again, she couldn’t compete with someone who jumped fifteen feet to the ground. Miranda grinned at her when she reached the bottom.

“Well that was wonderful. Have a lovely day Sister Nightingale,” She told Leliana.

The bard gave a small smile. “Thank you. You as well,” She answered.  
Miranda gave a beaming smile and skipped away, literally skipped, singing fast paced song full of runs with the words. “Climbing over rocky mountain! Skipping rivulet and fountain, passing where the willows quiiiiiiveeeeer!”

She vanished into the crowds who were rapidly becoming used to the Zerg’s antics. Leliana smiled in a slightly bemused fashion after her and strode back to her office tent. She stared down at the reports and realized with a jolt that Miranda’s seemingly random actions had left her with a smile on her face and a slightly more peaceful heart.

* * *

Miranda happily chewed on piping hot strips of roast venison that she pulled from the small bowl in her hand as she meandered out to the training field. Her bow and arrows were on her back and her sword was at her side. Men looked up at her in uncertainty before they shook themselves and threw themselves back into their training. Miranda found her quarry easily.

Cassandra was slashing furiously at the unfortunate training dummy before her. The manikin bore the marks of previous attacks, large chunks were missing from its wooden limbs and the canvass padding that filled out it’s body was more repaired seams than whole cloth. “I’m sure what ever the poor dummy did he is very sorry about it!” She remarked drily as she approached.

Cassandra looked up from where she was frowning at her wooden opponent and gave a sigh. “I suppose that you are here to pry as well,” She remarked with a resigned look on her face.

Miranda walked over to her and offered some of her venison. “Not really. I was actually looking for a sparring partner,” She replied. Cassandra refused the food and Miranda shrugged before quickly devouring the last few pieces and setting the cooling bowl down in the ground next to a tent.

“Spar?” Cassandra asked and Miranda nodded.  
“I think that you should, if only to give the poor dummy a break,” She laughed. Cassandra looked at the battered training tool and sighed and shrugged.

“Why not,” She acquiesced. “Lovely.” Miranda chirped and skipped over to the dummy and took off her coat, draping it over the manikin.

She walked over to a more open space and drew sword holding it diagonally across her body with both hands, feet settling into the ready position and turning her body perpendicular to her opponent. Cassandra rolled her eyes and joined her.

She held her blade in a low opening pose, the tip pointing towards Miranda. They were still, each running their eyes over the other, gauging their body position and breathing rate. Cassandra moved first, her blade darted up and forward in a move designed to pierce down from above.

Miranda’s blade spun up, diverting the stab and sweeping around to slash at Cassandra’s unprotected side as the seeker recovered from the over-extension. They began to circle each other like a pair of tigers, eyes sharp and ready to pick up on the slightest misstep.

Miranda leapt forward, launching an attack that resulted in her jumping and spinning to whip her sword towards Cassandra.

The seeker parried the blow and pressed forward, raining solid and economic blows on Miranda. The Zerg woman danced around the blows, her curved elven blade slithering in and out like a snake. Cassandra parried them away neatly and countered. It was a dance, elegant and deadly. The two were focused solely on each other, ignorant to the fact that their battle had drawn a crowd.

* * *

Cullen pushed through the knot of soldiers to see a sight that was both beautiful and terrifying. Cassandra and Miranda trading blows at full speed, the pure sound of steel ringing on steel filling the air.

They were a study in contrasts. Cassandra was economic, solid and strong, her sword moving in broad strokes and sharp parries. Settling into tight guards when she wasn’t attacking.

Miranda was a spinning vortex, her blade moving in a flowing dance, long curving swipes and moving jabs. Each move joined the next never simply stopping in an extended position. While Cassandra halted blows, Miranda diverted them.

Both women moved with the grace of predators on full prowl. As he watched, Cullen couldn’t help but admire their style. It was clear that both were masters of their respective styles. Gold was exchanging hands and the men began to react to the various plays happening on the field.

Cheering when their favoured fighter made a particular dangerous move and hissing when the opponent countered. Miranda smiled at Cassandra, the Seeker was good, very good. If it wasn’t for the fact that Miranda had a few years on her in terms of experience, she wouldn’t be on par with the Seeker. Miranda’s foot hit a small patch of ice and she slipped, throwing off her parry.

Cassandra’s blow struck hard, vibrating the blade in her hand harshly. Miranda dove to the ground to avoid the next blow and rolled into a hand spring, putting room between her and Cassandra. They stood apart, breath coming in quick pants. Cassandra eyed the taller woman warily. It was a new experience to fight such an unusual sword style and she was relishing the challenge.

Amber eyes met Ice and Cassandra bared her teeth in a warrior smile, rushing Miranda. Miranda echoed the movement and they clashed, locking blades between their bodies. They heaved and struggled against each other, both trying to overpower the other. They pushed back and forth before the broke apart and lunged forward clashing and returning to the deadly dance.

The crowd was mesmerised, unsure if they wanted a winner. Miranda lunged low and came up inside Cassandra’s guard and her blade ended at Cassandra’s throat. She grinned only to realize that the Seeker’s blade sat in a similar position, a draw. They stared at each other hard, both panting hard and their instincts screaming at them to end the threat.

Slowly, as if waking up they pulled away and relaxed. They sheathed their blades and shook hands, wiping their sweaty faces that were cooling rapidly in the chilly mountain air.

Miranda grinned at the Seeker before they both noticed the ring of people around them. “Oh for Heaven Sake!” Miranda told them looking exasperated before her eyes lit with an unholy light.

“Right who spotted the difference in our two styles?” She demanded. The men began to shuffle but Miranda fixed them all with a hard stare. “Hands up if you did or I’m going to let Cassandra use you as a practice dummy,” She informed them.

Even Cullen looked a little perturbed by this thought and before he could stop himself his hand was rising along with most of the others. “Good” Miranda told them before pointing at a young-looking recruit.

“You there, can you state the pros and cons of using Seeker Pentaghast’s style?” She asked and the man began to stutter and shuffle. Miranda waited patiently as he finally realized that she wasn’t going to let him go and he mumbled out his answer.

“Seeker Pentaghast didn’t need to move much. Her style is less tiring but relies a lot on strength.” Miranda nodded encouragingly at the man before turning to Cassandra.

“Seeker Pentaghast how was it using your style against mine?” She asked.  
Cassandra blinked before considering. “It was different. I had to adjust, go on the defensive until I could discern a pattern,” She replied.

Miranda grinned and launched into a lecture that turned into a training session. She, Cassandra and Cullen began to create a training regimen to incorporate both styles.

* * *

Miranda stumbled into the tavern later that evening. She was fit sure but there was something to be said for the effort that needed to be expended to train hundreds of soldiers. She and Cassandra were working to combine the conflicting styles to use against their foes. She slumped into a table in the corner. One of the maids came over to her warily and Miranda looked up at her blearily.

“C…can I get you anything miss?” The girl asked with only a minor stammer.  
“Meat and mead please, no vegetables or bread,” She told the girl with a weary smile. The girl scurried off to get the order and Miranda stared at the table in front of her. Truly there was something about wood-grain that was fascinating and it had nothing to do with the side-wise looks and whispers.

Idly she reached up and scratched around her silver head piece, picking at it a little before she realized what she was doing and returning her trace the grain of the heavily scarred table. Footsteps walked near her but she wasn’t paying attention. A man cleared his throat near her “‘scuse me miss?” He asked and she looked up, a little startled. A tall soldier stood at her table, scratching at the back of his neck.

“Yes?” She asked curiously and the man shuffled a little. She looked beyond him and saw a group of other soldiers who were watching nervously.

“We, that is to say my mates and I want to thank you for what you did at the Breach. You helped save a lot of men there and we know that you’re no demon. No matter what the Chantry says we know that truth,” The man spoke hesitantly but firmly. Miranda smiled gratefully at him.

“Thank you. It means a lot to hear someone say that,” She told him.  
The man smiled hesitantly at her and gave a short bow before he retreated to his friends who saluted her before going to their table. Miranda smiled to herself and sat back a little and ran a hand through her stalks, which were currently contained in a low ponytail. Life was good.

* * *

 

“Ahh Mistress Starsinger,” Josephine called as she saw the Zerg woman strolling through the snowy streets. She was like a cat walking through a flock of birds, people moved out of her way, some looked fearful while others were beginning to look at her with more awe than fear.

Not the same as what followed the Herald but it was a start. “Lady Montilyet, what can I do for you?” Miranda asked coming over to the ambassador. “Will you come with me to my office?” Josephine requested. Miranda nodded and followed the Ambassador through the Chantry. “Could you give us a minute Mineave please?” She asked the rooms only occupant.

The elven mage looked up and saw Miranda standing behind her in the doorway. “Of course, Ambassador,” She replied, gathered her notes and leaving.

Josephine closed the door behind her and settled herself and gestured to the chair that sat on the other side of her desk. Miranda sat elegantly, crossing her legs neatly and steepling her fingers, looking completely at ease.

Josephine observed her. She didn’t seem that different from human except for her small pointed ears, much less noticeable than an elf’s almost as if a set of human ears had been given a delicate point and her hair.

Under those differences, it was clear that Miranda Starsinger was very beautiful. She was in an outfit that looked like a dress until she crossed her legs revealing that is was a travelling dress. It was made of cobalt blue wool, functional and elegant at the same time. “You summoned me ambassador?” Miranda asked raising a delicate brow.

Josephine brought her mind back to the present. “I feel I must ask how you are settling into Haven, Mistress Starsinger,” She told the other woman.  
Miranda nodded. “You have all been very accommodating. I’m thankful for everything you and the others have done,” She replied and Josephine smiled a little.  
“You are too kind. I was wondering if you have at any point felt unwelcome,” She asked seriously.

Miranda shrugged, nothing truly worth note. “I am different. It’s natural that the people would be wary around an unknown. The looks and whispers don’t bother me,” Miranda told her calmly.

Josephine sighed and made a few notes on her to do list. “Perhaps you could tell me about your people so that I may ease their fears,” She requested.

Miranda smiled. “Of course, what would you like to know?” She asked and Josephine had a sense of Deja vu from her conversation with Elariel. “Where were you born?” She asked, an easy question. Miranda cocked her head to the side and considered.

This was actually a tricky question, technically she was born in Canada but that was from her Life-Before. The closest thing she had to a birth in her current employment was when she had hatched after her capture by the Zerg during her first tour. She had been Zerg for a very long time and that was what she considered herself. She had paid dearly for her abilities and lived in the alien skin for longer than some civilizations had existed, so to call herself human was silly. Though she did still use her Life-Before birthday.

“I was born on the island of Char. A hot place, lava flows and an inhospitable surface. We made our dwellings below the surface. Though it does have its own hellish beauty,” She told the ambassador, performing several edits to make the statement more palatable fore her audience. Josephine nodded and made several notes.

“Any family?” She inquired and Miranda grinned.

“Dozens though many of those are the ones I’ve chosen. Zerg have a system where we choose our own family,” She smiled, she was mixing her terms and making the title of Zerg synonymous with the people of the bureau to make it easier to label herself. She cocked her head and added. “Though I do have a hatch sister. According to our swarms sequence spinner, we were clutching each other so tightly that we didn’t separate until almost three days after our hatching.” she had a small smile on her face. “Sarah and I used to race over the volcano fields, and try to push each other down crevasses when our brood wasn’t watching” she remembered, describing the true scenes of two fully grown Zerg Queens wrestling among the volcanic glass and lava to something a little more innocently then the actual ground destroying play fights they had participated in. Those were the days, she smiled fondly at the memory, back when she could wrestle with someone in both mind and body and be equally matched in both. 

Josephine looked up at her curiously. “Where is she now” She asked curiously and Miranda shrugged.

“truthfully I don’t have a clue. Sarah and the swarm are probably busy finally unraveling the mysteries of the universe and the Xel’naga” Miranda replied airily with a grin.

Josephine blinked and scribbled some notes on her papers. “What are the Xel’naga?” she asked and Miranda's grin shrank by a molar or two. “The closest thing to gods in our homeland, but I’ve found others since I left” she answered with a sigh.

“What other Gods?” Josephine wondered and Miranda laughed.

“Oh far too many to name, there are literally millions of Gods running around, some good, some bad, some neutral. In fact, it is a curse among my people, ‘May a God answer your prayer.'” Miranda shook her head ruefully. “I know too many stories where a God or Goddess answered a prayer. There is no such thing as a granted prayer. Its’ always a transaction. I don’t see Gods as beings that should be worshipped but more as over powered neighbours,” She told the Ambassador.

It was true. In the bureau, Gods were regarded as meddlesome at best, problems at worst. Sure, there were good ones who would lend a hand or not, true Miranda had made friends with a few Pantheons but there was still the majority of jerks.

Josephine considered her note. “Perhaps you can tell me about your training as a Jedi?” She asked and Miranda smiled and began to give a slightly edited version of her two times training as a Jedi. Later that night she snuggled into her bed, her mind spinning back to her previous tours.

* * *

Solas stalked through the fade. It was so familiar, yet so alien to him. The landscape was warped and twisted by the effects of his veil, spirits wandered close to him and only vaguely recognized him. Those who did were truly ancient. A wisp spun around him like a happy ribbon, blue light glowing happily. He smiled and ran his finger along it’s silky texture and continued his wanderings.

“Solas,” A voice called and her turned to see a green human woman watching him with glowing eyes.

“Wisdom. It is good to see you,” He greeted walking closer and embracing the woman.

“I am also glad that you have come old friend. There is something you should see,” She told him, walking deeper into the green landscape. Solas followed her until he saw what wisdom meant. Before him was a swirling vortex of energy. It glowed the silver of moonlight and a glowing purple while it filled the surrounding air the scent of pine and the fire that made up the earth’s blood.

“What is it?” He asked Wisdom.

The spirit shrugged. “I do not know, but I must leave. It is uncomfortable near her,” She told him before fading. Solas frowned and pressed closer to the vortex. As he approached the outer edge, he saw that it wasn’t a solid wall as he had assumed but layers of purple light and silver mist swirling around in a wind. He pressed against the currents, slowly easing into the storm. The winds buffeted him on every angle but he pushed forward suddenly bursting into a clearing.

Looking around he couldn’t see any sign of the storm he had fought through. A soot streaked sky arched high above, plumes of smoke streaking across it from dozens if not hundreds of fires. Around lay the shattered remains of buildings demolished as if a giant and stomped through in a temper tantrum.

The remains of a large tower with a circular design on its face stood somehow relatively unscathed despite the destruction around them. He heard voices shouting in jubilation and followed the sound through the twisted metal and rubble that filled the ground.

He stumbled into a clearing with sheets of metal and tarps stretched across to form shelters and tents. A large bonfire sat in the middle and around that sat a hoard of strange and alien beings. What appeared to be blue women with short crests on their heads sat speaking in a flowing alien language with hulking beasts with large humps that answered in harsh growls and guttural grunts.  
Boney birdlike aliens squawked and chittered next to a pair of suited beings who seemed to be singing back and a few reptilian like creatures chittered and squeaked with golems with a single glowing eye. Interspersed through this strange collection were humans laughing and talking, though in a language he had never heard in his life.

All were dressed in strange, smooth armour that covered them in strategically placed segments, covering far more than any armour he had ever seen. They were in all colours of the rainbow with patterns and designs on chest, arms and thighs. Clearly meaning something but indecernable to him. All were scarred and dirty with mud and most likely blood smeared on the smooth plates. The people were no better. Many were wounded or sporting bruises and cuts. A woman stood from near a suited creature and walking bird. A large crude cup was held in her hand and with a start he recognized the hair stalks on the woman.

 _ **“A Toast!”**_ Miranda cried in what was clearly a gesture of celebration, her voice was odd, as if there were four of her speaking at once with a lingering echo after her words that he hadn't heard from her before. The others lifted their drinks. _**“To the end of the Reaper war and the survival of the Normandy ground team!”** _ They gave a cheer but Miranda was not done. “ _ **And a toast to our crazy ass Commander, without whom the cycle would never have been stopped!”** _ The group looked at a heavily scarred human male with a shaved head and several bandaged wounds. He was sitting next to a being in a black suit wrapped in purple cloth with a woven swirling pattern, his arm around her waist.

 _ **“To Shepard!**_ ” Miranda cried and everyone echoed the cry.

The man smiled and held up his mug in reply. _ **“And a toast to Miri, the one who held back the tide long enough for me to set off the crucible before pulling me back to Earth!”**_ He told them. They cheered Miranda who grinned widely as Solas watched. They had obviously won a great battle against a terrifying foe and now they celebrated their life.

A stunning dark haired woman in a tight suit of white and black who had her arm wrapped around the waist of a heavily tattooed woman smiled and raised her glass. **_“To the end of the cycle and the ones we lost,”_** She told the group in a strange accented voice and the others nodded a little more solemnly before drinking again.

 _ **“You know what? Fuck this let’s PARTY”** _ The tattooed woman cried out and threw back her glass. and pulling out her arm. An orange gauntlet appeared and a strange rhythmic music emanated from it. The tattooed woman began to gyrate and sway to the beat and the others joined her, dancing around the fire and laughing the laughter of survivors.

Miranda smiled at her companions before she leapt up to join them, her arms twining through the air as she twirled and bent. As she turned in a graceful pirouette her eyes noticed him. The icy orbs stopped on him and she frowned. “You’re not supposed to be here,” She spoke in common. She pointed a finger at him, her eyes glowing with purple light. “Begone,” She incanted, her voice multi layered and forceful. A wind picked up and he found himself stumbling back out of the mist into the fade once more.

He shook his head to regain his bearings before trying to re-enter. Unfortunately, the wind howled and threw him bodily from the dream it protected. He hit a rocky outcropping with a crack that knocked him to the world of the waking.


	9. Too much gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if it looks like gold, the it is. and if it looks like an invitation to a mage hideout....get a signed document for posterity

Miranda looked around the scenery as it sedately passed them by. Beneath her Aitheria huffed and mumbled sleepily to herself. They had stayed in Haven a week to resupply and go over their battle plan to meet with the Chantry. Miranda had made it a point to kidnap Leliana three more times and spar with Cassandra every day.

She had even taken to fighting Cullen and giving lessons to the inquisition mages on how to fight with their staves, working with Harrit the black smith to design a staff that would be used as both a melee weapon and a focus.

She had begun meeting with Josephine for tea in the afternoon, discussing everything from the political situation in Orlais to strange negotiations they had experienced and Even meeting with Varric in the evenings, he taught her diamond back and wicked grace whilst she in return produced a pack of cards and taught him poker, blackjack and Skyllian five. She avoided Solas after she found him intruding into her dream and she had been forced to re take up her evening meditations to keep him out of her mind.

Elariel had been harder, the young elf had been keeping to herself this past month and in the dark Miranda could hear her crying herself to sleep every night. She worked hard to include the girl and she was pleased to see her slowly emerging from her shell.

"So why are we up this early?" she asked Cassandra who rode at the head of their column of soldiers and the four in the ground team.  
"Because it will take eight days to reach Val Royeaux and we need to get there as soon as possible" the Seeker informed her stoically. Miranda sighed and stroked Aitheria on the neck, wincing as she listened to what Aitheria was saying at Cassandra. Some of those swears were truly quite creative but she felt that the Seeker wouldn't appreciated Aitheria's particular brand of creativity.

 

* * *

A few days after their departure from Haven it was clear that Miranda had become sluggish and pale, not cracking as many jokes and simply staring at the scenery as it passed. She fought listlessly and preferred to use her bow and remain on Aitheria during fights. It was five days after they left Haven that the reason was revealed. Cassandra watched as Miranda slid away from the camp, her steps quiet and her bow in her hands. Aitheria’s head lifted to watch her rider’s departure before turning to stare at Cassandra. The dark pools held a challenge that though the Warrior could not understand the hind as Miranda did, read clear _. Judge her and I will kill you._

Cassandra frowned as she looked in the direction Miranda had gone. The Zerg woman had become a friend during their time in the Hinterlands. Cassandra had watched her as she spoke with the large group of orphans they had found hiding in one of the destroyed huts that littered the area. That day had changed how Cassandra viewed the Zerg woman. They had spent three days with the children, gaining their trust so they would follow them to the Inquisition or the crossroads. Out of all of them Miranda had spent the most time with the children.

Once camp had been made she had settled herself on the ground in a cross-legged seat and begun to tell a story about two girls who had become knights by pretending to be boys and how they eldest became the kings champion. The children had approached her cautiously but she never paused in her story, looking for all the world as if she had been telling the story to a flower that sat before her. As the story progressed the children came closer and closer until one little girl had reached out to touch the Zerg’s stalks. The other children froze but Miranda had smiled and told the girl to be gentle with them before continuing with her story.

Slowly the children had reached forward to touch the strange appendages, one young boy had yanked on them but Miranda had simply looked at him reproachfully. Though she later confessed that it still ached. Cassandra had watched the fearsome features changed as she allowed the children to play with her stalks, letting them weave little skeins of string around them and loosely braiding the stiff stalks. The Seeker had smiled a little when one elven girl had presented Miranda with a flower and the Zerg had smiled as he let the girl weave it into one of the braids.

The others had watched as the soft side of the rarely serious warrior came through and she gently brushed and braided the children’s hair. Weaving beautiful and complex braids even as she wove her stories. That night in their shared tent Miranda had let Cassandra see another facet of herself. The long scars of a flogging on her back and the marks of someone who had been gripped in the jaws of a massive creature that wrapped around her right hip and under her left breast to encircle her torso. Emerging from her memory, the warrior woman made up her mind and stood, following where her comrade had gone. She heard the familiar sound of a bow twanging twice and hurried her pace.

She came into a clearing and stared at what she found. Miranda was on her knees her knife working quickly and far more roughly than was necessary. Then she rocked back on her heels her sharp teeth tearing into the leg of a recently killed nug. I’m a carnivore the memory of a portion of Miranda’s rant at Roderick came to mind as she watched. Miranda was facing away from her but Cassandra accidentally stepped on a twig.

The sound was sharp and clear, like an explosion in the suddenly still air. Miranda turned slowly, as if resigned. The leg was still clenched in her hand and speckles of blood adorned her lips. “What are you doing?” Cassandra asked quietly though her hand still sat on her sword hilt. Miranda flinched a little but swallowed her mouthful. “I didn’t want you to see this” she said, a defeated look in her eyes.

“Its hard enough to clear my name of the demon mark around friends when your diet is almost cliché demon behavior” She sighed and looked down mournfully at the leg in her hand, swallowing a mouthful of saliva at the sight. “you need to eat your food raw?” Cassandra asked, her voice not giving anything away. Miranda straightened and nodded. “I can’t process food like you. Vegetables and fruits are almost completely useless to me. I’m designed to gain all my nutrients from my prey. Blood contains the necessities I need and I haven’t really had a chance to eat well since I joined up. I figured that the trust I gained was enough to sneak away for a meal” Miranda admitted and Cassandra stared at her. “you’ve been starving yourself since you came here?” she demanded and Miranda shrugged.

“We always hunted in pairs. I’d fill a flask with blood and grab pieces from our kills when no one was looking but its not enough to keep me going.” she admitted and Cassandra frowned before she came to a decision. “That will not do” she informed Miranda. She strode over to the pair of nugs that Miranda had prepared and picked them up in one hand before hauling the Zerg to her feet and dragging her back towards camp. Miranda for her part was uncertain and only gave a marginal resistance. They stalked into camp and voices quieted when the Seeker’s face came into view. Sufficient to say that a thunderstorm would have looked more inviting. Miranda was pushed into a place in a log and the nugs placed next to the fire. Miranda looked up at her uncertainly but Cassandra glared at her pointedly “eat” she commanded with a glare. Miranda held her gaze for a moment before she turned her attention to the leg still in her hand.

The others watched uncertainly but Cassandra glared at them. “What’s going on Cassandra?” Elariel asked uncertainly, her eyes flicking between the Stoic seeker and the carefully eating Miranda. “Miranda has been starving herself to keep from drawing out attention to her diet” Cassandra informed her tersely. “But I’ve seen her eat” Varric told her “she eats more than most of us” he added, looking uncertain. “Just because I was eating doesn’t mean I was getting much out of it” Miranda told him from where she sat.

“Explain this to us please” Elariel asked a note of a command in her voice. Miranda sighed but launched into a biology lecture that left her audience reeling. Many of the soldiers were nearly cross-eyed from the mnemonic overload but in the end they realised that they really had no choice but to humour the new addition to the weirdness that was Miranda. The glare from the Seeker informed them quite clearly that they had no choice. After that night Miranda ate with them.

 

* * *

She heard Val Royeaux long before they saw it. A city that size dominated the auditory landscape and she hurriedly grabbed her stalks and wound a long cord around them, binding them together into a long tail. "What are you doing?" Cassandra asked and Miranda looked up from where she was fumbling with the tie.  
"Plugging my ears, I can hear Val Royeaux from here" she told the Seeker tying a knot in the bottom around the end.

  
"But why bind the hair?" the Seeker wondered and Miranda settled a little better into her seat of Aitheria's back to explain.

  
"My stalks work by picking up the vibrations in the air. When allowed to hang free they are at their most sensitive. When I stop their ability to vibrate I dampen their ability to pick up sound. So binding them is the equivalent of putting cotton in my ears, except my normal ears can still hear. To me everything sounds flat and muffled" she told the warrior.

  
Cassandra looked considering but remained silent as they made camp next to a river to clean up. After all it wouldn't do to show up in the capital f the Empire covered in the dust and grime from eight days' travel. Freshly scrubbed they cleaned and donned outfits that would gain them apathy rather than automatic censure in the Capital. Varric and Elariel bother wore armour covered with long leather coats while Cassandra wore freshly polished armour and clean tabard. Miranda was clad full Jedi attire, with her hair wrapped more neatly and covered with the hood of her brown robe. Thus clean and ready they headed for the gates of the gleaming city. The handed their mounts off to their soldiers at the gate of the Bridge that lead to the central city.

  
Elariel lead them with a determined stride with Miranda and Cassandra flanking. Varric took up a position behind them, a perfect formation to deal with an attack. Varric could put distance between him and his enemy while they two women used their swords or staff to hold of their foes. Miranda winced at the high pitched sounds that rang from the bells that were tolling in the various towers that dotted the city. Large red pennants and awnings decorated the city and everyone they saw was decked out in their frilliest finery.

  
"The city still mourns" Cassandra noted as they grew closer and Miranda raised a brow, apparently being more ostentatious than normal was a way to mourn in Orlais. A man and woman walked towards them until they caught sight of their party. The lady gave a very dramatic scream and they fled back towards the center of the city.  
"Just a guess Seeker but I think they already know who we are" Varric muttered to them.

  
"Your skills of observation never fail to impress me Varric" the Seeker deadpanned as they entered a statue lined avenue just before the gates to the main center of the city.

  
A scout dressed in teal accented around ran up and fell to her knees. "My lady Herald" she greeted with a salute.

  
Cassandra frowned before recognizing the woman "you're one of Leliana's people, what have you found?" The scout shifted uncomfortably "the Chantry mothers await you. But… so do a great many Templars" she reported, looking a little shaken.

  
"Oh yay another wrench thrown into what should be a relatively simple plan" Miranda sighed rubbing her forehead.

  
The scout shuffled a little "people seem to think the Templars will protect them from… from the inquisition" the scout told them sounding scandalized at the last part. Miranda made a resigned sound and the scout continued. "They're gathering on the other side of the Market. I think that's where the Templars intend to meet you" she finished her report and Cassandra nodded to the scout who stood.

  
"Only one thing to do then" the Seeker sighed and strode forward "return to Haven with then news, let them know what has happened if we are…delayed" she commanded, her eyes now firmly focused on the market beyond. The scout saluted and vanished from the avenue into the many alleyways that twined behind the gleaming streets.

  
They passed through the gleaming gilt gates that currently stood open. The square was sunlit and drenched in gold. Everything from gilt statues to gold leaf embellishments, truth be told blinding. Elariel looked around with barely hid disgust, all around her she saw humans in ostentatious outfits and gleaming metal mask staring at her and judging. She felt exposed at the front of the party, but the solid presence of Cassandra and Miranda were a wonderful comfort.

  
She reached the edge of a large crowd gathered around a knee high platform on which stood a woman in red and white robes similar to those she saw the human priests wearing. "Good people of Val Royeaux. Hear me" The woman cried "together we mourn our Divine, her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery!" Elariel frowned, from what she had heard in Haven, Divine Justinia was no fool. In fact, she was remarkably worldly for a holy woman.

  
"You wonder what will become of her murderer?" the woman continued and Elariel frowned. "well wonder no more" she told the crowd and pointed dramatically at Elariel. People turned and gasped even as the mother kept speaking "Behold the so-called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where out beloved fell!" the mother cried and people began to mutter "We say this is a false prophet!" the mother told her flock "The Maker would send no elf in our hour of need!" she declared.

  
The voices rose, angry and accusing. Elariel shrank back before their ire before something in her snapped. She would take this no longer! "I make no such claim!" Elariel called angrily "I wasn't sent here by Andraste or the Maker! I am simply trying to close the breach, It threatens us all!" she told them all, she was frustrated, she was tired of being shoved around. And she was tired of others using her misfortune against her. She too had lost her own twin at the conclave and spent the nights after waking alone in her cabin mourning his loss. She would not let them continue to walk all over her. Cassandra made a move behind her but Miranda stopped her with a look and a shake of her head. Elariel was on a roll now "while you all quarrel and argue, the inquisition fights to restore peace and order in a world gone mad! We came here simply to talk and you turned this into a spectacle."

  
Elariel was breathing hard, she was unleashing weeks of frustration and grief on the mother. "If you had your way you would stick your heads into the sand until its too late and the demons and beating down your golden Chantry doors and slaughtering your people!" she snarled at the mother, her eyes blazing and hands balled into fists. The Mother took a step back, paling a little in the face of Elariel's rage before she heard the tramp of armoured boots and stood straighter, confidence filling her once more.

  
"It is too late for you Heretic!" she screamed pointing to a group of approaching Templars. "The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face your Inquisition and the people will be safe once more!" The crowed looked at one another, some in hope, some in confusion. The leader stalked up to the young Templar guarding the mother but a captain behind him lashed out at the mother. Metal gauntlet striking soft skin and knocking the Mother to the ground.

  
The crowd gasped while the leader halted the guard from going to the Mother's aid. "still yourself, she is beneath us" he commanded and the young man fidgeted uncomfortably before bowing his head in submission.

  
Miranda snorted loudly "Behold the noble Templar order!" she called, gesturing dramatically to the Templars. Eyes turned to her, in her dark brown robes with her raised hood and staff she looked like a mage. "See now how they treat those they deem unworthy!" she told the crowd and many began to shuffle uncomfortably.  
The leader turned to her with a sneer "you are beneath us mage" he told her, hissing the last words but Miranda was unmoved. "As are the Chantry mothers and the civilians apparently." She remarked calmly before her eyes hardened "you would burn the world to hunt mages. Who is the danger? The inquisition or the once trusted order that has now gone mad and destroys those they swore to defend?" she replied her voice like the crack of a whip.

  
Whispers stirred through the crowd and Cassandra stepped forward "lord Seeker Lucius, it is imperative..." she began but the Lord Seeker cut her off viciously.  
"You will not address me" he snarled and Cassandra recoiled as if she had been burned.

  
"Lord Seeker?" she asked and the Lord Seeker stalked past her before turning, eyes burning with rage.

  
"Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's Prophet. You should be ashamed" his eyes swept the milling crowd "You should all be ashamed!" he bellowed at them "the Templars fail no one when they left to purge the mages!" He glared at Elariel "You are the ones who have Failed! You who would sheath our righteous swords with doubt and fear!"

  
Miranda sneered at him but it was Elariel who stepped forward and interrupted him. "And who deems your cause righteous? How many innocent lives have fallen to your swords?" She demanded, taking another step forward "I have seen the Hinterlands. I seen the innocent brutalized and their lives destroyed by your so call righteous war!" she clenched her hands into fists "I saw the mutilated bodies of those the Templars tortured and murdered because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Women raped, children slaughtered and men dismembered. You claim this is righteous?' She took a step back, quivering in rage "if that is the work of the righteous than I want no part in such blood shed."

  
Dead silence rang across the square as Elariel stared down the Lord Seeker. Behind him some of his men shifted uncomfortably and the crowd watched in horror. "Templars, step back from this madness. Do not follow orders that would turn you to darkness. Join us, aid us in the destruction of the breach and the return of order" Miranda's voice was soft and pleading, yet they were heard by the entire square.

  
The young Templar who had been guarding the mother took a step forward "lord Seeker, what if they're right. What if the order has strayed?" he asked but the captain who had struck the mother cut him off.

  
"You are called to a higher purpose. Do not Question!" he commanded.

  
The lord Seeker glared at the young knight "You will fall in line or you will perish" he snarled before straightening. "The inquisition has not the power to deal with the threat. I will make the Templar order a power that stands alone against the void!" He called, his voice ringing with conviction. "We deserve recognition, Independence!" He turned to glare at Elariel "You have shown nothing, your words are hollow and useless. Just like your Inquisition" She straightened and addressed the Templars gathered in the Square "Templars! Val Royeaux has proven it is unworthy of our protection! We march!" he ordered before striding out. Some members lingered, trying to remain only to be forced onward by their brethren.

  
The crowds watched in silence as the armoured host marched out before turning to look back at Elariel and her party. "That fool" Elariel said sadly and Miranda nodded.

  
"He would tear this land apart at the seams to achieve his goal. What it is, I cannot say" she mused and the silence around them was broken as people began to whisper, then mutter. The sound built up to a low roar of a crowd.

  
The inquisition party pulled away to the edge of plaza. "A rather charming fellow wasn't he" Varric observed running a hand through his hair in uncertainty. "Has the lord Seeker gone mad?" Cassandra demanded looking hurt, confused and furious simultaneously.

  
"Perhaps, there are many factors. Perhaps he is mad, or perhaps he is seizing what he views as an opportunity. We will not know" Miranda answered.  
Cassandra stared at her with a deadpan expression. "you're not helping" she told the Zerg with gritted teeth.

  
Miranda shrugged and smiled at Elariel "Nice, speech, its nice to see that there's some fire under there" she told the girl. Elariel blushed and ducked her head. A masked woman with a high lace ruff peaked around the edge of the stall they were behind and caught Elariel's attention.

  
"Excuse me, but… is what they're saying real? The inquisition is going to fix the hole in the sky?" she asked uncertainly. Elariel walked over to her nodding.  
"That's the plan" Elariel told her. The woman made a sound but Elariel could determine if it was in relief or frustration. The fact that the woman was up to her nose in lace with a silver mask covering the rest made it had to determine a facial expression.

  
"No one is doing anything! That Chantry is useless, and the Templars… Andraste I never thought they'd abandon us" Ah so it was frustration. The woman reached out and grabbed Elariel's hand "listen your camp will need food. I have contacts, we could have deliveries there within days" the merchant told Elariel.  
"Why" Miranda asked simply and the woman shrugged.

  
"Never been part of something this big before, but… if your inquisition is going to seal the sky then I want to help" she declared and Elariel looked behind her uncertainly.

  
Cassandra met her eyes and nodded, giving her approval. Elariel turned back to the merchant and smiled. "We will never turn down help we need people willing to aid us. Haven is a mess and we'd welcome any good people who want to join" she told the Merchant.

  
The woman might have smiled as the lace around her chin moved. "Can't say if I'm that, but it will be go to see" she told them and returned to her stall, settling herself down and hastily scribbling out things in a ledger. Miranda smiled at Elariel and turned to observe the plaza they had left.

  
"I will say this for Orlesian architecture… they like using gold" she remarked hands on her hips.

  
Cassandra snorted "this is considered understated by most Orlesians, a show in modesty and restraint" she remarked drily.

  
Miranda gaped at her "please tell me you're joking; I don't think my eyes can take much more" she pleaded but Cassandra merely shook her head looking a little amused.

  
The Zerg woman sighed before turning back to Elariel who was giggling at the pair. "Oh sure laugh it up no, but just you wait till they ask you to dress in this frillery. You won't be laughing when they bring out the corsets" Miranda informed her.

  
Cassandra stared at Miranda with an slightly amused expression "you wear corsets" she reminded the woman and Miranda mock glared at her.

  
"These aren't corsets…they're... Well ok they are touché Seeker, touché" she admitted. Elariel shook her head in amusement and pushed past the two bickering ladies and made her way across the plaza the trio following, Miranda and Cassandra still going at it whilst Varric chuckled and made notes. Elariel was heading across the plaza to where a robed man was waving, beckoning her closer.

  
They had nearly crossed the open space when she was roughly shoved to the side. She looked up from where she had fallen to see Cassandra standing near her with her shield out and a view as Miranda did the impossible.

  
Miranda caught the sounds of an arrow being fired and lunged, knocking Elariel out of the way. The world slowed down and she reached out snatching the projectile from the air. The smooth wood burned her fingers as it attempted to continue its forward journey.

  
She saw the letter wrapped around the shaft and tore it free before she pivoted, bringing the arrow up and whipping it back the way it had come like a javelin using the force to propel it forward and up. It was a move she called "return to sender". The arrow whistled through the air and she heard it connect with mortal and brick, most likely a chimney as well as a screech of "Fuck!" from the archer. Miranda smirked, she missed on purpose after all.

  
Elariel pushed herself up from the ground and tried to get out from behind Cassandra who still had her shield up and her eyes roving for threats. "Clear" Miranda told her and the Seeker lowered her shield a little, letting Elariel leave its protection.

  
Elariel looked at the pair in uncertainty "what in the Creators name was that?" she demanded looking at the pair who now appeared to on a hair trigger.  
"Heard an arrow, pushed you to the side and returned it to sender, missed by the way" she informed the trio.

  
Varric snorted "you threw and arrow more effectively than a bow. Am I the only one freaking out over this?" the dwarf demanded and the women looked at him with amusement.

  
"I'm just classifying it as another thing Miranda does when she feels like it" Elariel admitted with a shrug and Cassandra made an agreeing noise. Miranda grinned unrepentantly and held out the crumpled piece of note paper she had removed from the arrow.

  
"This was tied around the shaft" she reported handing it to Elariel. The she-elf carefully pulled the crumpled edges apart and unfurled the note. The note was covered in doodles and had a crude map scribbled at the bottom. The message itself was written in a neat, if large, looping hand and read:

  
_People say you're special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone._   
_There's a baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for the red things in the market, the docks, and 'round the cafe, and maybe you'll meet him first. Bring swords._   
_Friends of Red Jenny_

  
Elariel frowned at the note and handed it to Cassandra. The Seeker looked over the note carefully "who ever wrote this had formal penmanship training" she observed.  
Varric held his hand out for the note and the Seeker grudgingly gave it. The dwarf ran his fingers over the back of the note feeling the depth of the writing. "cheap feather quill, no nib" he sniffed the paper "ink is high quality. With this quill I would say stolen. Also the handwriting is Ferelden based. Each region has a specific hand that they teach. From this I would say our mysterious Friend is from Denerim" he informed them.

  
The note was handed back to Elariel who shrugged "might as well see what that messenger wants then hunt for the red things I guess" she told her crew with a sigh. They made it to the messenger who bowed slightly. "You are the Herald of Andraste are you not?" he asked politely.

  
Elariel nodded, though she felt incredibly uncomfortable accepting that as a form of address. It made her feel like she was lying to everyone. "I have an invitation for you" he told her and held out a sealed envelope. She took it and before she could say anything else he departed, vanishing into the throngs of people. She weighed the envelope in her hand, the paper was thick and no doubt expensive. A seal of ice blue wax the emblem of the mages circle was pressed into the wax.

  
She carefully peeled it open and pulled out a heavy piece of cardstock embossed with flowers and other Orlesian designs. The note was brief and to the point. She was cordially invited to a salon held at some duke's chateau. She looked up at the others who were watching her with curiosity "I've been invited to a salon" she told them and Miranda cocked her head.

  
"You know, no matter how many times I go to a social even with that title I always feel like I should be expecting to get my hair done" she remarked.  
"What hair?" Cassandra asked drily and Miranda placed a hand on her heart.

  
"You wound me Seeker, you really do" she informed the warrior woman with a pained expression. Varric cackled and Elariel giggled as she tucked the invitation into her pocket.

  
"When is this lovely salon?" Miranda asked having recovered from Cassandra's burn.

  
"Tomorrow night" Elariel answered turning towards the docks.

  
"Ah... and we are doing what now exactly?" Varric asked and Elariel held up the note from Red Jenny.  
"Looking for red things" she informed them.

As they made to leave the market they were stopped by a soft Orlesian accented voice. "If I might have a moment of your time." They turned to see an elven woman in fur trimmed dark blue robes with short black hair.

  
"Grand Enchanter Fiona?" Cassandra asked, looking slightly perplexed.

  
"The leader of the mage rebellion" Varric muttered to Miranda and Elariel who were unaware of the woman's status.

  
"A Little risky for you to be here" Miranda noted and the woman nodded.

  
"I hard of this gathering and wanted to see the Herald of Andraste with my own eyes" she replied nodding at Miranda's assessment. "If it's help with the breach you want, perhaps you should look among your fellow mages" she told them looking at Elariel with shrewd eyes.

  
Elariel met her gaze calmly "Why now?" she asked and the grand Enchanter shrugged "I want to see the Templars brought to justice for their actions against the divine" she told them, her eyes glinting with anger.

  
"So you believe that they were behind the divine's murder" Miranda clarified and the Enchanter nodded.

  
"It would be something they would do, kill the divine in the hopes of turning even more people against us" she took a deep breath and continued "Consider this an invitation to Redcliffe. Come and meet with the mages, an alliance would help us both after all" she told them.

  
As she turned to leave Miranda spoke up "can we get that in writing for paperwork's sake please" she requested and Fiona turned back.

  
"I don't know why you would need such a thing when my word is enough" she remarked sternly but Miranda smiled thinly "indulge us. So we can show it as proof." Fiona looked thoughtful for a moment and Varric handed her a sheet of paper from his notebook and a pencil.

  
"If it will reassure you then I will" she informed them and wrote out the invitation and signed it with precise and economic movements. Varric took back the paper and pencil with a nod and Fiona smiled at them, though her expression was tight. "I hope to see you there. Au revoir my Lady Herald" with that she turned and vanished into the ally ways of the gilded city.

  
"Come on, we have a scavenger hun to finish" Miranda told them glumly.

* * *

After what was probably supposed to be an easy treasure hunt for red handkerchiefs but what turned out to be a seven-hour long trek across the city of Val Royeaux everyone was feeling rather cranky. It was lucky then that the last note had left them near the final destination near the edge of the high class residential areas. It was night now, with torches being lit at certain places by household servants "When I find this red Jenny I'm going to introduce them to my staff" Miranda was muttering as they approached the side gate they had been given the key to.

  
"Its not that bad Ice" Varric reassured her and Miranda gave him a steely look.

  
"sure its not bad. Except we have been touring the bloody city with less instructions than to follow the red things" he informed him frostily. "Knock it off you two" Elariel informed them. With her outburst in the market she had taken charge with a vengeance. Perhaps the shock and exhaustion combined with a worthy target for her anger had freed her from her crippling shyness. Either way Miranda was glad that Elariel was finally taking charge.

  
They let themselves in through the side gate. They snuck in and peered around the corner into the secluded courtyard.

  
"Three guards" Miranda told them. She turned to Elariel "say the word and they'll be unconscious in under a minute, no muss, no fuss and no blood" she told them. Elariel looked at Miranda and then to Cassandra and Varric.

  
"Saves us from having to explain why there are three new dead bodies lying around" the dwarf remarked and Cassandra nodded "Not to mention the paperwork it saves me from having to explain to Josephine why we killed off a lords guards whilst trespassing on their property" she added.

  
Elariel considered her options before nodding to Miranda. "Go" she commanded. Miranda almost seemed to melt into the shadows, becoming little more than a whisper amongst the darkened crates that littered the courtyard. The first guard vanished into a swirl of shadows as Miranda appeared behind him and dragged him into the dark with only the sound of moving cloth to denote her actions.

  
The second tripped and never rose, Miranda having grabbed is legs whilst holding his jaws shut with the force. The third on she decided to show off a little. To Elariel and the others she materialized above him and leapt from the ledge she had been clinging to in order to land on the guard's shoulders and jabbing her thumb into the base of his neck, knocking him unconscious.

  
Targets eliminated she rose from her prey and beckoned them forward. As they moved through the courtyard they say the first to guards bundled away behind crates so their unconscious bodies would not draw attention. Miranda was in the process of rummaging through her final victim's pockets when they arrived and she smiled up at them "loot" she chirped happily holding up a small coin pouch.

  
Cassandra sighed deeply and shook her head while Elariel was forcefully reminded of a cat that hung around her clan. Every now and then it would strut into camp with a dead mouse or bird and set it down at her feet and sit back with a nearly identical expression as the one Miranda currently wore. She echoed Cassandra's sigh and smiled at Miranda before she continued deeper into the estate.

  
They found a set of tall blue double doors and Elariel cautiously eased the door open. When the door was fully open she took a step forward only hastily through up a barrier as a fireball flashed towards her. She pressed forward and dodged another making room for her companions. The second fireball impacted Cassandra's shield and splashed off the metal surface.

  
A short, rather weedy looking noble in a puffy sleeved outfit and copper mask strutted forward. "Herald of Andraste! How much did you expend to discover me?" he demanded puffing out his chest like a peacock "it must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably!" he bragged.

  
Miranda looked at her companions "anyone have a flying clue who this puff pastry is?" she asked and the others shook their heads.

  
"Not a clue Ice" Varric added.

  
"You Don't fool me! I am too important for this to be an accident!" The man cried and began pacing "my efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere!" He cried striking a rather silly pose and lifting his hands high.

  
"Seriously do these types practice these speeches?" Miranda demanded shaking her head a the noble.

  
"Shut your mouth bitch" he snarled and Miranda grinned at him.

  
"Oh poor widdle rich boy doesn't like how so unscared of him we are" she mocked stickling out her lower lip in an exaggerated pout.

  
"Why you" the noble began only for the sounds of arrows striking flesh to interrupt him. The entire assemblage turned as a guard fell t

o the ground revealing his killer. A blond female elf dressed in tight red and black stood with a drawn bow. Arrow pointed at the noble.  
"Just say "what"" she commanded pulling back the string.

  
"What is the…" the man demanded only for the elf to loose her arrow, sticking him in the face. He fell and a pool of blood began to spread from his head. "eewwww" the new elf groaned as she picked through the blood to get her arrow "Squishy one but you heard me right? "Just say what"" she snorted "rich tits always try for more than they deserve" she told Elariel who had approached up close it was obvious that this new elf was much taller than Elariel, nearly the size of a human.

  
The elf reached down and put her boot on her targets shoulder "blah blah blah! Obey me! Arrow in my face!" she snarked yanking her arrow free and shaking off the viscera that clung to the broad head. Even Cassandra looked a little unnerved at how causally the elf did it. She straightened and hopped out of the blood and wiped her boots off on the guard she had killed in her entrance.

  
"So you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you're" she began only to trail off as she actually looked Elariel over "aaaaand you're and elf… great. Well, hope you're not "too elfy"" she sighed sounding annoyed at the prospect.

  
The inquisitor group looked at each other and Miranda shrugged "don't look at me" she told Cassandra who was glaring at her like she was expecting Miranda to translate and the Zerg was not delivering.  
"I mean, It's all good, innit? The important thing is: you glow? You're the herald thingy?" the new elf demanded at Elariel who blinked.

  
"Ummm I am being called the herald and my hand does glow?" she responded hesitantly before returning to the main question. "what exactly is going on here?" she asked uncertainly and the new woman gave a shrug,

  
"No idea, I don't know this idiot from manners. My people just said the inquisition should look at him" she replied in a blasé tone.  
"Your people, as in a network" Miranda asked and The woman nodded .

  
"Too right yeah, the little people hear more than those rich tits think" she crowed and everyone save Miranda blinked uncertain if they understood what the woman meant. "Anyway, name's Sera" the newly named Sera informed them before gesturing at a pile of crates "this is cover, get round it" she instructed them.

  
Miranda dove for the crates and the others looked between the two of them "for the reinforcements" Sera added. Everyone's eyes widened and joined Miranda behind cover. "Don't worry though, someone tipped me their equipment shed" Sera told them before snickering "they go no breeches." The others turned to stare at Sera with confused expression while Miranda looked toward the door and let loose a cackle that would have been more appropriate from a hyena.

  
The others turned to look and saw a group of seven soldiers rushing in naked from the waist down. "What the hell this? It's like the time we had tea with Merrill!" Varric demanded even as he let loose a bolt from Bianca. "And let me tell you! It wasn't tea" he informed them between shots.

  
Miranda and Cassandra emerged from cover and sprinted to engage the soldiers listening as Sera cackled and taunted "no breeches" at the unfortunate men. Cassandra smashed forward and backhanded a man into one of the crates that littered the area and it exploded. Miranda darted past her and whirled her staff around to knock her foes into sword reach of Cassandra or knife reach for her.

  
She was laughing madly as she tore through their enemy like they were made of paper. "will you stop that!" Cassandra demanded as Miranda cut another enemy down whilst laughing hysterically.

  
"I can't help it!" Miranda chocked out as she kicked another into Cassandra's reach. The fight ended and Miranda bent double trying to stop the laughing "wha's up with her?" Sera demanded and the others looked at each other rather uncertainly.

  
"We don't know, but apparently it involves no breeches or a fight" Varric remarked, looking back at the snicker Zerg he amended "or both". Cassandra made a disgusted noise and reached down to slap Miranda upside the head.

  
"Ow! Fuck!" Miranda straightened up "Watch the stalks Cassandra, that was light me smacking your ear, it hurt" she reprimanded and Cassandra looked a like chagrined.  
"Sorry" she told the Zerg, "but it did shut you up" she added and Miranda gave her a look of affronted dignity before turning away.

  
Sera shrugged "well, friends really came through with that tip… no breeches" she chortled and Miranda let out a chuckle before silencing herself at the sight of Cassandra's raised hand. Sera took a seat on one of the nearby crates and propped her chin on a fist "so herald of Andraste… you're a strange one" she declared and Miranda shook with silent giggles under Cassandra's disapproving glare. "less strange then that one at least" Sera added pointing at Miranda "but then all them magey types are mad anyway."

  
Miranda straightened to defend herself only for Cassandra to clear her throat and Miranda ducked her head muttering "not a mage" Cassandra let out a long suffering sigh.

  
"Any way I want to join" Sera told the group at large. Elariel blinked in confusion. Between Miranda laughing and this elf's unusual way of speaking she was more than a little confused.

  
"Could someone explain… Miranda?" she asked as if Miranda were a child who hadn't been paying attention in a lesson.  
The Zerg woman straightened up "K look at it like this. Sera has a network among the common folk. They use it to get back at nobles…. I think. I also think there was a name in there somewhere" she mumbled out as she fought to get her breathing under control.

  
"Yeah, the friends of red jenny. There are lots of us, I'm one and there are a few others around. But yeah giggles has the most of it" Sera answered. Miranda made a choking sound but held her silence.

  
"Other than that if you let me help with your inquisition, I'll make sure you don't get too big, that tit we just killed? He had all these plans and guess who gave him up? A house boy who don't know shite but knows a bad person when he sees it. You listen to me and I'll keep you from loosing your breeches" she informed them and Miranda let loose another strangled giggle.

"If you can't be quiet I'm sending you back to camp" Cassandra informed her exasperatedly and the others laughed at Miranda who was clutching her staff and nodding her head rapidly.

  
"Well? Whatcha think?" Sera demanded and Elariel cocked her head "sure why not" she answered.  
Sera did a fist pump "Yes! Get in good before you're too big to like! That'll keep your breeches where they should be!" she exclaimed and ran off only to return hauling a sack "You got merchants where you are right? Cause I got a shite ton of breeches" she informed them and Cassandra sighed, putting her face into her hands as Miranda made a valiant effort to hold it in.

  
She succeeded, barely. Elariel looked at Varric who shrugged "I honestly don't know" she answered and Sera shrugged "don't matter, I figure it out" she informed them and they wandered back to their camp outside the city.


	10. New friends. Or perhaps new Rivals

Dawn rose over the Inquisition camp outside Val Royeaux with a far gentler light than the thin early winter sunshine that had taken hold in Haven. Here the grass was still green and the trees were only beginning to garb themselves for fall. Sera spat into the fire and scratched her nose, damn but she hated the country. All the dust made her nose stuffy. The Inquisitor soldiers watched her as they went about their morning duties. The elf who ran this whole mess wandered out of her tent, eyes bright and her hair tied back.

Typical elf all happy to be in this… this nature. Sera snorted as she watched the Herald talk to one of the soldiers who nodded and left. Sera watched as the Herald walked over to the pot near the fire and scooped out a dollop of porridge into one of the bowls stacked next to it. The Herald saw her and raised her hand in greeting. "Morning," She greeted and Sera sniffed.

"Yeah, it's morning," She informed the elf grumpily hoping to get a rise out of the Herald. You could learn a lot about a person when they were pissed, using both definitions of the word. The big soldier lady exited her tent she shared with the mage all dressed up in her heavy armor and the dwarf wandered to the fire from his own tent.

"So, I was wondering,'" Sera began looking at them. "Rumor says you got yourselves a demon who's not really as demony as the rest. That true?" She demanded and the others looked at each other. "Is that going to be a problem?" The Herald asked her a serious expression on her face and Sera's eyes widened.

"Wha'? Seriously? That wasn' just some horse shite from Chantry?" She exclaimed and Cassandra snorted. "The demon part is highly exaggerated. She is merely different and insane," She responded haughtily though the last part was muttered more to herself.

Sera looked around and noticed the other soldiers were watching her cautiously. Seems that the demon lady was not as unpopular as she had thought. "So, she hanging out at Haven eating babies or somethin'?" She asked trying to figure out what their reactions would be.

The dwarf gave a chuckle. "Hardly eating babies. She tends to help deliver them instead," He informed her and the soldiers nodded and Elariel gave a giggle. "You won't have to wait to meet her though," She informed the elf who frowned and the warrior lady explained.

"I believe you called her Giggles," The Seeker to her drily.

Sera's jaw dropped and she gaped at them. "Wait you mean she's that mage who threw my arrow at me?" She demanded and the others began to laugh and a smooth voice behind her spoke. "Not a mage." Sera jumped a full foot into the air, hand going for her bow, and losing an arrow before she even had a chance to fully see what she was shooting at.

"SHITE!" She screeched as she tucked into a roll in an automatic reaction to put space between her and her target. The camp dissolved into chaos as weapons were drawn, spells summoned and the arrow simply halted in midair. The camp froze and everyone stared at the hovering arrow. Miranda peered blearily at the projectile and blinked owlishly up at Sera. "It's a little early for arrows, isn't it?" She asked conventionally wandering over to the arrow and carefully plucking it from the air.

She looked over the camp and sighed. "Oh for heaven's sake, put those away and let's discuss this over breakfast, I'm starving," She informed them. Sera still stood there frozen in disbelief as the soldiers and Herald grudgingly put away their weapons and sat down. The demon/not demon was tall, easily the height of the men. When she smiled, a pair of fangs became evident. Tiny delicate pointed ears that were the same size as a human sat on either side of her head. Her weird hair/stalk thingies gleamed in the morning light and she moved with an otherworldly grace as she settled herself on a log next to the fire.

She talked like normal people and she dressed like normal people in pants, boots and a white shirt covered by a green vest, but she certainly didn't look like normal people. Ice blue eyes looked up at her from where she was sitting and a smile curled at her lips. "If it would help, would you like to touch them?" She offered gesturing to her stalks and the camp froze. It was something the ground party had been wondering about but never really dared to ask. Sera felt like she was being offered a test but she had to know.

"K." She responded her voice a little harsher than it had been when talking to the others. She approached the demon lady cautiously but the lady didn't move. Merely turned her head to look away and waited. Sera felt like she was approaching a wolf or a bear, something so unbelievably dangerous that was merely letting her live because it felt like it. She extended her hand and very carefully ran her index finger over one of the larger stalks. It was black and gleamed like a polished obsidian bead she had stolen once.

It felt like the obsidian bead too only it was warm like a piece of metal held in the hand. She drew her hand back and the demon lady turned to smile at her.

"See? No big bad demon, just a nice Zerg who wants to have some breakfast. So please sit, I'm starving." The Demon lady told her before holding out her hand. "I'm Miranda by the way. Pleased to meet you Sera," She introduced herself and Sera eyed the hand before carefully taking it and giving it a firm shake.

"Sera," She told the woman firmly and the woman grinned. Her teeth were kinda scary but Sera forced the thought down.

"Good. Now food," Miranda said firmly and handed Sera back the arrow that she had shot earlier. Sera took it and sat down on the other side of the fire to watch. The soldier the Herald had spoken with earlier came back into camp holding a skinned and gutted nug. The hairless pink creature was tossed to the not-demon who caught it and happily cut a slice of meat off popping it into her mouth raw and chewing. The others in the camp ignored this and continued with their meal as if this were normal. Sera stared at her in confusion mixed with fear and the Not-demon looked up from where she had been carefully dissecting and eating her prey to catch her eyes.

"Raw meat is something I need to maintain a healthy diet. I can't extract vitamins or minerals from plant matter so If I want to have a balanced meal then I eat my meat raw." She explained with a rueful smile at the elf who gapped at her not having understood a word the not-demon had said. The others shifted and a few groaned, remembering the when this particular quirk of their companion had come to light. Cassandra was already dreading the fallout once Josephine found out.

After they had realized that carnivore meant no vegetables, they just let Miranda catch and prepare her own food, or they simply used the plentiful nug population as target practice and Miranda benefited from the training. Breakfast passed in silence as Sera watched the not-demon eat her raw food like it was normal but then with this lot maybe it was she mused.

* * *

The day was a lazy one compared to what they were used to. They stayed in camp, cleaning and repairing gear as they waited for evening. The Inquisition watched as Miranda worked with their horses and the ground team, training them in mounted combat. It was a new thing but, at the moment, only Aitheria and Astor, Cassandra's war horse, were combat capable. Miranda wasn't going to let that slide and had taken it upon herself to train both horses and riders in the art of mounted combat.

"How does this help?" Sera demanded as she watched Elariel try to form a spell on her cantering gelding.

"This way we can hit them on the run!" Miranda called out from across the field.

"Shite that's creepy how she can hear us," Sera informed Cassandra who shrugged but didn't comment. The warrior woman was standing next to her war horse as they took a breather from the training. Miranda sat astride Aitheria and the pair were dodging the bolts Varric was sending their way, not that it was hard. Varric was grumbling as he fumbled with his crossbow, trying not to kill his pony. Aitheria let out a high-pitched whistle and Astor's ears raised before he let out a high whiney.

"Aitheria that was rude," Miranda chastised but a grin was on her face.

Cassandra made a disgusted sound and stroked Astor's neck. "Don't let her get to you," She told her mount sternly who merely snorted and shook his head. Cassandra sighed and swung herself up into the saddle and nudged her horse over to where Miranda was showing her charges how to stay on when their mount moved unexpectedly.

Aitheria was directing the horses and indeed that was a very strange thing to find out, that through Aitheria, Miranda could converse with their horses. "Mount up and tag team Cassandra!" Elariel called and Cassandra grinned as she drew her sword and joined Miranda as they went after Elariel.

It had been decided that Elariel and Cassandra would go alone to meet with Madam De Fer whilst Miranda and Varric would stay in camp with Sera. Mostly because Cassandra refused to leave Elariel's side in that nest of Vipers whilst Varric vehemently denounced the idea of going and Miranda wasn't the subtlest of the party in terms of appearances.

Sera had been skulking about all day after Miranda had forcefully boosted the elf onto a horse's back and gave her a riding lesson. Needless to say, only the promise to teach the elf to catch arrows had kept Miranda from suffering an unfortunate encounter with a nest of angry hornets.

* * *

Elariel sighed as she watched Miranda challenge the other elf to an archery contest before she left to cleaned herself up, donning a new shirt of royal blue silk brocade and inky black leather vest that hung to the knees. Cassandra joined her dressed in her usual armor with a clean tabard and chainmail. The sun was beginning to set as they mounted their horses and road out of camp towards the estate where the Salon was taking place.

* * *

Miranda watched as the pair rode out of camp. "I'm going hunting!" She informed the guards who nodded in acknowledgement as she left camp. She returned a half hour later with a large stag slung over her shoulders. Aitheria pointedly looked the other way to avoid the sight but she understood. Miranda helped prepare the beast and sliced off a portion for herself as it was butchered and put into the large pot of stew that sat over the fire.

She waited for their meal to be cooked before digging in to hers in much the same way that the men did, though she did avoid the travel bread they had baked on the hot stones. Sera watched her in uncertainty as the Demonesque woman daintily ate her meal. When one thought of people eating raw meat, it was usually an image of a savage tearing into chuck with blood all over their face. This woman had the large slab of meat neatly sitting in a tin plate with blood pooling under the meal like gravy would from normal food. She was slicing off thin pieces with her dagger, chewing on them in a way that was far more civilized than some of the men.

"So I'm wondering… are there more like you somewhere?" the she elf asked curiously and Miranda swallowed her mouthful before answering.

"Well, none quite like me but yes there are others like me. Though I will say that I am pretty unique among both my fellows and my species." She told the elf. "It's one of the perks of being a special snowflake," She replied flippantly.

Sera gave a disgruntled groan. "No like do you have cities and kings, posh tits who run things and little people who stick to them? Are you like normal people?" Sera demanded and Miranda cocked her head to the side.

"I don't know..." she mused thinking. "We have more settlements, places where we meet up and trade things but most of us are loners. I personally haven't been to a settlement to trade in…. oh three… four cycles," She responded humming in thought.

"You got a king?" Sera asked and Miranda grinned. "No more like a council. We call them the Powers-That-Be. They like to order us around and we usually obey but, when they're not ordering us around, we usually do our own thing."

The others watched her in uncertainty. "What do you do in your spare time?" Varric asked and Miranda grinned.

"I am a hunter. There are some right nasty critters out there and I am one of the best at tracking them. When I'm not hunting, I tend to join insane orders who go out of their ways to endanger themselves for the betterment of others," She informed them and Varric chuckled.

"So that's why you joined up. I was wondering," He told her and she smiled. "Yeah you lot are par for the course. Still loving it though," She told them before her grin grew into a smirk.

"How about a story Varric?" She all but purred at the dwarf who shook his head.

"Oh no Ice. You're telling. I did it last night." Miranda pouted and sighed before she brought out her knitting. Every time she did that it was a different color. This led to some bets as to if she was knitting multiple things or simply unraveled them once they were finished to knit some more.

Tonight's set was red and gold. "Once there were four children whose names were Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy…" She began

 

* * *

 

Elariel slumped in her saddle and ran a weary hand over her face. "Please tell me we never have to do that again," She begged and Cassandra sighed.

"Unfortunately, there is a high likelihood of such gatherings happening again," She informed her companion. The Seeker was sitting up through willpower alone, fiercely denying her body a chance to rest before they had returned to camp. They saw their scouts in the dark and they were waved through. The fire blazed high and a majority of the soldiers sat around it, their eyes riveted on the figure hiding behind the flames.

"At the Huntresses' words she lifted the blade, 'Despair and Die!' She screamed and with that, drove her blade down into the woman's chest. Blood fountained from the wound and the Huntress, the woman who defied the White Witch died upon the stone table," Miranda's voice spoke in the hypnotic fashion she had.

The crowd gasped and one of the female soldiers bellowed "No!" Cassandra and Elariel looked at each other for a moment before they spurred their mounts forward, eager to hear the story being told. Miranda's face was lit by the warm light of the fire. Her icy eyes seemed to be glowing with an inner light. Miranda looked up and noted her new audience members before returning to her story, three feet of a wide red and gold scarf sat over her knees as she continued.

"The witch withdrew her forces, leaving the bound and broken form of the Huntress where she had been murdered. From the dark came the two girls who had followed her on her walk of doom. The lion she had died for had returned to their troops, knowing he had to honor her wish that she die instead. They struggled with the ropes, pulling at them but the knots were so tight that they had cut into the Huntress's wrists. With nothing but horror and grief in their hearts they sat at her side, unsure of what to do now." Her eyes drifted shut and for a moment Miranda was no longer there, but at the story.

She opened them and a small smile crept over her face. Elariel and Cassandra sat down in the circle their eyes riveted on Miranda. "Perhaps I should leave it at that for tonight so you can catch up our two new arrivals hmm?" she asked with a wry smile.

"NO!" Sera shrieked and lunged forward, wrapping her hands around Miranda's vest. "You're gonna finish it now! Or I swear by Andraste's fucking Knickers I'm going to see how many bees I can cram into your tent!" She informed the Zerg woman with a wild look in her eye.

Miranda met the elf's eyes and smirked. "Then I pity the bees. They know better than to sting me." She smirked and pried Sera's fingers from her front. "The cost of manhandling the storyteller is no stories for twenty-four hours. Everyone thank Sera for that," she informed them all as she replaced her knitting and turned her attention to Elariel and Cassandra. "So how was the salon? Meet any interesting people, sample some nice wines?" She asked settling herself on her log.

Sera glared at her but noticed the others sending her dirty looks. Never manhandle Miranda when she was telling a story. She would stop after that. Elariel shrugged and sank down a little more onto her seat. "Honestly I have no idea what happened there. All I know is that Madame de Fer has joined the Inquisition and volunteered to perform an exorcism to remove the 'dreadful rumors that a demon fights with you' to quote her directly," Elariel sighed burying her face in her hands. "Honestly, I think the more well-known you become, the wilder the rumors grow," She informed Miranda pointing a finger at her in accusation.

Miranda sighed and gave a shrug. "Yeah that tends to happen. Want me to wear a hood tomorrow or scare the ever-loving daylights out of the good Madam with my weird demonic ways?" She asked, only half joking.

"Just be your usual otherworldly self, please. We leave at first light. Breakfast is on the road, Madam Vivienne is meeting us on the road," Elariel told them before hauling herself up and dragging her aching body to the tent she was now to share with Sera.

"I'll take first watch," Miranda informed them and the other soldiers nodded gratefully, quickly drawing lots for the rest of the night shift. Miranda grabbed her bow and settled herself a little way from camp, fluffing out her stalks and setting herself to full sentry mode. She heard the voices of the camp, their hearts beating in their bodies, the deep, heavy breaths of their mounts as they nosed their fodder or drowsed on their feet.

She slipped into meditation, letting the sounds of the surrounding area flow over her as she scanned them for their origin, tagging those that belonged so unusual ones would stand out. With this deep state of watchfulness, she knew the instant the next shift was woken and the moment the new watch drew near to her post. She opened her eyes to note the position of the two moons and stood, allowing the next guard to take her spot.

She snuck into her and Cassandra's tent, silently slid out of her gear, into the tattered dark grey t-shirt whose logo had long worn away, and black flannel pants with tiny galaxies and nebulas swirling over the fabric. She set her sword and a few daggers within easy reach and a few more under her pillow and climbed into her bed roll. Out almost immediately, the soft sound of the camp breathing lulling her to sleep.

* * *

The snow was thick on the ground, the pine and fir bowed beneath its heavy weight. She was dressed in thick silver furs. The heavy wolf fur hood around her head and the silver knit face mask protecting her from the sub-zero temperatures. A pair of silver ski goggles covered her eyes from the driving pieces of snow, letting her have a clear view of the forest as it flashed past. Beneath her Aitheria's flanks heaved as she bounded through the thick snow and behind her came the sound of sleigh bells and wolves. She bent lower over Aitheria's neck and urged her faster. A flash of light blasted past her and the tree it struck turned to stone.

Aitheria sprang away and reversed direction almost instantly. Now she could see her pursuers. An icy white sleigh pulled by four white reindeer barreled towards them. About it ran massive wolves the size of ponies, jaws open and slavering. Her silver bow came up and three arrows loosed in the space of a breath. Three wolves fell and the occupant in the sleigh screamed in fury. In the sleigh stood a woman of almost seven feet in height.

Black hair whipping behind her and the tall golden crown on her head slightly askew. Her salt white face and blood red mouth were a rictus of rage. Her white hand pointed a long gold wand at Miranda and Aitheria as she screamed another incantation. Aitheria jumped to the left, weaving towards the witch through the dense brush. She fired again several more times and hit the sleigh as well as one of the reindeer, the remaining wolves fell and she grinned viciously.

Those beasts were a disgrace to their species. They passed like jousting knights and Miranda grinned, checking over her shoulder to laugh at the furious witch. "What's the matter Jadis? Having trouble aiming?" She called and the Witch screamed at her driver to turn the sleigh about. It did but ponderously, giving Miranda more time to gain distance between the two of them. 'You know one of these days she's going to wise up and ditch the sleigh right?' The doe told her between her steaming breaths.

"Yeah but until then it's fun to do this," She informed her friend. They turned to the west, heading for the Lantern waste and losing the ponderous sleigh in the rocky terrain that did little to slow Aitheria. Though Miranda was sure that her last shot had also hamstringed one of the reindeer, making the blighted witch even slower. Taking a risk, she slowed Aitheria to a stop before she tugged off her hood and listened, Aitheria going still in the silent forest.

Several miles away she could hear the witch screaming and cursing her before ordering her driver to return to her castle. Miranda grinned and tucked her stalks back into the hood and pulled it back up, readjusting her face gear and goggles as she did so, before sliding her bow back into its holder on her back. "Come on 'theria, let's check the lamppost," She told her friend who gave a nod, steam billowing out of her nostrils. They plowed through the thick snow as more began to fall. Miranda sighed, after thirty years of this she was getting sick of snow. They pushed through the firs that edged the clearing and came into the sight of a gas lit lamp post from earth sitting innocuously in the middle of the forest as if it had grown there.

The warm light of the flame filled the rapidly darkening clearing as the afternoon sunlight faded into twilight. After all it was winter, sunset came at four. There were faint tracks through the snow that were rapidly being covered up. "Looks like Tumnus has been through again," She noted and Aitheria snorted. 'He does that every fourth day,' She informed Miranda waspishly.

Miranda nodded. "True but still, I'm always hoping I'll find her tracks here soon," She admitted.

'You mean those tracks?' Aitheria noted with an air of false innocence. Miranda's eyes snapped to where Aitheria's bronze hoof was pointing. Sure enough, there were a second pair of tacks that surrounded a trampled area like something had been dropped. Miranda hastily slid from Aitheria's back her warm fur lined silver boots sinking into the deep snow and approached the tracks. This close she could see the uniform pattern of machine stitching and smooth bottoms of leather shoes found in the nineteen thirties unaltered earth. The print was the size of a young girl, younger than ten but older than six. The prints joined with the distinctive hoof prints of the faun and led off to the north.

She looked back at Aitheria who had a rather smug expression on her face. "Not a word from you," She instructed the Hind who blinked innocently at her. Miranda huffed and swung back onto the doe's back and nudged her to follow the tracks.

'Old age?' The hind offered and Miranda scowled. "I said not a word." She growled poking the hind with a mitten clad finger. They followed the tracks till they reached a heavy wooden door that was set into a cave entrance. They paused outside and listened.

Inside she could hear the frightened faun listing the things that the witch would do to her if she found out that he had a daughter of eve and let her go. Miranda slid from Aitheria's back and waited for Tumnus to declare he would help before she knocked solidly on the door. There was dead silence within and Miranda sighed.

"Tumnus, the Huntress requests an audience with your guest," She said through the door.

"Who's the Huntress?" A young girl's voice asked and Miranda smiled, that was her.

"She's the one who defies the witch," Tumnus told her, fear in his voice. "She hunts the secret police and has been searching for any children of Adam and Eve for a long time," he told the girl and Miranda heard the sound of cloven hooves making for the door. It cracked open and she saw the wary faun peering out at her.

She inclined her head. "Well met. It is chilly out, may I enter?" She asked again. Aitheria grumbled and stamped her hooves a little.

"Yes… please come in," Tumnus told her and she entered gratefully. Inside was wonderfully warm, the kind that only a blazing log fire could induce. She tugged off her hood and goggles and facemask, tucking those as well as her mittens into her pocket. The silver circlet on her brow gleamed in the light of the fire.

"I will be brief Tumnus. I know what you were just saying and I offer my expertise. I can take her back quickly and quietly with no one being the wiser. Is that agreeable?" She asked looking down to meet a pair of sky blue eyes that stared out of a dainty face framed by golden curls.

"Hello," The girl greeted her in a remarkably charming voice. "I'm Lucy Pevensie, may I ask your name?" She asked and Miranda felt herself softening, truly spring would come with this girl as its Herald.

Miranda felt a flicker of hope for the first time in a decade. "I am Huntress Miranda Starsinger, Champion of Wisdom and Sister to the moon, I am pleased to make your acquaintance my lady," She told the young girl who giggled.

"I'm not a lady, but very pleased to meet you Miss Starsinger," Lucy told her and Miranda smiled.

"Well then let's get you home miss Lucy. I believe we have a witch to anger," She told the girl flippantly. The young girl watched as Miranda garbed herself again before she pulled out a heavy silver fur cloak which she swung around her shoulders. "Onward then shall we?" She invited and the young girl nodded. Miranda swept her up into her arms and nodded to Tumnus. "Keep safe, I don't want to hear any news about you being made into a garden decoration you hear me," She told him fiercely.

The faun nodded and let Miranda out into the snow once more. Lucy shivered in her arms as Miranda put her on Aitheria's back. "Oh, what a beautiful stag," Lucy told her, gazing at Aitheria in awe.

"Aitheria's a doe but she thanks you for the compliment," Miranda told her with a smile as she swung up and wrapped the heavy cloak around her front, effectively swaddling the girl in the thick silver fur. "Now I picked up your trail at the lamppost, is that where you belong?" She asked as Aitheria took off at a brisk walk in the general direction.

Lucy nodded. "Yes, I need to get back to the wardrobe in the spare room. I'm sure my siblings are frantic with worry by now," She told Miranda.

Miranda made a hum of agreement. "Hopefully. Though in my travels I have never heard of spare Oom, or War drobe but I hope you find your way back safely." Lucy made a cute huffing noise before trying to correct Miranda. For her part the Huntress purposefully butchered the name repeatedly as they went. They stepped into the warm light of the lamppost and Miranda looked down at her charge. "Can you find your way back from here?" She asked. The golden head nodded and Miranda slid off before helping the girl down.

"Before you go Lady Lucy I have something for you," She told the girl solemnly. Lucy looked up at her uncertainly and Miranda knelt, her thick pants undeterred by the wet snow. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the tiny crescent moon charm necklace she had been hanging onto for this day. "Take this and remember that time is a funny thing. It doesn't flow the same everywhere for everyone," She told the girl with a sad smile that went unnoticed behind her mask.

Lucy took the silver necklace and carefully put it on. "Thank you Miss Starsinger, I hope you don't get in trouble for this," She said, worry shining in her eyes.

Miranda chuckled. "I live to get in trouble with that witch, I keep her young with our weekly chases." She told the girl, ruffling her hair a little. "Now go little one, the cold will get worse soon," She told the girl who was shivering hard in the chill air. Lucy turned and hurried into a grove of thick pines that wasn't all that big. "Huh, I always wondered," Miranda murmured as she watched as the girl wave before diving into the thick branched and gave a smile before hauling herself onto Aitheria's back.

"Shall we go home?" She asked and the hind nodded. 'Let's, I'm freezing my antlers off here,' She informed Miranda who laughed and held on as the doe bounded through the underbrush.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of bird song with a massive grin on her face. She swiftly pulled on her traveling dress in a deep fall copper this time. Her armor strapped on and her weapons in their homes, she rolled up her bed roll and slid out into the early morning. The others began to crawl out of their tents and mumbled sleepy good mornings. Cassandra emerged holding a similar bundle and they together took down the tent and distributed the materials between the two of them. Miranda took the ground sheet and half the poles and Cassandra took the rest. Miranda took her bundle and a set of saddlebags she had been issued over to where Aitheria stood. She gave her a thorough brush down before she buckled the simple grey leather harness she had been issued onto the hind's back. She slung the saddlebags over the back portion of the harness and swung up and attached them with long leather ties before she secured her bed roll and her portion of the tent.

The others were around her doing the same, Elariel showing Sera how to saddle and load her mare and helping to boost her up afterwards. The light was still young as they set out along the paved roads that led away from the capital. Aitheria's hooves making a slight chiming sound on the flags as she pranced. "Do you have to be so noisy?" Miranda grumbled to her mount who tossed her head. 'Of course! It's a beautiful day! The birds are swaying, the trees are singing!" She replied with a happy voice.

Miranda blinked and shook her head at her mounts antics. "Ok I'll give you that one. It's funny," She informed the hind who gave a please snort.

"What's got her in such a good mood?" Cassandra asked pulling up alongside her. Astor sent a half-hearted glare at Aitheria who pointedly ignored him.

"She thinks it's a wonderful morning, which means either someone bribed her with honey or she has something planned," She informed Cassandra looking suspiciously at Aitheria's head. "I'm not sure which frightens me more to be honest. The thought that someone has discovered her weakness or that she has mischief planned today," She admitted and Aitheria turned to give her an innocent look.

Cassandra watched the pair in amusement and shook her head. "You two fight like an old married couple you know," She informed them and Miranda looked at her in shock while Cassandra got to see a deer's jaw drop for the first time in her life. She had to admit the pair looked hilarious.

Aitheria looked at Cassandra, then to Miranda then back to the Seeker before shaking her head vigorously. "What she said," Miranda added and Cassandra gave a small chuckle.

"If you say, but you know it's true," She told them and Miranda pouted. They approached the line that marked the end of the paved road to see a silver clad figure on a delicate coal black palfrey.

The silver horned hat was very distinctive and Miranda looked over at Cassandra. "That's our newest addition?" She asked dubiously and Cassandra sighed, looking like she had just swallowed a hedgehog.

"Yes. That is Madam Vivienne de Fer, Enchanter to the Imperial Court," She informed Miranda in a resigned voice. They drew closer and Vivienne spurred her horse forward. She was a competent rider, even if her seat was a little too heavy to Miranda's expert eyes.

"My dear Herald it is lovely to see you again," Her dulcet tones range out over the small distance that was left between them.

Miranda and Cassandra pulled back from Elariel who gave them a brief look of betrayal, before she turned back to the enchanter with a smile fixed on her face. "You as well Madam Vivienne," She greeted and the enchanter pulled closer.

"I'm glad to finally meet the rest of your companions," She informed them silkily and ran her eyes over their party.

"Yes this is Varric Tethras," Varric bowed in the saddle. "Sera," Elariel introduce and the City elf gave a disdainful sniff. "You've already met Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast," She waved at Cassandra who, like Varric gave a slight bow. Vivienne's eyes fell on Miranda and she froze. Elariel had a rather smug little smile on her face as she finished. "And Jedi Master Miranda Starsinger a representative of the Zerg people," She adlibbed a little towards the end and Miranda grinned widely, proudly displaying her fangs and twiddling her fingers at the mage in a cheeky wave.

"Delighted to make your acquaintance Madam," She purred, sure that the slightly predatory edge in her voice had been noticed by the mage.

"I...see that the rumors were a little truer than I thought," Vivienne remarked in what was an attempt to sound casual and Miranda's smile grew a little wider.

"Zerg not demon. Remember that Lady Vivienne," She told the mage.

Vivienne cleared her throat and gave a calm smile. "Pleased to meet you as well Jedi Master," She replied a little stiffly.

Elariel cleared her throat, drawing all eyes to her. "And with that done, let's head back to Haven," She told them.

Miranda inclined her head before nudging Aitheria to follow after Elariel's horse. 'Please tell me I can bite her horse? Please, please, please? She's a right bitch. Please!' Aitheria begged her and she stifled her snicker with a cough before shaking her head. At Cassandra's raised eyebrow she told her what Aitheria wanted and the Seeker smothered a chuckle.


	11. I like rain. In small quantities

Leliana stared at her reports in frustration. Errant snowflakes drifted through the open front of her tent and settled on her shoulders and desk, obscuring portions of the words written before her. The faint storm like sounds of the Breach and the noises of a healthy town were background noise to her now after weeks of familiarity. She scowled at the reports that her ravens had recently brought to her from her agents in Orlais and Val Royeaux. This was getting out of hand. The Templar's actions were inexcusable. They were truly far gone if this was how they viewed the world now. The speech Elariel had given was also there, transcribed painstakingly by a hidden agent. The accusations written there glowered up at her, judging in their silence.

"Who deems your cause righteous? If this is the acts of the righteous then I want no part in this bloodshed." Ever since she had read those words she had felt doubt and worry claw at the icy stone that was her heart. She did what needed to be done, what no one else was willing to do. She had done so for years in the Maker's name, but was it truly right? Or even the Maker's will? She shivered in the cold air and wondered.

Shouts echoed up, a horn sounded to signal the return of the Herald's party. She straightened and left her tent, standing on the top tier of the village to watch the newly arrived party troop through the gates. The massive doors swung open and she watched as the party dismounted with their packs slung over their shoulders. Miranda and Cassandra were walking side by side. Cassandra had a small smile on her face whilst Miranda chatted animatedly, gesturing widely with her free hand.

Varric spoke with an unusually tall blond elf who was looking up at the Breach with wide eyes. This must be the Sera she had been told about. Elariel entered last, walking next to an imperious looking woman with dark skin and silver robes who glanced briefly at the Breach before settling a smooth smile on her face. Vivienne de Fer. Leliana scowled internally at the thought of the Enchanter. Always looking for an in, always poking and prodding, looking for weaknesses for her to exploit and profit by.

A bit of her hostility towards the mage was the territorial instincts of a predator feeling a threat on her turf. Leliana snorted delicately. Vivienne was no threat to her but she was dangerous none the less. Unfortunately, they needed the resources the good enchanter could give them. The party separated, the older members heading off to their quarters to unpack and clean up whilst the newer members went to the quartermaster to be assigned. No doubt they would submit their reports after they were done.

She returned to her tent to find one of her agents there holding a tightly sealed report. She read it through and felt a lump settle in her stomach. Her hunch had just been proven. She glanced up at the agent who looked exhausted, as if he had been riding hard to deliver the message to her. She dismissed him with a nod and sat down on one of the crates in her tent. The news of Butler's treachery so soon after her personal crisis. What should she do. Which way should she turn? Her instincts told her to eliminate the threat.

Expunge the traitor's life from the record of the world but her heart, the tiny sliver of the girl left from her days with the Warden, cried out that such an action was wrong. She was unsure how long she sat there staring at the letter when someone knocked on the center pole near the entrance. Her head jerked up from the message and saw Miranda clad in a thick wool overcoat standing near the entrance.

"Hey Leliana!" She chirped happily. The bloody woman was always happy and laughing, yet she had admitted to being in a position similar to Leliana's. How did she remain so light when the shadows were where she worked… had worked? She shook her head and gestured the Zerg in, deciding to take a leap of faith and confide in an unknown.

"I have evidence that one of my agents has betrayed us," She murmured quietly, knowing the other woman could hear. "I find myself at a crossroads. Do I execute him now? Do I bring him in to question him? How do I know which is the better decision? I find myself at a loss," She told the other woman, anger at her own indecision seeping into her voice. Miranda sat down next to her and reached out for the report, halting her gloved hands inches away, silently asking for the paper.

Leliana snorted. "It's in cipher," She snapped. The waiting hand remained and with a sigh Leliana handed it over before digging out the correct key from an inner pocket and handing it to Miranda. The Zerg read the report, her eyes flicking between the two pages with an ease that spoke of training in the use of cyphers and codes. After a few moments, she returned the pages to Leliana and leaned back a little. A thin column of steam emerging from her nose as she exhaled.

"There are questions. The evidence is damning but not iron clad. If he were my agent I would bring him in. If he's guilty then I'd squeeze him for everything he has. If he's innocent, then he may have leads as to who actually killed Farrier. Either way you win and get information that could be useful." She answered calmly, keeping her eyes on the canvas. "What brought about this indecision? You don't seem the type to dither," She asked her voice quiet and curious, as if discussing the weather.

In a way, her detached tone gave Leliana a way to wonder in safety, without the scrutiny she had feared. In answer Leliana stood up and picked up the transcript of Elariel's speech and handed it to Miranda. She took it and read the speech over, her eyebrow raising delicately as she eyes flicked back and forth over the words inscribed there.

"This hit a little too close for you, didn't it?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Leliana scowled and folded her arms. "Yes," She hissed, hostility rising in the face of the words she had been thinking now spoken aloud.

Miranda stood though she had to stoop a little beneath the low roof. "I cannot tell you if what you are doing is the Maker's will or not. Nor can I tell you what you should do. That answer has to come from within. All I can say is to listen to both your heart and your head. Though they don't always agree you must remember why you are fighting and what it is you want to be remembered for. How many of your ideals and beliefs are you willing to ignore in the pursuit of you cause?" Leliana looked up into Miranda's face, and for a moment she saw a glimpse of a much darker woman.

Eyes that had seen and done much stared out at her from a shadowed face, the scar across her cheek look deeper, a black slash across her face. Then the eyes softened and she turned towards the entrance. "Ask yourself these questions often, do what must be done but don't forget to laugh sometimes. The shadows can be a lonely place if you don't. Trust me, do not let the shadows stain you though you dwell in them," She told the Bard before walking out of the cloth shelter.

"Thank you," Leliana said quietly and Miranda paused in the doorway, looking back at the Bard over her shoulder with a compassionate gaze. "My ears are always willing to listen Sister. Remember that you are not alone." With that Miranda strode out into the pale wintery sunshine calling out to someone and laughing. Leliana watched her go before looking down at the report and making a decision. After her command was sent she paused and thought. Miranda was always the one to catch her in her moments of weakness.

Why was that? Did she hear what was said and came to find her? Or was it simply luck both times. She sighed and leaned her head into her hands. The way that woman's mind worked baffled her sometimes.

* * *

Miranda entered the Chantry with her report held in her hand, heading for the war room. The Chantry had been aired out a little and the overwhelming odor of incense had dissipated. She had been sneaking in and stealing or dousing the sticks when the sisters weren't looking and her stash on top of the Chantry had grown rather large. She mentally made a note to turn in the contraband to Josephine. As she passed by the line of pillars that hid a recess in the stone wall, she heard someone stand and the smooth voice of Vivienne made itself known.

"A moment," She called and Mirada stopped, turning to face the now bare headed Enchanter.

"Madam Vivienne, what can I do for you?" She asked politely. Vivienne beckoned her into her newly established lair and stared at Miranda with sharp and canny eyes.

"I shall not waste your time my dear. It has become apparent over the last few days that you dislike me. I wish to know your grievances with me before it turns into something that will damaged this Inquisition."

Miranda blinked, the closest she would come to showing shock around the Enchanter before she rallied. "You wish to know my opinion of you Madam?" She asked, her voice bland and unassuming.

Vivienne nodded and watched her opponent carefully. She had been observing the other woman for a week now and was still clueless as to this woman's motives. She could see that Miranda Starsinger was not someone to be trifled with. Her instincts told her that Miranda was a predator, a highly successful one who would either be your greatest ally or worst enemy. She could look past the strangeness of the woman, if only just. She knew at a glance that Miranda was a player of the game, perhaps not the same field as Vivienne played, but she clearly knew how to duel with her words and actions.

This alone made her very dangerous. The fact that she had achieved this level of trust despite the handicap of her appearance was worrying. Miranda's eyes met Vivienne's and the Enchanter had a view of a storm of silent rage shackled and hidden beneath the calm and humor. "You impress your view of how things should be on others. That to me is one step away from inexcusable but it is your view on mages that disgusts me," She said as if discussing the weather.

Vivienne made to interrupt but Miranda halted her with a look. "You thrived in the Circle, grew and flourished and yes, so did others but the circle was cruel to those who didn't fit. What you want to restore is broken beyond all repair. You desire to take three steps backward when we need to move forward. I do not say let the mages skip about without training but I have seen systems that work without the need for jailers or for children to be told that they are mistakes in the eyes of their God," Vivienne felt a chill sweep over her as Miranda's words slid into a light growl. "Your actions towards your younglings is inexcusable. You can kick a dog so many times but it will eventually turn. The Wise would have seen this war coming centuries ago. In fact, I'm surprised that it took this long."

Miranda straightened from her slight lean and her voice became light and pleasant again. "You want to restack the powder keg and give the match to the masses. We all saw how well that went," She snorted and inclined her head to Vivienne. "That is my problem with you. You don't think beyond what was. For once in your existence, look beyond your nose and see what has happened and choose a way to fix it rather than clinging to broken ships," Vivienne rocked back in actual shock at the accusation.

"Good day Enchanter," Miranda told her pleasantly before she turned and continued on her walk to the war room. Vivienne blinked and sat herself down at her desk. That was not what she had expected. How was it that her armor, hardened and perfected against such similar barbs had failed so utterly against that woman's? The answer was here and though it pained her to admit it she knew it was because the power in Miranda scared her, woke a tiny part of her who agreed but had been silenced for so long. She sniffed and buried that voice once more and turned her attention to her correspondence.

* * *

Josephine yawned to herself as she exited from her room early in the morning. The sun had not even begun to consider the idea of rising but she was already up. There was far too much to do and not nearly enough time to do it in. She consciously straightened her posture and forced herself to take purposeful strides to her office, pausing only to kindle a fire in the waiting hearth. Had they more staff, a servant would do it for her but undermanned and overwhelmed as they were she had quickly learned to do it herself to avoid freezing in the chilly mountain air. She lit her candles and settled herself to work. The supply trains had been delayed by an early blizzard in the passes to Orlais and the recent allowance for the Inquisition to use Haven had to be addressed.

Josephine was startled from her work by shouting, voices cried out in anger and screams of frustration sounded from beyond her door. She fought the curiosity for an interminable thirty seconds before she stood and peeked out her door. The sight beyond was sigh inducing to say the least. A gaggle of clerics whom Leliana had warned her were causing trouble were dashing around the door to their dormitory wailing about something. As she approached them she saw that all of them had had caricatures of curly mustaches and monocles drawn on their faces in black ink.

"What is going on here?" She demanded joining the group. Her arrival allowed them to coalesce into a swarm and the ringleader, one Mother Senna came forward. Josephine deftly smothered a chuckle as the observed the far more elaborate designs sketched onto the woman's face, including the slogan 'hypocrite,' emblazoned on her forehead. From the corner of her eye she saw Leliana emerge from the shadows, her cowl hiding her eyes but doing little to shield her small smirk. Josephine sighed again, of course Leliana would know what was happening.

"We woke up this morning to find someone had stolen into our quarters and…and…" She seemed at a loss to describe the vandalism and simply waved at her and her fellows. Josephine nodded and made the appropriate sympathetic noises before urging them to go and wash the ink off.

Once they were gone she turned and strode over to Leliana. "Do you know who did this?" She demanded and the Spymistress smiled. "I have no proof, but I have a suspicion that it may be our recently departed Jedi Master. I heard her laughing about something called a sharpie that she apparently found in her bag." Josephine sighed again. Miranda was out of reach as she and the good Herald had set out for the Storm Coast. Despite the Zerg woman's please to the contrary, Cassandra and Varric had remained behind, leaving Sera and Vivienne to accompany the pair on their mission.

The Ambassador rubbed her forehead. "Why would she do this?" She asked and Leliana shrugged. "I don't know but I assume that it has something to do with what she heard that group saying. Needless to say the people will have a harder time taking them seriously as they attempt to turn them away from the Inquisition. I say we take the gift with a smile," She informed the ambassador who sighed again and returned to her office.

Leliana grinned and watched as the clerics return with the ink still strong on their faces, their consternation lending their voices a shrillness that was wince inducing. She melted back into the shadows and returned to her office tent, a smile growing on her face at a prank well executed.

* * *

Miranda winced as Sera's shrieking reached a rather painful decibel. The elf and Vivienne had been arguing for days. The pair rode behind Miranda and Elariel, bickering about everything and anything. Next to her Elariel looked at the Zerg in apology. "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you," She admitted and Miranda gave her a dirty look. "You had better make it up to me in Haven when we get back. I am expecting nothing less than a bottle of good wine and a brace of freshly killed nugs. That may get you some leeway," She informed her companion frostily, though without any real venom. Elariel winced as the voices behind them rose. "Will you share the wine? It might help get rid of this headache," She begged and Miranda raised a brow. "Ask me later when you have the bottle," She informed the elf.

* * *

Miranda didn't mind rain. In fact, sometimes she rather enjoyed it but the constant torrential downpour that had started even before they reached the coast was beginning to get to her. Their rain gear was soaked by day two of the rain and a persistent chill permeated them as they rode. Even the fighting from Sera and Vivienne had calmed down mostly due to the fact that the energy to fight was better served to keep warm. Scout Harding and her team looked like drowned rats, their hair plastered to their heads and their gear soaked to the bone. The ground around the forward camp and much of the coast was churned up mud and even Aitheria's antlers were coated in the thick, slippery clay.

Miranda was forced to share a tent with Vivienne and after a day of trying to keep herself warm and dry the mage had little left in her to warm the tent. Their first day on the coast was far from pleasant. Slogging through ankle deep mud that coated the boots and balled into heavy clumps whilst in armor was probably one of the worst things Miranda could remember doing in a long time. "Water, water everywhere and far too much mud," Miranda muttered sourly as she trudged along behind Elariel.

As the only melee fighter in the group, it was up to Miranda to take the lead. As a result, she was wearing her armor over a knee length mail hauberk she had recently been issued for the journey and wool. The soggy cloth doing little to prevent the chill from the metal rings from seeping into her bones. To top that off, her nose was running and her throat was sore. She cursed the weather that had led to her stalks getting cold for so long. "I think I see some people ahead!" Elariel called over the drumming rain and the rumbling thunder.

Miranda wiped her running nose and followed. They skidded down the steep path towards the beach. Sera fell and skidded down on the slippery clay, cursing up a storm as she stood, coated from head to foot. Elariel glanced back at them from around the edge of her sodden hood that plastered itself to her head and sighed. This place was rapidly climbing to the top of her list of most hated locations and that included what little she could remember of the Fade. They came upon a group of armored men and women fighting a collection of robed mages. Miranda looked at Elariel who looked pointedly at the group and drew her staff. Miranda gave a groan before she drew her sword in her left hand and charged forward. With her staff in her right hand she lay about the mages with a weary efficiency as her left sword hand spun and twirled, easily severing limbs and deflecting spells.

The din of battle was all around her and she could hear the thunderous laughter of the massive figure in the thick of the fight. She pulled closer and was treated to the sight of a seven foot tall horned behemoth swinging a maul the size of Elariel around with one hand. The man's grey skin as stained pink as the rain did its best to wash off the sheet of blood from his enemies. Miranda ducked was the hammer swung over her head, reducing and the head of a mage behind her to red mist. She straightened and slashed her blade out, slitting the throat of the one behind him. "HA! Good One!" He bellowed and barreled past her with the power of a steam roller.

Miranda set about finishing the mess he had left behind him. Killing the poor bastards who had been left with crushed limbs on the field even as she slashed and hacked her way through the mages. When the fight ended, she stomped over to one of the large rocks that littered the shoreline and sat down. A wet hacking cough tore itself from her throat and she gave a frustrated groan only to freeze as the sound echoed around them. Oh Gods and force above please don't let her have a head cold.

"Um Miranda… what the hell was that?" Elariel asked walking over to her. The massive horned warrior from earlier was behind her, squinting down at Miranda with his one eye. "Cold," Miranda tried to mumble. Unfortunately for her it came out sounding like three different voices were harmonizing with hers. The effect would have been beautiful if it hadn't been for the fact that she also sounded very congested. "Another weird biology thing?" Elariel asked with resignation and Miranda nodded, giving a sigh that sounded like a collection of under supported flutes.

"Three individual sets of vocal folds, not in sync when I'm sick," She mumbled around her stuffed nose, sounding like a miniature choir.

"Ahh," Elariel remarked eloquently and Miranda threw a glare at her. "You now owe me way more than wine and nugs. I expect a week off and brandy," She vocalized before reaching into an inner pocket and fishing out her flask. She took a deep pull from the liqueur within and glared at Elariel who shrugged apologetically.

"By the way, this is The Iron Bull, leader of the Bull's Chargers," She introduced, pointing at the behemoth behind her. "Bull this is Jedi Master Miranda Starsinger of the Zerg. Just accept that every law of nature and the universe only applies to her if she feels like it and your life will be a lot easier… trust me," Miranda gave another gusty sigh and stood, her staff in her left hand as she turned to the taller male.

"Charmed," She drawled extending her right hand and Elariel giggled, Miranda's sarcasm was not nearly as effective when she had the harmonics over top.

The Iron Bull took the offered hand and shook it firmly, their grasps matched each other, even when he truly began to apply pressure. Miranda sniffed and looked at him with resignation. "Can we do this when I don't feel like there is an African crested porcupine living in my throat?" She asked and Bull let go, looking a little sheepish. Miranda nodded to him and looked at Elariel. "Let's just finish the tasks we were sent here for and get back to Haven. I'm sick of rain," She informed Elariel before slouching off to find one of the open casks that had been cracked.

"She's usually more entertaining," Elariel offered as she and the Iron bull looked after her. "And less, well overtly weird," She admitted and Bull nodded.

"If you say so boss. Hell of a fighter though. She wields that staff of hers with a mean right arm," He told her and Elariel grinned.

"You don't know the half of it Bull. Trust me on that one. Now head to Haven and get settled in. Miranda can watch my back in the field even with a cold. You meanwhile need to sort out this arrangement with our spymaster before we go anywhere," She informed him and Bull grinned, his lone eye twinkling in the dismal light.

"Smart plan boss, don't trust too easily," He complimented before wandering off to his men, bellowing orders as he went. Miranda returned, her recently empty water skin now filled with the mead from one of the opened casks. Sera and Vivienne joined them and they began to plod down the beach, heading for where reports said there was a rift nearby. Miranda paused and stuttered before she gave what was probably the most beautiful sneeze ever witnessed by mankind. "Maker, what happened to you my dear?" Vivienne asked and Miranda sniffed.

"Stalks got chilled, now I have a cold and my multiple vocal chords aren't responding at the same pitch or time" she told them thickly, there was a slight delay on the lowest voices making it sound like she had a personalized echo. "Why on earth would you need multiple... what did you call them... vocal chords?" Vivienne asked and Miranda sighed. She looked around and saw the Chargers further down the beach packing their gear into wagons. Knowing this would cause fearful reactions she threw back her head and let out an unearthly wail. It undulated and rippled through the air, multiple layers weaving to make the sound eerie. The wail sent shivers of instinctual terror down the spines of everyone who heard it and made them grip their weapons tightly.

Miranda stopped and rubbed her throat. "Ugh, shouldn't have done that," She rasped, all four sounding dry and painful. "That was a sloppy one but that cry was one of the signs of my rank among the Zerg. A warning to our foes and a rallying cry to our broods," She cleared her throat and took a swig from her skin and continued, her voices a little smoother. "I don't do it much and I try to modulate it so I sound normal since it tends to creep people out," She told them sulkily before sinking back into her hood and striding forward.

Elariel had a thoughtful look on her face and hurried to catch up to Miranda. "Could you use that in battle to scare opponents?" She asked and Miranda looked up, a little surprised. "Sure, just not when I'm sick," She told her and Elariel grinned. There was a high roar and the deep thrum of wings beating the air. The party slid to a stop and watched in horror and fascination as the massive form of a dragon emerged from the rain fogged air. It swooped through the air before back winging furiously on a spit of land where a dark form rose up and bellowed a challenge in response. "Holy Hera on a pogo stick. Please tell me we are not fighting that!" Miranda told Elariel firmly, her eyes riveted on the now battling pair.

"I don't know, maybe we should, just to help secure the coast," Elariel mused and Miranda rounded on her. "No. That is a giant taking full blasts from a dragon's breath weapon. No way in the Heavens, Hells, Underworlds, Alternate realities or current dimensions am I going to fight that in our current condition and even then not without at least five other party members and Cassandra," Miranda's tone was firm and bordering on commanding but the other two women in the party were nodding in agreement whilst Elariel blinked. "That was a little specific," She noted and Miranda let out a frustrated multitoned cry. "That's what you noticed from what I said?!" She demanded and Elariel gave a sheepish smile "I heard the other stuff and I agree with you for now but we are still going to go after that dragon sooner or later," The elf told Miranda. The Zerg gave a resigned sigh and nodded. "Fine." She mumbled and continued her observation of the battle with a scowl. They could hear her faint mutter of 'I hate dragons' as she stared down at the battling pair.

* * *

Miranda's cold stubbornly remained the remaining two weeks they were on the Storm Coast. During that time, it became apparent that Sera hated large spiders and Miranda had a weird ability to send deep stalkers running if she so much as opened her mouth. One could almost see the little velociraptors taking one clear look at Miranda and realizing that they had made a terrible mistake and hightailing it back into their tunnels. When asked, Miranda merely shrugged and blew her nose. Their ride back to Haven was accompanied by Scout Harding and her team. Their gear was soaked through and the tents had taken on a musty smell of damp canvas.

They slept in the open air once they emerged from the rain clouds that darkened the coast and made haste to Haven. All of them fantasizing about baths and dry clothes free of the patina of mud that had worked its way thoroughly into every article of clothing and armor they possessed. They were fortunate that some of their gear dried out as they traveled as damp clothes would have spelled disaster for them in the higher mountain passes with the coming winter. Leliana, Cassandra and Cullen met them as they rode into Haven. Cassandra felt a pang of sympathy for the mud caked and bedraggled company that stumbled from their mounts.

Aitheria's normally metallic silver fur was stained a brownish grey and clumps of mud persisted along her hocks and around the base of her antlers. The rider's clothes and armor was stained with a yellowish grey mud that caked their boots despite the signs of a vigorous scrapping to remove the substance. Miranda was sniffling and huddled into the mud stained cloak that was wrapped around her shoulders and small amounts of mud could be seen among her stalks, crusting around the base and in some of the segmented sections along the strands. Even Vivienne's horned headdress had mud worked into the cracks and engraving. Elariel and Sera had remnants of mud in their hair and around their faces.

All In all, they and the scouts looked miserable. Josephine took one look at the troops and turned around, rushing for Haven, barking orders left and right for people to prepare baths and dry clothes for the returning travelers. Aitheria practically ran her stable hand over in her rush to get to the stable and a thorough grooming. Miranda sniffed and blew her nose on a mud stained handkerchief and mumbled something to Elariel who put a hand on her shoulder and walked forward to meet the advisors. "Elariel, you've returned," Cassandra greeted them in relief and looking to the obviously sick Miranda "What happened?" She asked and Elariel sighed before looking at Miranda herself.

"I owe Miranda five fresh nugs, three bottles of wine, a bath and a bottle of brandy," She told them whilst Miranda began shuffling towards Haven. Leliana reached out and put a hand on Miranda's shoulder. The Zerg peered blearily at the Bard and made an odd humming noise that sounded like three people humming at the same time.

The others stared for a moment before Cassandra sighed and shook her head. "Something new to discover?" She asked and Elariel nodded.

"Apparently she has some vestigial vocal folds…Translated to words I understand, it means that she has three individual voices that she normally doesn't use. She caught a massive cold out on the coast after her stalks got a prolonged chill. That and her being our only melee fighter made her a little testy." The others nodded and Miranda shuffled forward a little more. "Fucking bears," She harmonized and the others snickered a little whilst Miranda glared at them.

"Here, let me get you to the bath Josie has no doubt set up for you and get you to bed," Cassandra offered walking over to join her and Leliana. Miranda made another humming sound and allowed herself to be led away into the village, Leliana and Cassandra directing her forward through the streets. Sera and Vivienne followed, each heading for the quartermaster who stood next to Josephine. The pair directed a small army of servants and volunteers to get the party baths and clean, dry clothes.

Elariel sighed and followed after, heading to her cabin where she could wait for a bath in relative comfort. Leliana and Cassandra managed to haul the taller frame of Miranda to one of the baths Josephine had prepared and from there take the newly cleaned, but still sick Zerg to her cabin. Miranda's eyes were drifting closed every few steps and she was scratching at her stalks which hadn't been cleaned in almost three weeks. Leliana sat Miranda on her bed whilst Cassandra knelt at the hearth and began to kindle a fire, trying to fight back the chill in the hut. At Miranda's direction Leliana opened the chest at the foot of Miranda's bed and pulled out the sleeping garments the Zerg had described, turning to allow Miranda some privacy to change. That cabin had taken on a more lived in look since Miranda began her occupancy. A few books sat on the table and some clothes hung on the pegs driven into the walls.

Once Miranda was properly attired she was all but shoved under her covers even though she was reaching for something on the table. Leliana picked up the long handled brush with the tiny head covered in stiff bristles. "Need to clean my stalks…Itch" Miranda mumbled reaching again for the tool in Leliana's hands before her eyes drifted closed again. "We can do it for you," Cassandra offered stepping forward and taking the brush from Leliana's hand. "M'k," Miranda hummed, struggling to sit up.

Leliana and Cassandra propped her up and the Seeker began the laborious task of scrubbing the stalks the way she had seen Miranda do it. Leliana ended up having to help maneuver the now unconscious woman and her hair as Cassandra worked. A deep multi toned purr emanated from Miranda as she relaxed into the brush. Once they were done they tucked her under the feather duvet she had been issued and left, closing the door behind them.


	12. Oh that is so a trap

There are few things that two days solid sleep, half a sheep, and a bottle of nice red wine couldn't solve. Indeed, for Miranda it was an excellent cure all for everything from a cold to a broken heart. Cassandra had checked on her periodically and, once she had woken up, had made Miranda get dressed before hauling her outside and presenting her with a freshly killed and skinned mountain sheep. Miranda had fallen on the offering with the hunger of a ravenous dragonling.

Eagerly dragging it to a nearby fire and setting herself to work, Elariel had been by with a promised bottle and the thick Antivan red had gone well with her meal. Half a sheep and a bottle of wine later her body had kicked the cold out of her system and she was on the prowl.

She had thanked Cassandra and Leliana for looking after her. "You are a part of my team and someone I consider a friend," Cassandra informed her stoically. "I look after my friends."

Miranda grinned and threw her arms around the slightly shorter woman, hugging the Seeker so hard they heard her armor give a slight groan of complaint. "It was still a wonderful gesture. You didn't need to clean my hair," Miranda told her, a smile curling on her lips.

Cassandra huffed and rubbed the back of her neck, a little embarrassed at the statement. "You would have done the same for me," She answered and Miranda's smiled grew.

"True. Thank you," She replied before she left, wandering to where Leliana worked to thank her as well. She heard nothing but the sound of one person's resting heart rate inside so she knew that Leliana was alone. She waited at the door way of the tent and knocked on the center pole like she had the previous time.

Leliana looked up and saw her standing outside. With a small smile, she waved her in and Miranda took a seat on one of the crates. "I just wanted to thank you for helping take care of me when we got back. I know that you don't really know me as well as Cassandra does so your help is appreciated," She told the Spymistress. Leliana turned to look at her, a smile tugging at her lips and her cornflower blue eyes twinkling from the shadows of her cowl.

"It was the least I could do, after you helped me with my issues, and I promise not to tell people that you purr when your hair is being brushed," She responded and Miranda gave a wide grin.

"Well I guess you could hold that against me, keep me on my toes," She told the bard who grinned.

"Indeed, we can't have the common soldiery knowing that the fierce Miranda Starsinger sounds like a cat on a window sill," Leliana told her sounding mock serious.

Miranda let out a hearty multi voiced laugh that was joined by a clear bell like laughter from Leliana, the first she had truly let out since before Justinia died. Outside the tent people paused, hearing the sounds of laughter emanating from the tent of the scariest woman in the entire Inquisition. They looked at each other with wide eyes and ducked their heads low, hurrying past the tent in a hope that whoever had died to make the Nightingale happy wouldn't lead to their own deaths.

Miranda grinned and hopped up from her position, wandering over to the table that served as Leliana's desk. "Anything interesting?" She asked coming to a halt at the edge of the table. Leliana looked at her with narrowed eyes for a moment before picking up a message that she had already translated.

"I was hoping to ask Elariel to check out the rumors of a Grey warden in the Hinterlands," She told Miranda handing her the paper. Miranda took it and looked it over. Her eyebrow raised as she went, a look of interest appearing in her eye.

"What do we know of this Warden Blackwall?" She asked curiously and Leliana shrugged.

"Not much. He is a wandering recruiter. He finds those willing to join the Wardens and sends them to the nearest outpost for their initiation," Leliana answered and Miranda leaned over the desk, placing the note down and looking at the map of Ferelden and Orlais that was spread out over the rough surface and held down by a quartet of daggers driven into the wood.

"Where in the Hinterlands did they say he was?" Miranda asked running her finger over that section of Ferelden.

"Near the lake," Leliana informed her pulling out a more detailed map of the area and putting a mark on the location with a charcoal pencil. Miranda frowned as she looked the map over, her mind swirling as she thought out possible courses of action.

"Do you know when Elariel has us heading out?" She asked looking up to see Leliana leaning over the table next to her, blue eyes watching her with sharp intensity.

"No, but I have no doubt that she will tell is soon and that she will be taking you and Cassandra," Leliana replied and Miranda straightened.

"That's good. See you at the meeting then Leliana?" She asked heading for the opening. Leliana nodded and Miranda wandered out into the snow.

From there she strolled down to the tavern. The voices and music emanating from there were a familiar balm. No matter where she was, inside a reality or outside of it, taverns felt the same. She took a step in and for a moment the pale pine walls and faded red carpets were replaced by deep mahogany paneling and stone flags of her personal favorite haunt the Blasted Captain in one of the communities that existed Between. The tired soldiers and people of Haven overlaid with the colorful and eclectic kinds that made up the members of the Bureau. She half expected to see the siren/fey/human hybrid Niaria in the corner idly plucking the glass strings of an ice harp and hear the multiple languages from the multiverse that mixed with the trade tongue that was uniquely theirs. She blinked and the scene resolved itself to the tired looking people of the Inquisition. The bard in the corner had just laid down her lute and Miranda wandered over.

"May I?" She asked gesturing to the instrument and the minstrel shrugged, sipping from a tankard of ale. "Sure, just don't break it," She allowed and Miranda picked the instrument up. It was obviously well loved and well used. The simple gut strings stretched over the travel stained dark wood that glowed with a deep red polish. She settled the instrument in her hands and began to pluck the strings. She was not a very good lutenist but she had practice during her travels.

Slowly the soft notes of the Dragonborn comes began to fill the air. She smiled and let the song fill her, the simple words began to pour from her mouth and she smiled as people began to look. "Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart." Sera and Elariel looked up from their conversation to see Miranda holding the bard's lute and singing. Her voice was a clear soprano, warm and rich, obviously trained as she negotiated the simple tune. "I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes," She crooned and people were turning to look, whispers and nudges for silence as the Zerg woman crooned the song. "With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art. Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes," she sang before easing into a wordless croon that she somehow managed to harmonize with her own voice before she sang words in a tongue they couldn't understand. "Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, nahl ok zin los vahriin," The words were hopeful and powerful, like she was invoking some ancient power to heed her call.

She continued to sing some times in common and some more into the harsh tongue that she made sound gentle. When she finished, she smiled and handed the lute back to the minstrel. "Thanks. Its been a while and I wanted to see if I could still remember it," She told the woman with a smile.

"Maybe you should sing some more, I'm about to take a break anyway," The woman told her and there was a round of loud agreements.

Elariel looked over at Sera who had a slightly lost look on her face but was nodding all the same. "Ok then, I think I can pull a few more out," She told them and took up the lute again. The listeners cheered and Miranda took a stand in the corner before playing a faster dance tune. "Feelin' my way through the darkness, guided by a beating heart," She began.

* * *

It was nearly dawn. The stars had retired and the faint grey of the approaching sun caressed the eastern mountains. Leliana wandered out of the Chantry, intending to make a round through the sleeping community. She approached the shut gates and climbed up to the top of the battlements. The snow clad field glowed a ghostly white in the dark and the dark shapes of the tents outlines by a perimeter of torches sat to the right of the gate.

To the left was the unlit practice field, dark and silent without the usual attendees that filled it with noise and movement. She frowned, the field was not as empty as she had assumed. A dark figure moved among the training manikins, their actions fluid and dancelike as they twirled and leapt. She cautiously slung her body over the edge of the gate and climbed down the stone. Feet firmly on the ground she carefully snuck through the shadows towards the training field, determined to see who was out there. As she drew closer she could hear the crunch of boots on hard packed snow, the harsh breaths and the swish of cloth that belonged to the unknown.

This close now she could see it was Miranda. She was in a set of hooded robes not unlike her own except they were black and had no chainmail stitched in. A sash of a dark colored fabric wrapped around her waist and the tails fluttered as she moved. Her staff was in her hands but she was wielding it strangely, not moving her hands from the center grip and using the ends as if they were blades. In a flash, Miranda turned and brought one of the ends down towards Leliana. Acting on instinct Leliana's long knives flashed out and caught the staff. Miranda grinned, her crystalline eyes glowed a little in the slowly growing light.

"Morning Leliana, didn't think anyone would be up this early. Wanna spar?" She asked and Leliana pushed her blades up, throwing away the staff. "Sure, why not?" She replied and settled into a fighting crouch. Miranda leaned her staff against one of the manikins and drew two long serrated spines that had been given hilts from a pair of sheathes on her legs. The light grew and Miranda's elegant robes became a little more visible. Her sash was royal purple silk and silver embroidery highlighted the edge of her hood. Her stalks were pulled to either side of her head and bound by several silver cuffs.

Her silver armor was strapped on top and a half cloak sat under the armor near her right arm. She spun her blades and mirrored Leliana's stance and they began to circle each other. Leliana had seen Miranda fight but Miranda had no such advantage. They measured their opponent with fierce eyes. As if by some unseen signal, they leapt at each other, their blades clashing before they bounced away. They returned and exchanged a flurry of blows before returning to circling, new respect in each of their eyes.

"You're very good," Miranda acknowledged, her voice low. Her eyes were now well and truly glowing and her fangs were bared in a feral grin. Leliana felt her blood pumping and a smirk growing.

"As are you," She replied as she dove forward again. A drop of purple liquid gathered on the points of Miranda's fangs and as they spun to face each other she spat to the side. The spittle was laced with glowing purple and the snow fizzled when it struck as if a hot brand had been driven into the powder.

They both froze and Leliana's eyes widened before narrowing again. "Poison?" She asked and Miranda shook her head.

"Acidic venom, meanest thing evolution ever cooked up," She replied and Leliana frowned.

"When did you plan on telling us?" She demanded and Miranda shrugged. "When it came up. I promise after this there are no more weird and wild secrets hidden in my biology," She answered and Leliana pursed her lips before nodding. "It had better be," She replied.

They clashed again Miranda launched a flip over Leliana while the Bard rolled away. They danced with their blades, pulling out all the stops, jumps, kicks, punches, rolls and flips. They moved like cats, neither managing to score a hit on the other. Their fell into a lock, their blades held close to their chests as they bore down on each other. Miranda had the height advantage but Leliana was in a better position to hold of the Zerg's weight. Miranda's hood had fallen off in the confrontation and their breath formed clouds in the cool morning air.

Dawn had truly taken hold and they could see each other clearly in the light. A light breeze swept through the valley, cooling the sweat they had worked up as they strained against each other. In a flash Leliana, dropped to the ground, kicking at Miranda's exposed knee and rolling away. She curled around the Zerg's off balance body like a snake, blade aiming for Miranda's throat. The Zerg's blade intercepted hers somehow and they froze like that Miranda kneeling one blade behind her and the other hand griping Leliana's right arm and holding it outstretched. "Draw?" she asked and Leliana nodded. "Draw," She agreed.

They both relaxed, Leliana stepping off of Miranda's back as they released their holds, allowing them to pull apart. "Good spar," Miranda said holding out her hand. Leliana smiled and sheathed her knives. "It was. I have not had a fight like that in a long time," She told Miranda who grinned at her.

"I live to serve milady," She replied with a flourishing bow and grinned.

"Lucky no one saw us or there would have been a new round of bets going on," She remarked and Leliana smiled. "True," She acknowledged and walked off toward the tent city, no doubt to prowl through and remind the soldiery why they should fear the Nightingale.

* * *

In the tent city, Cassandra smiled at the sight of Leliana enjoying herself and quickly finished buckling on her armor to hide the fact that she had been watching. Leliana walked past her as she finished tying the flaps of her tent closed. "Morning Leliana, what brings you out here?" She asked and the Spymistress smiled and shrugged. "Thought I would check on out recruits myself" she answered and Cassandra smiled.

"Would you like to spar?" She asked and Leliana shook her head. "No I don't feel in the mood for it right now," She replied and Cassandra nodded before bidding farewell and heading to find some food and a training dummy. As the Bard's back turned a small smile appeared on her face. It was nice to see Leliana look less serious.

Miranda was a good person to talk to, strangely wise when she needed to be and fun all the other times. The Zerg's perky personality, bad jokes, puns and calmly listening ear had helped her on their journeys in the Hinterlands.

They stood in the war room. The sounds of the morning prayers filtered through the thick door from the sanctuary beyond and Miranda rubbed her temples with her forefingers. "Could they be any louder?" She complained and the others looked up from where they were staring at reports.

"They are a bit more zealous than usual," Josephine observed and frowned looking at the hastily scribbled invitation that Miranda had wheedled from the Grand Enchanter. "I believe we should follow this up. At the very least we will have made the effort to mend ties with the mages," she told them and Cullen scowled.

"We should approach the Templars first. The mages are dangerous now without the oversight," he said belligerently.

Miranda let out a long, slow exhale and blinked up at Cullen but before she could say anything Leliana overrode his words. "The Templars are not even willing to talk with us. The mages extended the hand of friendship out to us whilst the Order all but declared war on us," she informed him, steel in her voice. The commander squared his shoulders and his stance became confrontational but Elariel stepped in, stopping the fight before it could begin.

Honestly, she was right there with Miranda in terms of having a headache from the cyclical arguments. "We will be heading to Redcliffe to meet with them mages. If we like what they have to say, then we will go forward. Personally, I think that it would be best if we could get both orders on our sides but I realize that is extremely unlikely to happen," She informed them, before rubbing her eyes. "Creators, you're acting like a group of da'len," She informed them wearily. Cullen glared at Leliana who had an air of feline indifference about her.

They settled a few more decisions about the various errands that needed to be accomplished for the Inquisition to grow before Elariel strode out. Cassandra and Miranda drifting in her wake as the Herald summoned Varric to accompany her to the Hinterlands. The day was still young so they were packed, saddled and moving before noon had even arrived. "So time crunch on us now huh?" Miranda remarked as they trotted along the road.

Elariel nodded a weary feeling permeated her. Honestly, she was tired of the pace they had set already. It was a constant feeling of movement. Run here to close this rift, run there to save a farmer's cat. Jump to the left to avoid a Templars blow, roll right to dodge an incoming spell. Their time was rapidly running out. Winter was slowly closing its icy grip around them and the mountains would soon lock around Haven like the fist of a titan.

"Cheer up Elariel. The sun is shining and the wind is fresh, there is little wrong with the world," Miranda told her, a smile decorating her face as she hummed to herself. She was a lot more vocal after her afternoon singing in the tavern, little snippets of song escaping her when she was doing other things.

"We need to find the Warden first and then we head to Redcliffe to meet with the Grand Enchanter," Elariel told them all and they nodded, shifting so they would be a little more comfortable during their ride.

* * *

The hand of fall truly held the Hinterlands now. The trees were either clad in deep colours or clinging to their leaves as they slipped away on the wind. Drifts of the colorful flora lay on the road and throughout the forest. Aitheria played in the drifts as the trekked, kicking and pushing the leaves, watching them swirl away from her on the faintest of breezes. The sun shone but a chill now resided in the air, the wind bearing the sharp taste that accompanied the change of seasons.

They had ridden to the higher portions of the Hinterlands, making for the lake near one of their camps. "It's picturesque I suppose," Miranda remarked as she stood on the edge of the cliff that overlooked the valley below. "Almost makes you forget the whole war against evil and the rapidly fraying veil," She added and Varric nodded.

"I learned to appreciate the little things like this with Hawke," He told her as he joined her on the ledge.

"What was Hawke like?" She asked and Varric snorted.

"Selene Hawke is one of the best people I've ever met. You remind me of her sometimes," He told her and Miranda raised her eyebrow. "In good ways I hope," She teased and he chuckled. "Yup, she would laugh all the time and make jokes about everything. Said it was one of the ways she stayed sane."

He shook his head and sighed. "Life dealt her a bad hand but she still managed to beat the odds. Father and sister killed in the blight, brother joined the order that she did everything to avoid and mother killed by a mad blood mage. I'm surprised she never went on a rampage herself."

Miranda nodded in understanding. "I read your Tale of the Champion. She sounds like an amazing woman. I would like to meet her someday once all this is over," She told him and Varric grinned. "I'll see what I can do, but no promises. I don't even have the first clue where she is," He told her and Miranda nodded before giving the view one last glance before turning to rejoin the group.

Blackwall was a bear of a man. He was an even six foot like Miranda but built like a brick shed. His beard was thick and smooth, obviously well taken care of. He was dressed in a faded black gambeson with heavy leather and metal gauntlets and greaves.

Miranda hung back, watching him as he paced back and forth in front of the frightened farmers and villagers who clutched nervously at swords and shields. His instructions were clear and succinct, obviously he had experience in training raw recruits. Her stalks picked up the sounds of heavy feet and labored breathing. "Elariel! We have incoming, twelve men, three heavily armored," She called, interrupting Blackwall's speech. Instantly, the others in the Inquisitor's crew drew their weapons and positioned themselves around Miranda, focusing in the direction she was now facing.

The Bandits charged forward from the cover of the pines near the shore shouting out loud challenges that would have frightened the average man. The recruits behind them shifted and began to pray though to their credit they didn't flee, mostly because Blackwall was next to them, urging them to hold. Cassandra and Miranda charged forward like they always did, they now had a system between the two of them. Constant fighting, whether it was sparring or in the field together, had made it so they had become familiar with the other's habits and tricks.

Cassandra, for instance, knew that Miranda would rather deflect or dodge a blow rather than take it on her sword or staff. Miranda knew that Cassandra liked to charge forward with her shield, stunning her opponents before delivering devastating blows, but the Seeker was also incredibly nimble, turning on a dime and moving with the grace of a dancer when she had to. They often would catch foes between the two of them. Miranda distracting with her acrobatics and flashy moves while Cassandra smashed them from behind. Sometimes they would switch and a foe would wear himself out trying to beat his way through Cassandra's impenetrable guard only to be heavily shoved onto Miranda's waiting blade.

Blackwall joined them, taking blows and delivering them like a tank, heaving his massive shield around with heavy brutish movements that delivered devastating blows to his foes. Magic and arrows flashed past as Miranda and Cassandra struggled to keep the bandits off of the raw recruits who fought with clumsy and uncoordinated limbs.

"Miranda! Scare them or we'll lose the recruits!" Elariel yelled from where she had just skewered a bandit who had come to close with the large blade that Miranda had installed on her shorter staff. Miranda nodded and threw her head, letting loose the shattering sound of a Zerg Queen in battle. This sound was different from when she had demonstrated it on the coast. Now her throat was healthy and responding as she commanded it.

The scream was terror inducing. It reached deep into a primal place in the minds of all who heard it and sent a single message. "Run!" The wail pierced through the sounds of battle, the discordant notes jangling against each other like the horns of hell. Cassandra grit her teeth and poured her instant fear into another violent sword swing. The recruits froze in terror and the bandits stumbled away, their instincts overriding their desire to fight into one to flee.

Miranda and Cassandra pounced after them, cutting the stragglers down from behind and Blackwall shuddered before joining them. When it was over they stood among the bodies and Blackwall stared at Miranda with wide eyes. If he had been a hound, the whites would have been visible but instead he prepared himself to confront the source of his terror. The sign of a true warrior.

"Thanks Miranda," Elariel told her, jogging over to join them. Her voice broke the spell and Blackwall turned back to his recruits, trying to regain some control of himself in the comfortable routine of training and speaking with soldiers.

"Andraste's knickers, that was probably the scariest thing I've ever heard," Varric told her and Casandra nodded her eyes still sparkling with the light of battle. "A useful trick," She told Miranda who grinned and nodded. "Nothing like the sound of a hunting Zerg queen to induce true bowel loosening terror," She remarked cheerily.

Cassandra made a disgusted sound and Varric gave a weak chuckle. "Bowel loosening is right, If I hadn't seen that you were making to sound I just might have run," Miranda let out a full laugh and clapped Varric on the back. "Don't worry you'll get used to it. I can promise you that," She told him jovially and he shook his head at her antics.

Elariel had walked over to Blackwall as his recruits left, heading away from the lake towards the farms. "Huh, I didn't think the conscription worked like that," Miranda mused as she watched them go.

"It doesn't," Cassandra replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Well at least he has a good sword arm, though I can't say that the gambeson is doing it for me," Miranda replied and Cassandra snorted in amusement.

"Indeed not," She answered, her lips twitching.

"Though I feel like that beard of his might contain the souls of his victims… does it look a little possessed to you?" Miranda asked curiously and Cassandra cocked her head, eyeing the thick black beard with curiosity.

"I wouldn't know, I am not well versed in detecting possession in beards," She deadpanned and Miranda nodded sagely. "I just think its unnaturally luscious, maybe he conditions it," She decided and Cassandra made a humming noise in agreement.

Behind them Varric made a choking sound as he tried to hold in his laughter. "Something in your throat Varric?" Miranda asked without turning as they walked over to join Elariel.

"His foot," Cassandra informed her with a slight smile.

"Cruel. The both of you, cruel and heartless!" Varric told them and Miranda laughed. Elariel looked at them and turned back to Blackwall.

"This is Cassandra Pentaghast, Miranda Starsinger, and Varric Tethras. Miranda isn't a demon, get that out of your system now or I will feed her your toes," The elf told him and Miranda raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever eaten toes Elariel? They are gross and way too bony, I don't do bones," She replied and Elariel sighed.

"I just wanted to get it over with, seriously the number of times I've had to explain your weirdness to people is starting to get to me," She replied and Miranda shrugged.

"Very well, just don't threaten to feed people to me. It kinda hurts the whole not demon thing." She replied and held out her Hand. "Pleased to meet you Warden Blackwall. I'm Miranda the not demon." Blackwall shook her hand with a slightly shocked expression.

"Good to meet you," he said slightly automatically. "Good, gather your gear. Our camp is just to the south. We have a few things to tend to here but once they're done we can meet up and head to Haven together," Elariel told him and he nodded again. "Glad to help," He told her before he turned and marched over to a small campsite.

"We need to make haste to Redcliffe. This is taking too long. We need to meet with the mages as soon as possible." Elariel told them crisply before setting off towards where they had left their mounts.

"Is it just me or is she getting a little testy?" Varric asked and Miranda nodded, "I think she's hit the anger stage of grief." She told them and Varric looked at her in confusion. "Grief?" He asked and Miranda nodded. "She lost family at the Conclave. I won't say anymore because it's her story to tell and I'll leave it at that," She replied and followed after Elariel.

Cassandra looked after them and frowned. She knew the pain of losing a sibling. She resolved to have a talk with Elariel later before she followed her companions to the horses.

They rode through the now slightly quieter Hinterlands with haste, following the poorly maintained road through the hills. The charred remains of wagons were being cleared off by Inquisition soldiers and the corpses left to rot had been burned. "Charming," Miranda noted as they rode past a mage's head on a pike as they passed through an area that had yet to be cleaned.

"I do not know why the Templars think they can do this without repercussions." Cassandra stated before waving at the head. "This is not necessary, it serves no purposes save violence for violence's sake," She growled and Miranda nodded.

"But they are not the only ones," The Zerg told them pointing to the naked body strung by its ankles from a tree with the word Templar Butcher carved into his flesh. Elariel's face was pale but expressionless while Varric looked grim. It was not the first time he had seen such senseless violence. Elariel was less accustomed to it though such sights had become common in the last few months.

The road was now bordered on either side by a dry stacked stone wall that had portions kicked out. Several scouts bolted towards them. "Turn back now! There's a rift over there. We can't open the gate till it's gone, but it's doing something to the people who go near it!" One of them cried as she grabbed Elariel's stirrup.

"Get out of the area! We can close rifts!" She told the scout who nodded, her face ashy and stained with dirt. The party dismounted and Aitheria shepherded the horses away from the road and the rift. "Miranda, can you see or hear anything?" Elariel demanded as they drew their weapons.

Miranda closed her eyes and focused before opening her eyes with a curse. "What is it?" Cassandra demanded and Miranda looked at them. "If I'm hearing this right then the rifts just got a whole lot more dangerous. I think I'm hearing time dilations. Small for now and localized around the rift. We need to close this now. If you see light, then don't go near it," She told them and Elariel nodded. "I'll ask about what those are later. We need to close this. Be ready," She commanded.

The others formed up and dashed toward the rift. They hit the demons patrolling around the perimeter with their usual alacrity. Miranda and Cassandra forging ahead like an unstoppable juggernaut given form. They stumbled when Cassandra's left foot was caught in a whirlpool of sickly yellow light that formed as her foot came down. The limb slowed down and Miranda managed to grab the back of the Seeker's cuirass, yanking her leg from the time dilation before she could fall into it and be slowed down even more.

"That is a time dilation, it slows objects and people down," She told the Seeker. Cassandra nodded and the dashed forward again, this time weaving through the dilations and striking the terror demon beyond. Miranda's staff was thrust into its knee and the loud sound of cracking bone as well as its screech of pain filled the air. Cassandra's shield interrupted the demon's tail as it darted forward to strike Miranda who was shaking her head to clear the auditory overload.

"Thanks!" She called and Cassandra nodded, shaking her left arm to put some feeling back into the limb from the strike. They fell upon the spindly demon like what Miranda would have described as Zerglings over a Terran marine. They struck hard and fast, each blow devastating as it landed. The demon dissolved into chunks of green smoke as it fell apart from their strikes and the two women turned back to back as they took on the shades that had been held back by Elariel's spells and Varric's bolts.

The pitch of the rift rose in the sharp whistle that denoted that it was about to close before it did with a thud. "Oh thank the maker. Open the gates!" Called one of their soldiers who had been watching through the portcullis.

"You alright?" Cassandra asked Miranda who was massaging her scalp in an attempt to alleviate the ache in her stalks that the demon and the rift had caused.

"Yeah, just those things are nasty when they get loud," She told the Seeker who nodded. They followed Elariel who was speaking with the scouts.

"Didn't know we were coming," The scout was reporting and Elariel frowned. "Not even the Grand Enchanter?" She asked and the scout shook his head.

"Agents of the Inquisition, my apologies. Magister Alexius is in charge now but he has not yet arrived. He's expected here shortly," A young elf in brown robes hurried up to them looking worn "Gou can speak with the former Grand Enchanter in the meantime," He told them before hurrying away.

The group frowned after him. "Magister Alexius. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Varric asked, his voice low.

"Well now I'm really glad we got her to give us a written invitation," Miranda told the group and Cassandra nodded.

"I agree but we should speak with the Grand Enchanter," The Seeker told them and the others nodded in agreement before they took off at a jog towards the town. The road here was no better, weeds were poking through the cobbles and broken carts sat by the side of the road. Luckily there were no bodies.

As they went, Miranda became fidgety. Her stalks began to rattle and buzz in warning. She felt venom collect on her fangs and in her saliva. She swallowed thickly as the others looked at her in confusion. "There is and was a great evil here. The force is stained with darkness and corruption. We shouldn't stay longer than we must," She told them urgently her eyes now roving around, looking for threats whilst the force whimpered to her.

Her muscles coiled and Cassandra was forcibly reminded of their battle at the Temple. Miranda had the same tight, feral grace about her. Other times when they fought, Miranda was controlled but her body was loose, fluid like water flowing. Now she looked like a lion she had seen in a cage once, wary and ready for battle. Elariel and the others exchanged looks before nodding. "Agreed, let's get this over with," Varric told them. They passed through the people who were simply standing around and Miranda's eyes narrowed.

"What do you hear?" Cassandra asked next to her. "Fear, anger and confusion. They keep talking about how uncertain that their actions are right. I don't know what it is but whatever it is it's bad," She replied and Elariel looked at them in concern. "Advice?" She asked.

"Be wary, give nothing away. Powerful forces are at work here and they have an agenda. I'd advise we explore the village before we meet with the Grand Enchanter," Miranda told Elariel, frowning.

"We'll split up, move in pairs and speak to as many as we can. Meet up at the tavern before we go in together," Elariel commanded and the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

They split, Miranda and Varric heading to the upper houses whilst Elariel and Cassandra made for the docks. They heard little in the way of interest until they came across two young men who were staring out at the lake. "How could King Alistair send us here. He knows…" The blond one began and Cassandra looked at Elariel in uncertainty. Elariel's face had taken on a gentler expression and she walked forward to speak with the two mages.

The brunet man walked away leaving Elariel and the blond man there alone as the young man explained something to Elariel. Cassandra took a few discreet steps back, allowing for private conversation but still keeping herself within reach to defend Elariel if needed. Elariel put a hand on the young man's shoulder saying something firmly to him. Before Cassandra could do more than blink the young man threw himself into the Herald's arms sobbing as he clutched her tight.

For her part Elariel held him with a surprisingly maternal expression, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Cassandra eased closer in case she needed to shove the mage away. "Shh da'len, it was not your fault. You were young and improperly taught. Let it go da'len. I will not judge you," She promised and Cassandra felt her throat close up a little in emotion.

Elariel had such moments of startling wisdom and leadership. Most of the time she hid it beneath a bubbly exterior that hid behind Miranda's loud one. With a shock, she realized their relationship a little better. Miranda treated Elariel like a younger sister, one who had the strength and power to make changes but was uncertain of her place. Miranda was a smoke screen, happily dancing in the spotlight in glittering outfits to draw attention. Everyone watched the show and didn't notice Elariel as she moved.

Subtle but most likely instinctive on Elariel's part. That and Miranda's obvious deference to the young she-elf made others turn towards the elf for guidance and leadership. Even Cassandra had done so when initially she had turned to Miranda for commands, naturally tuning into the woman's natural aura of command. "Clever bitch," She breathed to herself, stepping to the side, watching as the young man disentangled himself from Elariel's arms and turning away, pausing when Elariel put a hand on his arm and speaking to him.

He nodded and turned away, leaving them at the end of the docks staring across the still water of Lake Calenhad. "What happened?" Cassandra asked joining Elariel at the edge.

"That was the son of the Arl here. A mage who nearly destroyed this entire holding in a childish attempt to save his father. His teacher was a poor one and he ended up possessed. Only the action of the Hero of Ferelden and several mages saved him," Elariel replied, not taking her eyes off the view.

"I offered him a place in the Inquisition. He accepted," She added and Cassandra looked at her in astonishment.

"You have taken to leading very well," She remarked and saw Elariel shrug out of the corner of her eye.

"I am…was my Keeper's First. I've been taught since I was four how to lead and comfort. Keeper Deshanna is old, and I do not believe she will last many more winters. I took over caring for many of the day to day working of the Clan while she focused on training me and Thea, our clan's Second." She answered and Cassandra looked over at Elariel in concern.

"Will you try to return?" She asked and Elariel remained still, tears beginning to trace their way down her tattooed cheek.

"Maybe someday. Thea is competent. She can protect the clan in my stead. She is wise despite her youth. Meanwhile the Creators have decided that my place is here, to fix the veil and maybe, just maybe, give elves a better place in the world," She answered before giving a deep sniff and rubbing her blue grey woolen sleeve over her face, scrubbing the tears from existence. "Come let's meet up with Miranda and Varric," She said and Cassandra stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"You are not alone Elariel. You may not believe in the Maker but I will stand by your side in this fight. Miranda may be an irreverent heathen but she will support you too." Cassandra's amber eyes bore into Elariel's emerald green with the same intensity that she lived her life with and the younger woman gave a slightly watery nod.

"Thank you Cassandra," She replied and gave the Seeker a quick hug before slipping past her. Cassandra froze a little at the hug before she shook herself and followed Elariel toward the Tavern.

"Your sheep gives you advice," Miranda deadpanned whilst Varric had gone very still beside her, no doubt to keep from laughing.

The one-eyed farmer in front of her nodded enthusiastically. "He's a very special ram. Please miss if you see Lord Woolsey, tell him Jimmy misses him and I'm sure he'll come back." He answered and Miranda blinked a few times.

"Varric?" She asked, her voice giving a miniscule crack at the end of the dwarf's name.

"We'll try, just mark the location of where you think he is and we'll look. No promises," The dwarf told him, shoving his map and a stub of charcoal towards the man.

"Oh thank you. Maker bless you both," The farmer told them marking the map and handing it back.

"Cheers," Miranda told him in a tight voice before snatching up the map and almost running away, Varric hot on her heels. They made it to near the tavern and collapsed on each other howling with laughter.

"By the Gods!" Miranda squeaked between her gales of laughter. "It offers advice!" She howled and Varric nodded, tears streaming down his face.

"Special ram my arse," He cried before the pair of them collapsed into laughter once more.

"I see that you've both visited the tavern already," Cassandra's dry voice observed and Miranda cracked open a streaming eye. "Oh Gods and Goddesses beyond... You will not believe what we just heard," She told them and Cassandra tapped her foot, arms crossed in front of herself while Elariel observed the pair with twinkling eyes.

Between their cackles, Miranda and Varric told them of the farmer's 'special ram' Cassandra's lips twitched and she cleared her throat to prevent an undignified outburst while Elariel let out a free giggle.

Miranda hauled herself upright and shook her head setting her stalks rattling. Their buzz had subsided a little when she was laughing but now that she was returning to her previous levels of awareness they had begun to fluff and buzz more noticeable.

"Let's meet with the Grand Enchanter then," She offered and the others nodded. Varric wiped his eyes on his sleeve. They entered the dimly lit tavern and Miranda wrinkled her nose at the scent of fearful unwashed bodies packed tightly together.

"Over there," Miranda pointed to a corner where the same elven woman they had met in Val Royeaux sat. They walked over to her and she stood. Closer now they could see that Grand Enchanter Fiona did not look well. Her face was gaunt, her cheek bones jutting out sharp enough to cut and dark bag circled her eyes. Her robes which had fit her well when they had met now hung loosely over her thin frame. There was a slight tremor in her hands and her eyes were filled with weariness.

"Welcome Agents of the Inquisition," She greeted. Her voice was rough, indicating the onset of a cold, no doubt brought on by stress and lack of sleep. "What has brought you to Redcliffe?" She asked and Elariel frowned.

"You did. We were in Val Royeaux when you approached us and invited us to Redcliffe," She answered before bringing out the written invitation and showing it to her. "You gave us this." She told the enchanter who took the paper and read it, frowning.

"I haven't been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave. How is it that this was written?" She asked looking up.

Miranda shrugged. "We handed you some paper and a pencil and you wrote it. How you don't remember is strange. I recognize your energy signature so it truly was you." She told the enchanter whose shoulders slumped.

"It does not matter now." She told them mournfully. "The free mages have already…. pledged themselves to Tevinter," she finished hesitantly.

The party stared at her in shock. "An alliance with Tevinter? Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?" Cassandra demanded her hand clenching on her hilt.

"Andraste's ass, I'm trying to think of a single worse thing you could have done… and I've got nothing," Varric told them.

Miranda took several steps forward and peered into Fiona's eyes, her own flaring as she probed with the Force. Fiona felt a wash of warmth pass over her, something she hadn't felt since the Magister had arrived. "Great Akatosh, Athena and Amun. Whomever did that to you should not be permitted to live," Miranda murmured, her eyes growing worried as she stepped back. Her right hand was clenching around the cylinder at her left hip reflexively.

"What is it?" Elariel asked worry clawing at her chest.

"Something with a great deal of darkness in them has impressed their will on her. She fought it but her natural defenses were overwhelmed. If they were force users or psionics, I would call it a mind domination. She is still in control, but he forced her to sign the indenture papers when she refused," Miranda told them and Fiona slumped even further, her poor condition now making far more sense.

"Blood magic," Cassandra hissed and Fiona bowed her head.

"I cannot speak against him nor renege on the deal. The other mages trust me enough to follow my lead and I am now leading them into slavery," The enchanter told them wearily. Her hands were truly shaking now and she sat back down in her chair.

"Please, if you can, save my people. We have children and elderly, people who are vulnerable," She pleaded with them. Before Elariel could say anything, the door opened and came in a red hooded man. Miranda's stalks began to rattle in earnest now and her eyes had taken on a small glow.

Cassandra put herself next to the Zerg and placed a hand on Miranda's arm. This close she could hear a low multi pitched growl that made her ribs shake slightly. Miranda was swallowing and a tiny trickle of glowing purple liquid appeared at the corner of her mouth before she caught it on her tongue.

"He is dark; a desperation sits in him that I know from several Darths. He has been near true evil," Miranda hissed between clenched teeth. Cassandra pulled her back and away from the table, letting Varric take over guarding Elariel. Miranda was quivering under her hand, muscles clenched tight.

"I hate beings like him," She hissed and elaborated at Cassandra's look, distracting herself with talk. "People who force their wills on others are demons. The will and ability for choice is sacred. No one should have their very mind turned against themselves. Death is a better option," She paused before she shook her head and regained control. "Go back, watch Elariel. I will be fine." She reassured Cassandra through clenched teeth.

Cassandra looked at Miranda and saw the rage that the Zerg usually held under wraps and layers of humor was now on the surface. She hesitated before nodding and returning to the table. Miranda was fighting a war with herself. The desire to rip Alexius apart, and throw his bloody remains into the lava lakes on Char was strong. She closed her eyes and focused her breathing into meditation, chanting the Jedi mantra over and over again, blocking out everything.

There was a scraping of chairs and she looked up sharply. Alexius was hustling a yellow robed man out of the tavern calling for Fiona to follow him. The door slammed behind them and Cassandra looked at Miranda. "Are you alright?" She asked and Miranda nodded, hastily swallowing the extra venom her body had produced in preparation for a fight.

"Yeah. Just had a fight reflex, been a while since I was around someone who needs killing that badly," She answered and the others nodded. "His son gave me this when he collapsed on me," Elariel reported holding up a scrap of folded paper. "Come to the Chantry, you are in danger," She read and frowned. "I don't like the sound of that," She said and the others nodded.

"I'm on a hair trigger already so let's just get this over with," Miranda told them and they nodded, moving out of the Tavern in a tight group. Miranda was in the lead, her stalks fluffed and eyes swiveling. Cassandra moved next to Elariel, shield already on her arm ready to protect the She-elf and Varric had a finger on Bianca's trigger, safety off.

* * *

They jogged quickly through the streets towards the Chantry and Miranda flinched slightly. "Rift in the Chantry, one fighter, sounds male. My guess is a mage," She reported tersely. They reached the doors and Miranda pulled them open, keeping her body to of the way so Varric and Elariel had a clear shot. Inside, a man in white and silver robes smashed the spiked club end of his staff down on a demon's head, forcing it into the fade.

"Ah you're finally here. Now help me close this would you," He said conversationally. Miranda hauled the doors closed behind them and moved forward with Cassandra to engage. They approached a collection of shades and Miranda smashed through them in tandem with Cassandra. One hit her in the right flank as she battled with another and she turned, spitting a mouthful of venom at its face. It screamed in agony as the potent acid ate through its skull in a few seconds and it vanished in a swirl of green smoke.

She lunged forward with her sword and decapitated her current opponent and took off after Cassandra who was engaging the obligatory terror demon. It fell beneath their swords and she spun, blasting away the final shade that was sneaking up on the white robes man. It flew away from the mage and struck the pillars with a crunch, sliding down the stone until it dissolved. Elariel thrust her hand into the rift and bit her lip as she felt the searing heat of the closing rift.

It shut and she leaned back, tired from closing so many so soon. Miranda hurried over and began to examine the mark. "Damn, that broke down the quarantine faster than usual. I think these rifts are bad for the mark," She told Elariel before closing her eyes and getting to work. The silver light wove around Elariel's limb and the man looked on with interest. Once Miranda was done and had stepped back, breathing a little hard he looked her over.

"Fascinating, how does that work?" He asked Miranda rubbed her forehead. "We don't know. All I can figure is that it is a key, a piece of the veil that has been charged in the opposite direction from the rest of the veil."

The man hummed in thought. "That is actually rather brilliant so it reacts to the tears by drawing the edges together and sealing them with a burst of energy!" He guessed and Miranda weaved her head. "Maybe, it's still pretty uncertain but that's my best guess. Mind you I'm no mage so I am working with a different perspective than you are," She told him and he squinted at her in the dim light of the chantry.

"Ahh you're that tame demon that works with the Inquisition!" He cried making the connection.

The others froze and Miranda's eyes started to glow. "Tame demon," She said in a dangerously low voice and the man's eyes widened.

"Is that what they are calling me?" She demanded and the man swallowed nervously before nodding. Miranda's lips pursed. "I'm going to be having words with Josephine later," She informed the others and the man breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, allow me to introduce myself. Dorian of House Pavus, formerly of Minrathous," He told them with a flourishing bow.

"Elariel of Clan Lavellan," Elariel greeted him and the others followed.

Miranda incline her head to him, still a little sore about the tame comment "Jedi Master Miranda Starsinger of the Zerg, formerly of Char," She told him and he blinked. "Ah so not a demon then," he remarked and Miranda nodded. "So then, why are you here?" She asked and Dorian smirked "So suspicious my dear lady," He pouted but shook his head. "To the point then. Magister Alexius was once my mentor so my assistance shall prove invaluable as I'm sure you can imagine," He informed them and Elariel squinted at him.

"Miranda. Check him" she instructed and Miranda came forward. "This shouldn't hurt," She told him before folding her hands as if in prayer and bowing her head. Soft silver light blossomed of her and her stalks waved in the light. The light reached over and enveloped Dorian, cocooning him in a soft haze. "What in the Maker's name is this?" He asked curiously reaching out his fingers in an attempt to touch the light. Miranda raised her head and the light faded.

"He is clean. There is no darkness clinging to him beyond the usual mundane stuff," She told them.

Elariel exhaled and Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "The usual?" She asked and Miranda nodded absently. "Yeah, you know, a touch of greed, some envy. It's more the potential for darkness than anything else. We all have it," She told them and Dorian looked her over.

"Absolutely fascinating! That was no magic. Is it a native power of your people?" He asked and Miranda shook her head. "No, the Zerg are natural psionics, mind readers, but I had that blocked. There is nothing worse than being able to hear everyone's thoughts," She told them and the others stared before shaking their heads.

"You blocked it?" Varric asked and Miranda nodded. "Anyway shall we get back to why a magister asked to meet us," She told them and Dorian put his head in his hand.

"Alright, I'm only going to say this once. I'm a mage from Tevinter but not a member of the Magisterium." He told them testily. "You only sound like barbarians where you use the terms interchangeably," He told them and Elariel eyed him.

"Will you stop talking like you're waiting for applause?" She told him a note of frustration creeping into her voice.

Dorian put a hand to his chest in mock pain. "What? There's no applause?" He asked sounding stricken. Elariel swallowed a smile as Cassandra gave a loud sigh. "Great, now there are two of them," She groaned and Varric chuckled while Miranda smirked.

Dorian looked at them in a slightly bemused fashion before continuing. "Look, you are in danger, even without the note that should be obvious. Alexius swooped in and claimed the allegiances of the rebel mages from nowhere. As if by magic yes? He distorted time itself to reach Redcliffe before you," He told them and Miranda groaned.

"Time travel. Why is it always time travel?" She lamented and the others ignored her save Dorian who gave her a strange look. "You've encountered it before?" He asked and Miranda gave him a baleful look. "Time travel is perhaps the messiest, most ham-fisted and brutish ways to accomplish something. Not to mention that its finicky as hell. One wrong move and boom! You come back to a world you don't even recognize," She told them all rubbing her forehead.

"Ahh, well I was helping Alexius develop this magic in Minrathous, but for me it was purely theoretical. Alexius somehow found a way to make it work," Dorian told them and Miranda's head snapped up. "Is that why the rifts around here are now messing with time?" She demanded and Dorian nodded. "Time is, let's use the term loosely around here, ripped in two when they open," He told them and the others grew grim.

"We need to stop this before it destroys the world or, at the minimum, the space time continuum. Trust me, we need that shit. Baffling and mind warping in its complexity as it may be," Miranda informed them tiredly.

"The magic is wildly unstable. It will unravel the world if it persists," Dorian agreed.

Elariel sighed. "Well...shit," She muttered and Cassandra nodded her lips set in a thin line.

"The big question is why?" Varric asked and Dorian shrugged. "That's something I can't figure out. It makes no sense, ripping time to shreds to gain a few hundred lackeys?" He fumed, gripping his staff tightly.

"He didn't do it for them," A voice told them from the shadows. "Took you long enough. Is he getting suspicious?" Dorian asked and the now revealed Felix walked forward shaking his head.

"No but I shouldn't have played the illness card. I thought he would be fussing over me all day," He groused. He sat himself down on the steps of the alter dais. "My fathers joined a cult of Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves the Venetori," He told them as he dragged a weary hand over his face.

"Whatever he's done he's done it to get to you," He told Elariel who cocked her head. "Why?" She asked confused and Felix sighed. "The cult is obsessed with you. Their leader is demanding you be brought to him or killed. I don't know why except that it has something to do with your mark," He answered.

"Well fuck," Miranda groaned. "Why is it always the crazy ones?" She asked and Dorian smiled. "The crazy ones are more fun," He told her and Miranda grinned at him. "True but they're such high maintenance," She replied and Dorian laughed.

"But to go through all this trouble for me… and here I didn't get Alexius anything," Elariel chipped in.

"Send him a fruit basket, everyone loves those," Dorian replied with a smirk. Cassandra and Varric chuckled.

"Well now that we now let's use that against him," Miranda told them all rubbing her palms together.

Doran and Felix nodded. "Alexius doesn't know I'm here and I'd like to keep it that way. I'll be in touch but I would like to be there when you stop Alexius. Farewell and Felix, try not to get killed," he told them before strutting off into the shadows. Felix gave him a half bow and left as well.

"Curious, very curious," Miranda observed and Elariel snorted. "Story of my life. Let's get back to Haven," she told them and led them from the Chantry.


	13. those who are left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I highly suggest you listen to Samuel Barber's Sure on this shining night, that is what Miranda is singing. A homage to the fact I was learning this song whilst writing this chapter. I fell in love with it and felt it would match this scene perfetly

"You can't be serious!" Cullen roared as he stared at Elariel like she was mad. "We must remove Alexius, Cullen. The mages are trapped and if we leave them there then Alexius will use them against us. I doubt he will let me walk away now." Elariel told him fiercely. Her eyes were sparkling with anger and she was leaning over the table towards Cullen.

"We have no choice. The mages when they were free approached us willingly and in good faith. Fiona's only request was that we save her people. Surely you can agree that they would be far more grateful to us if we welcome them as equals and full allies. They rebelled because they were given no choice. I intend to give them that chance. The will have only one but it will still be a chance. They will be equal partners after we free them from the magister's control. Do you understand?" She demanded her voice had overtones of command and Miranda smiled to see the seeds of the Inquisitor who would lead them into battle.

Cullen met her gaze and held it for a good deal of time before letting go. "Very well Herald," He allowed.

"Now then how shall we go about cracking this nut?" Miranda wondered as she peered at the dot labelled Redcliffe on the map.

"Not conventionally. It has withstood hundreds of assaults in the past. It's a well-crafted stronghold," Cassandra answered.

"We have also received an invitation for the Herald to meet with Alexius," Josephine told them holding out the formal notary.

"Anything good?" Elariel asked sarcastically and Leliana gave a delicate snort. "He is so complementary towards you that we are certain he wants to kill you," She told Elariel as she stared down at a pile of reports from her agent in Redcliffe.

"We need a way in," Miranda muttered frowning. "Impenetrable fortresses are never that. Trust me, I've broken into and out of more of them than I care to remember," She told them and Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"It's true," Miranda defended. "No stronghold is air tight. They need to get water in and sewage out. That's the most common hole in the defenses."

Leliana's head snapped up. "I remember a way. We broke into Redcliffe during the Blight but we need a distraction to get through, however. If we can keep the magister occupied, then I'm sure I can get my agents into position," She told them.

Miranda's head came up, a feral grin in place. "Elariel takes his invitation and we get him in the back," She told them triumphantly. "Are we going to ignore the Danger to Elariel!" Cullen demanded and Elariel shook her head.

"It's a good plan, possibly the only plan that could work. I accept the danger and vote for this option," She told them.

"I volunteer to lead the agents in the back. With my echolocation, I can get us past guards and traps that others might miss," Miranda told them.

Cassandra opened her mouth to disagree but then closed it. "You are right. You have experience with this?" She asked and Miranda nodded. "I helped take Dras-Leona, we snuck through the sewers to open the gate. This will be just the same, mad cultists and magic. I can do it," She answered jauntily before fixing her eye on Elariel. "You are going to keep Casandra close. That is not up for debate. She knows how to protect a mark and she is an excellent fighter." Miranda commanded and Elariel nodded.

The war room door swung open and Dorian strutted in. "And, fortunately, I will be there to help with the traps," He told them and the harried looking scout muttered something about Dorian not waiting before he retreated and closed the door. "Your spies will never get past Alexius' magic without my help so if you are going, then I'm coming along," He told them firmly.

"Well then, shall we plan a break in?" Miranda asked with a grin.

* * *

Elariel walked through Haven and gave a small smile. The Inquisition was growing, more and more flocked to their banner and their name was spread further each day. They left for the Hinterlands tomorrow and she wanted to talk with some of the colorful characters she had collected.

She stifled a giggle at the thought, here she was thinking about probably the most dangerous people in Thedas as if they were colorful rocks she had picked up while walking. She sat herself down in the tavern opposite Sera who was scowling at a piece of paper as she scribbled furiously on it. "What's up Sera?" Elariel asked and the elf dismissed her with a wave.

"Trying to figure out a way to prank her royal not-demoness," She snarled as she crossed out something with a vicious swipe.

"Why are you having trouble?" Elariel asked and Sera gave a frustrated groan and leaned back. "'Cause I can't think of anything to do to her. Seriously, that woman is too shiny and nice for her own good. Little people like her. She is nice and empties her own chamber pot, thanks the maids and keeps her cabin clean. She goes out of her way to make it easier on the little people and they like her for it. UUUGGGGHHH!" The elf cried in frustration.

"I think it's because she has to work harder than us to be seen as a person and not as a demon," Elariel remarked smoothly and Sera threw her head down to the table where it landed with a thunk.

"Still frustratin' as hell," She muttered into the wood grain.

"Carry on Sera," Elariel told her with a smile, standing and giggling a little at the middle finger Sera waved at her from where she slumped before she walked outside to where Solas stood.

"Hello Solas," She greeted and he bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Anderan atishan," He greeted and she smiled. It was good hear Elvehn spoken every now and then. "What do you think of everything so far?" She asked him, leaning against the wall nearby.

Solas shrugged. "Everything is working, I equate that with success," He replied and Elariel had to fight the desire to roll her eyes. Creators but sometimes Solas reminded her of Hahren Nelathen. Always diverting questions with non-committal answers and always finding something to criticize. She didn't like Solas. He watched everything too closely and not in the way Miranda or Leliana did.

Sometimes he way he looked at her mark reminded her of a wolf, hungry and feral. Like he wanted to consume it for himself. As a result, she kept him away from her and usually with Miranda as a buffer. That and his take on the Dalish made her want to punch him in the nose.

"Very well then Solas, I hope you are ready for whatever comes next," She told him and he inclined his head.

"Of course, Lavellan," He replied. She walked up past the chantry and caught a glimpse of Miranda and Leliana both leaning over the table in her tent.

"They do that a lot now," Elariel jumped and she turned to see Mother Giselle standing to the door of the Chantry. "It is good to see Sister Nightingale relax a little. When Miranda is not there she becomes darker. I think that they are good for each other," Giselle remarked and Elariel blinked at her.

"You think that they are..." She began but mother Giselle shook her head.

"No, no. Only that I see them on the way to becoming good friends," She replied and Elariel looked back at the two who were now engaged in some kind of debate. Leliana had her arms crossed as Miranda gestured wildly before the Spymaster gave a laugh.

Elariel could just imagine Miranda's triumphant grin that she wore whenever she made someone laugh. "I guess I'll leave them to it," She mumbled to Giselle before she wandered away to see a few more people.

* * *

Elariel smoothed down her new armor and robes. Black leather boots and gloves with dark green wool and silverite armor, greaves, bracers and pauldrons. "Feels a little heavier than I'm used to," she remarked and Cassandra sniffed. "You are still wearing it. I will not have you brought down by a bolt to the chest," She informed Elariel archly.

"Don't worry Sparks, we'll keep an eye on you," Varric told her and she took down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sparks?" She asked and Varric held up his hand. "If you insist on using lightning for everything I'm going to call you Sparks," He told her.

Elariel thought about it and nodded. "Ok," She told him. They were riding towards Redcliffe and, truth be told, Elariel felt a little naked without Miranda at her other shoulder. "Right, let's do this," She told them and nudged her gelding towards the castle gates.

"Ok go," Miranda commanded sliding down the stone walls to the mouth of the water course. A grill was wedged into the stone but Miranda tore it out quietly, letting herself and Dorian into the dark with the agents following behind them. It was slow going. Miranda halted them every now and again to let guards pass them by or to disable mechanical traps. More than once she and the others had to stop and wait while Dorian disabled magical barriers and runic traps.

They arrived into the throne room at the same time as Elariel. Miranda and the other agents slid into position. Miranda sliding quickly into position among the shadows of the ceiling rafters and drew her bow. Her black and purple assassin robes hid her among the wavering bands of dark as she aimed her bow for the guard she had marked as hers when they were marking their positions. Dorian made his move and Miranda's fingers tightened on the string for a moment. Waiting for the signal.

One of the agents nodded and the throat cutters go to work. Miranda loosed her arrow, the soft whistle hidden under Alexius' ranting. She knocked and fired again, killing another before stowing her bow and waiting. "The Elder one demands this woman's life!" Alexius cried and she leapt, hidden blade extending as she landed on her final guard's back, the blade severing his spinal cord in one swift move.

To the rest of the room her entrance was like that of the angel of death. With her hood up and her stalks hiding her face she straightened from her crouch and advanced to stand near Elariel.

"Your men are dead Alexius," Elariel told him with an ice calm façade.

"You are nothing but a mistake!" Alexius snarled and held up an amulet that began to glow green. "NO!" Dorian bellowed and swung his staff like a baseball bat. Miranda could only watch in horror as Elariel and Dorian vanished.

"NO!" Cassandra bellowed and drew her sword. Varric had Bianca up and firing in a blink. More Venatori poured in to the room and Miranda drew her sword but they were surrounded.

"MIRANDA!" Cassandra bellowed and the Zerg woman looked to the warrior. "Get out of here, warn the Inquisition!" She bellowed. Miranda's eyes grew moist before they grew hard. She nodded and sheathed her blade. With one shove the guards were blasted away from the door. She ran, agents, Cassandra and Varric in her wake.

She knew her duty now. She had to hold out till Elariel returned. The gates had no chance before her. Behind her she could hear Cassandra rallying the agents to fight, to give Miranda a chance to escape. She was on the road now, sprinting with all her strength. Aitheria whistled nearby and galloped towards her, slowing a little and matching Miranda's pace. Without breaking stride, Miranda swung up and Aitheria took off, pouring on the speed to get Miranda to Haven.

They sprinted for two days, turning the usually five-day trek to two. It was dawn of the third day when they bounded into Haven, sweat pouring down Aitheria's heaving flanks, froth decorating her muzzle. Miranda was grey with exhaustion but didn't dare let herself rest. Aitheria slid to a stop in front of the Chantry and Miranda collapsed from her back, staggering towards where a shocked Cullen stood. "Failed…Elariel…dead…Cass…Varric...behind…War," she gasped heaving deep breaths, her hands on her knees.

Leliana rushed forward. "What do you mean Elariel is dead?" She demanded and Miranda told them what had happened. Josephine came out and when she heard Miranda's news she gasped. The ushered Miranda into the war room and set to work planning.

When she tried to warn them of what was to come her jaw snapped shut. Her tongue glued itself to the roof of her mouth and her lungs refused to draw breath as a tight constriction similar to a force choke wrapped around her throat. "Play along hunter. You cannot change this," The voice of her handler in the Bureau whispered in her head and she nearly cried out in frustration. The pressure around her throat grew tighter and she closed her eyes in acknowledgement of her orders.

"What do we do now?" She asked Leliana and Cullen. Both of them looked at each other and shook their heads. "We continue," Leliana told them. "We may not be able to close rifts but we can still try to maintain order. You will lead the efforts on that front," Leliana continued staring hard at the writ of the Inquisition.

Josephine and Cullen nodded. "Without Cassandra or Elariel we lack a figure in the field. You know how Elariel usually acted, you have to fill the gap," The Commander told Miranda and Josephine bowed her head over a letter she was drafting.

Miranda nodded and felt her eyes closing. "Sleep first," she murmured.

* * *

Miranda rode into Haven three months later with a new scar on her face and an insensate Sera tied to her saddle. Bull sat astride a massive warhorse they had found that could support his weight. His bare chest had several new, healing cuts on it and Vivienne who rode next to her had a bruise developing along her cheek. "It's getting worse out there," The mage told her and Miranda nodded.

"There is little we can do unfortunately," She remarked. Bull gave a grunt. "Damn right. I like a good fight but it's getting ridiculous. It's no use having so many fights that you can't rest enough to win them," He remarked.

Miranda looked at them and felt a small surge of pride. It had taken a month of constant fighting to get this lot to get along. She and Vivienne had developed a mutual respect for each other's talents whilst Sera and she had developed a pranking relationship. She and Bull saw eye to eye, but it had taken her literally throwing him around on the training field to get him to respect her properly. "Drinks after I hand in our reports?" Miranda asked and the two conscious ones nodded. They handed their mounts off to the stable and while Bull slung Sera over his shoulder to take to the Healers, Miranda jogged through the village to Leliana's tent.

"You're here. Thank the Maker. Come we must gather the Council," The Bard told her, face a mask that dropped the ambient temperature by ten degrees.

Miranda hurried to the war room, dread curling in her belly as she thought of what the news could contain. Once they were behind closed doors Leliana face them. "Empress Celine has just been assassinated at the Winter Ball," she informed them. Josephine gasped, Cullen swore and Miranda closed her eyes. It had begun.

"I imagine there is chaos," She said quietly and Leliana snorted. "Chaos would be a wish come true compared to what's happening in Orlais right now," She told them waspishly.

Miranda reached over and put a hand on the Bard's shoulder. "We can survive this," She told the Bard but her words rang hollow. Nonetheless, Leliana gave a little smile and covered Miranda's hand with her own for a moment before turning back to the table. "There will be war." Cullen said quietly and Josephine nodded.

"The succession of the Empire was shaky at best before the Winter Ball, it was supposed to clear up the issues and lead to political stability," The ambassador told them. "Now it's a civil war," Leliana finished solemnly.

"We are nowhere near ready to field an army yet," Miranda told them and they nodded.

"In times like this we need to present a united front. We need an Inquisitor," Leliana remarked quietly. Cullen looked at the Bard and then to Josephine who nodded. Miranda was staring at the map trying to think of a way for them to hold out and didn't notice the looks.

"Miranda. We are appointing you Inquisitor," Leliana told her calmly. The trick to get Miranda to agree to things was to make it sound completely normal so she didn't automatically flag it as important.

"Mmhm ok," Miranda answered and Josephine nodded and left, ready to make the announcement. Cullen followed behind her to do the same for the troops. Miranda's head jerked up when the door closed and she looked at Leliana who was watching her with an expectant expression. "Wait, what?" She demanded.

"Congratulations Inquisitor Starsinger," Leliana told her, a slight smile tugging at her lips. Miranda blinked, then blinked again.

"No, no, no that can't be right… I'm just the Inquisition's tame demon remember," She argued, her voice growing higher in worry.

"No, you have become the face of the Inquisition. People know your name. They tell stories of your good deeds. Whether you like it or not, you are the Inquisitor now." Leliana told her gently and placed an arm around Miranda's hunched shoulders.

"You can do it," She told Miranda gently. In the last three months Miranda and Leliana's friendship had deepened. They often went for drinks together and when, Miranda wasn't on assignment or Leliana busy, they would sit and talk or sing for hours into the dark. "Thanks for being here Leli," Miranda said, letting out a long sigh. "Of course Miri." Leliana answered.

* * *

A month later the reports came in. "Demons in the south," Leliana told them at another meeting.

"Rifts?" Miranda asked and Leliana shook her head. "An army of demons and humans is pouring out of the Western Approach. They are tearing their way through Southern Thedas." She told them. "And with Orlais in chaos there is nothing we can do to stop it." She finished, looking grim.

"Fuck," Miranda cursed before straightening. "Very well. Cullen, summon the troops. Josephine, call in the favors. Leliana blackmail everyone you can get your hands on. We need to build a resistance and we needed it built yesterday. Move," She commanded before turning and leaving the room.

Leliana watched her go, worry at the sheer weight that had settled on Miranda's shoulders settling in her heart. Miranda was almost constantly working. Her sleep habits had become worse than Leliana's. Her scouts replied that Mirada had taken to prowling the streets of Haven in the dark like a caged tiger. Miranda was no stranger to command, Leliana knew that but Miranda was clearly worried about something, and that in turn made Leliana worry for her friend. With a look at her fellows who nodded, they followed her outside. They found Miranda standing in front of the Chantry, an ivory hunting horn in her hand. She looked down at it and closed her eyes before bringing it to her lips and blowing.

The sound was loud and harsh, clearly not one of theirs. The sound echoed over the village and silence fell in its wake. Another blast rolled over the mountains and another. Soon the people began to investigate and gather at the base of the Chantry. When everyone was there, Miranda looked down at them. In that moment, she looked like a queen of old, beautiful and terrible at the same time. "People of the Inquisition," She called and silence fell. "The worst has happened. A month past we heard of the assassination of the Empress. Now in the chaos left behind, demons have emerged. They are part of an army that now burns its way through Thedas. We are the only ones organized enough to even think of putting up a resistance. So it is as your Inquisitor I declare that our mission is to defend the innocents and drive back this menace." Her voice was calm but filled with strength and conviction, the people shuffled and whispered.

"It will be bloody. It will be hard. We will lose many in the coming months but we must fight! Who else will stand before this demon army. The Templars? The Chantry? The Empire? No. We will. We cannot afford to do anything else," She told them. She bowed her head and then knelt, drawing her sword. The people muttered to themselves in awe. Miranda had become famous for never kneeling to anyone, in fact people joked that her motto was, 'I do not kneel.' Now here she was, kneeling before her subordinates.

"I command none of you to follow me. Instead I ask that those willing to sacrifice themselves for others join me. We will be staring into the jaws of death and we will have little to no support. I will not command you to your deaths but I ask for those willing to fight with me," She told them, her voice still ringing over the now silent crowd.

Cullen took a step forward and knelt. "I will fight," He replied and unsheathed his sword. Leliana stalked forward and several people flinched at her sudden appearance. "I will fight," she said and bowed her head before kneeling as well. "I will serve," Josephine called and knelt in the snow with them. The inner circle joined them, then the soldiers and the towns people. Some left, packing their bags to flee but everyone else joined.

A week later they rode out of Haven. The soldiers making for the locations of the demon army. Leliana rode with them, taking her network on the road with them, fielding hundreds of reports of the carnage they marched towards. As they went other soldiers joined them, knights and chevaliers rode side by side. Mercenaries and men-at-arms. Thousands came at their combined call. At the head of the column, rode Miranda.

She had emerged from her cabin one day wearing an intricate suit of armor embossed with twining nature motifs and the stylized symbol of a star on her chest. Hundreds of articulated plates that allowed her almost completely unimpeded movement. Her helmet was close to the head with a high metal crest that arched over her head and, on her arm, was a leaf shaped shield with two notched at shoulder height. The same star was embossed on the shield with portions of the silver metal colored midnight blue. When asked where she had got it she simply said. "With the last alliance," before she refused to say anything else.

A dark blue cloak sat over her shoulders and bright silver mail covered what little her armor didn't. Aitheria had received the same treatment. Armor, procured from nowhere, encased the hind, turning her into a living tank. Together they looked like something from a legend. High above them the Breach heaved and split, growing a little larger under the tensions that pulled at it.

* * *

The winter was just beginning to lose its iron grip on Thedas, when they began their march. When they finally reached their foe, it was well into spring. They pitched camp in the Exalted Plains five miles from where they would have their first battle and everyone prepared for the next day's engagement. Miranda had been in the forefront of everything. She had pitched her own tent and cared for Aitheria herself, even taking out a group of hunters to supplement their rations.

Now it was night. Their camp was a city of lights, torches burned and sentries patrolled. From her perch atop a spire of rock, Leliana could see the torches that marked their enemy's camp. Miranda was no fool. She had sent scouts and spies to harry the enemy. Though the army was mostly demons, there were men and women among their ranks and it was these that the scouts attacked. Arrows, traps, random explosion. The works.

They had been at it for weeks since the army had set out and now they finally joined up with the main retinue. Lace Harding was among them, a trio of scratches adorned her face, blinding her right eye and she was missing her left pinkie but she was still as dangerous as ever, if not more so. She and her whittled down crew of scouts were invaluable in helping make the plans for the next day. Now it was silent. There was little they could do now but wait for dawn.

"All's quiet on the western front," Miranda's voice broke the silence as she climbed up to sit next to Leliana on the pinnacle. She had ditched her armor and was currently in breeches and a shirt overlaid by a heavy wool cloak.

"Indeed, far too quiet for an army," Leliana observed and Miranda nodded, her stalks clicking softly in the silence.

They were silent for a time before Miranda shifted and spoke. "Leliana, whatever happens tomorrow, know that I am glad to have known you," The Jedi told her. Leliana looked over at the Zerg woman sharply but Miranda wasn't looking at her.

The Zerg's crystalline eyes watched the stars high above them with something akin to peace, even this far south they could see the Breach. Its green light staining the star field with a dull emerald gleam to the northeast.

"And it has been a pleasure to know you," Leliana responded, her throat feeling a little thick. They sat there in silence for a little while longer before Miranda bean to sing quietly to herself. The melody was gentle and haunting but soared up to the sky

"Sure on this shining night

Of star made shadows round,

Kindness must watch for me

This side the ground.

The late year lies down the north.

All is healed, all is health.

High summer holds the earth.

Hearts all whole.

Sure on this shining night I weep for wonder wand'ring far alone

Of shadows on the stars"

Leliana could feel the subtle hope woven through each word and she found herself looking at Miranda as she sang. Miranda's eyes were closed and her face was subtly lit with starlight. Her stalks gleamed softly in the dim light and she briefly remember what they felt like when she had helped Cassandra clean them.

Smooth and hard, yet warm and fundamentally alive. She watched Miranda and felt something coiling in her chest, like a cat preparing to leap. She recognized the feeling and shivered a little at the recognition that she cared for Miranda, maybe more than she should. Miranda made her happy, for the first time in years Leliana wanted to sing. Music sang in her ears and songs wrote themselves with her fingers. Miranda was like a dancer beckoning Leliana to join her and Leliana was tired of saying no. Now she wanted to dance and only with Miranda.

As she looked at Miranda she felt her hand reach up and touch the Zerg's cheek. For a moment, she mentally cursed her leather gloves before she found herself staring into a pair of eyes the color of blue diamonds. They almost seemed to glow in the dark and Leliana was struck by how otherworldly Miranda was and how beautiful. She felt her body leaning closer and she had a moment of panic. She was Leliana, Spymaster of the Inquisition, the Nightingale. The most feared woman in Thedas. She was supposed to be untouchable and for ten years she had been.

Sure she had taken lovers since Majorlaine but this felt different, more important. She stopped, their faces mere centimeters away from each other. "Leliana?" Miranda breathed uncertainly and Leliana swallowed heavily at the sound of her name. They hung there for a brief moment before Leliana threw herself off the cliff she had been standing on and pressed her lips to Miranda's. Miranda was till for a moment for she returned the kiss, her arm snaking around Leliana's waist while Leliana's curled around Miranda's shoulders.

The Zerg's lips were soft and slightly chapped from the cold wind but in that moment Leliana felt right for the first time in years. Miranda broke the kiss, pulling away slightly, her pale eyes searching Leliana's for something. Whatever she was looking for she seemed to find it because she leaned in and captured Leliana's lips once more.

The kiss lasted a little longer before they both pulled apart. "Me?" Miranda whispered and Leliana nodded. "Of course you," Leliana answered. Miranda smiled and fell into a passionate kiss once more. When the need or air became pressing, they broke apart but stayed close, foreheads pressing together. Leliana stared into Miranda's eyes, drowning in their pale depths.

"We should go to bed. We have a battle to win tomorrow," Miranda murmured softly. Leliana nodded but they didn't move, their arms still locked around each other. They sat there a little while longer before Miranda stirred, an apologetic look on her face but Leliana understood. She leaned in and pressed another kiss to Miranda's lips before letting go and following Miranda down the rough rock that allowed for the climb to their perch.

Miranda walked her to her tent and gave paused outside the entrance. "Don't you dare die tomorrow," She told Leliana as she wrapped her arms around the bard's waist.

"As long as you don't either," Leliana informed her seriously before she leaned up and kissed Miranda once more.

"Deal," Miranda whispered to her when they pulled apart. "Sweet dreams Leliana," She whispered and Leliana smiled. "You as well," She replied before sliding into her tent. Miranda watched her go with a smile before she wove through the tents to her own.

* * *

Battle was joined by eleven that morning. Miranda rode at the front, shining like the star that was on her shield in the morning light. From where she stood among the archers Leliana could see Miranda as she tore through the demons. Some fell to her blade, others to the sharpened point of her shield, more to Aitheria's hooves and antlers as well as Miranda's use of the Force.

She was practically a one-woman army and her shrieking roars became a familiar sound. To their men, it started as a sound of fear but slowly became a rallying cry. They would pick themselves up from the ground and push themselves to reach Miranda who was often surrounded on all sides by enemies.

When she saw Miranda come off Aitheria's back Leliana felt her heart slam painfully into her throat. For a moment, she felt like when Marjolaine had thrust the dagger into her all those years ago, but then Aitheria reared and smashed down a demon long enough for Leliana to see Miranda dancing through her enemies like a dervish and she relaxed.

* * *

They prevailed that day, though the cost was dear. The pyres for the dead burned high and bright for days afterwards. Miranda and Aitheria stumbled back to camp drenched in blood and ichor so thoroughly that their silver armor was crimson. Within her helmet, Miranda's face was liberally coated with blood that had sprayed in from her fallen opponents. Leliana held in the urge to check on her as she busied herself around the camp making sure that her archers were taken care of by the healers but she knew that she had a responsibility to her people first.

She was a little stunned when a hand placed itself on her shoulder. She turned to see the blood drenched Miranda smiling at her, helmet tucked under one arm and her shield slung over her back. "Good to see you Leliana," She told the bard who gave a small smile.

"Good to see you as well," She responded. Miranda looked around quickly and seeing they were alone, leaned in and delivered a soul searing kiss. Leliana returned it enthusiastically before they broke apart, chest heaving. "Stay with me tonight?" Leliana asked, knowing that she wanted Miranda next to her tonight. She didn't think anything would happen but she needed to know for certain that Miranda was nearby.

When she had seen Miranda go down, she had feared the worst and now she was desperate to reassure herself that the woman she had just begun to love hadn't been taken from her like all the others.

"Of course Leli," Miranda told her, pressing a chaste kiss to Leliana's lips before pulling away. "But first I'm going to get cleaned up," She informed the spymistress before striding away now whistling a jaunty tune.

Later that night as they lay curled around each other Miranda sighed in contentment. "I think I now know how Beren felt," She murmured pressing her lips to Leliana's copper hair.

"Who is Beren?" Leliana asked turning to look up at Miranda's face. "A man from long ago, he was of the race of Edain and he fell in love with the Eldar maid Luthien. When he first saw her she was singing and he called her Tinuviel, or Nightingale. She vanished and he searched for her until she returned in spring. It was said that she was among the most beautiful Eldar maids to ever live, only her descendant came close to her in beauty." Miranda replied softly before kissing Leliana as the bard smiled.

"Well, I may not have an ancient tale to compare you too but to me you are ma belle chasseresse. My beautiful huntress," She whispered, snuggling deeper into Miranda's embrace. She heard Miranda let out a deep purr and wrap her arms around Leliana a little tighter.

They engaged the demon army three more times in major battle and over a dozen in small skirmishes in the space of three months. After the first victory the major battles were draws at best, defeat held off by Miranda and the inner circle. Cullen fell in the third engagement, torn to pieces with a squad when a pride demon had waded into his area of the field, he had slain the demon with his last breath but the blow was a harsh one.

Leliana and Miranda held each other as they stood before the commander's pyre, each praying for the commander's soul in their own way. Most nights were filled with the lights of pyres now, though fewer and fewer were left to tend them. In the dark Leliana and Miranda would cling to each other, their grips sometimes enough to leave bruises but the comfort they gave each other was all that held them together. Miranda's smiles became forced and her laughter hollow while Leliana retreated into herself, once more becoming the cold untouchable Sister Nightingale.

They lost Vivienne and Sera in a skirmish as the main army attempted to retreat toward Orlais. Solas fell protecting an evacuating village and Bull lost his other eye to a Venatori mage who did not survive to gloat. The Bull committed suicide after that, unable to deal with the loss of his sight.

The forth major engagement with the demons was in truth an ambush. The Inquisition army was passing through a series of hills when the far more maneuverable demons crashed into them from either side in a pincer maneuver. Blackwall, Leliana and Miranda had been at the head of the column, trying to decide what to do. A raven had just reached Leliana telling them of the enemy's attack on Haven and how it and its people including Josephine had been burned alive within the Chantry.

* * *

"NO!" Miranda bellowed as a terror demon gutted Blackwall from behind when Leliana heard a sound that she had prayed never to hear again. The roar of an Archdemon. She looked up to see the blighted creature swoop down over their army, gouts of fire pouring from its jaws as the air was filled with the screams of the dying. It deposited a figure it had been holding in its claws near Miranda and Leliana. It emerged from the smoke and Leliana gagged a little at the sight.

It was tall, taller than even Bull. Eight feet of putrid flesh that was rotting off the bones or stretched painfully to the point of tearing over chunks of red crystal that jutted from its body. Long skeletal clawed fingers swung at its side and chunks of chain were pressed into its decaying form. The smell that surrounded it was one she knew well. Darkspawn. "So you are the one who thinks they can stop me," It sneered and Miranda stared it down, stalks rattling hard and her teeth bared.

"Yes. I assume that you are the Elder one who did all this?" Miranda spat and the Elder one stared at her.

"Such a strange creature, I have not seen your like in or out of the fade but that does not matter. You should kneel before your new god" he informed them in a dead voice.

"Look ass hat, I don't kneel, even if I did I would never pick you for my deity of choice. There are far better options than you," Miranda snarled.

His dead eyes roved over her. "There are no gods. I have seen the black city, walked its streets and there was nothing," He told her.

Miranda let out a harsh barking laugh. "You were looking in the wrong place ass biscuit. Gods dwell beyond the worlds," She mocked him.

"You will die now. I will not tolerate such irreverence." He monotone.

"Run Leli!" Miranda told her before she drew her sword, turning to face the Elder one. "I killed Amon, who was twice the god you are pretending to be and ascended to godhood myself, I turned it down. I fought one on one with Kronos, King of the Titans and was offered Goddesshood for that. I turned it down. Apophis himself drew away from me in terror when I hosted the spirit of the Goddess Sekhmet. I know what being a god looks like and YOU ARE NO GOD!" She roared and lunged at him, swiping at his torso.

The Elder one let the blow fall only to look down in shock as the elven steel cut through his blighted carapace. Leliana saw what Miranda was trying to do and bolted, tearing though the underbrush that surrounded the road in a bid to escape. Behind her she could hear Miranda and the Elder one battling. Spells boomed as they exploded and Miranda's war cry rang through the air behind her. The ground shook as they fought and the trees shivered with the power from the two.

She heard the Archdemon roar and descend towards the fight. "Die you scaly Bastard!" Miranda roared in the distance and the Archdemon screamed in pain. Demons pelted after her and she threw a knife behind her, killing one of her pursuers. An arrow flashed past her and she ducked only for a second one to hit her thigh. She fell with a cry and the demons were upon her. "No, the Elder one wants her alive. She was their spymaster. She will know where their Herald went."

"Bring her," A monotone voice droned nearby. She looked up to see a man in the armor of a Grey Warden looking blankly down at her.

"Why are you doing this? You of all people?" She demanded desperately as she writhed in the demon's grip.

"Your Divine asked the same thing." hH noted before turning to the demon holding her. "Silence her," The warden ordered and a spindly arm wrapped around her throat choking the air from her lungs.

* * *

She woke to a pain in her arms and the sound of harsh screaming followed by male laughter. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a torture room. Across from her Miranda hung in a collection of twelve chains holding her suspended from the ceiling and floor. Around her neck a collar made of red lyrium sat. The flesh around the collar was veined with black and her face was a mass of bruises. A man in front of her was holding a red hot iron to the roof of her mouth whilst another man held her jaws open.

On the table nearby Leliana could see a pair of razor sharp and brilliantly white fangs and a nearly melted set of forceps. "That should keep you from biting you little snake," the man in front of Miranda said with satisfaction as he set the iron back in the brazier that burned nearby. He moved away and Miranda's eyes opened. "You may have me now, but I vow to you. Your death will be long and agonizing," she promised him. Her voices harsh like a group of ravens and her speech distorted by the burns in her mouth.

The man shrugged and left, taking his assistant with him. "Miranda," Leliana mumbled groggily and Miranda's eyes snapped to her. "Leli. Thank the Force you're alive. I thought I'd lost you," She whispered. "What happened?" Leliana struggled to remember and Miranda looked pained.

"We were ambushed. The Elder one showed up with a mother fucking dragon and killed everyone. We were the only survivors. You were spared because they want to torture some information out of you and I'm alive because I interest the Elder one. I killed his dragon and it took fifty mages to bring me down. Leliana he's using the Grey Wardens," She told Leliana how stared at Miranda blankly before she remembered. "They killed the Divine," She murmured and Miranda nodded before she bowed her head.

"Why are you still alive? I would think you were too dangerous to be allowed to live?" Leliana asked and Miranda let out a harsh, barking laugh.

"He went looking for Gods but in the wrong place. He now thinks that through me he can find the right place so he can kill them and rule supreme and unchallenged," Miranda told her. The collar around her neck flared and she hissed in pain. "However I don't think I'll last too long," Miranda continued through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?" Leliana demanded and Miranda lifted her chin to give Leliana a good look at the collar. "They figured out that this stops me from using the Force but it's also eating at my self-control. If I survive for long, I won't do it sane," She told Leliana sadly. Footsteps sounded outside the door and Miranda looked at her in terror. "Just promise me that if my eyes ever turn yellow or amber you will hide from me. You will not talk to me or draw my attention." Her voice faltered and she looked away.

"I don't want to kill you Leliana. You must survive. I don't matter but you do." The door started to open. "I love you Leliana. My Tinuviel," she whispered as their torturer walked in with a sick smile on his face.

"So the little bird is up hmm. Let's see how prettily she sings," he said with a cackle. Leliana turned and fixed her eyes on Miranda as the pain began.

* * *

Nothing changed in the windowless dungeon. Time was measured if at all by the frequency of their torture. Though the fact that they had multiple torturers made that measurement almost useless. Healers would come in occasionally and fix them up enough so they could endure another round. It hurt to see the person you loved tortured in front of you and Miranda's screams tore at Leliana as if they were her own. Day by day Miranda changed and it broke Leliana a little more each day to see the vivacious Miranda she loved be replaced by a gibbering psychopath. Now her eyes were beginning to turn gold and black lines crept over her face as her eyes sank deeper and deeper into the sockets.

She spoke differently now too. Her words were harsh uncaring. Though whenever she looked at Leliana she would soften a little. She called her beloved in her harsher moments, laughing and talking of how she would kill those who harmed Leliana, but she never showed any inclination to their torturers who her 'beloved' was. In her clear-eyed moments, Miranda called her Leli or Tinuviel and tried hard to keep their captor's attention on her so they would leave Leliana alone.

One day Miranda opened her eyes and not a trace of blue remained. She became truly frightening then. She laughed at the pain and goaded them to do their worse. She began to mumble in her sleep and cackle about things in the day, gloating over deaths she caused and laughing as she described tortures that made their own torturers flinch and turn a little green. She barely acknowledged Leliana after that and began to refer to the name Tinuviel in a third person, ranting about how she would destroy those who dared hurt Tinuviel. She now spent most of her time ranting and laughing, insanity and rage shining in her eyes.

She called herself the Queen of Storms then and glared out at the world. Bellowing in rage at their captors and laughing a high, demented laugh as she chanted rhymes and riddles that made no sense. Then one day a group of soldiers entered and pulled Miranda down from where she was hanging. She struggled and laughed, killing five of them with her bare hands until she was pinned and held still. A block was forced under her neck and her stalks pulled out of the way.

"He wants 'em to be unscathed," One of the soldiers told Miranda when she laughed at their apparent concern for her appearance. She was still laughing manically as a warrior with a massive axe swung and severed her head with one blow, shattering the collar that had destroyed her in the process. Leliana watched it all dispassionately, her Miranda had died the day the blue left her eyes. The creature who had lived in Miranda's shell had not been the woman she had grown to love. She watched as they picked up Miranda's head by the stalks and Leliana was treated to a view of Miranda's angry yellow eyes fading to their old blue, the color she had so longed to see now mocking her with its glassy vacancy.

They marched out, leaving her body to rot in a corner where it had been kicked and Leliana let a tear fall. "Au revoir ma belle chasseresse," She whispered to herself as the tears trailed down her face. As she hung there her tears faded away and a burning hatred settled in her stomach. She would make every one of them pay. All of them. After that they turn their full attentions to her. She was forcefully injected with the taint of the Darkspawn but her body fought it off.

The pain as it held the blight in limbo was excruciating but she learned to live with it. "You will break," todays torturer hissed as he held a blade to her throat. "I will die first," She hissed at him. it was all rather routine now but she had an image to keep up after all. The door opened and someone she had never dreamed of seeing again stepped through the door. "Or you will." She hissed and wrapped her legs around the man's throat. He struggled but she clamped down tighter and jerked her hips to the left. There was a crunching sound and she let his body fall to the floor, letting her own legs down as well. "You're alive," She muttered as she stared uncomprehendingly into the tattooed face of Elariel.


	14. Chapter 13- Those who return

Elariel stared at the woman before her. The robes were those of Leliana but the face buried within the dark confines of the hood resembled the beautiful spymistress only in the most superficial details. The once shiny copper hair that often escaped the confines of her hood now looked brittle and straw like. Her once vibrant cornflower blue eyes had been reduced to a pair of dull and glassy orbs. Her face was a mass of scars and her face was so gaunt it may as well have been a skeleton's but it was the dead look in her eyes that frightened Elariel the most. Cassandra and Varric looked feverish but still themselves. Leliana looked like she had already died.

"It's alright, you're safe," She tried to sooth the spymistress who stared at her. "Forget safe. If you've truly come back from the dead then you need to do better than safe," She snapped at them before she walked over to a headless corpse that lay in the corner.

She stared down at it for a moment, her lips moving as she whispered something. "Do you have weapons?" She demanded turning back to them, a feverish light now glowing in her previously dead eyes. Elariel nodded and Leliana began to ransack the room before pulling out a bow and a quiver of arrows, she pulled out something else as well, wrapped in darkness and fastened it to her belt. When she turned, they saw it was a familiar curved sheath. "She said they were there," The bard murmured before looking at Cassandra who was staring at the sword.

"You look terrible," She told the seeker bluntly. "That's Miranda's," The seeker replied looking at the blade.

Leliana flinched at the sound of her Lyrium multilayer voice. "I know," She responded stonily, her tone clearly marking the topic as closed before looking back at Elariel and Dorian.

"Aren't you curious as to how we got here?" Dorian asked and she glared at him.

"No," She spat and Elariel winced.

"Alexius sent us into the future. This, the Elder one, his victory. It was never meant to be," The mage told her and Elariel looked at the broken spymistress in sorrow. "I'm sorry for everything you've suffered," She told the woman quietly. Leliana nodded to her stiffly. "We need to reverse his spell. If we can get back to our own time we can stop this from happening!" He told her, his voice pleading.

"And mages wonder why people fear them," She snarled. "No one should have this power," She said, turning away. They all stared at Leliana in shock and horror. The Leliana they knew had always been a champion of mages now here she was condemning them. What happened in the year they were away? Elariel wondered.

"It's dangerous and unpredictable, before the breach. Nothing we did..." Dorian tried to reason with her but she rounded on him.

"Enough!" she snapped, her voice like the lash of a whip. "This is all pretend to you. Some future you hope will never exist." Leliana advance on him, her skull like face pressing towards them with a scowl that could frighten the hardest of warriors. "I suffered, the world suffered. She suffered. It was real!" She hissed but her voice broke when she mentioned the she.

Leliana turned away her face becoming a mask once more only to freeze at Elariel's voice. "What happened to Miranda? None of the others know except that she managed to escape to warn you all."

Leliana let out a bitter laugh. "Oh she escaped alright. More than we did," She replied before pointing to the corpse in the corner. "She has escaped so far that they will never catch her," She told them and Elariel felt her heart stop.

All of them stared at the body before Casandra asked the question they were all thinking. "Where is her head?" She asked and Leliana gave a shrug. "I don't know. They took it some time back. It's probably on a pike somewhere," She told them coldly. Elariel winced at the arctic temperatures emanating from the bard.

"Let's go," Leliana told them and marched for the door. The others took on last look at what had been Miranda before they followed Leliana out into the dark, lyrium encrusted halls. "What can you tell us about what happened?" Elariel asked and Leliana frowned for a moment before answering.

"Miranda returned with the news of your death. We upheld the Inquisition for three months. We couldn't close rifts but we could maintain some order. Miranda took over in that area. She led Vivienne, Bull and Sera on several missions. Three months after your death, Empress Celine was murdered at the Winter ball. At this we realized we needed a leader so Miranda was elected as the Inquisitor." She told them as they climbed the stairs.

"Miranda as inquisitor, I shudder to think of the chaos she caused," Cassandra attempted to joke but Leliana turned on her with a growl.

"She was the only thing holding Thedas together by the end!" She snarled and Cassandra backed off, looking shocked. The others regarded her warily and she continued. "When we learned of the demon army we called in as many forces from all over Thedas and tried to stop them. We fought three major engagements. Miranda was the only thing keeping us from defeat after our first victory. After three battles and uncounted skirmishes The Elder one sent a strike team to destroy Haven. Josephine and the others died. Cullen was felled in the third battle and the rest killed along the way. It was when we were retreating that we were caught in an ambush that saw the rest, save me and Miranda, slaughtered. Miranda fought the Elder one to try and buy me time to escape but they caught me anyway and tortured the pair of us for information," She finished and the others swallowed hard at the thought of the unmentioned horrors that Leliana didn't speak of.

* * *

Elariel watched Leliana as they fought. It was clear that the bard was suffering, as were the others. A year of torture of imprisonment was not the best way to keep in shape. Cassandra had developed a wet, hacking cough that led to her spitting blood as it drained from her lungs. Varric had taken to humming randomly to himself and muttering fragments of stories under his breath. Leliana stalked forward with a stone face, rage practically pouring from her emaciated frame as she slaughtered the demons and Venatori before her with a single-minded intensity. Dorian tried to fill the silence with conversation but Leliana swiftly shut him down, her harsh words cutting him off every time he tried. They snuck through the hallways until the emerged out in the open air.

The very air was green hued and above them swirled the Breach, only now it was the entire sky. "Creators save us… the Breach," Elariel whispered in horror as she stared at the emerald and black sky.

"It's everywhere," Dorian murmured in horrified fascination.

"Yeah, it used to be only dwarves feared the sky. Now it's just common sense," Varric told them grimly.

Leliana was looking up into the swirling clouds, a deep bone crushing grief weighing on her. "Was it like this when you fought Leliana?" Elariel asked.

"No, it was getting bigger but nothing like this. This is the first time I've been out of the torture chambers since we were brought here," She told them and they all stared at her in shock.

"They never took you to a cell or anything?" Dorian asked aghast.

Leliana gave a hollow laugh. "That was my cell. I haven't used my legs since I ran from the demons during the ambush or to strangle the occasional torturer," She informed them. They stared at her for a moment before they formed up and continued to battle their way through the demons, rifts and Venatori. As they ran through the winding halls Elariel caught a flash of something pale and blue out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look after it. It looked like a person in long hooded robes moving along the corridor, through the piles of rubble like a ghost. When she slid to a stop it turned back beckoning her to follow before gesturing down the hall. "Are any of you seeing this?" She asked, a tremor of fear in her voice.

"I am," Dorian told her but the others looked at the pair in confusion.

"Seeing what?" Leliana demanded and Elariel pointed at the figure who was still waving them forward.

"That," She replied pointing at it. "It looks like a ghost," Dorian mused and she nodded. The others looked at each other and shrugged.

"Must be a mage thing," Varric told them.

"Either way it looks like it wants to help," Dorian informed them and they started to move forward again. The ghost stopped beckoning and lead them into small rooms, pointing at papers and journals, urging Elariel to pick them up. It then pointed at a battered and stained satchel. Elariel understood and began to scavenge everything she could find. These papers might be able to help the inquisition.

Elariel looked down at the book in her hands and fought the urge to vomit at what she read. It was a journal of one of the torturers. A record more accurately of what they had done and how the prisoners had reacted to it. She flipped through each page and saw Miranda's plunge into madness written out in a clinical hand. She looked back up at Leliana who was staring blankly into space as they waited for Elariel to finish gathering documents and journals. The satchel was already bulging with everything she had found. She slowly slid the torturer's journal into the bag, knowing that the information in there may be important.

They continued to follow the ghost, past the bodies rotting in corners and chunks of red lyrium that jutted from the walls and added their baleful light to the glow already given off by Casandra and Varric. "How are you two still alive?" Leliana asked as they jogged looking at Cassandra and Varric.

The seeker gave a sigh of resignation. "We held off their soldiers long enough to give Miranda a running start. Once Aitheria picked her up we were overwhelmed. They dragged us back in chains. Only us and a handful of your agents survive the initial battle. After that they shoved us into cells and pretty much forgot about us. We got meals every now and again but we didn't know they were laced with red lyrium. By the time we found out, the scouts started dying."

Cassandra shuddered. "It's a horrible thing, to watch as the crystal breaks the skin and grows out of the body. I'm glad that I can die with a sword in my hand rather than suffer that." She told them and Varric gave a nod.

"Seeker's right. If we fail here and they try to put us back. I'm killing myself before they do," He told them bleakly. Elariel felt a shiver of dread run down her back at the dwarf's statement. It was all on them. They had to get back, they had to stop this from ever happening.

The figure was at the end of the corridor. Its hand up and flashing through the hand signals they had developed for the field. "Warning, rift ahead. Take the upper walkways to rain death on them from above?" She read haltingly. The others stared at her and Elariel shook her head. "The ghost is using our hand signals," She told them.

Cassandra frowned. "Maybe it's one of our scouts?" She asked and Elariel shook her head. "I don't know, they have a hood up. I can't see their face," She answered.

Varric gave a shrug. "If the vision is giving advice, may as well listen to it. Stranger things have happened." He told them and they nodded in agreement.

Elariel crept forward, as she neared the figure it dissolved into blue mist and drifted high into the air, floating through the passageways. The ghost turned out to be right. When they were fighting beneath the rift Elariel hear a sound, almost like Miranda's war cry. It was faint and echoed in her head as if coming for a long way off. Leliana's head jerked up and she snarled before she returned to the fight with renewed vigor. When they closed it, the mist resolved into its indistinct hooded form.

A hand beckoned them onwards and the figure lead Elariel through the winding passageways. As they walked, Cassandra dropped to the back with Leliana. Watching her with sad eyes. "You loved her, Miranda," She whispered to the bard quietly. Leliana's only response was to tighten her grip on her bow.

"I remember thinking that she was good for you," Cassandra continued and Leliana bowed her head. "She was. She made me want to sing again Cassandra. She fought to keep the torturers from noticing me, goading them to make them mad at her so they would leave me alone. She went mad in the end from the red lyrium collar the put on her. She was someone completely different when they killed her. She had been dead for a long time before they took her head," She told the seeker who stared at her in sorrow.

"Found it," Elariel told them, holding up the final shard and the two women forged ahead. The figure was waiting for them at the door. As they drew closer Elariel tried to peak under the hood but the figure turned away. "I think it wants us to go through the door," Dorian remarked and the others stayed silent.

They placed the shards into the recesses and the doors swung open when the hooded apparition gave them a kick.

They entered the throne room with a bang, the figure dissipating into mist again as they passed. When they drew closer, they all froze at the scene before them. Alexius stood with his back to them, facing the roaring fire place. To the right of the dais crouched a wretched looking creature in yellow robes and on the right, on a pike driven into the stone sat Miranda's head. It had been preserved with magic so the ice blue eyes continued to stare vacantly into the distance. The stalks hung from the head like a gruesome banner and the silver headpiece still attached to her skin glinted dully in the firelight in a mockery of its former gleam.

Leliana stared into the dead face of her love and felt her heart shatter a little more. Everyone she loved either betrayed her or was taken from her. She felt a sneer growing on her face as she slipped into the shadows, drawing Miranda's sword as silently as a whisper. "I was worried I'd have to search the whole castle for you Alexius," Elariel growled at him, her attempt at banter coming out as a threat.

"There is no longer anywhere to run," The mage told them without turning around. "I knew that you would appear again. Not that it would be now but I knew that I hadn't destroyed you. My final failure," He said wearily.

"Was it worth it? Everything you did to the world? To yourself?" Dorian demanded harshly, looking at Miranda's head. "Why would you do all this?" He demanded gesturing at the morbid display. "It doesn't matter now," Alexius told them. "All we can do is wait for the end," The blue specter appeared again next to the fire and Miranda's head, arms crossed over their long robes. Alexius looked up to the figure and sighed. "Even you wait for the end," He told the ghost, drawing confused looks from Varric and Cassandra.

"What's ending?" Elariel demanded. "And who is that?" She continued but Alexius shook his head, a weak chuckle leaving him. "The irony that you should appear now. Of all the possibilities." He turned to look at the specter. "All that I fought for, all that I betrayed and what have I wrought?" He bowed his head.

"Misery and death Alexius. You dwell too long in your misery. Fix this, give them the amulet so they may reverse this," The specter's voice was echoing, like someone speaking from the bottom of a well. "It is not too late for you," The specter pleaded their voice echoing and they all jumped, even the non-mages.

"Is my red lyrium acting up of did I just hear a voice that doesn't belong to anyone in this room?" Varric asked. The specter chuckled and grew visible, still shrouded in their long robes and hood. Their hands tucked into their wide sleeves.

"No, you heard correctly," It told them.

"Shit," Varric muttered and the ghost nodded.

"I am… the ghost of Redcliffe's future. I have been waiting for you to arrive Elariel. I know that you will end this," It told them.

"It doesn't matter now," Alexius cut the specter off. "The Elder one comes for you, for me… for us all," He told them all and leaned his forehead against the mantle.

"There is still time," The specter told him firmly and Elariel frowned, the stance of the specter was familiar.

Before she could say anything Leliana lunged from the shadows. She grabbed the yellow robes of the creature and pulled it up, holding the single edge of Miranda's blade to its throat. Alexius turned sharply. "Felix!" He gasped and Dorian's face became thunderous.

"That's Felix? Makers breath Alexius what have you done?" He demanded taking a step forward.

"Sold his soul to the devil," The specter told them, unmoved. "The Elder one keeps him from becoming true Darkspawn as a way of ensuring Alexius's loyalty." They all stared at Alexius who held out a pleading hand to Leliana.

"Please, don't hurt my son. I'll do anything you ask," He pleaded.

"Give them the amulet," The specter told him and Elariel nodded. "The amulet," She agreed.

"Let him go and I swear I will give you anything you ask," Alexius vowed.

Leliana looked at him, her eyes cold and hard. "I want my world back," She growled at him before she applied pressure and slit Felix's throat.

"NO!" Alexius bellowed slamming his staff down and knocking Leliana back. He lunged for the downed Spymistress only to be blasted aside by a piece of stone. It was no bigger than a fist but it still gave Leliana a chance to roll away. The Specter had a hand outstretched and it was clear they had manipulated the stone. Leliana let out a scream of rage and launched herself at Alexius. Miranda's blade lashed out, biting deep into his staff as he brought it up to stop the blow.

Then the others joined in, raining blows down on him from all sides. He fade stepped away and hurled a green spell into the air. A rift tore open and demons poured out of it. They fought, Leliana moving in a blur as rage fueled her strokes. Elariel sealed it and the Bard threw a blade at Alexius. It caught him in the shoulder and his barrier crumbled.

"No" he growled, yanking out the blade. Another fist sized piece of rubble smashed into the back of his head and suddenly Leliana was there. The sword piercing his abdomen and emerging from his back. She looked up at the specter and saw a flash of the face within the hood.

"Miri?" she asked hoarsely, yanking the blade from Alexius' corpse and stumbling toward the specter.

Miranda nodded and lifted ethereal hands up to her hood, pulling it down. "Hello Leli" she said with a sad smile. Leliana stared in shock, tears were beginning to crawl down her sunken cheeks. Behind her, Dorian was speaking and Miranda pointed to them. "You should listen. This will be over soon my love," She told Leliana and the Bard obliged.

"Give me an hour to work out the spell he used and I should be able to open the rift."

"An hour?" Leliana demanded stalking forward. "That's impossible. You must go NOW!" She raged at them and the specter of Miranda stalked forward.

"It's true. You must prevent this, no matter the cost," Miranda told them, her voice growing deeper as she frowned. The walls shook and a high roar echoed through the halls. Miranda's translucent face grew grim.

"The Elder one," Leliana gasped in horror.

"You have to hurry. This…is bad," Varric told Elariel before he looked at Cassandra who met his eyes with a nod, resolution in her face. "We'll hold them off as long as we can. After that it's on you Nightingale," he told Leliana who looked at the shade of Miranda before giving a nod.

"NO! I can't let you all commit suicide!" Elariel cried looking at them all desperately.

"Riel, we're already dead," Miranda told her gently.

"The only way we all live is if this day never comes," Leliana added, looking at Miranda. "What can you do?" She asked and Miranda grinned.

"I've been saving up energy since I passed Leli. I will help as much as I am able," she told Leliana who nodded.

"Cast your spell. You have as much time as I have arrows," She told Elariel before she and Miranda moved closer to the doors. Cassandra and Varric walked through the door, closing it behind them with a thud. Dorian set himself to work, Elariel standing close by so they could go the moment the portal opened. Leliana knelt, praying and Miranda's ghost hovered a few feet above the floor in a meditative position.

Outside came the sounds of fighting and Leliana stood. Miranda stepped down to the ground and reached out to brush Leliana's cheek with one insubstantial hand. "I will see you in the dawn Leliana," She whispered and Leliana nodded tears in her eyes. Her hand raising to touch Miranda's face but her hand passed through as if the specter wasn't there. "I love you ma belle Chasseresse," she whispered to Miranda who nodded, the ghosts of tears filling her eyes.

"And I you my fair Tinuviel," She replied before stepping away and taking a low, grounded stance. She held her hands out a ball of energy appearing between her palms, beside her Leliana drew her bow.

"Though Darkness closes in, I am shielded by flame," The bard began to recite. "There is no emotion, there is peace," Miranda chanted next to her.

There was a crashing sound and a roar before the doors were reduced to splinters. The demons advanced through and tossed the battered forms of Cassandra and Varric as if they were ragdolls. Leliana barely noticed the slivers of stone cutting into her body as she began loosing arrows, reciting the chant as she went. Beside her Miranda let loose a bolt of energy still reciting her code as she went. It struck a terror demon and blew out its chest. Her form flickered but she did it again and again, each time she became a little fainter, she hurled rubble and tile at the demons, distracting or knocking them out before she fell to her knees.

Elariel watched in horror as Miranda struggled to and managed to lose on final bolt before she dissolved into blue mist with a sigh that vanished into the darkness. Leliana screamed in grief and redoubled her efforts. An arrow struck her left shoulder and she bashed in the face of a demon with her bow before casting the weapon aside. She drew Miranda's sword and attacking with frenzied movements. Elariel took a step towards the now encircled Leliana only to have Dorian grab her hand and yank her back.

"You move and we all die!" He bellowed at her. She retreated but watched in horror as Leliana was overwhelmed, the sword knocked from her hand and a demon wrapping its arm around her throat. She struggled, kicking a nearby mage in the knee. Then a terror demon drew back it's claws and slashed them across Leliana's throat. Elariel's last view of that terrible world was Leliana's severed head rolling away as her body was thrown aside. Then the world went green and they were standing in front of a roaring fire.

* * *

Miranda stood tall and unshakeable on the floor in front of the dais, sword drawn and Cassandra had shield out and sword ready. Varric was behind them Bianca up and aiming. They were alive. "You'll have to do better that," Dorian remarked jauntily. Elariel advanced towards Alexius, rage in her eyes. He saw her expression and fell to his knees.

"Put aside all claim to Redcliffe and we let you live," Elariel told him, steel in her eyes.

"You've won. There is no point in extending this charade," He sighed simply.

"Cuff him," Miranda instructed a pair of agents who came forward with manacles engraved to make them magic resistant.

"Felix," The aging magister whispered as he looked up at his son who crouched down next to him. "It's going to be ok father," He reassured by Alexius continued to stare at him, tears in his eyes. "But you'll die," He whispered. Felix looked at his broken father with a solemn expression. "Everyone dies," He responded sadly.

The agents fastened the manacles and escorted him away. Elariel looked around the room, feeling disoriented and slightly sick at the things she had seen. "Well I'm glad that's over with," Dorian told her with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. The sound of heavy boots sounded and Elariel looked towards the doors. Ranks of soldiers marched in and Elariel quickly found herself surrounded by a bristling Miranda and Cassandra as they watched the advancing soldiers with wary eyes.

She held in the desire to touch them to see if they were real and waited. A man dressed in fine furs and leathers strode down the path that was now bracketed by his troops. "Grand Enchanter Fiona. Imagine how surprised I was to find out that you had given Redcliffe castle away to a Tevinter magister," He announced, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "King Alistair," Fiona greeted the man, bowing.

"To be fair it wasn't exactly her fault," Miranda said from where she was standing next to Elariel.

"Oh?" The man inquired raising an eyebrow. "And how exactly does that work?" He asked skeptically.

"Well it involves someone spilling a lot of blood and impressing their will onto the unwilling victim," Miranda replied, breezily ignoring the glare she was getting from Cassandra.

"Huh." The king grunted before shaking his head. "Be that as it may, this needs to be dealt with. I want to help the mages but I cannot do it at the expense of my people." He turned to Fiona. "The mages are no longer welcome in Ferelden," He told her firmly, an air of finality in his voice.

Fiona's eyes grew wide before her shoulders slumped. "I understand, but we have hundreds who need protection. We have nowhere to go," She told the king in resignation.

Elariel pushed out from between her overzealous body guards and walked forward. "The Inquisition is willing to take the mages in," She answered and Fiona narrowed her eyes at the Herald. "That may be so but what would the terms of this arrangement be?" She asked.

"Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you," Dorian remarked as he walked forward, coming to a halt next to Elariel. "The Inquisition is better than that yes?" He asked and Elariel bowed her head. They had decided to offer the mages an equal alliance, did she still want to give them that after everything she had experienced?

She lifted her head and made eye contact with Fiona. "We would be honored to have you fight as allies at the Inquisition's side," She told the enchanter gently.

The elder woman looked into Elariel's eyes searchingly before nodding, her shoulders relaxing. "A generous offer, will all the inquisition honor it?" Fiona wondered and Elariel gave her a smile. "I make this offer on behalf of the council. We decided what we wanted to do before we came here," she told the enchanter. "The Breach threatens us all, we cannot afford to be divided now. Any chance of success requires your full support," She told the room at large fiercely.

"A very generous offer," The king told them. "One way or another, you cannot stay here," He told Fiona and she bowed her head.

"Then on behalf of the rebel mages I accept the Inquisition's offer," She answered. "It would be madness not to," She added.

"Lovely, now we all can go find some food please? I'm starving," Miranda told them all and Cassandra gave a deep sigh. As the others filled out of the room, Elariel remained behind. Curious, Cassandra, Varric, Miranda and Dorian all lingered with her. When the room was empty Elariel threw her arms around both Cassandra and Miranda and began sobbing into their armor.

"Oh thank the Creators, I saw you all die!" She choked. Miranda gave a pointed look to Varric who joined in the hug. The two older women wrapped their arms around the crying Elariel and Miranda rubbed soothing circles on the she-elf's back.

"What happened Riel?" Miranda asked but Elariel shook her head and began to cry harder.

"Let's get her to camp," Cassandra told the others and they nodded. Miranda carefully extracted Cassandra and Varric from the weary elf's grip and scooped Elariel into her arms. The elf was still far too light, what little weight she had gained in the Inquisition had been burned away. "Let's take the quiet way. It wouldn't do for people to see her like this," She told them in a low voice. Elariel was still crying, mumbling out. "You're alive, all of you are alive," Over and over again.

They got to where their horses were stabled and Miranda swung up onto Elariel's forder, hiding the elf under a cloak and riding out. Aitheria met them outside the castle and gave Miranda a slightly betrayed look but stopped when Miranda shook her head. They trotted to their nearest camp and Miranda transferred the now unconscious Elariel to Cassandra who waited on the ground before she dismounted and handed the gelding to one of the scouts. Miranda took the elf's hand and examined it with the force and frowned.

"The quarantine is almost gone, whatever happened to her took a while. The decay of the shield hasn't been affected," She reported as she reinforced the shield. Elariel woke up as she did this and looked up at Miranda, noticing that a different set of armored arms held her.

She whimpered and clung to Cassandra. "Please don't leave me alone," She begged. Cassandra looked up at Miranda who shrugged. "I can set up the bed rolls so she stays with you," She offered and Elariel shook her head.

"Don't leave me too," She whispered, her eyes filling again.

"You comfortable with that Cassandra?" Miranda asked quietly. Cassandra looked down at the broken girl in her arms. Elariel look so small and fragile, like she was much younger than her already young age. She looked up at Miranda and nodded. Miranda accepted the choice and went ahead of them into the tent, dragging her bed roll next to Cassandra's and pulling out a few spare blankets. Cassandra followed her in and they worked together to get Elariel out of her armor, leaving her in a thin undershirt and her breeches. They pulled off their own gear and lay down on either side of Elariel.

The she-elf grabbed hold of both their hands and fell into a deeply troubled sleep. Miranda and Cassandra looked at each other in the dark. "We'll ask tomorrow," Miranda breathed so as to not wake the whimpering Elariel. Cassandra nodded grimly.

"I don't like seeing her like this," She admitted and Miranda nodded. "When she vanished like that I was afraid that I had failed again, just like Justinia," Cassandra admitted and Miranda reached over and rested her free hand on Cassandra's shoulder.

"But you didn't fail. She's back and now it's up to us to help her get over what happened to her," Miranda told her and Cassandra gave a reluctant nod. They lay there listening to Elariel's whimpers and cries, both drifting in and out of slumber till dawn.


	15. Reforging a future takes paperwork... And Booze

Elariel was quiet as they rode back toward Haven. Dorian rode next to Miranda on a long limbed dapple grey gelding. He was plying her with questions about her home or, as she was currently describing, the world where her current physical form had been born, Char. He was fascinated to hear about a place that made hell look like a vacation. "And the only water there is underground or rain?" He asked incredulously. Miranda nodded. "Yup pretty much!" She answered.

Elariel watched Miranda laugh and joke with Dorian, while Cassandra made her usual dry comments and felt the icy fingers that had wrapped around her heart loosen. She knew in her head that they were fine and that future would never happen but the bag of documents she had brought back felt like they weighed as much as Aitheria around her shoulder. They rode into Haven and Elariel had a feeling of disassociation as she looked over the happy and bustling village. She remembered Leliana's words and the report describing the deaths of so many. Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine were waiting for them at the gate and Elariel couldn't help but stare at Leliana.

Her skin was smooth and her eyes had a sparkle to them. A few wisps of her cooper hair were blowing outside of her hood and she smiled as she strode towards them. "Welcome back, I hear that the entire mission was a success," She greeted them, her voice was once again light and smooth not the raven's croak it had been. She was speaking, not screaming in grief and pain. "Indeed," Cassandra told them and looked over her shoulder at the still mounted Herald who was staring at Leliana with tears in her eyes. Neither Elariel or Dorian would tell them what had happened when they had disappeared, only saying that they wanted to tell the story once.

Elariel had taken to clutching a tattered and stained leather satchel that was roughly packed full of what looked and sounded like papers. The satchel was spattered with what looked like blood across most of its surface. "Herald it's good to see you," Leliana greeted. Elariel seemed to wake up, carefully sliding down from her horse and walking over to them. She stared at Leliana hard for a moment before lunging forward and wrapping the Spymistress in a crushing hug.

Leliana instinctively hugged her back but looked up in confusion at Miranda and Cassandra. "Yeah she's been doing that a lot," Miranda told her with a shrug.

"And for good reason," Dorian remarked from behind them. They looked at him but he shook his head. "Not here," He told them.

"Sorry about that," Elariel told Leliana letting go and backing away. "It's just good to see you alive and well," She told the bard thickly.

Leliana smiled at the she-elf. "It's alright, would you like to rest or give us your report now?" She asked and Elariel looked over to Dorian.

The mage nodded his head and she turned to look at her council. "Dorian and I have some urgent news to tell you all," She informed them, her hand going to the satchel at her side.

"Very well, let us go to the war room," Josephine directed. "Varric too, he deserves to hear this," She told them. The dwarf gave her a worried look but followed them into the Chantry. The door closed behind them and Elariel took a moment to revel in the warm light of the candles.

Before she took of the satchel and placed it on the table and began her story, though she cut out the detail of Leliana and Miranda's love. When she reached the part where they had found Leliana, she brought out the journal she had found. "This hold the records of everything they did to Leliana and Miranda as well as everything they said," She told them, setting the book on the desk and continuing the story.

When she and Dorian were finished, everyone was looking at her with a horrified expression. "You mean to say I became a Force ghost after turning to the Darkside?" Miranda asked her curiously and Elariel shrugged.

"I don't know, all I can say is that you called yourself the ghost of Redcliffe's future and you led us to these documents." She replied, waving a hand to the bag that now had papers and journals spilling out of its open mouth.

"This is most disturbing," Leliana muttered and Josephine nodded. "To think, the assassination of Empress Celene would throw the Empire into chaos," The ambassador told them and Leliana gave a short laugh. "Chaos would be an understatement compared to the actual reaction," She answered.

"Elariel, why don't you and Dorian get some rest? We'll look over these documents and let you know what we find," Miranda told her.

"That's my cue," Varric told them. "I need to go and find a strong drink to erase what I just heard." He added, heading for the door. Elariel gave them an uncertain look before bowing her head and leading Dorian from the room.

Josephine leaned out and ordered on of the nearby servants to bring them food and drink before they all pulled up chairs around the table and reached for a paper or book. Both Miranda and Leliana reached for the torturer's journal, each driven by a morbid curiosity to learn how they had faired under the knife. They stopped when they saw the other reaching for it. "How do you want to do this Leliana?" Miranda asked and the Spymistress stared down at the book, a frown marring her face.

She had pulled off her hood and her copper hair was shining in the candle light. "One reads it first, then the other?" She offered and Miranda nodded before pulling a coin out of her pocket.

"Heads you read first, tail, I do?" She asked and Leliana nodded. Miranda flipped the coin high and it spun into the air with a sweet chiming sound. The pair watched as it spun to earth only to be intercepted by Miranda who caught it and slapped it onto the back of her hand. She pulled back her covering palm and looked at the coin. "Heads," She reported and Leliana took the book while Miranda busied herself with a sheaf of pages torn from a ledger.

The others kept sneaking glances at Leliana as she read and her face became steadily whiter and whiter before she looked up. "Don't ask me anything, wait till I read it please," Miranda begged as Leliana opened her mouth. Leliana looked shaken but nodded returning her attention to the book. Miranda continued to busy herself with piles and piles of papers that were everything from frenzied prayers scribbled on scrapes of paper to details of their campaign against the Elder one.

"Seems we did quite well against the demon army at first," Miranda remarked and Cullen nodded looking up. "I have reports here of you on the battle field, they call you the Inquisitor and say that you took down a dragon single handed," He reported and Cassandra looked up. "Really?" She asked curious and Cullen held out the report.

Cassandra took it and read out loud. "Orders for the butchering of Elder one's dragon, slain by Inquisitor Starsinger during her capture. The Elder one was severely injured in that battle as well. It also has a list of injuries you needed to be healed from so they could begin to question you," Cassandra's eyes widened. "How did you survive having every bone on your right side being broken?" She demanded and Miranda leaned over to read the list.

She gave a low whistle. "That's a lot, I know that I heal faster than humans but that's just ridiculous," She informed them before thinking. "Maybe I jammed myself into a healing trance as a last resort or by instinct and they used that to heal me," She told them and they nodded.

"Anything of note Leliana?" Cassandra asked the bard who was white as a sheet by now. "I'm reading through a transcript of Miranda's last torture session before she was terminated," She answered in a voice of forced calm. "It's…. enlightening," She responded and Miranda flinched. "Do I break and tell them everything?" She asked and Leliana shook her head.

"No you are currently describing a form of torture perfected by someone you call Darth Angral. It's… very vivid, and speaks of personal experience." Leliana told them and Miranda grew pale.

"Force have mercy, was I suggesting that they improve their technique?" She asked uncertainly and Leliana nodded. "It says here that the habit of criticizing their methods began when your eyes turned yellow," She reported and Miranda sagged back into her chair.

"So I succumbed," She muttered. The others looked at her and Miranda sighed scrubbing a hand over her face. "The Zerg were created to be rage incarnate, Beasts with no true will or desire but to destroy. It took a lot of effort for Sarah and I to change them into something with more… purpose. Meanwhile Jedi have their own counterparts, the Sith. Whilst Jedi embrace peace, harmony and cooperation, the Sith embrace the usage of hate, fear and anger as conduits. As a force wielding Zerg I have to keep my emotions under strict control less I succumb to my specie's natural darkness. If I fell to the Darkside and embraced my rage then it was likely that this red lyrium collar was responsible," She sighed, frowning.

"Red lyrium is known to drive people to madness, you are not alone in this," Cassandra told her and Miranda nodded. "Well let's just keep everyone away from the stuff then," She quipped before looking back at the bard. "So if I was stark raving mad and hopped up on the Darkside what did I say other then tell them they were sloppy?" She asked and Leliana gingerly placed down the book.

"You also throw about liberal death threats and laugh manically when you tell them the rebel base was on Dantooine," Miranda's lips twitched and Leliana continued. "And that the swarm would devour their biomass. You also sometimes tell them that you will flay them alive with your mind for hurting someone you call Tinuviel," She added and Miranda frowned.

"Tinuviel?" She asked and Leliana nodded. "You mention Tinuviel a lot, but they never could figure out who this person was." She reported.

"Hmm, Tinuviel…" Miranda looked up at Leliana and a thoughtful look came over her face. "Huh, that's hardly imaginative," She muttered before shaking her head. "Anything else?" she asked and Leliana shrugged.

"There was some recitation of poetry and occasionally chanting the words: Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg..." She read them out and Miranda flinched. "Don't read those words out loud. Don't even think them." She interrupted Leliana sharply.

"Why?" Josephine asked and Miranda shuddered.

"That is the black speech. If I was chanting that all the time, then I was truly gone. The very words are practically darkness given phonetic form. I only know that phrase and for me to repeat that means I was drawing strength from the inherent evil from those words." She told them in a low voice before continuing. "The language was created by a true dark lord, it should never be uttered in a place where the light dwells," Miranda shivered again and scrubbed her arms. "Nasty stuff. What about you Leliana, what happened to you?" She asked and Leliana looked at the book with a blank expression that was betrayed by the hate in her eyes that she know had for the book.

"Standard Bard evasion tactics, I simply refused to tell them anything, simply stating that I would die before I broke," She leaned back a little. "Apparently I would also regularly kill my captors, not often enough for them to figure out how I was doing it," She told them and reached for a glass of wine that was sitting on the table next to her. Miranda reached out and picked up the book. "My turn I guess," She told them and opened the first page.

The others continued to search through the pages, putting aside the frantic nonsense of the insane in one pile and the reports in a collection for deeper investigation of their contents. The ledgers were gathered and sorted through, the names of suppliers and spies were divided to be looked over by bother Josephine and Leliana. Miranda's grip on the book grew tighter and her face had long ago emptied itself of emotion. Leliana looked at Miranda's chalk white knuckles is concern but the Zerg woman simply turned the next page before her hands resumed their death grip on the book. When she finished she put it down, closed her eyes and leaned back with a sigh.

"So I reverted. I always knew she was in there somewhere," Miranda breathed, it was so quiet that Leliana only heard it because she was sitting next to Miranda and focusing on her.

"Who?" She asked quietly. Miranda's eyes snapped open and she looked at Leliana. "I was very angry in my younger years. I and my sister took monikers for our enemies to fear us. She was the Queen of Blades and I was the Queen of Storms. Together we sowed fear into the hearts of all within the Koprulu sector. Then we were removed from power, I took it up again and we joined forces with our enemies to defeat our own version of your elder one. After that I joined the Jedi and she married a nice guy." Miranda told her in a quiet voice.

Leliana looked at her in uncertainty. "You were a queen?" she whispered and Miranda shrugged.

"Yup, leader of the Unending Zerg swarm until I abdicated, leaving the swarm to Sarah after her husband's death. We live a lot longer than humans so she had a long full life with him before returning to the swarm," She answered and Leliana blinked.

"Just how old are you?" She asked a little louder and everyone at the table turned to look at them, all with curious and expectant expressions.

Miranda looked around the table and sighed. "By my last count, I am twenty-eight cycles," She told them. Everyone blinked. "You mean years?" Josephine asked and Miranda shook her head. "No, the standard year is 365 days but where I live we have a different calendar. We tend to measure in cycles. I don't have an accurate measurement for you. Let's just say I'm at the level of physical maturity of a twenty-nine-year-old human," Miranda told them and they all blinked.

"I can work with that," Josephine told her and the others gave a nod. Miranda let out a sigh and turned her attention to the papers in front of her. If the others knew that a cycle among the bureau was ten thousand in time years she would be screwed. The bureau itself was approximately eighty cycles old and time didn't really exist between universes.

Nor did anyone in the bureau really age, they just continued until they either retired to the underworld of their choice, their contract was terminated, or their soul was destroyed on a level that couldn't be regenerated. Miranda shook her head and focus on sorting the papers her ghost had directed Elariel to.

* * *

Later that night Miranda sat in her cabin, a tall blue glass bottle of vodka that she had requested and received from the Bureau. She was staring at the hand-written label with a look of indecision. Viskar's Distillery it read and the picture of a kraken wrapping itself around a man-o-war sat beneath the label. It was brewed by an old member of the bureau who had chosen to make spirits between missions. Viskar's alcohols had a slogan that had become synonymous to the spirits he sold.

To remember or forget. It was her preferred distillery out of all the others. She had toasted the birth of nieces and nephews, weddings of siblings, deaths of old friends and victories long past. But she had also attempted to drown herself in the bottles, trying to erase the memories she sometimes could no fight. Tonight was a night to drown the memories. Reading that journal had thrown up a lot of things that should stay buried in her head. She was no saint. She had seen and done terrible things, and reading about the things her future-self had rambled about had brought a few specters into the fore of her mind again.

She was reaching for the bottle when there was a knock at the door. She stood with a sigh and walked over to it. Opening it to reveal Leliana with a bottle of something tucked under her arm. "I didn't want to drink alone," She offered holding up the bottle. Miranda looked at her and gave a small smile. "Come in, I was just trying to decide whether I was going to do the same," She offered stepping aside. Leliana walked into the warmly lit cabin and saw the bottle waiting on Miranda's table/desk. She placed her bottle next to Miranda's and took a seat on the stool Miranda had secured in her room along with her rough chair. Miranda fished into her bag and pulled out a pair of pewter shot glasses with the scene of Jedi battling Sith pressed into the side. "These are beautiful," Leliana remarked softly, running her fingers over the delicate scene.

Miranda nodded. "They were a gift from a smuggler friend of mine after the end of the Hyperspace war." She responded before she picked up the unlabeled bottle from Leliana and looked at the clear contents. "What did you bring?" Miranda asked looking at Leliana's bottle and the woman shrugged. "A spirit I picked up three years ago. It doesn't have a name and I've been meaning to drink it." She told Miranda and the woman nodded.

"Mine or yours?" She asked and Leliana cocked her head to the side. "Let's try yours first," She offered and Miranda reached for the sapphire colored bottle. The cork popped out with a sweet sound and Miranda poured a generous helping into the glasses before handing one to Leliana and taking the other.

"It's vodka, a strong one meant to help forget," She told Leliana. The Bard nodded and took the glass. They met each other's eyes and nodded before tossing back the contents. Miranda closed her eyes and savored the burn as it raced down her throat and settled in her stomach like a roiling serpent made of fiendfyre. Leliana gave a small gasp at the strong liquor burned her mouth and throat. She wordlessly held out her glass for more and Miranda obliged, filling their glasses again as they drank in relative silence.

They must have been on their eighth shot when Leliana spoke. "Miranda, who is Tinuviel?" She asked and Miranda looked up from where she had been tracing the battle on her glass. "Why do you want to know?" She asked curiously. Leliana blushed a little but forged on ahead.

"You mention her a lot in your ramblings, interspersed with the term beloved, was there someone waiting for you?" She asked and Miranda gave a bitter laugh.

"Ha, no there was no one waiting for me. Tinuviel is the name of a historical figure from Eldar antiquity. She was a princess of the Eldar and she fell in love with a man. Beren was his name. Tinuviel's real name was Luthien, but when she was out singing and dancing, Beren stumbled across her and gave her the name Tinuviel. It stuck and she became known afterwards as Luthien Tinuviel." She mumbled and shaking her head. "I must not have been very imaginative to call someone that," She told Leliana and shook her head.

"No I think this Tinuviel was someone I grew close to during the war. It's the only explanation," She told Leliana, who watched her with calculating eyes. She could see that Miranda knew who this Tinuviel might be but was reluctant to say so. For what reason, Leliana couldn't figure out. In truth Miranda was rather appalled with herself for coming up with that nickname but, in a way, she could see her alternate self's reasoning. It did point a blazing arrow straight to the person she belived to be...her.

Miranda gave a small smile and shook her head. She took a short glance at the red head next to her from the corner of her eye before reaching for the bottle Leliana had brought. "Wanna open this?" She asked and Leliana nodded, throwing back her current shot and holding out the glass for more. Leliana's spirit tasted like gin and a rather botanical version that reminded Miranda idly that she should set up a still to make more of the stuff. She rather enjoyed the spirit.

* * *

The night passed in such a manner, one asking the other low questions. There were tears, both silent and loud. They ended up sitting on Miranda's bed with their backs against the wall as Leliana clung to Miranda and sobbing, letting herself cry for everything she had lost recently. Miranda herself had silent tears on her face as she mourned her alternate self. When she meditated, she could feel the echo of that future, held in remembrance beyond the touch of time. It felt chaotic and in pain. Memories raging unchecked and emotional control in tatters. This in turn led to her mourning and remembering the people she had murdered in her darker moments.

Silently raising a glass for the millions that had died under her rule as the Queen of Storms and her brief fall to the Darkside. Leliana fell asleep leaning against Miranda as the Zerg continued drinking, cradling the vodka bottle in her hand, the cup sitting next to Leliana's on the table, finally empty. Towards dawn, Miranda levitated the empty bottle back to the table before summoning a flask of stuff that was designed to knock someone with a rapid metabolism on their ass. With the number of mutated people employed in the bureau there was a market for alcohol that normal people simply couldn't drink. Miranda's flask was filled with Ryncol and she was steadily working through it, cursing her advanced metabolism as she did so. Eventually the flask slipped from her fingers and her head drooped until it came to rest on top of Leliana's as Miranda finally slept.

* * *

Dawn creeped through the shadows and Miranda blearily opened an eye at the sounds of the waking town that pounded in her head, now sensitive from the alcohol. She lifted her head and looked down at Leliana who still had a tight grip on the slumped Zerg, her face still stained with tears. She reached her free arm out and gently poked the slumbering spymaster. Leliana cracked a bloodshot blue eye frown where she was slumped and rolled it up to look at her in a faint question.

"Dawn," Miranda told her hoarsely. Leliana turned her eye over to the bottles that still stood on the table. The vodka had run dry around three in the morning and the bottle of spirits Leliana had brought stood with four fingers left in the bottom. It then roamed down to the empty flask that sat on the bed next to Miranda's leg and then to where her arms were locked around Miranda's right arm and midsection. She gave a groan and let go, heaving her body upright and then falling forward to clutch her head. Miranda eased away and knelt next to the hearth, poking a fire back to life from the bed of embers that remained and filling the hearth with wood that caught easily.

She went outside and filled the kettle from the well and returned, hanging the cast iron too over the now crackling flames before she began digging around in her back of holding for some of the herbs she kept in there. Leliana watched from where she was slumped against the wall as Miranda threw pinched of various powders and dried leaves into the kettle, stirring it occasionally with a long twig. The room was soon filled with a minty, spice infused scent that tickled the inside of her nose. After a few minutes the fire heated the cabin and the water till it was steaming. Miranda poured the dark amber tea into a pair of clay mugs that she had and walked over to Leliana.

The spymistress took the mug and cautiously sipped it. It was spicy but not in a way the burned the tongue. It lingered with taste of licorice and mint as well. The taste was not entirely pleasant but it settled her roiling stomach and calmed her head ache. Miranda was sipping it too as she sat on the chair next to the bed. "Thanks," Leliana rasped once she was feeling a little more human.

Miranda nodded to her and focused her eyes on the fire, still sipping her tea. "Don't mention it, we both were shaken by that book," She told Leliana who nodded. "At least now we know what to do so it will never happen," Leliana reassured her and Miranda smiled.

"After we finish this, want to go find breakfast?" She asked and Leliana shrugged before nodding. "If this works and makes me functional again sure," She told the Zerg who gave a small and began to drink deeply from her cup. In the end, it took three mugs of tea to get Leliana moving again. She undid her hood and shook out the purple fabric, trying to remove the wrinkles from the fabric from where she had crushed it in her sleep.

Miranda simple tugged on a new travel dress over her skin tight black corset and leggings. She bound her hair into a high pony tail and strapped on her sword before she and Leliana walked out into the early morning and wandered over to the Tavern. When they entered, Flissa hurried over to them and gestured to a seat in the corner before delivering tea and food to the pair. Miranda's consisted of a large druffalo steak that had had a passing acquaintance with fire but was still quite raw.

Leliana contented herself with a bowl of porridge filled with dried fruits and a dollop of honey. They ate in relative silence but were quickly joined by Cassandra who sat at their table and gave them each a firm nod before digging into her meal. Vivienne swept in and took a look over at the trio eating before striding over to a table in the opposite corner from them and settling herself imperiously. A few minor nobles who had joined recently attempted to join her and she held court. Miranda looked up and caught the eyes of her companions and rolled her eyes. Josephine wandered in and sat herself next to Leliana and yawned into the tea that Flissa provided her with. Elariel wandered in and Vivienne called out to her, from her throne. "Ahh my dear Herald, come join us," Elariel looked at the rather bustling Enchanters table before she looked over to where most of her inner council sat silently.

Miranda gave her a small smile and nodded. Elariel, with an uncertain look, glanced between the two tables before Dorian who was behind her simply grabbed her arm. "So sorry First Enchanter but the Herald has already promised to introduce me to her council properly," He told the woman before leading Elariel over to Miranda's table. Vivienne glared at Dorian's back and Miranda was surprised the mage didn't spontaneously combust under the heat in her gaze.

"What a charming lady," He told them as he settled at the table and Miranda nodded. "Quite. She has decided that she should replace me in Elariel's main loadout of team members. What she doesn't realize is that Elariel can't leave me behind," She told the mage who raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked and Miranda nodded.

"I'm keeping the mark from parasitically attaching itself to Elariel's soul," She told him and Dorian frowned before understanding dawned on his face. "Ahh is that the silver light around the mark?" He asked and Miranda nodded. "I can't remove it. It's too deeply entrenched and we need it." She told the mage who now looked utterly fascinated.

"And how did you develop this technique?" He asked and Miranda smiled before describing the epic groveling session she had underwent to get the young Barsen'thor Idalia Darksky to give her the ritual. The people at the table laughed at how she had been forced to propose to the stiffest master in the entire order before kissing the grandmaster as payment to get the ritual.

"Satele blinked and looked at me before she said simply, 'Your technique needs work', before she strode out of the main hall. Idalia came up and congratulated me and the entirety of the order began to applaud. To this day, I think she set it up with Satele. The woman's smirk was downright smug for days afterwards," She told them laughing. The rest of her table was laughing hard and everyone was smiling. Miranda felt a moment of pride at being able to banish the slightly haunted look that swam in Elariel's expressive eyes even if it was only temporary.

* * *

"How long do you think it will take for the mages to arrive?" Miranda asked Leliana from her spot at the war table. The spymistress shrugged. "Another five days at the very least. We received the caravans containing their elderly and the children yesterday," She reported and Cullen sighed. "We need to increase the Templar training," He said simply and Leliana glared at him. "We are not going to lock them up," she declared angrily.

Elariel shook her head before massaging her temples. "If we don't then soon we will have abominations running around," He declared and Josephine glared at him. "We cannot go back on our word," she told him fiercely. "It would make the Inquisition appear incompetent at best and tyrannical at worst," She told him waving her pen at him in emphases. "Not to mention that this is their first true chance to attempt to be self-sufficient," Miranda added from where she stood. Elariel sighed and briefly wondered if it would be considered rude to tell them all to go sit in a corner like the children they were behaving like. For a moment, she had a vision of all her advisors scaled down to child size and giggled.

The others turned to look at her and Miranda raised an eyebrow. "We being ridiculous again?" She asked and Elariel nodded, still giggling. Cullen let loose and gusty sigh and Leliana smiled a little at the Herald's mirth. She reminded them to smile, her naiveté gave Leliana a small bout of hope for the world. Even Miranda who acted far too childish for her age was still a bit of a cynic. Elariel brought sheer, raw hope to the Inquisition. Something her grimmer advisors lacked. Miranda shook her head in fond exasperation before she turned to the table and placed her hands down in a firm gesture. "Ok, let's think this through and compromise," She offered.

Cullen turned back and Leliana watched with a raised eyebrow. "We let the mages do their own thing but this is their one chance. They get out of control and we bust out the Templars. Does this work for you Cullen?" She demanded and the commander gave a sour grunt. Elariel looked the all over and gave a nod. "I agree," She told them and Leliana let out a half smile. "Very well, we shall allow it," Cassandra told them but she looked a little uncomfortable.

Miranda slung an arm over her shoulder. "Cheer up Cass, we're now pros at slaying demons and abominations. We can handle one if one appears," She told the Seeker who glared at her.

"Don't call me Cass," She informed Miranda in a dangerous voice. Miranda merely laughed and patted the Seeker's shoulder before letting go and returning to her spot at the table, leaving the fuming Seeker behind. Elariel smiled a little and turned her attention to the next order of business.

* * *

Vivienne was displeased. If she were anyone else then she would have been angry, but Vivienne was above such petty emotions. No, the iron enchanter was simply miffed. She had been attempting to cultivate the young Herald, take the naïve little elf mage under her wing and guide her on the proper path. But no, the Zerg woman was constantly blocking her. Worst of all she never appeared to be doing it on purpose. It was almost as if she was not even trying to best Vivienne but the enchanter was on to her. She would not allow some unknown entity to beat her in the Game after Miranda's first tirade had stumped her.

She laid traps for Miranda in their conversations but the infuriating woman simply laughed and skipped nimbly through the mine field that Vivienne so carefully prepared. The main problem was that Miranda was unpredictable and likeable. Two traits that made Vivienne grind her teeth as she smiled at the woman. When she had found out about Miranda's shielding of Elariel's Mark the Zerg had simply explained it in a way that lured Vivienne into a deeply esoteric discussion on the origin of energy. It had lasted for hours and drawn a crowd of senior mages who had managed to draw out the debate for nearly two days, during which Miranda had sliped away.

She allowed a small frown to mar her face before she smoothed over features and stalked to where Miranda laughed whilst surrounded by a bevy of the local children. Miranda held her hands in a mockery of claws and gave a comedic roar before exaggeratingly stalking after the giggling hoards that fled her.

"Rawwwr! Puny little mortals to think you can escape me?" She demanded in an utterly ridiculous voice "I am Tevos the terrible! I will eat you all for supper!" She cried as she chased after the children. She managed to grab a young boy and hoisted him up by his ankles in a surprising show of force. "I have caught you!" She crowed. "Now you shall be punished for defying the rule of the Council!" She informed her hostage before tickling him. The little boy squirmed in her grip and shrieked with laughter.

Meanwhile a group of older children circled behind her and lunged for her back with a cry of, "GET HER!" Miranda let the boy go as she let them take her to the ground, gently setting the boy down with the force as she was dogpiled by over twelve children. She emerged from the giggling hoard and one of the children let loose a blast of ice the struck Miranda in the chest. The entire scene froze and Vivienne was striding toward the group. Templars were looking up and reaching for their swords. The young Elvehn child looked barely older than four and had an expression of absolute terror on her face. Miranda's expression was one of shock as she stared down at the ice that was slowly encircling her heart.

She closed her eyes and the children called out in fear but the ice melted and Miranda's eyes snapped open and she let out a rasping laugh. "Wow you pack quite a punch little one!" She gasped, reaching a hand up to massage her chest. The child backed away looking at her hands in horror but Miranda reached out her arms and enfolded the little child in her arms. The other children began to back away but Miranda shook her head at them.

"Did you all see how good Senna's aim was?" She asked them all in a stronger voice and the child in her arms ceased her struggling. All of them including Vivienne and the Templars stared at Miranda. "That was a little excessive in terms of force but Senna did a good thing," She told them all.

"But mages are evil. They hurt people and become demons," A tall boy said pointing at Senna who shrank into Miranda's arms.

"No" Miranda told him shaking her head, and rubbing small circles on little Senna's back. "Senna is gifted. Magic is special. When the dark closes in, Senna can make light, just as when the monster draw near and you can hit them James," She told him.

"But mother Hermia said that..." He began and Miranda shook her head.

"Mages are just like you and me. When a mage cuts their finger they bleed red just like you do. Senna is exactly the same as she has always been. Does she look like a monster?" She asked and the children shook their heads. "When you treat someone badly they try to fight back. Sometimes they are not strong enough to win and so the scared ones turn to those who they think will help them win. If mages aren't scared, then they don't need to look to demons," She told them and the children looked uncertain but Miranda looked all of them in the eye with a serious expression.

"I have had my life saved by mages and the Herald of Andraste is a mage. Doesn't that tell you that they are not bad people?" She asked them all firmly. There was some muttering and Miranda stood. "I think lunch will be served soon, why don't you all go and get in line before anyone else does?" She told them. They grudgingly left but Senna remained in Miranda's arms. Miranda settled the young girl on her hip and stood, seeing the Templars and Vivienne looking at her. "An overly simplistic view," The Grand Enchanter told blandly.

Little Senna buried her face in Miranda's shoulder but the Zerg simply smiled and rub the girls back. "Absolutely, but no less true. Do you not bleed red Vivienne? Or have you evolved beyond such mortal failings?" She asked politely.

Vivienne raised an eyebrow at her. "Hardly my dear, I merely mean to say that your views on magic are incorrect and overly simplified," She told the Zerg woman haughtily.

Miranda raised an eyebrow back at the enchanter, her hand never stopping its soothing motions on Senna's back. "Was it not the desperation and fear of the mages in Kirkwall that led to their turning to blood magic?" She asked curiously and Vivienne gave a slight glare.

"It was the actions of the weak and foolish," she answered harshly and Miranda gave a small smile, much to Vivienne's confusion.

"The weak who dared to dream that they could live a life differently? Certainly their methodology was foolish and their lack of self-assurance damming but is the caged bird to fault for dreaming that it could fly beyond the bars of its cage as its fellows do?" Miranda asked with a wistful expression.

"Birds do not have the ability to burn down a village in a fit of pique," Vivienne told her in a dark voice. The girl in Miranda's arm gave a small whimper and clutched Miranda tighter. "She nearly killed you," The Enchanter continued, hammering the blow home, infuriated by Miranda's continued calm.

"So could Cassandra, all it would take is for a handful of slit throats and a few dozen well placed torches for her to do the same." The Zerg woman pointed out before she looked down at the child in her arms and gave a small smile before looking up. "She will need training. I do not dispute that but if she is given a safe space to learn with people she can trust. Those who truly want to help her rather than a place where she will be derided and abused regularly, don't we as adults have an undeniable duty to ensure that she is raised to be the healthiest individual she can be, mentally, emotionally and spiritually as well as physically?" Miranda asked before she turned to walk away.

"Can you truly claim that your childhood in the Circle was healthy for you emotionally? Or do you assume that your frigid demeanor is a natural state?" She asked over her shoulder before she disappeared towards where the mages were now camped.

Vivienne stared, memories of her time in the circle resurfacing, the several punishments she had endured for insubordinate behavior. "It was necessary, I was too wild and reckless," She reminded herself. "I was a danger to myself and my fellow mages," She muttered before nodding to herself in conviction and striding back to her place in the Chantry and fuming at how Miranda had escaped her again.

* * *

A shadow watched them from the shadows of the spymistress' tent. Leliana smiled a little as she watched Miranda stalk away with the little girl balanced on her hip. "She is very good with children," Mother Giselle noted and Leliana refrained from jumping at the mother's sudden arrival. "She is," The bard noted quietly.

* * *

Miranda and Cassandra finished their morning spar with Cassandra on the ground and Miranda with an already fading black eye. "That was a dirty trick" Cassandra informed her as the Zerg hauled her to her feet.

"Use what you have" Miranda told her with a grin. "Besides, no one ever expects snow in the eyes. dirt, sand or even rocks but for some reason snow is always ignored" she elaborated and Cassandra gave a disgusted snort, furious that she had fallen for such a common trick.

"It also doesn't hurt that you were expecting fancy and complicated moves" came a deep rumbling voice and they both turned to see the massive form of The Iron Bull looming over them. Cassandra nodded in agreement with the assessment.

"That's why I did it" Miranda told the Seeker with a rather smug grin. Cassandra slugged Miranda in the shoulder and the Zerg gave a rather undignified yelp, rubbing the point of contact. Bull laughed at the pair but his grin turned a little feral.

"So, you're the inquisitions tame not demon huh" he remarked and Miranda raised an eyebrow at him while Cassandra's brow furrowed. "She's not a tame anything" the Seeker snapped and Miranda felt a flash of happiness at the Seekers protective gesture.

Bull held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Hey, its all cool, didn't mean anything by it. It's just I've been noticing that you're actually a lot stronger than you let on" he told Miranda who cocked her head, point. "So here's what I'm thinking" he told her. "You, me and a spar, no weapons" he told her and a small smile curled on her lips.

"So what you mean is I put down my sword, you put down your hammer and we try to kill each other like civilised people… Sportsman like?" she asked and Bull blinked… or winked, the eye patch made it hard to tell. "Sure why not" he rumbled and Miranda shrugged. "OK" she answered.

Cassandra gripped her arm "you can't be serious!" she chastised the woman and Miranda grinned. "why not, it'll be fun!" she answered cheekily. "One punch from him could kill you!" The seeker persisted and Miranda's grin grew by a few molars. "So could he" she replied before stalking over to the clear ground where Bull and now a group of his chargers.

Miranda began to unlace her travel dress as she walked, Cassandra keeping pace as she attempted to argue. Miranda simply shoved the charcoal grey wool into the seekers arms along with her sword and her more noticeable knives. "Till concession?" Miranda asked as she flexed her hands. Bull gave a grin. "Absolutely, hope you like the taste of snow" he told her as he flexed his bulging muscles.

"What's going on here?" Elariel asked running up, most of the inner circle, Cullen and Leliana with her. "Friendly bout" Miranda called as she bent her knees and began to prowl towards Bull. "WHAT?" Elariel cried out before turning to Cassandra who still had her arms full of Miranda's dress and knives. Leliana's eye snapped to the smirking Miranda who was standing across from the bull.

The Seeker scowled but it was too late. Bull gave a bellow like his namesake and steamrolled towards Miranda. The Zerg woman, for her part shifted into a ready stance, preparing to catch him. Everyone watched in horror as the Bull plowed into her. She held her arms out in a grappling position and caught the behemoth on his shoulders.

Bull grunted in surprise as he came to sudden stop. Miranda had been pushed back a little, the snow bunching up behind her heels before she made her move, using his still existing momentum. Bull's eye widened before Miranda shifted her hold and propelled him up and over her shoulder. He slammed into the ground, unable to brace for the impact he had not been expecting.

Everyone stared in shock at the woman who had just thrown the Bull ten feet after withstanding his charge. Miranda wasted no time, lunging after the downed bull who was picking himself up. Her feet slammed down into his shoulders, forcing him back down before she grabbed his arms and twisted them behind him, using the force to enhance her strength a little more. It looked almost comical, the comparatively slender woman perched on top of the mountain of muscle that was Bull holding his arms behind his back.

"Yield?" she asked him with a smile. He couldn't turn his head to look at her because of the horns and the fact that Miranda had shifted so her left foot pressed his left horn into the snow. Bull twisted and writhed but she simply pushed her foot down harder and pulled his arms up a little tighter. "Yield?" she asked again in a sweet voice when he stopped writing, trying to break the hold.

"Fine, I yield. But you cheated" he informed her and she hopped off him with a sweet smile. "Me? Cheat? oh Bull, I only cheat when I have to" she answered and he stared at her. "How did you do that?" he demanded, scrubbing the snow off his face.

"I haven't been thrown like that since I was a kid" he informed her and Miranda grinned. "A combination of your own weight and body mass used against you as well as an above average strength than my form would suggest" she told him jauntily and he grunted. "Best two out of three, I wasn't expecting that" he told her and she shrugged, settling back into a fighting stance.

* * *

They went for drinks after that. Miranda had won the competition seeing as she had only won the second bout before Bull changed up his tactics and caught her in a bear hug that she would have needed to use the force or her venom to escape and she wasn't willing to turn Bull into a corrosive puddle of grey goo so she conceded.

Now the entire ground team sat in the tavern for the first time. The other soldiers and the chargers had left the building and they all now sat around a table that bull, Cassandra and Miranda had dragged into position. Elariel looked at them all and felt an urge to giggle. Bull sat beside Miranda eagerly plying her with questions as she described a group of warriors called the Klingons to the avid attention of Cassandra and Blackwall.

Dorian was in an argument with Solas and Vivienne about how mages were portrayed whilst Sera and Varric snickered at the two mages behind their hands at the mages. She sat herself down at the table and cleared her throat a little nervously. Miranda's head jerked up and quickly gave Elariel her full attention.

The others took notice of Miranda's movement and did the same. "So we are going to march on the breach tomorrow" Elariel told them, trying to project an aura of confidence, remembering the lessons her Keeper had instilled in her when it came to leading. In her head now these people needed to become her clan, the people she led and fought for. She took a deep breath before she continued.

"We don't know if this will work but if it does then I would like to ask you all if you're staying till the elder one is defeated" she announced. There was silence at the table before Miranda spoke up. "I can't say anything for the others, but I'm staying. The elder one is still a threat. Just because we seal this breach does not mean he will not be able to open another one." She said quietly before smiling at the Elariel in encouragement. "I agree" Cassandra said giving her a firm nod.

"Me too, kill the bastard dead" Sera to them with a fierce sneer and slamming her hand down on the table. "Of course I'll be staying my dear, You're doing good things here" Vivienne told her, leaning back. Slowly each gave their agreements, all with far more vehemence than Elariel was expecting.

She smiled at them all and took a drink from the pint that a server put in front of her. "To sealing the breach" she said lifting the tankard high. "Here! Here!" Miranda and Bull called, lifting their tankards in agreement.

"Close the giant arse hole in the sky!" Sera bellowed and slammed back her drink. Vivienne had a dainty sneer on her face at the elf's crude statement but she lifted her wine in an elegant movement and toasted Elariel.

Cassandra and lifted her mug in a far more controlled movement and Blackwall gave a firm nod. Dorian lifted his wine in agreement and Solas watched them all with a curious expression on his face.

Miranda caught his look and met his eyes, her own pale orbs filled with both a question and a challenge. He only raised a brow at her skeptically.


	16. A song for a song. You never forget.

They were holed in Haven for another week after they were ready to go due to a blizzard that blew through the mountains that surrounded them. It was the first of the beginning of winter and the heavy wet snow coated the village and clogged the passes around them with the thick white powder.

Leliana was driven inside the Chantry and had taken over half of Josephine's office when the cold and wind overcame the meager abilities of her office tent. Villagers and soldiers huddled themselves in their cabins or in the cavernous Chantry, waiting out the howling winds.

Miranda was one of the few who dared to venture out into the white out, usually dressed in heavy silver fur and with a curious set of silver goggles over her eyes. She would venture out and often return with extra food and kettles of snow. In the evening, the children gathered round her and begged for stories. Miranda would smile and settle herself on a stool and spin fabulous tales about heroes and monsters, gods and spirits.

Even the adults would gather round and listen to her stories with rapt attention. Varric often sat next to her with a notebook that he was steadily filling with Miranda's stories. He secretly intended to get them published and share the profit with Miranda. Cassandra paced like a caged tiger and snarled at the weather. Only Elariel ad Miranda could approach her and Miranda had taken to working hand to hand with the irate seeker, teaching her a martial discipline called Mok'bara. Cassandra had taken to it with a vengeance with Bull and Blackwall joining in when they also got bored.

Elariel, Vivienne, Dorian, Solas and the other mages sat debating the differences in teachings with Miranda occasionally drawing them out and forcing them to work on hand to hand combat as well, teaching them how to defend themselves without magic. "We are training you to survive!" She had barked at them as she paired mages against soldiers. "This will teach you all how to make it out of battle alive. Enemies will not expect you to know where an armors weak points are!" She received wary nods from the leaders and continued her drilling. Even the villagers and regular soldiers got lessons in styles she called Krav Maga, taekwondo and karate.

Soldiers were forced to train in the cramped quarters with smaller weapons in their hands. Cullen developing a rather disturbing grin as Miranda drove them in new and strange ways that were showing results. They would fall asleep with deep exhaustion after these sessions, giving them things to focus on rather than allowing the boredom of waiting to take over.

It also prevented small grudges from blowing out of proportion as they were often too exhausted to get annoyed at each other. Cassandra watched Miranda teach Josephine and a group of children and servants how to properly form fists and had a small smile on her face. Elariel walked up next to her and watched with a smile. Miranda had been going harder than all of them combined. She didn't seem to sleep and lead the classes with a drive that was astonishing to see.

"She is really passionate about this," Elariel observed and Cassandra nodded at the statement.

"She is very knowledgeable about unarmed fighting," The Seeker observed. She was a sight with a black eye and a split lip that was a result from a brutal fight with Miranda that she had initiated. Cassandra was a woman of action and being cramped up in a small space was driving her mad. Miranda was one of the few that Cassandra could truly let loose on without actually hurting her. Elariel was another godsend in terms of distraction.

The young elf and she had sat and discussed everything from religion to the best way to sharpen a blade. Cassandra found that she enjoyed spending time with the young mage. She was so vivacious and full of life, but in a much more innocent way than Miranda's cynical vivacity. "I'm beginning to believe that she may have more experience than is normal, especially for her age," Cassandra added and Elariel grinned and nodded. "But that's just another mystery to add to the list of what is Miranda," The elf told Cassandra cheerily. Cassandra gave a disgusted snort and walked over to the large barrel of melted snow water that stood in a corner for people to drink from. The light didn't really change from night to day. Miranda was the one who called the hour, usually after consulting a small circular devise on a chain that looked like a large locket.

Elariel could hear it making a soft rhythmical ticking sound when it was opened but she still didn't know what the device was called. Miranda would only give an enigmatic smile before snapping the front shut and tucking it into her pocket and telling her the time. It was driving Leliana crazy if the spymistresses twitching was anything to go by. Between the Zerg's training sessions that she led, sometimes five or six at a time as she moved between groups, her discussions, her outdoor excursions and story-telling Elariel was wondering if Miranda was actually sleeping.

* * *

It was dark and the fires burned low in the hearths that lined the Chantry. Shadowy forms huddled on the floor as the villagers and soldiers slept. Outside the sound of the wind continued, roaring and howling as it poured down in a torrent from the mountain tops into the valley below. The massive doors creaked and shook a little under the onslaught and the roof would rattle occasionally as a roof tile was blown away.

It was times like this that Leliana thanked the Maker for the sturdy construction of the Chantry by the villages original inhabitants. The spymistress sat near the fire, listening to the wrath of nature and watching the shifting embers in the hearth in front of her. There was little she could do for the moment. The blizzard had halted her lines of communication, silencing the whispers that reached her ears from around the world. She had finished all the paperwork she could nearly three days ago and now the inaction was beginning to make her antsy.

She had participated in the class Miranda was teaching and had even learned a few new tricks from the Zerg who had clearly some form of assassin training as well as warrior. Everyone had eaten their meager evening rations including Miranda who ate small amounts of meat combined with a water skin that was apparently filled with what she called a, 'protein slurry that the less you knew about the more normal I will seem,' to quote the woman directly. Now everyone had fallen into an exhausted slumber that came from the classes and boredom. It was silent now, other than the sounds of breathing and nature, just the way the more reclusive spymistress needed to calm her frazzled nerves.

A faint sound tickled her ears, causing her to look around. It was the faint sounds of a stringed instrument being picked gently and quietly. She looked around the darkened hall trying to find the source but saw nothing immediately obvious to the sound. A tiny trickle of dust in the corner drew her attention up to the rafters. A figure sat with their back against a joist and a leg dangling down the rafter they were seated on. They had what looked like an oddly shaped lute in their hands as they continued to play what sounded like a haunting and sad melody.

"The stars are very beautiful above the palace wall, they shine with equal splendor still above far humbler halls," a voice sang softly, barely audible and rang with a soft melancholy. "I watch them from my window, but their bright enchanting glow. Reminds me of the freedom I gave up so long ago," Leliana focused up at the figure and recognized the stalks that hung around their head. Miranda. She sat quietly and listened as Miranda sang quietly about the weight of command. Her sorrow for those who died on her orders and found herself agreeing with the sadness of the song. She sat in silence as Miranda played, some with words and others with the stringed instrument. They ran the whole gambit of emotions, from sad to angry to joyful and mysterious.

Lines of poetry like, 'far over the misty mountains cold,' and, 'A wandering Minstrel I, a thing of shreds and patches,' reached her ears. It was clearly a calming thing for Miranda and the peace of the Zerg's songs soothed Leliana's mind as well. Names passed through the air: Boromir, Tom Bombadil, Nimrodel, Kerowyn, Dovahkiin, and many more. Some songs were sung in languages that Leliana had never heard and filled with every emotion know to the soul. She paused for a moment as if in though before she began a new tune. A slow waltz with a darker aspect

"She walks on light

And leads the fight

Her cry can wake the dead

With dark her prey

She makes her way

on starlit path unmarked.

Oh Lady bright

Oh Huntress dark

I know you've wandered far.

Tell me what you've seen and done

Oh singer of the stars

Taken from death

She drew new breath

And took up sword and spell.

Her life anew

Her conviction true

She walked through tides of light.

Oh Lady bright

Oh Huntress dark

I know you've wandered far.

Tell me what you've seen and done

Oh singer of the stars

With hope and fear

Her death drew near

But change took her instead.

Born of rage and fire

She loosed her ire

On world's bright and dim.

Oh Lady bright

Oh Huntress dark

I know you've wandered far.

Tell me what you've seen and done

Oh singer of the stars

Her light returned

And spirit burned

With regret for all she'd wrought.

With form now changed

And rage restrained

She took up life again.

Oh Lady bright

Oh Huntress dark

I know you've wandered far.

Tell me what you've seen and done

Oh singer of the stars

Now she fights and rides

At heroes' sides

And leaves when all is well.

With blades of light

And clearer sight

She hunts the dark of worlds.

Oh Lady bright

Oh Huntress dark

I know you've wandered far.

Tell me what you've seen and done

Oh singer of the stars."

There was silence before Miranda spoke just enough for Leliana to hear. "The lay of a Starsinger, a friend wrote it for me a while ago," She murmured. Leliana looked up and saw that Miranda's eyes were faintly glowing and looking down at her. "It was beautiful," Leliana replied, not looking away from the glowing eyes in the shadows.

"Your turn, I'm curious as to what songs you know," Miranda informed her. Leliana raised an eyebrow up at the Zerg. "I'm very out of practice," She said, trying to get out of it. "You never forget songs, they stay with you forever. It just sometimes takes a little effort to pull them out again. You always have songs, I can tell. You just need to remember how to sing," Miranda replied her eyes showing understanding and support. Leliana cleared her throat and began one of the easier songs she knew.

Her voice was a little rough from lack of use but her training reasserted itself and she found old muscles remembering their dance. She felt a little surprised but a small smile began to grow on her face as she continued to sing. It felt like another chain around her heart loosening just a little. Not removing the burden, but enough to let her heart to beat a little freer.

* * *

"High ho, high ho, it's off to work we go," Miranda sang happily as they marched up the mountain. Elariel ignored her while Cassandra looked like she was inches away from throttling the Zerg woman. Behind them the lines of Mages, Soldiers and the inner circle of warriors trudged behind them. They had no idea what would happen when they opened the rift this time but they weren't taking any chances with safety.

As Miranda had chirped cheerfully, "It's better safe than waking up in a deadric realm with no clothes and a pack of wolves, armed only with a wheel of cheese." Not that anyone had understood the specifics of that statement but the sentiment was clear. When they entered the ruins the air became somber.

Even Miranda became silent save for her buzzing hair. The rattling had drawn looks from the uninitiated and caused them to shift in worry, uncertain as to why the sound was occurring. They neared the epicenter once more and began to arrange themselves in the formations that had been decided upon during the blizzard. The mages arranged themselves on the upper tiers with the soldiers settling around them in a defensive formation. The inner circle, save for Miranda, Leliana and Cullen formed up around Elariel. Miranda had taken a place in the back of the mage formation and was now floating in a cross legged posture. Her stalks waved around her face as if she were underwater and her eyes glowed and smoked with icy light.

Gold light emanated from her and enveloped the assembled troops. Leliana and Cullen stood on either side of her, weapons out, ready to defend her when she was in this vulnerable state. Elariel took a step towards the epicenter where the first rift had been. She could feel the same comforting strength and confidence she had felt the last time she had been here, but this time it was stronger. She heard Solas call something and the sensation of energy began to swirl around her.

The mark in her hand drank greedily from the excess of energy, pulsing wildly and growing brighter. She saw the silver light of Miranda's quarantine struggle to hold the mark back from her arm, acting almost like a mirror and reflecting the power away from Elariel herself. She lifted her hand up and pushed the mark with her will.

The waves of power were strained as the Mark latched itself onto the Breach. Elariel grit her teeth as the feeling of red hot razor blades ran along her palm and the line that was the mark burned like she was holding a coal in her hand. She felt the mark finish connecting and then the true battle began. The two edges of the breach twisted and writhed under her will. It wasn't until she tried to close it did she realize just how big the Breach was. It stretched for miles to the north and south, higher than birds or even dragons could fly.

She screwed her eyes shut and wrestled with the torn edges of the veil, dragging them closer and closer together before she could begin to seal them edges back together. Some parts slipped through her fingers and she growled, tightening her grip on the veil. Behind her the mages were beginning to waver. They could feel their strength being consumed by the mark. They shivered at the feeling of the fade so raw and unfiltered near them. Miranda had the beginnings of a frown on her face as she felt Mages beginning to weaken and drop.

She poured more of her own strength into the pool to make up the difference. Her floating form slowly lowering as she focused more effort on loaning strength to Elariel but even Miranda had her limits. Her hair was merely shifting. No longer the medusa like mass it had been in the beginning and the light in her eyes was dim. Only tiny amounts of vapor left her eyes now and the golden light was flickering. With a final heave of effort Elariel forced the edges of the breach closed and dropped to her knees. Behind her mages collapsed, some unconscious and others winded, all breathing hard as if they had just run a marathon.

* * *

Miranda landed on the ground with a thud and would have keeled over if Leliana hadn't caught her, balancing her upright in a sitting position while Cullen and the soldiers turned and assisted the weakened mages. Cassandra was at Elariel's side, carefully picking the weakly protesting elf up and looking back at the mages who were either being picked up to be carried back to haven, or were shakily leaning on soldiers. Miranda's head was lolling on Leliana's shoulder and her lids fluttered. Leliana somehow managed to prop Miranda up before levering the Zerg woman to her feet.

Leliana supported the taller, swaying woman with an arm around her waist and Miranda's arm over her shoulder. It was times like this that Leliana blessed her height, it made it easier to support Miranda as she helped the Zerg woman shuffle down the mountain towards Haven. Cassandra looked down at the weakened girl in her arms and felt of surge of protectiveness overtake her. She adjusted her charge so her armor wouldn't dig into Elariel's unprotected sides and began to pick her way down the mountain path after Leliana and the swaying Miranda.

As they trudged back down the mountain Miranda began to frown. It will happen tonight. Up till now she had been content to let the plot follow canon but no more. She would be damned to Tartarus before she allowed the colossal loss of life that was coming. It was time to kick Canon in the shins and take charge.

"They will come tonight," She told Leliana quietly. The spymaster looked at her uncertainly. "Who will come tonight?" She asked, confused. Miranda turned to look at her and made her eyes flare weakly, giving the illusion of a prophesy. "In the dark among the celebrations a lost soul will come too late. On his heels will march the red tide, thirsting for the blood of their rival." She whispered it, allowing her voices to be heard layering her voice.

Leliana blinked and grabbed Miranda's arm, swinging the exhausted Jedi to face her. "What do you mean Miranda?" She demanded.

"They will come tonight," Miranda whispered again before letting the glow fade and blinking confusedly at Leliana as if she were waking up.

"Leliana?" She asked with a hint of uncertainty. "What's wrong?" She questioned, looking at the spymistress, whose face was now draining of color. "What in the Void was that Miranda?" She demanded and Miranda blinked, feigning uncertainty. "What was what Leliana? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, tugging on her well-honed acting skills to bring about the desired effect.

"Your eyes turned blue and you said that a lost soul would come too late and a red tide would seek the blood of their rival. What happened?" Leliana demanded a little louder, her eyes showing a slight amount of panic and uncertainty.

Miranda looked at her blankly and Leliana shook her head violently. "Have you ever given prophesies before?" The spymistress asked sharply and Miranda blinked.

"Some Jedi masters have been known to see the future. I have never had a great ability at foresight, my gifts tend to lie in the more combat oriented direction. I once knew of a psionic who could occasionally glimpse the future but that was a one off deal backed up by a rather in depth fact hunting crusade," Miranda began to ramble, thinking back to the prophesy involving Amon the fallen Xel'naga.

Leliana held up her hand. "Never mind," She told Miranda, cutting off the Zerg woman's ramblings but Miranda grabbed the Spymistress' shoulder.

"Leliana, if I spouted a prophesy then we should not ignore it. If I said that something is going to happen tonight, then we had better be prepared. If nothing happens then we just looked paranoid. If something does happen then at least we save more lives. Maybe we should gather some provisions together in the Chantry in case they are needed," Miranda told her seriously.

Leliana looked up into Miranda's eyes and nodded. "Very well but if nothing happens then maybe you should see a healer," She told Miranda who shrugged and agreed. The convoy arrived at the village and Miranda grimaced at the sight of the hundreds of tents sitting outside the city. This was going to be harder than she thought. She turned her eyes to the trebuchets and swore to herself.

There were only three and one of them was undergoing routine maintenance. This was bad. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, still leaning on Leliana. She was going to have to pull out the stops if she was going to pull this off.


	17. And your heart shall freeze

It was evening now and Miranda was quietly panicking. She had already packed up all of her belongings and briefed Aitheria on what was about to happen, pleading with the hind to take care of the Inquisition's horses at the first sight of trouble. She was now dressed in her white furs that she had worn during her stint in winter locked Narnia. Her cloak and goggles were in her bag but the face mask sat around her neck. The silver wool and fur held her warm against the cold of the evening. A pair of silver thermal gloves that would later be clad in mittens covered her hands and her staff leaned against the stone wall behind her.

The others watched as Miranda paced the upper tier in front of the Chantry while the people had begun celebrating the closing of the breach. "Oh come on Ice, nothing is going to happen!" Varric told her in frustration throwing up his hands in resignation.

Leliana had explained what had happened and they were all confused.

"You don't understand Varric. If I of all people am spouting prophesies, then we are royally screwed. Prophesies were always Satele's thing. Hell Nirana is the seer not me!" She told them all, referencing a friend at the bureau whose entire shtick was posing as a seer in her assignments. Miranda was steadily working herself up into a frenzy.

The others though it was because of the prophecy but it was nerves. Choosing the moment to break from plot was always nerve wracking, like when she had saved Zoe Nightshade. It tended to lead to a great deal of frustration in the fate department and often could knock them into uncharted territory. That and she was planning to break canon rather thoroughly. Go big or go home style. She had even dipped into her emergency stash of gems, sucking an emerald dry of energy to overcharge herself.

Maybe that was overdoing it. It led to her being hyper and jittery now. The others sighed and left her, shaking their heads as they walked away from the pacing Zerg. Darkness began to fall as deep blue shadows were born at the foot of the mountains. The last rays of the sun glinted off the scar in the sky that hung like a stationary aurora high above the mountains. Miranda's eyes glowed like a pair of stars as she continued to pace like a caged tigress.

Leliana came by to check on her regularly, trying to get her to relax but to no avail. Miranda's ears were filled with the sound of people laughing and music. The stomp of dancing feet and the voices of those sitting around the many campfires that had spread out. A handful of soldiers remained in armor and on watch and Leliana had placed away some supplies in the chantry.

Then she heard it. The tramp of heavily armored forces echoing through the mountains. The clank of metal on metal and the grunts of exertion as they scaled the back of the pass. All this was overlaid with the dark and grating hum of red lyrium. "LELIANA! CULLEN! ELARIEL!" She bellowed, her voice loud and filled with jangling disharmonies.

She pelted through the streets to where everyone sat, laughing with each other. "Miranda?" Elariel asked looking up. "Forces marching through the mountains!" Miranda told her, her glowing eyes wide.

"WHAT?" Leliana demanded standing up.

"I'm hearing the sound of a lot of red lyrium and clanking metal from beyond the pass from Ferelden. It's an army," Miranda told them and the others looked at each other uncertainly. They had learned to trust Miranda's hearing in the field, but what she was describing was outlandish.

"We need to evacuate everyone to the Chantry, bring supplies and winter clothes. Haven cannot be defended," Miranda barked at them and Cullen's spine straightened at the tone. Elariel's mind raced. She knew to trust Miranda about coming enemies. Leliana was remembering the dark words Miranda had spoken earlier.

"The red tide," She murmured looking up, her eyes starting to glint with fear.

"Evacuate the village, pull down the tents, gather our resources. NOW!" Elariel commanded standing and swaying a little, still tired from closing the breach. The others stood as well and hurried away. Cullen barking orders at his soldiers who looked up uncertainly before leaping into action, none daring to disobey their commanding officer.

Leliana looked at Miranda who was staring at the trebuchets. "Those are not ready," The Zerg muttered to herself before she strode to the top of the gate as people began to rush around. She turned her attention to the pile of stone ammunition and using some of her excess strength she pulled the ammo into a large pile near the gate for her to use.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cullen demanded up at her. "I'm a walking siege engine, I will handle this. Focus your men on defending the villagers!" She commanded from her post. The Commander looked up at her before nodding and rushing away, marshaling his troops as he went. Miranda took a deep breath and focused her attention to the pass where the army was approaching. The baleful light from the army's torches stained the night sky orange, the taint spreading as they drew closer. Scouts yelled and directed peoples' attention to the glow.

By now those with keener ears could hear the faint roar of the forces and the tramp of their boots. Villagers looked panicked where moments before they had been smiling. Soldiers rushed into their armor and strapped on weapons. Josephine was commanding an army of servants and volunteers to gather resources. Mother Giselle had joined the effort, rallying the clergy to contribute and speed the process.

Chancellor Roderick stood to the side with a collection of dissenters, loudly complaining that they were listening to the advice of a Demon. Few paid attention, heeding the words of their Herald who urged them to prepare for the army. A horn echoed throughout the valley and everyone paused for a moment before hurrying even more. Leliana looked up from where she had finished gathering her papers and shoving them into a locked satchel.

The glow stained the now dark sky and from where she stood she could see Miranda standing on the battlements. The faint star light lit her silver clothing and her right hand gripped her staff tightly. She looked like a sentinel. Still and unmoved by the panic around her. A tall stack of flammable trebuchet ammo sat on the ground behind the wall nearly as high as the battlements, moved from the unmanned trebuchets that would have been little help in the confusion.

They could see the army now, pouring like a mass of glowing ants over the bulk of the mountain and down the hill towards Haven. The last of the Villagers ran into the Chantry and there was a loud whistle as Aitheria led the horses away up into the mountains to the north. It had taken some convincing but Dennet had agreed to saddle each horse with full tack and allow Aitheria to lead them to safety. Saving them from having to worry about the beasts.

Elariel, Cassandra, Cullen and Josephine ran towards the wall and Leliana joined them, needing to get more information. They arrived and stared out at the arriving forces. "What banner do they march under?" Josephine demanded, squinting into the dark, trying to see any heraldry.

"None. They march in the name of the Elder one," Miranda told them, her glowing eyes focusing on the threat.

"The Elder one?" Leliana demanded, remembering the reports. "Is his dragon nearby?" She asked, turning her eyes to the sky, looking for a dark shape. As if to answer her a high screaming roar echoed down from the sky and a large black shape blotted out the stars. The baleful light of red lyrium glinted along the shadow.

"Ask and you shall receive," Miranda answered grimly. Leliana shuddered, the sound far too familiar to her from her time with the warden.

"Is everyone out of the way?" Miranda demanded and Josephine nodded. "We managed to secure everyone into the Chantry thanks to your warning." She answered and Miranda nodded.

"Aitheria told me she was going to take the horses to the north, she knows of some safe valleys to hide them in," The Zerg told them her eyes looking out over the now empty field where the snow was trampled down from the tent city that had occupied it. A pale grey shadow darted out across the open expanse and Miranda turned her attention to the shape.

"Look," She pointed and the others followed her finger.

A head lifted from the shape, a floppy grey hat tilted to allow pale grey eyes to look up at them. "I came to warn you," He mumbled but they all heard him.

"Cullen let him in," Elariel told the Commander who looked at her as if she were insane. "He truly does want to help," Miranda told him. "People are coming to hurt you but you know already," The pale boy agreed and Cassandra stared at him with narrowed eyes.

Leliana frowned and the line from Miranda's fit came to her. "Are you the lost one?" She asked and the others turned to stare at him.

"I… I don't know," The boy answered. "I'm Cole… I think I was lost once," he answered and Leliana turned to the Commander who growled but finally nodded, climbing down the stairs and pushing the heavy beam that locked the door out of the way and heaving one of the leaves open a crack. The boy slid in and looked at the Commander with his uncanny eyes.

"Concern, worry. Determination. Not again, I won't let it happen again," He mumbled looking at Cullen who reared back, reaching for his sword. "Here to help, won't hurt your people. I want them to live too," He assured the commander who growled and gripped his sword tighter before turning away sharply and slamming the gate shut and locking it.

Cole hurried up the steps with Cullen behind him. "The Elder one is angry you took his mages," He told them, rushing up to Elariel, wringing his hands before pointing to a knoll that the army was flowing around.

A man in heavy, glowing red armor stood next to a tall, skeletal form. "So that's the Elder one," Miranda mumbled whilst the others stared on in shock.

"He's very angry," Cole repeated and Miranda growled. Her stalks rattling violently. "Well I hope he likes my present," Miranda snarled before she cocked her right arm back as if she was preparing to throw something.

A large clay projectile filled with a flammable substance lifted from the top of the pile. "I know that man…That's Samson from Kirkwall," Cullen realized but Miranda let out a snarl and whipped her arm up and over.

The projectile followed her movement and was flung at the approaching Templars. "Correction. It was Samson," Miranda told him as the projectile struck the knoll. The man screamed in pain as he caught fire and fell, writhing in pain while the shield that had protected the Elder one flickered out of existence.

The others stared at Miranda who had already thrown another projectile. It whistled through the air and struck a clump of enemies. It burst and lit them up like roman candles, they screamed in pain and vainly tried to beat the fire out, while those who had been hit dead on lay still. The Elder one turned his baleful glare towards the group on the wall and Miranda held up her middle finger before letting loose a War scream. The Templars faltered for a moment and she took advantage of it. Throwing four projectiles into the mountainside above them. There was an earth shuddering roar as the mountain slid down to bury a great many of the Red Templars.

"Miranda?" Elariel asked looking at the Zerg who's teeth were bared in a snarl.

"Set up the soldiers to cover the escape. I won't be able to hit them all," Miranda told them. They looked up at her but their protests died in the face of her glare. They left and Miranda began to hurl stones at the remaining Templars at a faster rate. But even with over half their army buried there were too many. Leliana ran back to the Chantry with the others but glanced over her shoulder at Miranda who was hurling the stones like she had in the fight below the breach. Every now and then she would let loose another scream, the challenge and fury in the sound echoing throughout the valley.

* * *

They pushed open a door of the Chantry and saw the frightened faces of the people within. "We need to evacuate Haven!" Cassandra commanded them, hauling the door closed behind them. "Miranda is buying us time," she added and Cole looked over the faces.

"The Elder one has come for you," He pressed turning to Elariel. The she-elf's face grew grim. "If letting him have me will protect the others…" She began but Cole shook his head.

"It won't. He doesn't care about them. He will burn everything to the ground for defying him," The boy informed them unhappily. As if to agree with him they all heard a roar as the dragon swept overhead. Its challenge was answered by Miranda. Her loud shriek echoed over the village and shook the people within as terror gripped them. The ground shook as the Dragon deployed its breath weapon.

"Why are we just standing out there!" Elariel demanded pacing aggressively.

"Because there is little to no way we can stand against that beast!" Cullen snapped.

"She doesn't want to lose you," Cole mumbled nearby and Elariel rounded on him. "What?" She demanded fiercely.

The boy shrank back. "Defend, defend them all. My friends, my pack, my Swarm. Protect. That is the Queen's job. It is the Jedi's purpose. I will defend them. No one will die tonight," He whispered, his eyes a thousand miles away. "She is angry. Angry at them, angry at herself. She won't let any of you near when she is angry," He told her fearfully. "The Elder one is scary. His anger burns hot, like fire. She scares me more. Anger like molten stone. Burn all before me. Let them taste my wrath," He whimpered, his mist colored eyes wide with fear.

The others turned their attention to the door as loud crashes and thunderous sounds continued to emanate. Then it went quiet and a hand knocked on the door. Elariel hurried to it and pulled the smaller portal open. Miranda shuffled in holding her ribs. "I drove it off for the moment and killed a lot of Templars but I can't hold the tide. Even now more are marching over the mountain." She told them fervently.

"We need to abandon Haven. I can bury the village, kill more Templars while you guys escape." She continued, taking a deep breath and wincing at her cracked ribs as they healed themselves.

Elariel opened her mouth to protest but Miranda silenced her with a look. "No Elariel, you are too important. You saw what happens if we lose you. There is no way in Hades I'm going to let you try something this dangerous in your state" The Jedi told her harshly, her voice like the crack of a whip.

"How will we get out when there's an army blocking the only way in?" Cassandra snapped, her dark eyes angry as she tried to think of a way out.

"There is a path through the mountains. It's taken by the Pilgrims in summer. I found it whilst scouting the area. It's narrow and treacherous but it will lead you deeper into the mountains." Miranda told them hurriedly. "Find someone who has taken it. They can lead you out," Miranda added, turning for the door.

"What about you?" Elariel asked and Miranda turned back to her.

"Someone has to keep Ugly's attention. I can be pretty annoying when I want to be," She answered and Elariel had a horrid flashback to Redcliffe.

The words tore themselves from her like they had then too. "NO! I can't let you sacrifice yourself again!" She cried grabbing Miranda's arm.

The Zerg looked at her solemnly. "If anyone here can survive an avalanche then it will be me. For anyone else this is suicide. For me it just high risk," She told the elf gently, prying Elariel's fingers from her arm. Leliana stared at her hard and saw the slight uncertainty in Miranda's confident gaze. In that moment, she knew that Miranda was not a sure as she claimed.

Miranda looked up and met Leliana's eyes, understanding flashed through their pale depths and her mouth set itself in a grim line. "Go. I'll cover you, send up a flare when you're out of the avalanche range," She told them before handing Elariel her staff. "Look after this for me, will you?" She said before she turned and stalked out the door, slamming it behind her. There was silence in her wake before Cassandra bowed her head for a moment. When she lifted her gaze again she turned to the assembled people.

"Who here knows the summer pilgrimage path?" She demanded. From the crowd, Roderick raised his hand. "Right then, let's get out. We will use the back entrance to the tunnels," Leliana commanded. The people and soldiers looked at each other in uncertainty before hurrying to gather up the supplies they had managed to save and followed Roderick and Cassandra through the lower tunnels and out into the snow.

* * *

Leliana looked back toward Haven as she marched and felt a stab of fear. Fire graced the houses from the dragon, casting the Village in a hellish light. "Oy! Come here you big scaly Bastard!" Miranda roared from the gate which now burned bright as even stone burnt from the Dragon's breath. The dragon roared and dove down towards the dark figure of Miranda who hurled a chunk of flaming masonry at the descending demon. Leliana turned away again and hurried forward, urging the slower ones to follow the foot path that was being pack rapidly into the snow.

* * *

Miranda stood in front of the gate and called out her challenge. She knew Corypheus' pride would require him to face her and she intended to give him hell. She held her sword in her right hand and took pot shots at the dragon with the burning stone it had been so kind to light for her. It dove with a scream and landed with a crash, roaring out a column of fire. She crouched and projected a force barrier around herself, letting the fire swirl around her. When it stopped, the dragon was stalking toward her and she threw a quick force blast at it, knocking its head up.

She turned and saw the skeletal form of Corypheus stalking towards her from between bonfires. She could smell him beneath the scent of smoke. The smell of rotting flesh and harsh chemicals surrounded him in a cloud. The migraine inducing hum of red lyrium emanated from the painful looking crystals that jutted from his abused and putrid hide. A black and green orb was clutched in his left claw and occasionally sparks would drop from its carved surface. "'Bout fucking time," Miranda sneered at him, standing tall and proud opposite him.

"Silence mortal," He sneered at her. She smirked at him. "You challenge forces beyond your ken no more. Where is the pretender?" He demanded in a sonorous voice.

"Go fuck yourself idiot," Miranda responded bending her knees into a fighting stance.

"You will answer me mortal. You will kneel and exalt the will that is Corypheus," he snarled.

Miranda grinned and let her eyes glow before speaking in her full voice, the echoes causing the abomination before her to flinch back in surprise. "I think not little one. You should bow before me. The wrath that is The Queen of Storms. I have crushed better foes than you. You should fear me weakling," She told him Imperiously.

He growled and stalked closer, towering over her by two feet. "You are nothing, your words are empty. I am a god. I will rule this world. Pray that I succeed for I have seen the throne of the gods. And. IT. WAS. EMPTY!" He roared at her.

Miranda smirked and punched him right in the face. The strength of the blow knocked him back and the dragon roared in fury. She turned and slammed its head down against the earth. She ducked under its infuriated swing and slammed it with the Force again. She only had a fraction of a second's warning and she ducked.

Corypheus' claws slashed where her head had been and caught her left shoulder instead. Miranda roared in pain and batted him aside, her blade slashing at his chest and carving a chunk from his carapace. The dragon behind her recovered and lunged at her, teeth snapping inches from where she had been. She flipped high only to be intercepted by its tail. The spiked appendage threw her from the air, gouging several deep wounds onto her torso and piercing the already wounded shoulder from the front.

She screamed in pain and picked herself up, the wounds attempting to seal but struggling. Blood poured from the gashes in an unnatural torrent. In the back of her mind she theorized that the spines were coated in a powerful anticoagulant. Her fangs were bared and she spat a mouthful of acid at the dragon. The golf ball sized glob stuck the beast's face, sizzling as it melted away scale and flesh, marring its muzzle. It screamed and whipped its head from side to side, attempting to free itself from the burning pain.

The viscous gel stuck to its target and acrid smoke poured from the wound as it ate through the roof of its mouth and began working its way through the bottom jaw. While the acid ate a tunnel through the beast's maw Miranda turned her attention to Corypheus. They launched at each other and battled like two titans. He blasted her with magic, flames clawing hungrily at the ground where she had stood as she slashed at him and pounded on his shield with the Force. Chunks of his carapace and flesh littered the ground as she carved them from his blighted form.

Acid flew from her mouth at irregular instances, some striking and burning the already corrupted flesh, eating away at the ground where it missed. The dragon recovered from its pain enough to launch another attack, a new hole thorough it's top and bottom jaw like a cauterized piercing. It slashed at her as she rolled away, right into a telekinetic blast from Corypheus. She felt the bones in her already abused left arm shatter, pulverized from the force of the blow. She grit her teeth to smother the scream and lopped off Corypheus' right arm in retaliation.

The dragon clawed at her, working in tandem with its master, obviously controlled by his will, each attacking her blind sides. She ducked and wove, acid, force and sword doing immense damage to her foes, but even strong as she was, she took wounds. It was not easy, she made them work for it. Limbs were crushed, gouges torn in flesh and acid dissolved bone. Blood from her foes pooled and froze beneath them though her own remained slick and liquid from the natural antifreeze it produced.

She had just finished removing the dragons left forelimb while Corypheus recovered from the loss of his right eye to a fleck of acid that passed his barrier. When, from the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a flaming arrow launching from the northern ridge.

"I've had enough of you," She snarled at the pair, taking a dagger and hurling it into just below his throat.

It scraped of his armor and lodged itself below his collarbone. The dragon wailed in agony and she spat into its eye before she brought her hands up and with a tremendous burst of will brought the eastern mountain down. The air filled with the roar of tumbling stone and snow as it raced down the mountainside towards Haven.

Trees were swept aside like toothpicks and Miranda ran, her left arm dangling uselessly at her side and blood pouring from her wounds. Corypheus growled his displeasure and grabbed his dragon's remaining forepaw. It gripped his waist and lumbered into the air. Its flight clumsy from the injuries she had dealt to its right wing, still crying out it's pain as the acid ate at the tissue of its skull.

Despite the pain, Corypheus' will drove it forward. Miranda turned her attention to the raging torrent of snow that chased her. She bounded up towards the slope outside of Haven, attempting to reach the outer blast zone, leaping from buildings to gain altitude and distance before she left the village behind her.

She could see the tail end of the column. Leliana, Cassandra and Elariel stood of the top of the ridge. Escape was possible, one more leap and she would be clear, by the skin of her teeth but clear. Then her foot slipped and she fell, screaming in pain as her left arm took her weight, the crushed bones attempting to heal but merely fusing together into a useless mess making her unable to push herself up. She only had a moment to look up and meet Leliana's eyes as she breathed out a word before she was engulfed in white.

* * *

Leliana loosed the string on her bow, propelling the flaming arrow high into the air. Beside her Cassandra and Elariel watched the battle occurring in morbid fascination. They could only see glimpses of the fight and hear the screams of rage and pain. They felt the mountains shake and the watched in fear as the eastern mountain's Haven facing slope shattered. Snow, stone and trees pouring down the incline, eating all before it. The dragon took flight and Miranda bolted towards them.

She leapt through the village, throwing herself from roof to roof and then tackling the slope. She was bleeding heavily and her left arm swung rigid and useless at her side, but her face was a mask of determination. The churning tide of snow roared ever closer. She was close, they were well outside the blast zone on the ridge crest. All three were praying she would make it in time. There was nothing else they could do. The air was filled with thunder as Miranda drew closer. For a moment, they thought she would make it.

Then her foot slipped on a patch of ice coated in her blood. They saw the horror in her eyes as her hands touched the snow and heard her scream of pain. She looked up and her eyes met Leliana's. Her lips moved and Leliana read the word clear as day: Go. Then the edge of the avalanche hit her and she was gone. In her place was a churning torrent of snow and ice.

The three of them watched in horror, mouths agape and hearts in denial. "No!" Leliana screamed as she watched. It hit her again. Someone she had begun to care for without even realizing it. Snatched away in a moment of senseless violence. She had almost made it! Why would the Maker do this? Dangle safety and escape so close only to snatch it away at the last moment. Elariel's eyes were wide and tears were already freezing on her cheeks. Cassandra's face had gone blank, unaccepting of what had just happened.

"No," Leliana whimpered again, shaking her head.

The thunder stopped and the snow stilled. Nothing was left of Haven or the valley. The silence was eerie, the snow shining innocently beneath the silent stars as if it had never moved. The rough, churned look settling like stone over all it had consumed. Leliana took a step forward only to be halted by Cassandra's hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing? She could still be alive!" The Bard demanded, face a mask of pain and grief.

Cassandra shook her head, her face now set in lines of silent grief like a mourning statue. "We must rejoin the others, we cannot waste the lead she gave us," She said quietly, tugging on Leliana. "No! She might have… she...she could still be," Leliana protested, trying to shrug her friend's hand off but Cassandra's grip was firm.

"We do not have the people or the time to look," She said simply though it looked like the words were being pried from her soul. "She would want us to take the time she gave us to escape," The Seeker continued. "We must continue, there is nothing else we can do," She added, tears now trickling silently from her amber eyes. Elariel was openly sobbing and Leliana's cheeks felt cold, she opened her mouth and tasted salt as a tear trickled over her lips.

Cassandra let go of the spymistress and wrapped both her arms around the sobbing Elariel. Holding her thin frame as her body shuddered and gasped, clutching at Miranda's staff. Leliana felt cold. Her heart felt frozen, her mind numb. She stood there, staring out at the snowfield as if waiting for Miranda to punch her way out and laugh.

Silence was the only thing that answered her. Snow crunched underfoot as Cassandra stepped back towards her and took her hand, leading Elariel and Leliana up and away, following the footsteps of their troops. As if to add insult to injury, it began to snow. Thick, fat flakes pouring down from the sky as if the heavens themselves were trying to cover up the site of their shame.


	18. When life gives you lemons. Light it on fire and return to sender

"Master! Master please wake up!" The words filtered into her mind and she cracked open an eye. Bright sunlight hit her eyes and she closed the again, an unintelligible grunt prying itself from her lips. "Please master, you must wake up," A young boy's voice pleaded, thick with tears and she felt something shaking her. Her eyes opened fully and she turned her head to the side.

A young boy with reddish blond hair trimmed short save for the long braid behind his ear was shaking her. His bright blue eyes were filled with tears and dirt covered his face. His desert colored tunic and trousers were smeared with dirt and torn. Grazed skin poked through the tears. "Obi-wan?" She croaked and the boy sniffed, relief showing in his eyes.

"Master, you're awake! I'm sorry," He pleaded with her and she shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs.

"What happened?" She demanded and the boy shook a little. "You were mediating the negotiations and then everything exploded… I don't know why… you sensed it before it happened and managed to shield me," He told her, fear in his face as he trembled. Miranda shoved herself up with a grunt and took the ten-year-old boy into her arms, soothing his trembling form.

"Shh, it's ok," She murmured to him. Wounded and disoriented as she was, her Padawan needed her. She rubbed his back as he began the meditative breaths he had been taught trying to get his fear under control.

"Now then, let's find out what happened," She grunted, levering her bruised and aching body up. Gently placing Obi-wan on the ground but keeping a hand on his shoulder. The room around them was shattered. Sand and dust spewed in from the badlands outside.

She shivered, why was she so cold? "Master?" Obi-wan's voice was from far away, echoing into her ears. "MASTER!" the boy cried as the world around her faded to black.

* * *

Cold, pain and weight were the first things she became aware of. She opened her eyes to pure darkness and the feeling of a tight space around her. She shifted and weakly rattled her stalks. The sound showed her in a small coffin sized space of what felt like snow. Groggily her mind poked at the foggy of memory that lay in her mind. Where was she? When was she? Was she on a mission? She could feel the oxygen levels dropping. Regardless of where or when she was. She needed to get out.

She fumbled her left arm and hissed in pain when the limb remained stiff and unresponsive. A dull ache pervaded it and she sent in internal observation to check. The results were not good. The bones in her left arm had been pulverized to small shards contained in her skin. Her rapid healing factor had screwed her over and sealed the bone shards back together into one long, unmovable limb. Memory trickled back, red eyes and putrid flesh. Flames and the screams of a dragon in pain.

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out, running a mental examination to find out what she was capable of. She passed over her natural psionics and saw that they were bound. Pale silver chains contained the roiling amethyst light. She only had that bound while on a mission, usually when she wanted to use one of her other abilities. She continued her scan and found the pulsing golden light that she was greatly familiar with.

So she was force sensitive, that would explain why she had some space rather than a body mold in the snow. Her right arm ran along her waist and found the hilt of her sword that sat under the small of her back. Continuing her exploration, she found her salvation. She pulled it in front of her face. Snap, hiss, a single deep blue blade sprang to life, partially blinding her in the dark.

The heat from the blade warmed her face and caused beads of water to gather along the ceiling of her snow prison. With her right arm she brought the blade up and began to cut at the ceiling, melting the snow and filling the small chamber with steam. Slowly she made more room and began to tunnel her way up towards air and freedom.

More flashes repeated through her mind. People running towards a massive stone structure. A young elf with massive emerald eyes. A warrior with a cheek scar and the amber eyes of a predator. Shining copper colored hair peeking out from a purple hood while bright blue eyes laughed at her, drawing her into their sparkling depths. She shook her head, water beading along her stalks and soaked her clothes. She shivered in the cold and cursed the price of her freedom.

She carved hand holes into the walls of her escape tunnel and continued to cut, her left arm useless and her right arm growing tired. Then success. Her blade pushed through the last three feet and chunks of snow plummeted down to what would have been her grave. As she emerged she shivered. Thick snowflakes were falling and darkness permeated everything.

The water on her clothes began to freeze, ice coating her stalks as she tugged up her sodden hood over her head. She looked around, trying to gain some insight into where she was. With an effort, she pushed a cushion of air into the sky, pushing away some clouds. A brief glimpse of a green scar on the sky broke the seal.

Memories poured back into her head, bruising as they did so. She winced at the overload but accepted the memories back into their proper place. "Have to get north," She mumbled to herself, her voice sounding exhausted. The effort to clear the clouds had drained her almost completely. Blood still seeped sluggishly from her wounds and she could feel the cold of blood loss as her body tried desperately to replace the lost fluid. She swayed upright and began to stagger up the hill, pushing herself in the direction she had last seen the Inquisition. Under the howling of the wind, she could hear the howling of wolves.

She gripped her lightsaber tightly, with only one arm and being so weak, it was her only chance at defense. The wind blew the snow thickly around her, only her echolocation and special awareness keeping her from wandering in circles. Her eyes drifted shut but she forced them open, she could not afford to sleep now. Sleep meant failure and she did not fail.

* * *

Leliana looked around the camp they had made in the crook of the mountain. Snow drifted heavily down but beyond the spur of stone that protected them, the winds howled and roared like a starving beast.

A thick strand of trees that had taken root here had been stripped down to make fires for the people. Groups of people huddled together for warmth under the lee of the tarps and tents they had managed to pack. Horses laid in the snow, sharing their body heat with the shivering people.

They had come up and out from a nearby valley, Aitheria leading them through the thick snow. It had been a godsend in truth. Several had injured themselves on the treacherous path. There were broken limbs and twisted ankles from falls, and frostbite was becoming a major factor. Aitheria stood at the south most end of the camp, her nose to the wind and occasionally letting out a high whistling bugle that echoed through the mountains. She was calling for Miranda.

When the hind had walked up to them with a questioning expression, Leliana had felt her heart break. Aitheria had snorted and shook her head violently when they told her that Miranda had fallen. Stamping her feet and whistling in anger, denial in ever bone in her body. She had turned and begun to range southward, calling for her rider.

Each time she left Leliana's heart would lift a tiny amount in hope and, each time Aitheria returned with no rider, it cracked a little more. She turned her eyes to where Elariel sat, staring at the small fire they had managed to light with hollow eyes, Miranda's staff sitting in her lap. Cassandra sat next to her, a solid arm wrapped around the thin girl's shoulders, her own eyes filled with silent regret and self-blame. Leliana felt it too.

If only they had listened to Miranda. She had given a prophecy about it and everything, what she had failed to mention was the cost for their escape. The inner circle sat around them as well. Sera had a completely lost expression, as if she couldn't decide how to feel about the witty woman who could have been her friend.

Varric wrote somberly in his notebook, trying to commit everything about the Zerg to memory before it faded. Dorian sat on a stool by one of the tents, frowning at the ground. Bull was busy with his chargers but he kept glancing back at the mourning companions. Solas stood to the side, watching everything with expressionless eyes, appearing unmoved by her death and Blackwall dragged a whetstone over his blade, brooding into his beard.

Even Vivienne looked sad, the loss of such an opponent was disheartening. The loss of such a brave woman was devastating. It wasn't till she was gone that they realized just how bright she made everything. Her jokes, her laughter, her silent wisdom. She had been a vital part of the Inquisition. Now she was gone, sacrificed beneath the snows of Haven. Cullen threw himself into organizing his soldiers, finding comfort in routine. Josephine wept silently into a handkerchief when she wasn't directing the people.

And Leliana? Leliana felt numb. Like ice had reached in and settled itself around her heart. Without realizing it, she had come to care for the strange woman, had come to rely on her willing ear and off the wall though process.

The Maker truly was cruel. To snatch away the one person who had been able to make her smile and sing again, just moments away from salvation. She turned away from the camp and walked to Aitheria, wanting to connect with Miranda in some small way. Aitheria looked down at her and nodded before lifting her head and calling out again.

* * *

Miranda was shivering violently in the cold. Her fur and wool was frozen stiff and her fingers held on to her Saberstaff hilt in a stiff, frozen grip. The tips of her ears were burning and her stalks had become stiff, with ice sheathing the exposed ones.

She had pulled her face mask up and applied her goggles and mittens, the thick wolf fur cloak wrapped around her shoulders and protected some of her from the cold. Her left arm ached and she whimpered in pain when her still open wounds pulled. She trudged through the thigh deep snow, fighting against the deep urge to give into her blood loss and burgeoning hypothermia. She was pretty sure she had frostbite on her fingers, ears, nose and toes but that might be incorrect.

She was practically numb from the waist down and her ears were filled with the high shriek of the wind as it blasted around her. She paused and frowned, since when did the wind talk? She closed her eyes and listened as well as she could through the ice and wind. _"…anda if you die I swear by Artemis and the powers I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish!"_ Miranda frowned, that was Aitheria's voice.

 _"Do you hear me? You ungrateful, narcissistic, Canon kicking Bitch! You have not failed a mission in twenty cycles and I will be damned to Tartarus before I let you fail this one!"_ The voice continued, mostly profanities but they served as a guide.

She pushed herself onward but staggered as she fell into waist deep snow. She floundered and tried to pull her aching body out but all it did was loosen the snow around her more. She could feel the exhaustion even more keenly than before. She took a deep lungful of freezing air and let out the loudest shriek she had given in a long time before collapsing into the snow.

* * *

Aitheria's call was still echoing in the mountains when her ears perked up and her head and turned it to the southwest. Leliana looked up at her but then she heard it too. An unearthly, discordant, undulating wail. It prickled at the edge of her hearing, so faint that she would have disregarded it as fancy or the wind. It was Aitheria's reaction that reconciled it.

The hind pawed at the snow then turned to look at her, liquid brown eyes hard and demanding. She crouched a little and looked meaningfully at her back. Leliana didn't need to be told twice. She scrambled, gracelessly onto the hind's back and ignored the calls from the others.

Aitheria barely allowed Leliana time to grip her short mane before leaping out into the blizzard, following Maker knew what kind of sense towards where the sound had come from. The wind howled and clawed at the pair as they ran, scrabbling along her hood with greedy fingers. She crouched low on Aitheria's back, willing the hind to move faster.

The snow blew around them in thick clouds, obscuring everything from view except a small patch of snow around them. Aitheria slid to a stop and cast her head around, scenting the air. "Is she near?" Leliana asked the hind who nodded vigorously, still looking around them, great clouds of steam pouring from her nostrils as she looked. "Can you smell her?" Leliana questioned, looking around through the swirling snow.

Aitheria made an almost gesture with her head before giving a very human like shrug. Leliana jumped of the hind's back into the thigh deep snow, looking for anything. Beside her Aitheria gave another high whistle.

* * *

Miranda felt warm, which was weird. Technically she should be cold. She remembered floundering in the snow. But now she was surrounded on all sides by soft wet stuff. Muffled sounds reached her ice encrusted stalks. She struggled to think and she heard a whistle, much closer. " _Where the hell are you, you stupid science experiment?"_

"Miranda!" A woman's muffled voice filtered through the snow that she was too weak to shake off.

It settled over body like a heavy mantle, covering her from prying eyes. Her right arm was thrown out to the side, away from her body. In her hand was something solid and round. She could feel a raised part of under her thumb. This was her last chance. She struggled to get her thumb to push down. The effort nearly insurmountable.

Like a snail in ice it began it's decent. With a final, titanic effort she pressed the button and a blue blade sprang to life, spearing through the snow as blackness claimed her.

* * *

Leliana looked around frantically. It was here that Aitheria stopped. Whistling desperately. Snow was swirling thicker now, not a trace of the stars visible, all that was left for light in the murky white was a soft silver glow coming from Aitheria's antlers and fur. "Miranda!" She cried, desperation in her voice and tears prickling at her eyes. She scanned the smooth drifts frantically, looking for a footprint, a disturbance. Anything.

She felt her heart shattering, the cracks that had begun when she saw Miranda vanish under the tide of white, widening. Her heart trembled, preparing for the inevitable collapse from such constant grief. There was a humming snap and a lance of holy blue light stabbed from the snow three feet from her. The snow around it hissed and sizzled as it melted from the light's heat.

Aitheria let out a joyful cry and lunged for the light, avoiding it but beginning to paw at the snow around it. Leliana joined, diving into the drift and scrabbling though the thick, wet snow. The light vanished but she didn't care, to busy searching. Her fingers found a limb, a silver boot crusted in snow and a dark fluid that strangely, wasn't frozen.

"Miranda!" She cried in relief and fear. She cleared the snow from the boot, working her way up the Zerg's leg, shoving snow to the side. As she excavated, the true extent of the damaged became clear. The Zerg's silver clothes were ice encrusted and blood seeped from the wounds staining the silver cloth with vivid, crimson splashes. Her hood had been shoved off her head and several of her stalks were covered in a thin sheet of ice. Aitheria waded next to her as Leliana tore off her right glove and placed two fingers of Miranda's throat.

For a heart stopping moment there was nothing. Then a throb, a long pause and another. Her heartbeat was terrifyingly slow. Leliana tugged her glove back on before she pulled Miranda's flung out arm back to her torso. The silver cylinder that Miranda always carried sat in her fist, fingers locked around the object by the ice on her gloves that froze the appendage closed. She pried the cylinder free and attached it back onto the latch on Miranda's belt before she heaved the Zerg over, face up.

A pair of silver eyewear hung around her neck and a face mask made of silver wool sat askew. Ice coated her lashes and the tips of her ears were a fading red. Her lips were gaining a white tinge and her chest barely moved. Fear gripped Leliana's heart and she gently corralled the now stiff stalks into Miranda's jacket and pulled the fur lined hood back over Miranda's head. Leliana pulled Miranda's fur cloak and slung it over her own shoulders, the thick, blood smeared fur swamping her.

Aitheria bounded over and knelt in the snow. With a heave of effort and using a strength Leliana didn't even know she possessed, Leliana managed to get the limp form of Miranda onto the hind's back before climbing on herself to hold the Zerg in place. For a brief, no doubt Miranda inspired moment she compared moving Miranda to moving a sleeping cat. Both seemed to be more liquid the solid.

She reached around Miranda's slumped form and grabbed onto Aitheria's ruff. With a loud grunt of effort, Aitheria lumbered to her feet, struggling to find purchase in the thick snow. Leliana wrapped Miranda's blood smeared fur cloak around them, tucking the edges under Miranda's legs, trying to share a little heat, cursing the cold metal of her chain mail.

Aitheria took off into the snow, wading through the rapidly deepening white that now brushed her belly. The trip back was agonizing for Leliana. Miranda was finally beginning to shudder, a good sign, but her wounds continued to bleed lightly. For someone who could heal from a cut in under an hour, it was very worrying.

Leliana also saw that Miranda's left arm was rigid and unmoving, only swinging at the shoulder. When she carefully felt along the limb she was horrified to feel that there was no elbow joint. Instead there was a lumpy and sharp feeling core. It was almost as if someone had replaced the bones in her arm with a stick of wood covered in splinters.

The winds picked up, ever more than before, howling along at gale force. Snow, blown from the grounds swirled around Aitheria's flanks like snakes. Falling snow eddied and swirled down around them, settling on the ridges of the fur cloak. Aitheria's fur was matting in thick clumps and the fur cloak was clumping with the heavy material.

A faint golden glow grew in front of them and Aitheria put on an extra burst of effort, plowing through the drifts with renewed effort. The hind's sides were heaving with effort and exhaustion, ice crusted her muzzle and her antlers were developing frost. They broke out of the wind into the camp. "HELP!" Leliana cried and Aitheria staggered toward the central fire.

Her legs shook as she carefully lowed her body to the ground and Leliana leapt off. People were gathering round and Elariel was at the front with Cassandra right next to her. "Is… is that Miranda?" She asked in shock.

"Yes, we have no time we need a healer now!" Leliana all but bellowed. Mother Giselle rushed forward with several mages.

Cassandra bent down and heaved Miranda up into her arms, growling at Bull when he tried to help. The Seeker rushed Miranda to the tent that the Healers pointed to and vanished inside. There was loud yelling before the Seeker was practically pushed outside. The Seeker glared at the tent before she drew her sword and took up a guard stance outside the tent. She couldn't heal Miranda but by the Maker she would protect her.

Elariel, Dorian, Solas and Vivienne rushed to the tent and were practically dragged inside by the healers. Their voices began to bark orders and there was a bustling before a younger mage ran out only to return with a kettle filled with snow. Leliana approached the tent with a determined stride only to be held off by a thick grey arm.

"Out of the way," She growled looking up at meeting the Iron Bull's eye. The Qunari looked at her calmly and shook his head. "No. She has what she needs right now. You go in there and you'll make it harder for the Healer's to do their jobs," He rumbled calmly, not backing down from Leliana's glare. "How about you look after that Hind of hers?" He offered before taking a step away and planting himself in front of the tent door with Cassandra.

Leliana's shoulders slumped, there was little she could do here. Following Bull's suggestion, she turned her attention to Aitheria and saw Cole staring into the doe's eyes. "She's worried. They've been together for so long. She didn't want Miranda to fade alone. She worries every time her rider takes on a monster that it will be one that knows how to make her fade," The pale boy mumbled. He had a brush in his hand and was carefully cleaning the hind's face, softly removing the clumps of snow.

She sighed and turned her attention to the fire where Varric, Blackwall and Sera waited. Sera had a curious expression on her face, like she had bitten into what she thought was a lemon only to find that she enjoyed the taste. The look of utter surprise and complete bafflement as well as a sense of relief swam in her eyes.

"She'll be alright yeah?" She asked uncertainly and Varric gave a small smile.

"'Course she will. Ice is tough. She won't let something like this keep her down. Just you wait in a couple of hours she's going to be up and about telling an overly dramatic rendition of how she survived," He reassured though Leliana could see the worry in his eyes.

They had caught a glimpse of the frighteningly still and silent form, had seen the glinting crimson of fresh blood that stained her pale clothes and Aitheria's fur. She looked down and saw that her chain mail and armor were smeared too with the crimson liquid, her gloves covered in it from where her hands had pressed against the still bleeding wounds.

She stumbled over to the fire and lowered herself onto a nearby log that would soon take its turn on the fire. Josephine sat next to her, wringing her handkerchief as she stared into the fire. "She's strong, I'm sure she will pull through," Cullen assured her from where he stood, his rigid posture showing his worry.

"How did you find her Leliana?" Josephine asked looking at the Bard. "I was standing at the edge of camp when I heard something. I thought it might have been the wind but it got Aitheria excited, I took a chance and joined her." Leliana shivered. "When we got to the place where Aitheria had heard her there was nothing. Just snow and wind," She told them.

Josephine's eyes were wide and the others were leaning in now. "Aitheria was stumped and there was no sign of anything. Then like a sign from Andraste herself a light appeared where she lay. It burned through the snow and showed us where she was hidden. The snow was almost a foot deep on her, if that light hadn't appeared then we wouldn't have found her," Leliana admitted bowing her head, feeling the deep relief again, the hope that, that spear of light gave her.

"She calls it her staffsaber," Cole murmured from where he sat with the exhausted Aitheria who was looking at the boy. They all turned to look at the boy and Leliana frowned.

"What?" She asked and the boy looked uncertain. "Pieces floating like stars in the dark. Calm, focused. Will pressing into metal, shapes and lines. Fire and water, always dancing, never moving. Blue light, like sun through water. Blue eyes watching blue blade, finding refuge from purple rage. Holding back the bloody fury. My shield, my defiance, my salvation." The boy mumbled to himself.

Silence reigned as they all looked at him. "Sounds like she's had a troubled past," Blackwall muttered and the others nodded. Cole opened his mouth to answer only to be stopped by a loud grunt from Aitheria.

He looked at her in confusion but the hind simply shook her head before heaving herself up and stumbling over to the fire. She settled herself down again and thrust her antlered head into Leliana's lap. Still in slight shock the bard reached out and began to stroke the soft silver fur. Silence fell over the camp and everyone turned their attention to the tent that held their injured comrade.

* * *

Solas stared down at the unconscious Miranda and wiped his brow. Sweat had gathered on his bald head despite the freezing temperatures. The mages had spent the better part of three hours slowly bring up Miranda's body temperature. Once they had begun providing energy the frostbite that had gripped her ears, fingers and toes had been driven back, but one thing that had worried them was her wounds. As Miranda warmed up they began to bleed profusely, crimson liquid spilling out from the gashes.

The healers had been frantic and it had taken the combined efforts of Dorian, Vivienne and himself to provide her with enough energy. Elariel was still heating Miranda, trying to aid her in overcoming her hypothermia. Miranda had bled profusely for well over four hours before suddenly the cuts began to clot. They had tried to heal the cuts themselves but were unable to do so. It was if her body had simply put the flesh on hold while it dealt with the internal injuries. The worst of which was her left arm.

In depth scans with magic had revealed a jagged length of bone running from just below her shoulder to her fingertips. The bone looked as if it had been shattered and then fused together again in one long straight piece. Sharp shards of bone stuck out from the core are odd angles, slicing apart muscle and tissue as quickly as her body healed the wounds. It had to be incredibly painful, and unending. It was still now.

Miranda was out of immediate danger but still critical. The healers and Mother Giselle had retired from the tent to discuss Miranda's treatment with the inner circle. He, however, looked down at the strange woman. She who had essentially sacrificed herself for a group of people she hardly knew.

People who would she had no connection to whatsoever. He could strike her down now, end the threat he instinctively knew she posed. Miranda's eyes fluttered and she breathed out a sharp sob the corners of her mouth tugging down in a desperate expression. Solas frowned and reached out to touch her forehead. Carefully he slipped through the veil toward her dream, looking for her slumbering mind.

* * *

He found the storm easily enough and he slid into the maelstrom of silver and purple light. "NO!" he heard Miranda scream and emerged into sunlight. He stood in a stone pavilion as he saw a man in a double-breasted tail coat struggle against a dark magic that held him aloft. Miranda, dressed in her black and purple robes, was pinned to one of the columns by similar magic.

Dark clad men and women with strangely shaped masks darted forward toward a woman with dark hair pulled up into an elegant bun and a young girl in white with similar dark hair.

One of the men grabbed the girl's arm. "Mother!" The girls screamed and the woman lunged forward. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" She cried shoving him away from her daughter.

"Emily! RUN!" Miranda gasped from where she struggled. The girl tried to comply but a man grabbed her and dragged her close, locking her arms behind her back.

A man in red smacked the woman, knocking her against a banister. Then as she was recovering he drove his blade into her abdomen before throwing her off his blade and onto the stone floor. "MOTHER!" The girl screamed. "Miri...HELP!" She sobbed but the man holding her heaved her up and vanished in a swirl of smoke.

The man in red vanished as well, reappearing on a far roof top before vanishing again. Miranda and the man dropped to the ground, Miranda heaving great gulps of air and the man retching. Miranda scrabbled up and looked at the woman. Who lay shuddering in a pool of her own blood. The man reached the woman first and held her as she whispered something to the man.

Miranda looked furious as she scanned the roof tops. "Corvo I'm going after them. I won't let them take Emily too," She growled and the man nodding. "What has happened?" Another voice demanded and Solas turned to see a bald man surrounded by guards. "Seize them, they killed the Empress!" He cried. "I see you both beheaded for this!" He told them.

The man, Corvo turned to look at Miranda. "Go. Find Emily. Keep her safe," He told her and she nodded.

In a movement almost too fast to see, she turned and threw herself off of the cliff the pavilion was perched on. Guards yelled and dove forward, smashing the hilt of their sword against the man's temple whilst others aimed strange object after Miranda. Ear shattering bangs and flashes of smoke came from the hollow ends. The dream shifted and Solas found himself standing near Miranda who slumped against a wall in a plague riddled city. Rats skittered past, and others stared at her with hungry eyes. She had her left hand to her side as blood leaked from a wound, staining her hands. "Shit, shit, shit," She muttered to herself as she applied pressure.

A loud voice blared nearby. "Attention, Attention. The fugitive Miranda Starsinger is wanted for the murder of our fair empress Jessamine Kaldwin and the kidnapping of Princess Emily Kaldwin, heir to the throne. Her accomplice Corvo Attano is in custody and will face execution. Anyone with information on the location of either Starsinger or Emily Kaldwin, please report to the nearest guards. By order of the Lord Regent," Miranda snarled and winced in pain. "Fucking Bastard," She growled before she hauled herself up. She swayed for a moment before she shook her head and a clink of metal hitting stone drew Solas' attention down. A small conical pellet made of metal rolled towards Miranda's boot.

"Fucking pistols," Miranda muttered before turning and digging her fingers into the brick wall she had been leaning on. "Hold on Emily. I won't let those bastards have you a second longer than I have to," She vowed before she scuttled up the wall. Solas appeared at the top and Miranda's pale eyes finally noticed him.

"Out," She snapped and knocked him out of her dream. Solas stumbled back from Miranda's figure and shook his head to clear it. "Who are you?" He demanded quietly to Miranda's still form before he left. He would let her live for now. If nothing else, he could kill her after they had dealt with Corypheus


	19. Only Miranda

Mother Giselle looked at the serious faces around the fire and sighed. She truly loathed to be the bearer of such bad news but it had to happen. "Her arm is beyond saving. I have no doubt that it would cause her immense pain if she were awake. If it is left as it is, then there is a high chance it will become septic and even life threatening," She told them all seriously. There was silence all around the fire as they looked at each other.

"So you're saying that she's gonna lose her bloody arm?" Sera demanded disbelieving. Varric looked grave and Cassandra's face was still. "If we do not remove it then she may die." Elariel told them sadly. She could see it now, Miranda with only one arm. A fate she had saved Elariel from, unable to wield both her sword and staff.

She felt tears prickle at her eyes and looked over at the others. They all bore looks of shock or sadness. Miranda had wormed her way into the hearts of all, even if all Vivienne felt was dissatisfaction at the maiming of a good opponent.

Solas emerged from the tent and joined them. "Her frostbite has healed and the bleeding has stopped. I believe that the cuts were infected with some kind of poison that prevented her blood from clotting. Only her healing abilities allowed her to produce enough blood to survive the drainage it took to clear the wounds." He told them all somberly before running his eyes over the group.

"About her arm…" Elariel began again but Leliana cut her off. "You know what must be done. If she is to survive then we must remove it." She paused and bowed her head for a moment before straightening. "I will tell her why after she wakes," She promised. There was another stretch of silence before Mother Giselle nodded.

"She is unconscious for now but we may need help holding her down if she comes to during the procedure," The mother told them sadly. "I will help," Cassandra offered. "As will I," Leliana added and took a step forward. "Then we must do it now before she wakes up," A nearby Healer informed them before turning toward the tent again. Cassandra and Leliana followed him.

* * *

A collection of planks was set up in a crude facsimile of a table near her left side and the covers were pulled back. Miranda was dressed only in a black material covering her breasts and a pair of tight, slightly shiny shorts that went to mid-thigh. Both were stained and the shorts were torn in spots. White bandages with tiny spots of red wrapped around her body, applying pressure to the finally healing slashes that she bore.

Her left arm was a mess. The skin was splotched a deep black that faded to red around the edges. The limb appeared to be swelling, the skin stretching painfully as it struggled to contain the constantly pooling blood. "Blood is collecting below her skin, causing the chances of infection to increase," The healer told them, carefully pulling the limb out and away from her body.

Her wrist did not dangle like it should have, nor did her arm curve in the way it would naturally. The Healer tied a leather tourniquet around the upper most part of her bicep near her shoulder where the discoloration stopped and the bone felt normal. Cassandra went to Miranda's feet and put pressure on them while Leliana took Miranda's right arm and shoulder, pressing them down onto the cot.

The healer picked up the only implement they had to remove the limb. A wood saw. He took a deep breath and set the teeth to flesh.

* * *

Cassandra stumbled from the tent and emptied her stomach in the snow. She was used to seeing blood and bone. She was a warrior of some experience but to see the limb of someone she considered a friend hacked off before the wound was sealed with magic had been beyond her ability to handle. Miranda had not screamed in her sleep.

She merely whimpered and twitched, her jaws clamped shut to prevent sound from escaping. Leliana's eyes had been dead as they watched the saw cut through flesh and bone. Magic had barely been needed to close the wound afterward as her wound was already sealing and a thin film of flesh spun itself across the stump.

The healer had seared the arm before loosely wrapping the already sealed stump in some bandages they had found in the saddlebags on Aitheria's back. Cassandra straightened and felt a small hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Elariel standing next to her, large green eyes sympathetic.

Cassandra accepted the comfort the younger woman offered her gratefully and allowed her to lead the way back to the campfire, sitting and waiting for dawn.

* * *

Elariel and Mother Giselle sat in Miranda's tent as they took their turn watching over her. The Zerg would occasionally twitch and murmur in her sleep, but nothing concrete. Outside the tent, Cassandra, Cullen, Leliana and Josephine were arguing loudly, trying to decide what to do next. Aitheria was in the fracas too, Cole standing next to her and translating what she said. The strings of profanities that were so innocently translated were a little off putting. She leaned forward and pressed her fingers into her temples.

"They've been at it for hours," She groaned as a piercing bugle from Aitheria broke through the voices.

"She said that you can take your over caution and shove it sideways up your..." Cole began.

"Thank you, we get the message," Cullen interrupted angrily.

"They have that luxury after what Miranda did for us." Giselle told her soothingly, looking down at the twitching Miranda. "I just felt so useless. Standing there and watching her fight my battles for me," Elariel confessed but Giselle shook her head and lay a warm hand on Elariel's shoulder.

"She was not fighting your battles for you. She once told me that she sees you as her little sister. I have a feeling that she would tear apart heaven and earth to protect those she sees as friends and family." Giselle told her firmly. Elariel looked up to meet the mother's warm brown eyes. "But everyone looks to her for direction!" Elariel said in frustration.

"And she in turn looks to you. She is your champion," Giselle replied. "Everyone sees this and knows that she would do anything to protect you. Do you know what they call her among the people?" She asked and Elariel frowned before shaking her head. "In the beginning, they called her the Maker's demon. Now after witnessing her battle and her return there are whispers that she is the Maker's champion, sent to protect His bride's chosen. She seeks no glory and desires no leadership. She turns to you for direction and the people notice," The mother added.

Elariel blinked and looked down at her friend, looking at the empty place under the blankets where her left arm should have been. "Why?" She asked. "I'm not anything special. I'm not chosen by any god. I am an accident, a fluke," She replied before standing and leaving the tent.

Outside was silent. Cassandra was pacing a rut into the snow, her face still bearing the thunderous expression. Cullen stood stock still at the edge of the firelight, hand on his sword hilt and staring back toward the now buried Haven. Josephine sat disconsolately on a small bench by the fire and Leliana sat on the ground. Aitheria had lay down behind the spymistress and had her head shoved into Leliana's lap, the woman's gloved hand stroked the soft fur gently and her eyes stared into the fire quietly.

Elariel looked around and saw despair, sadness and uncertainty. If this was her clan then she was doing a piss poor job of caring for them. She closed her eyes and felt a tear build behind her eyes. It was all too much. This night had been too much. "Shadows fall, and hope has fled. Steel your heart, the dawn will come," A soothing voice sang from the entry of the tent. Heads turned and looked to where mother Giselle stood, her hands clasp in front of her.

Her deep mocha eyes filled with compassion as she looked out over the disconsolate crowds. Leliana looked up, a flicker of hope reigniting in her gaze. She glanced toward the still tent that held Miranda before she let a small smile touch her lips. With the new hope, she joined the song, her high soprano soaring up on the wings of the simple tune.

Others began to walk toward their fire, their voices joining in. Elariel looked around in shock as people began to crowd their fire. Their eyes filling with hope once more as they looked at Elariel, the only visible sign of their god's favor. Elariel turned her eyes to the left and saw Varric standing there an expression between sadness and compassion in his brandy colored eyes, he knew what was happening even though she had no clue. Solas stood to the back of the crowd looking at them with an unreadable expression, leaning on his staff.

Elariel looked around at the faces that stared at her with such desperate hope and felt her heart give a jolt. They were her clan, she was their keeper. She had a duty to protect them. She had sat back too long, let Miranda's light hide her, but now it was time to shine on her own. She threw her shoulders back and stood proudly before their eyes and let a comforting smile slide over her face. The people smiled back, renewed courage and purpose in their eyes.

They would stand tall again, they would not live in fear of the next attack. They would take the fight to their foe. As the song finished and the crowd dispersed back to their fires, Solas walked over to join her. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Leliana stand and walk into Miranda's tent. "A word," The elf requested, gesturing towards a more private place beyond the camp. She followed him warily, if there was one thing she knew about the elf, it was that Solas was not all he appeared to be.

"It seems that you have gained their faith Lethallan," The elf mused though she felt that there was a faint ring of condescension in the elven term. "They were looking for a symbol. With Miranda unconscious, they turned to me," She replied but Solas shook his head.

"No, they see you as their symbol because you sealed the breach. A strong warrior Miranda may be but she is not the one with the mark. The people know this and see her deference to you as a sign." He continued to walk and she followed him up an incline to where an iron torch was stuck firmly into the snow. The wind had abated somewhat and the snowflakes thinned.

Snow snakes made of blowing snow swirled softly around their ankles. From where she stood she could see the soft, starlit slopes of the Frostback mountains. "The trust is well earned, if hard won but now the inquisition cannot grow in the wilds as it has done until now. You shall need a place to settle and grow." He informed her coolly, twitching his fingers and igniting the iron torch.

Elariel disliked the color of veil fire, its ice blue light leached away the softness and beauty in the mountains. She sometimes wondered at the other elf's desire to constantly light such sources. It seemed like he longed for the cold fire as much as she longed for her clan. She would much rather have remained under the starlight.

"I take it that you know of one such place Solas," She answered him in a neutral tone continuing to gaze out over the valleys and peaks, answering cool civility with cool civility.

The elf stood next to her and folded his hands behind his back. "Indeed." He replied. "Follow this valley to the north, cross those three passes before the snow thickens and you will find a place that waits for a force to occupy it. Send out scouts or do it yourself. Either way you shall find it and claim it," He responded gesturing out over the valley they were staring at.

She turned to look at him and concealed a frown. She was suspicious of his knowledge but to quote Miranda: Don't turn away the butter knife if you have nothing. "Very well," She replied, turning to look out over the mountains. "Could you give me a region on the map or will simply walking north from here find it? We don't have time to waste with winter already here," She told him.

For a moment, she saw a flash of annoyance in his dark eyes before he drew out a rough sketch with his staff in the snow. "There," He replied, making a quick dot with the end and walking away. Elariel rubbed the bridge of her nose before pulling out her map and trying to pinpoint the place from the crude pictograph he had given her.

* * *

Leliana sat by Miranda as the sounds of people bustling around the camp and packing it up emanated from outside. The Zerg had stilled and was now lying on her back. Her face appeared gaunt now, like a person who had been starved for months. The healers were worried but there was nothing they could do except trickle small amounts of blood and broth down her throat.

Leliana had picked up Miranda's sword and was now cleaning it, scrubbing the familiar sticky black ichor that was Darkspawn blood from the gleaming silver. As she worked, she admired the craftsmanship of the blade, taking extra care to clean the blood from the gold inlays of the decorative lines that swept down the blade.

They looked like letters bearing an inscription but the letters were so fanciful that she was uncertain as to their origin or meaning. When she looked at them she could almost pretend that she could. They seemed almost familiar like a song she had heard long ago. She closed her eyes for a moment, her fingers stilling as the scene of the avalanche played again on the inside of her lids.

She couldn't deny it anymore. She cared for Miranda. She loved how the Zerg's eyes would sparkle when she spoke, how she practically skipped through life. How her grin seemed to always be just a second from breaking out and filling the room with her mirth. Leliana breathed in deeply through her nose and let her head hang for a moment. Now that she knew of her feelings, what was she going to do about them? Leliana was no stranger to the art of seduction but she didn't want that.

She wanted what she had seen between Aaron and Morrigan, Maker help her but it was true. She had seen the looks those two gave each other, had seen the thorny, cold and cruel witch slowly warm under the warden's attention. For a long time, she had been jealous of the witch, longing for the handsome mage's affections. The more she watched the two of them, the more she had seen the love in his eyes when he looked at the raven-haired woman.

She had let him go the day she had seen Morrigan give him a small smile that was not her usual condescending smirk. Now she wanted to find someone who looked at her with the same love. She had buried that desire when she had begun working for the Divine. As the Left Hand, she had no time for romance, those dalliances that she did have had been strictly business.

She sighed again and returned her attention to the sword, cleaning the dried crimson of Miranda's own blood from the hilt. Scrubbing the deep mahogany colored wood so the golden vines and leaves that twined around the curved handle gleamed. The slanted golden pommel reflected her face back at her and showed her haggard and exhausted expression.

She turned away from the blade and placed it gently across her knees as she turned her attention to the scabbard. There were spatters of blood across the smooth reddish brown leather, staining the golden embellishments that twined like leaves down the scabbard. A single glyph sat at the mouth of the scabbard and she wondered at its meaning. The only sound in the tent was that of Miranda's labored breathing and of the cloth on the sheath. Dawn's faint glow could be seen through the thinning clouds.

* * *

The blizzard had stopped about half an hour ago and there was a thin layer of clouds now over the sky. A hesitant chickadee began to sing with a questioning tone. As if unsure to the extent it's song would be accepted. Miranda's breath hitched and a deeper inhale signaled a slow return to consciousness. Leliana quickly put down her work and focused her entire attention to the swaddled woman in the bed. "Miranda," She greeted, happy that the Zerg was alive.

Icy blue eyes flickered into the waking world. Lids still shuttering like the wings of a butterfly. Her head twisted a little and looked towards her. "Le…Leliana?" A hoarse and weak voice questioned. Leliana smiled at the downed woman, sneaking the Zerg's remaining hand out of the blankets and holding it firmly in her bare hands.

"Yes Miranda, it's me. You're safe," She promised. Miranda blinked, "How'd I get here?" She asked and Leliana gripped her hand a little tighter. "We found you in the snow, Aitheria heard you and took me to where you were lying," She replied. Miranda blinked slowly and exhaled. "Not dead?" She asked and Leliana shook her head.

"A few injuries but you were very nearly the only casualty of the attack," She answered and Miranda gave a faint huffing laugh. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time. Though I will say that the last time I took on a dragon single handed I did a little better." She said with an amused expression on her face.

"Just promise me you won't do something that stupid again," Leliana begged, looking into Miranda's eyes.

A look of recognition, remembrance, sadness and then hope swam through Miranda's gaze at those words. She opened her moth and her left shoulder shifted as if she was trying to lift her other arm and she froze. Her shoulder twitched and her face smoothed out. "Why can't I feel my left arm?" She asked, her voice a little stronger but not by much.

Leliana's heart stopped. She had hoped that Miranda wouldn't ask that so soon. "Miranda… your arm," She tried to say the words but they wouldn't come. Groggily Miranda pulled at her blankets, tugging away the fur and wool to reveal her left shoulder. Leliana closed her eyes and waited for the sounds of horror, fear and blame that would come.

"Huh," Was all that came. She opened her eyes to see Miranda peering at her stump as if it were a slightly interesting bug that had revealed itself.

"I'm sorry. It would have gone septic and killed you if we had left it on," She tried to explain. She watched in horrified fascination as Miranda reached up and poked the stump, wiggling the top remaining part of the arm as if checking its range of motion. Curiosity satiated, she settled back on the bed with a sigh. Leliana was waiting for a reaction. Something other than the apathy to which Miranda seemed to be struck with. "Finally off thirteen," She said with a slightly pleased expression.

Leliana blinked in confusion, trying to decipher the statement. "Off thirteen?" She asked cautiously and Miranda nodded.

"That was my thirteenth regrown limb. The bad luck that sucker carried around was awful. I was tempted to remove something myself, if only to get the bad luck to go away." She said cheerily despite her weak voice before wiggling her stump. "Say hello to limb fourteen!" She added with a smile.

Leliana froze and glared at her. "You mean that…that you...?"

"Can grow my limbs back?" Miranda supplied when Leliana could do more than gape like a fish. Leliana's eye twitched, she had been terrified that Miranda would hate them for all eternity for removing her arm and here the woman was casually informing her that the limb would grow back?

Miranda peered up at Leliana who had bowed her head and was carefully counting back from a hundred. "Leliana?" She asked cautiously and that was the final straw.

Leliana's emotions could not take another hit like that, she had reached the end of her tether. "THAT'S IT!" She roared and lunged for Miranda, hands outstretched aiming for the Zerg's throat. Miranda's right arm weakly came up to defend and her blue eyes went wide.

"Leliana?" Cassandra's voice came from the tent and stopped Leliana mid leap. Cassandra looked at the scene before and blinked, uncertain if Miranda deserved the spymistresses' attempt to throttle her, but knowing Miranda, probably. Speaking of Miranda, her eyes widened at the Zerg's open eyes and almost skeletal appearance.

"Miranda!" She cried in relief and pushed the homicidal Leliana out of the way. "Hey Cass," Miranda greeted weakly from her cot. The blanket that had covered her stalks had been knocked askew and the furs pulled down from her shoulder, revealing her stump. "I'm glad to see you're awake," Cassandra replied, letting her call her Cass, this once.

"Why are you so thin?" Cassandra asked and Miranda shrugged a little. "I lost a lot of blood. The bloody dragon had claws and spikes coated in an anticoagulant. My body managed to produce enough blood to keep me from bleeding out but the material has to come from somewhere. Its pulling material from my muscles to feed my regeneration. I will need probably a stupid amount of meat and blood to regain it. Preferably shredded for easy consumption." Miranda answered with a weak smile.

Cassandra returned it but her eyes roamed over to the missing limb and she winced. "I'm… sorry about the arm," She said awkwardly not knowing how to make this better but Miranda shrugged.

"Tis but a scratch," She replied in a fake accent that sounded a little like Sera's.

Cassandra blinked. "A scratch?" She demanded sounding aghast. "Your arm's gone," She continued, pointing at the space.

"No, it isn't," Miranda replied with a small smile.

"Then where is it?" Cassandra demanded.

Miranda gave a quick glance. "I've had worse," She replied blithely.

Cassandra took a deep calming breath before she answered. "You lie," Miranda had a large grin on her face as she continued.

"Oh come now, it's just a flesh wound," And with that she lost it, laughing as hard as her exhausted frame would let her. "The black knight always triumphs," She gasped out between her laughs before she said something about biting someone's legs off.

The laughter stopped quite suddenly and Leliana and Cassandra lunged for the bed, checking her pulse before they saw she was breathing steadily. "She laughed herself into unconsciousness" Cassandra deadpanned and Leliana looked like she was ready to have a seizure.

"Only Miranda," She growled and sat herself down hard on her stool again, picking up Miranda's sword and leaning it against the cot. Cassandra sighed and gently wrapped the blankets around Miranda's head and tucked her remaining arm back under the furs before pulling up a small crate to sit on herself.

She bent over and picked up the pile of knives and blades that had fallen from her cloths and took out a cleaning cloth. She handed a large forward curving blade to Leliana and picked up the other for herself. Leliana looked at the blade in curiosity, the same faint signals of recognition fighting to be heard in her mind before she shrugged it off and began to help Cassandra clean and store the weapons as the watched Miranda sleep.

* * *

They moved out around midmorning. The sun had broken free of the clouds and the people were now trampling through the deep snow. Elariel had shown her council the map with the location given by Solas and Leliana had sent the scouts out. Aitheria had taken to the slopes as well, plowing through the thick snow to find a trail that would lead to this fortress. The main convoy began their march. The snow was deep and the Warriors went first, doffing their armor and using their strength to begin tamping down a trail for the others to walk.

The horses helped, throwing their heavier bodies at the drifts to break them apart for the heavier brontos that they had managed to save from the avalanche. Mages aided as well, melting the snow to soften it and warming those who began to freeze. Everyone carried something or someone. When she wasn't taking her turn at the front with the others of the circle, Cassandra walked beside the travois that held Miranda. Astor had been contracted to pull the frame of lashed staffs together with two Templar shields helping act as runners to carry the still bedridden woman.

Hunters had been dispatched almost immediately and Miranda had been fed copious amounts of blood and shredded meat. A little mage girl named Senna who hardly ever spoke had decided to help and carried one of the blood filled skins as she walked next to the travois, sometimes riding with the Zerg when her little legs could not keep up anymore.

Miranda convinced people to let her stay by citing that the extra body heat helped. The extra calories and minerals had also helped and she had regained some of her color and vigor but she still tired easily and speaking was a chore. Her face was still gaunt however and though she tried to help, she was weaker than a day old kitten.

Elariel and Sera had taken to helping the scouts, ranging far into the mountains in search of the fortress, though Sera complained bitterly about nature as she went. Bull was in the front with his chargers and Blackwall, using their strength and endurance to help Cullen and his warriors. Vivienne and Dorian helped where they could, occasionally melting snow or healing sprains and strains.

Leliana managed the scouts as she walked next to Miranda, speaking with both her and Josephine who was swamped in Miranda's fur cloak, something that the Zerg woman had insisted on when she watched the silk clad woman shiver in the wind. Many had come up to the Zerg woman and thanked her profusely for her aid but Miranda would simply smile weakly and tell them that she had simply done what was necessary to protect the inquisition.

"You know that some will press for your installment as leader right?" Leliana told her as she walked. "Then they will be disappointed. I have no desire whatsoever to lead the Inquisition. Elariel is far better suited than me," Miranda answered but Josephine shook her head. "Many will not see that. You are older, have more experience and held off a dragon on your own to defend them," She pushed but Miranda made a weak growling sound.

"I will not take the reins. I am too much of a polarizing figure, an elf is far more suitable than a demon. Besides, as Inquisitor I would be precluded from smacking idiots upside the head. Elariel will need some muscle, that's where I come in," She answered with a tired smile before she slumped back on the sled, tired from pushing herself.

Senna picked up a wineskin they had filled with blood for Miranda and helped her drink from it. The little four year old had become a bit of a limpet, clinging to Miranda and shaking her head violently whenever someone tried to take her away. Though the sun shone and the sky was clear, it was cold. They were high in the mountains now, wind poured through the passes like water and snow snakes slithered underfoot. Furs and blankets were handed out and strips had been torn from undergarments to protect ears and hands from the chill.

* * *

Miranda remained in a sort of limbo, her body attempting to heal but unable to do more than sustain of its current resources. They made camp in the valley among groves of trees that were stripped for wood for both fires and materials. Miranda's travois was suspended on a triangle of rocks so she did not touch the ground whilst others set up tarps and tents around them.

The scouts would return in the evening and give their reports but so far there was no sign of the fortress Solas had spoken of. Aitheria spent the night next to Miranda who remained swaddled in fur with little Senna snuggled into her right side.

The two spoke quietly to each other, Miranda replaying to the stag in Greek so as to not alert the others to their conversation. _'Why did you do that Miri?'_ Aitheria asked, her head resting on Miranda's midsection.

Miranda's hand rested on the hind's forehead, weakly stroking the base of her antlers. "You know why 'Theria, I wasn't about to let several dozen people die when I could prevent it." She replied, her eyes looking up at the canvas overhead.

Aitheria gave a weary sigh. _'One of these days you are going to meet a monster you cannot kill. I don't want to lose you Miri. We have been together for twenty-seven and a half cycles. I know you better than you know yourself. Almost better than she did,'_ Aitheria told her, her voice sad.

Miranda winced slightly and rolled her head down to look at the doe. "I'm sorry 'Theria. I didn't want you to worry. It's just I can't help but care about these people. Every time I go on tour it happens. You'd think I'd be smarter by now," She sighed, her eyes closing.

"Longing, sadness. So many years, so many people. How many do I love and lose?" A new voice spoke near her and her eyes snapped open. Aitheria's head lifted and she found herself looking into the pale, mist coloured eyes of Cole. "Curious, stern. Understanding. You know me… but I don't know you. You have so many layers. Pieces I can't see, pieces I don't understand. Pain, sorrow, acceptance. Love, longing, laughter. Hatred, rage and kindness. How can you hold so many different things in your mind at once?" He asked uncertainly, his brow furrowing.

Miranda lay her head back and so did Aitheria. Miranda's hand resumed stroking. "The longer you live, the bigger your mind gets, the more things that dwell there. One day you wake up and realize that you have more things in your mind than you know what to do with. So, you prioritize, categorize and sort. Everything must find its place, you must learn to put each thought in its nook and make sure that you have enough room for other thoughts as well." She answered, her eyes closing as she murmured her answer.

"Look not into my mind Cole, you will find hurts that I do not want to forget. I am not in need of your help, though if that changes I will seek you out. Aitheria and I know the dangers of holding it all in and that is why we have each other." She answered and smiled a little at the truth of her statement.

"You… you used to do what I do," The boy mumbled as he tried to make sense of what he saw in her mind. Miranda gently shepherded him from her mind, and slid her shields up.

"Yes, I have been a counselor and a mind healer but here I am a warrior. You will ease their hurts but you must only do so if they let you. You cannot help a person that does not want to be helped," She told him kindly.

"But you will help me learn?" He asked curiously. Miranda opened her eyes and looked over at him.

"Only if you want to learn Cole but be warned, Sentience is a messy business. Nothing is logical and nothing is easy. Those who claim otherwise are uninformed." She replied, her eyes sliding closed again and her hand stilling.

Next to her Senna stirred and whimpered in a dream. "I want to learn," Cole told her as Miranda struggled to slide her remaining arm back under the covers. He reached forward and tucked her covers up to her neck again, rearranging the furs that had slid from her left shoulder back up and tucking them in with gentle hands and a small smile.

Miranda returned it and looked down at Senna again with a smile. "She looks like what you imagined your daughter would look like," He murmured as he caught the stray thought when it slipped past her shields. Miranda smiled and pressed her lips to the little girl's soft hair. It was a black that brought to mind an ermine. It was black but in the light it revealed warmth that made it almost seem brown, unlike the colder ebony that was Miranda's stalks. Her eyes, when open were a beautiful mint green and her ears were a little oversized for her head.

Miranda looked up and met Cole's eyes. "I never saw her except for a few moments after her birth but yes. I believe that she is what our daughter would have looked like," She replied before she settled back and fell into a sleep.

Cole sat there for a while before he turned to look Aitheria. The doe's brown eyes met his and he heard her voice. _'She never forgave them from separating her from them. It wasn't till she learned what her love did that she left the anger behind.'_ The doe told him before she laid her head down next to Miranda and closed her eyes, exhausted from a day of scouting.

* * *

They hiked for three days before they found a sign of anything. Elariel had ridden with Aitheria that morning, hoping to cover more ground. At noon, she came pelting back into camp, sliding to a halt at the head of the column. "Found it!" She bellowed waving her arms gleefully. The convoy snaked into the new direction and began to wind up the northeastern slope, heading over the pass that led to the valley with a lone peak overlooking it at the far end. As they crested the top of the ridge they all caught their breath at the sight.

A river tumbled along the bottom of the valley, white rapids and falls showing where debris had clogged the once wide and deep river. A crumbling track lead alongside the river, clearly man made though parts were washed out. To the north on a tall pinnacle of rock a fortress with crumbling walls overlooked the valley like an aging dragon.

An arched causeway spanned the gap between the ridge they now stood on and the fortress, stretching across hundreds of meters to link the two. Scouts returned at the horn call, flocking towards the structure the moment they saw it, examining the causeway to see if it was safe to cross.

A massive lift sat at the edge of the causeway, rotten planks and rusted chains showing how a convoy might gain access to the heights if they didn't follow the winding and often treacherous rout through the mountains that the Inquisition had taken. If they had approached it from the valley, then they would have had no chance to reach it.

Elariel had changed mounts back to her own gelding and was now standing at the gate house. The wooden portcullis had rotted away to almost nothing, and had the strength of cobwebs. Metal fittings, rusted from disuse and neglect littered the path. She carefully dismounted and began to ease out onto the causeway. She needn't have feared though. The old stone was strong and the massive blocks held true despite their age. She arrived at the gate to the fortress just as the first feet of the convoy touched the stone at the other end. With a heave of effort, she pushed on the rotting gate.

Inside, the portcullis was up though chunks of decayed wood littered the ground. Uncertain, she pushed further in and came upon the sight of a courtyard. A light layer of snow dusted the ground with the beginnings of drifts forming in leeward corners. A set of stairs rose from the crescent shaped courtyard to the inner keep that rose high above. Footsteps echoed through the gate in the curtain wall and she turned to see the inner circle entering.

Behind them came the other members of the Inquisition. Miranda had been transferred from a travois to a set of staffs tied into a stretcher and slung between Astor and Aitheria. She lifted up her head and looked around at the crumbling keep that still managed to look powerful despite its decaying status. "I like it. Can we keep it?" She asked in a weak version of her usual chipper tones.

Her joke seemed to break the spell and people began to laugh. It had been a stressful week. Now with an end in sight and a new place to call home, they could finally relax a little. Josephine took charge immediately, in her element once more, directing the members of the Inquisition out to begin exploring and cleaning their new home. Miranda was ferried away with the other injured to a space in the lower courtyard where a fire was immediately kindled using the rotting timbers that were a lost cause.

The horses and Aitheria were herded further in to what had once been a stable by Dennet and his crew. The entire keep became filled with the sounds of voices, and work. Rubble was being cleared, wells cleaned, fires kindled as food and drink were metered out to the people. Hunters were sent out. Scout dispatched and ravens nested.

How Leliana managed to save or summon the black birds was a mystery but within three days they were being sent out with messages and orders to their spies and agents, informing them of their survival and needs for equipment. The first priority was finding a place for everyone to sleep, and that was solved by tents and cots set up in the more secure rooms. Miranda was moved to a room just off the inner keep garden while the other wounded were sent to a newly formed infirmary.

The lift to the valley and the road through to the outside world was next, allowing for supplies to begin their journey to the new fortress. Solas informed them of its name and the people took to it with gusto. Skyhold.

* * *

It was at the end of the third week that something changed from the frantic efforts to rebuild. Cassandra entered the garden and saw her quarry, Miranda had been transferred from her bed to a chair in the overrun garden.

She had been able to walk there with assistance with her staff which now leaned against the arm of her chair and a blanket sat across her knees. She wore a soft robe made of dark green materiel that fastened up the front with silver clasps, long flowing sleeves covered her arm and shoulders while a wide copper colored sash wound around her midsection. It was easy to pull on and off and allowed for her healing wounds to not be pressed by the material.

Soft fur lined shoes sat on her feet and her stalks sat free about her face. Several of them were looking grey but apparently, that was because some of them shedding their damaged casings, nothing to worry about. The Zerg had regained much of her strength but was still tired easily. Her gaunt frame had begun to fill out somewhat, with a now steady diet and no longer needing to fight against the elements.

Miranda had laid claim to the garden and was currently levitating small pieces of debris and rocks out of the soil. Her right hand outstretched and directing the stones whilst the wide sleeves hid her left stump. Several piles of stones separated by size sat around her, evidence of her work while she enjoyed the weak sunshine.

Frost clung to the stones around her and ice broke as she worked. The Zerg looked up at the sounds of footsteps approaching her lonely sanctuary and a smile lit up her eyes. "Hey Cass!" She greeted with a smile. Her voice had lost the weak tinge that had been so worrying and her eyes had regained their sparkle.

A few rocks drifted over and were set into a small pile that could be used as a seat. Miranda leaned back a little and smiled as the warrior took her seat. Cassandra allowed the nickname as she knew nothing short of violence of a lobotomy would change Miranda's use of the nickname now. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously and Miranda gave a small smile. "Gardening," She answered happily, flicking her hand and pulling a stone the size of Elariel from the ground.

It floated up out of the soil, dust and smaller rocks falling from it as it was wrenched from its home. Cassandra watched as the stone drifted towards her, pebbles swirling around it like planets orbiting their star. The large rock fell to its side with other rocks of similar size while the gravel joined its pile. "How are you feeling?" She asked and Miranda smiled at her, lowering her arm and taking a break.

"Quite well all things considered" she replied, "And you?" She questioned, turning her full attention to the seeker. "I am doing well. These past few weeks have been busy," Cassandra answered picking at the rock she sat on. Miranda watched her with curious eyes, waiting for the Seeker to tell her the things that were on her mind.

Cassandra sighed and tilted her head back, letting the last vestiges of warm sunshine strike her face. Winter had finished with its entrance now and the air was cold. The weak sunshine did little but Miranda didn't seem to mind. Small clouds of steam formed from their breath and Cassandra watched as hers disappeared into the pale blue sky.

"Why don't you want to be Inquisitor?" She finally demanded, the question had been weighing on her for the three weeks since Miranda had threatened to jump off the causeway if they tried to make her Inquisitor. Between Miranda's refusal and the amount of work that was needed to get Skyhold ready to withstand winter, they had not had time to place an inquisitor.

Miranda sighed, a long and gusty action that released a billowing cloud of steam as she leaned her head back against the headrest on her chair. "Because many of the people joined the Inquisition to fight for Andraste's Herald. They came for Elariel, hell even I fight for Elariel. Doesn't that tell you something?" She replied, her eyes closing.

"But you have more experience, more ability," Cassandra began but Miranda cut her off. "I got that experience somehow, I am more use as an agent, advisor and warrior. As I told Josephine and Leliana. I'm too much of a polarizing figure. Elariel is the true unifier. Give her a chance and you will not be disappointed," Miranda finished, her eyes still closed.

Cassandra gave a deep sigh but Miranda's words made sense, she could hear the dissent if Miranda was named Inquisitor. "So you nominate Elariel as Inquisitor?" She asked curiously. Miranda nodded as she sat up and reached for another stone, prying it from the frozen ground. Cassandra watched her with uncertain eyes before Miranda lowered her newest acquisition onto a pile and turned her attention to the Seeker once more.

"How go the repairs? I'm stuck here because this is as far as I can walk. Leliana has all but forbidden me from moving any further," Her lips quirked up in a smirk and Cassandra found herself smiling back.

"She's still hovering?" She asked with a smile and Miranda scowled. Leliana had begun to exhibit a whole new side of herself now that Miranda was out of immediate danger. The poor maid who had been assigned to keep Miranda's hearth stoked and the Zerg woman fed had been interrogated for three hours before Josephine had found out and rescued the poor woman from the Spymistress' clutches. Leliana had been given the rather frightening title of Seneschal of Skyhold.

This gave her power over their staffing. Excellent for the spymistress, except it meant that she practically had unfettered control over the servants, the result was a rather traumatized staff. Miranda rolled her eyes and sighed, sinking a little deeper into her chair.

"At least she is finally letting me have solid food," She grumbled and Cassandra laughed. "What, you were stuck on ground up mush for the last three weeks?" She asked with a smile and Miranda glowered.

"Yup, I have been this close to melting a hole in my wall and sneaking out the back way," She sighed as she slumped, idly picking at a splinter in her rough chair. "She's just worried is all," Cassandra told her soothingly but Miranda looked up sharply.

"I understand over protective, but this is simply ridiculous! I haven't had this much trouble from a red head since my first wife!" Cassandra laughed out loud. Full belly laughs that shook her so hard that she fell off her rock and lay on the ground. Every time she thought that she was close to stopping she would look up and catch a glimpse of Miranda's put out expression and that would set her off again.

Speak of the red head and she shall appear, Cassandra thought as said redhead walked around the corner and caught sight of them. The look of sheer panic on Miranda's face caused her to laugh harder, literally rolling on the ground.

"What are you doing out here?" Leliana demanded and Miranda's eyes darted to the left and the right, as if looking for an escape. "Don't just roll there, help me!" She demanded at the laughing Cassandra.

The Seeker sat up and wiped tears from her face. "Oh no, you're on your own with this one," She replied with a smile as she scrambled out of the way of the crusading Leliana.

"You aren't fully healed yet, and you're out here using up strength that should be directed towards healing into gardening?!" The spymistress demanded. Miranda's eyes flashed longingly to her staff, as if wishing she could use it to defend herself. "Maybe?" She answered though it came out as a question.

"No. We've had this conversation Miranda. Back to your room," Leliana commanded reaching for Miranda's staff and taking it and the blanket over Miranda's knees away. Miranda looked panicked and turned pleading eyes to Cassandra.

"But I'm bored!" She protested. "I don't care if you're bored. You are going back to bed this instant," Leliana replied and tucked her free arm under Miranda's right arm, levering her out of her chair. Cassandra watched in amusement as Leliana deftly maneuvered the weakly struggling Miranda out of the garden and back into her room.

There were three high windows allowing in the winter sunshine a table, chair and a roughhewn bed that looked to have been recently vacated.

Miranda's outer robe and sash were deftly removed, leaving her in a thin dark blue short sleeved shirt with the slogan "Calibrate this!" and a pair of loose grey pants with a picture of an arrow at the knee on the right pant leg. She forced Miranda back onto the bed and tucked her in with a few swift gestures before going and putting another two logs on the fire, warming the room up.

Miranda gave a final impassioned look to Cassandra who simply laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, but you're on your own here," She told the Zerg who pouted in her bed. "Traitor," she responded before reaching under her pillow and pulling out a stuffed Dragon made of plush purple fabric. Portions of it were getting threadbare but it was clearly well loved, she looked up and met Cassandra's eyes with an expression that practically dared her to comment. Cassandra wisely chose not to.

"I want to be there when you make the announcement of Elariel's ascension to Iquisitordom," She informed them before rolling over and closing her eyes, clearly ignoring the pair. Leliana gave a small smile. "Don't worry, I'll let you out then," She replied and shepherded Cassandra out of the room and into the garden.

"She does that often?" The Seeker asked and Leliana closed her eyes, it looked like she was praying for patience.

"Yes, she feels useless. It is hard for her to be so weak but she's getting better. Other than the arm she should be able to walk around unaided and be cleared for light work in three days if she doesn't stress herself," The spymistress informed her as they passed through the great hall. They were only now making it towards this area of the castle, the main places like the cistern, kitchen and cellars taking first priority.

It wouldn't do for them to fix the walls only for the foundation to give out. They walked out into the room they had designated as their war room and entered. Cullen and Josephine looked up from where they were standing around the only feature of the room. It was a massive table carved from a single, gargantuan tree trunk. The base held remnants of the roots it had come from and the surface was irregularly shaped. It was one of the few intact things left over from the castle's previous occupants. The maps sat on them already and surprisingly enough, Miranda's knife sat holding down the top left corner of the Orlais map.

"Glad you made it," Josephine greeted them and Cullen looked up from the map. "What did she say?" Cullen asked Cassandra and the Seeker shrugged as she joined them. "She nominates Elariel, like the rest of them," She answered as she picked up a marker from a box and began to fiddle with it.

"Her reasons are good and I for one agree with her," Josephine told them as she made another note on her clip board.

"Then we are in agreement and the votes have been tallied?" Leliana asked. Josephine nodded and with a final flourish of her pen looked up. "Yes, and the answer was overwhelmingly in favor of Elariel. The only other contender, Miranda, declined the very idea. Even with Miranda in the running, Elariel would have won," She finished and looked around at her fellows.

"So it must be done, I personally think we should wait until the rest day before making it official," She told them and there were nods. "Miranda wanted to see the ceremony and she will be up and walking in a few days, that gives us time," Leliana told them and the others smiled.

"Knowing her, she has some grand prank planned" Cullen muttered with a slight frown.

"Those pranks are good for moral Cullen, as you very well know," Leliana chastised him quietly. "Then it is decided," Cassandra told them and looked around the crumbling room. She had no doubt that once the castle was fully repaired it would be a marvel. Even in its decrepit state it held a timeless grandeur about it that shone through the layers of dirt and rubble that covered everything like a mantle.

"Then we have little business left to conduct until she is declared Inquisitor," Leliana told them and they drifted apart, each heading to complete the various duties that were needed for the fledgling inquisition to take flight.


	20. Leliana NO!

Elariel woke early on the third rest day since they had arrived. She found breakfast from the nearest cook fire and wandered out towards the keep. People had been acting strangely around her, watching her and whispering to each other, only to stop when she drew near. Miranda was no help, locked as she was in the garden, though she kept making escape attempts. Today though was the day that she had been declared healthy. She had been found literally climbing the walls with one hand after Leliana had locked the door and confiscated the five different sets of lock picks Miranda had used to escape. How she managed to pick the locks with only one hand was driving Leliana crazy.

"FREEDOM!" Miranda's yell filled the early morning air and Miranda came sprinting out of the Garden. She was wearing a thick green, woolen frock coat with the left sleeve neatly pinned. Her stalks had a salt and pepper effect with a few cracking as the carapace beneath expanded to take the damaged one's place. Her face still held a gaunt air of someone emerging from emaciation and, though most didn't know it, a tiny hand the size of an infant was forming on her stump as a new arm grew.

"ELARIEL!" Miranda greeted, grabbing the young elf in a bone crushing hug. "Look I'm FREE!" She crowed and Elariel smiled at the Zerg woman's infectious laughter.

"Yes, I can see that… but your arm," She began and Miranda laughed. "Yup. Still armless!" Elariel laughed as Miranda let out a joyous whoop and sprinted from the keep. Faintly she heard "Hey Cass! Look, No Hands!" And she began to giggle.

Leliana emerged from the shadows with an amused expression. "That was a little over dramatic," She noted with a dryly.

"Well I think that Miranda was a little bored," She replied and Leliana looked over at her with a deadpan expression.

"A little bored?" She demanded. "She was making up dirty limericks and then somehow got them to Sera so she could recite them all over the keep," Leliana grumbled.

"My favorite was the one about the woman named Patricia," Varric told them as they walked past.

"Oh that's the one that has that really catchy tune right?" Bull asked as they walked down into the courtyard. "With a swing of her hips, she started to strip!" Sera brayed at them from a nearby wall that she was sitting on. Elariel laughed and Leliana rubbed her temples with a long-suffering expression.

"Personally, I liked the one that starts: There once was a woman from Thebes," Blackwall chimed in as he joined them. The entire inner circle was now walking with them as they followed the sounds of Miranda's joy.

The sight they came upon was of Cassandra with her hands on her hips, watching Miranda who was doing handsprings across the flat practice field with only one hand chanting. "I'mfree!I'mfree!I'mfree!I'mfree!" She stopped on her single hand and began to do upside-down press ups.

"Miranda!" Leliana called and the Zerg woman froze before she did a jump spin to face Leliana as she remained on her hand.

"Leliana!" She greeted. "Look I'm free," She replied with a smile.

"I can see that," The spymistress replied dryly and Miranda pushed off and twisted like a cat, landing on her feet. Before running off towards the high tower by what had become the tavern. Singing at the top of her lungs "Oh Joy! Oh rapture unforeseen! The clouded sky is now serene! The God of Day! The orb of love, has hung his ensign high above. The sky is all ablaze!" Her voice faded and they all looked at each other before breaking into laughter.

"Only Miranda," Cassandra old them, shaking her head.

"I'll go find her," Elariel offered and stalked after her with a smile. Once the she-elf had left the others looked around and smiled.

"That was actually really well done, now we have a chance to set everything up. Miranda please bring her back in an hour," Josephine said with a smile, raising her voice at the last stamen so the Zerg could hear her. A rather startled chicken suddenly found itself levitated in the air, signaling the Zerg had heard.

"Miranda! Put the chicken down!" They hear Elariel call in an exasperated voice.

"Look! Poultry in motion!" Miranda replied, running off with the frantically squawking bird drifting behind her. The watchers snickered before heading off to arrange for the crowning of the Inquisitor.

* * *

Elariel panted and wiped her forehead. She had been chasing Miranda around the entirety of the fortress as the Zerg explored her new home and reveled in her newfound freedom. She finally caught up to Miranda at the top of the outer wall, overlooking the valley that led back to civilization. She was standing stock still, facing the wind that swept up the channel through the mountains. At first glance she was simply standing, but Elariel noticed the Zerg as subtly leaning against the stone, her enthusiasm had waned in the face of her lingering weakness.

Her coat was draped over the stone, leaving her in a dark green full sleeved shirt and a black vest. Her stalks were waving gently in the wind, clicking softly like a beaded wind chime. "Miranda?" She asked curiously, straightening and walking over to join her. Miranda didn't move save for her steady, even breathing.

"What is a hero Elariel?" Miranda asked in a serious tone. Elariel looked at her in confusion. "What?" She asked, trying to find the thread of thought that led to this question. "Or perhaps I should have asked you, what makes people follow someone?" Miranda clarified.

Her stance had shifted to one that if she had been in possession of bother her arms would have had them grasped behind her back. "Time is flowing around us Elariel. Time that cannot be regained. People are looking for someone to lead them, and soon someone must step up lest we become bogged down by the divisions that will grow," Miranda spoke with solemn conviction, one of an ancient queen passing wisdom down to her heir. The layers of her voice were becoming apparent, lending a deeper weight to her words.

"We now stand upon the edge of the abyss. We have our wings, but they are untested yet. The time has come to spread them and leap." Elariel looked at Miranda with uncertainty.

"Will you lead us?" She asked and Miranda chuckled a little, a slightly eerie sound with the overtones. "No, Elariel I will not. I do not wish to lead this Inquisition. I have led before, but I have become jaded. There is a level of brutality that I possess that is not what you need. I am meant to lead in war. Only in war. This is not where I am needed. You want someone at the head of the army, leading the charge and blasting apart the gates? You call me. You want someone to dance with snakes and drink poisoned wine while exchanging gilded barbs in conversation? Then you call me. But I will not lead these people, they are not here to support me. Nor will they follow me without commands from others." She turned to look at Elariel, ancient wisdom filling her eyes.

"This is not mine to lead, come with me," She commanded, striding away from the wall, her jacket slung over her right shoulder. Elariel followed her as Miranda led her down the inner courtyard. Elariel looked around, curious as to where the entirety of the castles population had gone. "I may have been the one to hold Corypheus back, but he was there for you. When he faced me he was disappointed," Miranda told her as she walked.

Elariel hurried to join the Zerg on the ground, now walking side by side. "But I didn't fight him!" She exclaimed and Miranda shook her head. "He sees you as his rival and it is true. He tore the sky, you sealed it. He drove us from Haven, you found us Skyhold. Every action he makes, you mirror. You turn his victories against him, your existence opposes him. I can lead, but as we saw, I would not succeed," The Zerg woman's tone was as unyielding as steel, filled with passion and conviction.

Elariel blinked as she followed Miranda up the stairs that led to the main keep. When they reached the first landing she saw Leliana and Cassandra waiting for them. Leliana held a large greatsword in her hands, her head bowed in a strange show of submission from the normally proud woman. She looked up as Elariel approached and a faint smile gracing her lips. "We asked everyone in the Inquisition who was our leader and they had only one answer," Miranda told her, taking a step and turning to join the other two women.

"You," Cassandra finished with a small smile. Elariel blinked. "Me?" She demanded and Leliana nodded. "There is no other, you are our leader, we all know this," Miranda told her before gesturing to the lower courtyard. Elariel followed her arm and looked down. The entirety of the Inquisition stood below, all looking up at her with such faith and pride. Elariel stepped back a little in shock at the gathering and looked back at the trio of perhaps the most powerful and dangerous women she knew and blinked, her mouth opening in shock.

"I.. b..but I…" She stuttered before she saw the bright twinkle in Miranda's eyes. "I'm a mage AND an Elf," She informed them shocked and Miranda's lips twitched.

"Really? We had no idea." The Zerg quipped before wincing as Cassandra's armored boot came down on her foot in a subtle but still painful gesture. Elariel felt her shock fading in the face of Miranda's antics and she saw Leliana's lips twitch as she smothered a smile at the pair.

"There will be some who will object. That is a given but the times are changing," Leliana told her, her voice somber despite her twinkling eyes.

"The first step must be taken for the journey to begin," Miranda added wisely as she subtly shifted her foot away from Cassandra's easy stomping distance.

"There would be no Inquisition without you Elariel. How you will lead us will be up to you." Cassandra told her, her face stern but proud. "Know this though, we will gladly follow you because we trust you to lead us well," The Seeker continued as Leliana and Miranda nodded.

Elariel looked at the trio, then to the sword, then down to the crowd below before looking back up at the women. This had the feeling of something being rehearsed, how long had they been planning this? One glance into Miranda's eyes told her that the taller woman had been planning this for a very long time. Suddenly all the talks they used to have when everyone else was asleep made more sense.

Those small gestures of deference, the advice shared and comfort offered focused into a clear picture. "You've been planning this since you met me haven't you?" She demanded of Miranda who merely smiled cheekily. "Me? I have no idea what you mean darling," She replied before nodding her head to the blade resting on Leliana's hands. "Now take the sword and accept your crowning like a good leader," She finished, nimbly shifting her foot out of the way of Cassandra's descending heel.

The Seeker scowled at Miranda, but watched with a proud gleam as Elariel reached out and gripped the sword by its hilt. The words came to her unbidden, as if someone had written them and placed them in her mouth. "I promise that the Inquisition will fight for what is right," She told them with conviction. "I'm a Dalish mage, fighting for the freedom of Thedas. I will stand in the way of the threat that would consume us all and I will fight for the end of the hatreds that divide us. The Inquisition is for all," She finished looking at her witnesses.

Miranda had a fierce grin on her face while the other two had looks of pride and faith. "And we will gladly follow," The Zerg told her as Cassandra walked to the edge of the landing, looking out over the crowd.

"Have our people been told?" She demanded out over the courtyard.

Josephine stepped forward. Her head held high. "They have! And soon, the world!" She replied in a ringing voice.

Casandra nodded and turned her attention to Cullen. "Commander, will they follow?" She asked him.

He turned smartly and paced along the front of the crowd. "Inquisition! Will you follow?" He bellowed at the ranks of soldiers. They yelled in approval, many fists punching the air. "Will you fight?" He cried and they responded. "Will you Triumph!?" He roared and the responded for the third time in agreement. "Your Leader, Your Herald! Your INQUISITOR!" He bellowed, turning and drawing his blade in salute. The other soldiers followed, the ringing of steel filling the air as all assembled cheered in approval.

Elariel felt overwhelmed at the sound and looked over at Leliana, Cassandra and Miranda. The spymistress nodded and Elariel turned back, raising the blade high into the air. The crowd below went wild. Above it all came a bellowing, screaming shriek that would have put a dragon to shame. Elariel looked over and saw Miranda was making the sound, the cry undulating in an unmistakable sound of triumph.

Elariel felt herself grinning at the sound and slowly lowered the blade, gently handing back to Leliana who carefully placed it in a case by her feet. "Welcome to the higher echelons," Miranda told her with a grin and placed a hand on Elariel's shoulder. "You ready to kick Corypheus' ass?" She asked with a smile. Elariel looked up and met the Zerg's pale eyes.

"Hell yes," She replied, a grin spreading across her face. "Atta girl," Miranda replied, lit the cord she had in her hand. Elariel opened her mouth to ask what was happening but was interrupted by a loud bang that made everyone jump and stare. Miranda grinned as the fireworks she had just lit filled the courtyard, multi colored sparks spewing forth. Sparkling pinwheels and creatures made of fire danced around them.

Everyone watched in awe as a tiger made of sparks swiped at a lion made of flames. A dragon made of emerald green sparks flew high into the air and let out an ecstatic roar before it burst into a shower of leaf green sparkles that showered down on the silenced inquisition. "Tada!" Miranda told Elariel and the shocked inner council who stood there, mouths agape at the display. "Happy coronation!" She declared before she hopped off the balcony with a cackle. Elariel shook her head and watched with amusement as Miranda managed to convince a minstrel to start playing and people to begin dancing. Only Miranda.

* * *

Leliana's eye twitched as she stared out of the rookery window. Outside on one of the flag standards that sat in the snowy courtyard was some of her underclothes, waving proudly in place of the Dalish designed Inquisitorial flag.

A faint cackle echoed up from the yard and she saw Miranda, perched on a crenellation dressed in a purple tunic and black pants waving merrily. Her left arm was a small stump capped with a toddler sized arm that she wiggled in a mocking gesture and Leliana was certain that the tiny, toddler sized fingers on the end of the limb were making a rude gesture that should never be used by finger of that size. She let out a faint growl before she went and got her bow.

* * *

Elariel was on her morning rounds and was on her way up to get Leliana's daily report. It had been almost a month since they had named her as Inquisitor, only two months left till the Winter ball. Miranda had promised to have her arm back by then. The invitation from the Empress had arrived the other day and Josephine was in a near panic attempting to ensure that Elariel and the other members of the Inquisition were appropriately trained to handle the court intrigues of the Game. Miranda had taken the ambassador aside and told her something that had managed to sprout a three-hour long argument. It had drawn in Leliana and the seamstress as they all argued and in the case of Miranda and the seamstress, gesticulated violently.

She came up the final set of stairs and saw the scene of Leliana aiming her bow out of the window with a furious expression on her face. "Leliana NO!" Elariel cried lunging for the spymistress but too late. An arrow whistled through the air, aiming for the laughing Zerg. Before it struck, Miranda back-flipped off the crenellation and landed in the courtyard.

"Missed!" She yelled up at the spymistress before she began sprinting away laughing as more arrows followed her, shattering against the stone wall or embedding into wood and earth as she moved. Leliana let out an inarticulate scream of rage as she rained arrows down on the laughing Zerg. Miranda darted around the yard, clearly making it a game as others cowered under shelter to avoid the deadly hail.

Elariel flung herself at the spymistress and wrestled the bow from her gloved hands. "Leliana, leave her alone!" She commanded. "Not this time!" The Bard seethed, her blue eyes glaring out to where Miranda once again sat on a crenellation, waving merrily as if she hadn't moved. Leliana roared in fury and bolted down the stairs, clearly intending to wring Miranda's neck. Elariel stared after her in shock before pelting after her.

* * *

Josephine felt a great deal of satisfaction as she showed the Countess de Vernas and her entourage around Skyhold. They had done a great deal of work in the two months they had been in Skyhold. They had just barely managed to finish the outside of the fortress before Winter made such work impossible. The interior was now on its way to being nearly completed. No longer would she have to worry about masonry dust in her outfits, and sawdust on her ledgers.

"You have a very impressive organization here, Lady Montilyet," The Countess complimented her as they walked through the remolded entry hall. "Such professionalism is commendable. You shall have our full support," The Countess informed her and Josephine retrained the urge to punch the air in a gesture of triumph she had seen Miranda do. "You are too ki…" She began but was interrupted by a scream of rage and a bellow of "LELIANA NO!"

There was the sound of arrows on stone and the heart sinking sound of Miranda laughing. Her guests looked at each other in uncertainty before the purple clad form of their Spymistress dashed out of the library entrance and out the front doors. "MIRANDA!" She screamed in fury as she burst out into the courtyard. Elariel was hot on her heels but slid to a halt in front of Josephine and her guests.

She sketched a quick bow "Miranda*gasp* Leliana's, *pant* on the flag standards. *weeze* arrows, Gotta go," She gasped out before chasing after Leliana.

Josephine closed her eyes and sent up a prayer for this to not damage the alliance she was attempting to solidify. "I beg your pardon your grace. The Zerg ambassador is a bit of a prankster who has taken to targeting our seneschal. Apparently regular attempts to prank each other is a sign of great friendship among her people," She quickly adlibbed and prayed Miranda had heard her and would run with it.

The countess raised an eyebrow in disapproval that could be seen even from behind the silver mask she wore. "Is that so?" The scribe walking next to her looked up. "I heard that she has a rather unusual appearance, I believe it would be interesting to meet with her before we go," He added and the countess nodded. "Indeed" she replied before turning to Josephine. "I would like to meet this Zerg ambassador before we leave this place," She informed Josephine who struggled to hold in a wince. "Of course, my lady. I shall set up an appointment with her at once. If you would Like I can provide you with refreshments in one of our parlors?" She asked and the countess nodded.

"That is agreeable, I am eager to speak with her," She answered in a calm voice. Josephine nodded and lead her to one of the nicer parlors that had been set up for just such an occasion and left hurriedly, dispatching a servant to bring tea and pastries to the countess. Then she followed the sound of shouting to Miranda. The Zerg was laughing hysterically as she dodged an enraged Leliana. The others of the inner circle were laughing as they watched the two sprint around the yard, Miranda often flipping and leaping to evade the murder driven bard. "Enough!" Josephine yelled at them, causing them all to freeze.

Even Miranda who was in the middle of a flip. She hung in the air, looking back to Josephine with a curious expression. Josephine ignored the bizarre tableau with practiced eyes. "I have a countess who wants to meet Miranda for tea. Parlor on the third floor. Miranda if you mess up this deal I will ensure that you are eating cooked meat for the next month. No spices," She informed them. Miranda paled dramatically and cautiously lowered herself to the ground.

"Got it. I'll just go change. BRB," She told them before taking off at a rapid pace back to her rooms.

Josephine turned to look at Leliana who was breathing hard and still possessed a slightly wild look in her eyes. "And you!" The lady scolded, pointing an accusing finger at the Bard. "You should know better! Can't you see that she is doing this on purpose to wind you up?" She demanded and Leliana lowered her eyes a little at the chastisement. "Now, I am going to go supervise Miranda as she acts as an ambassador for her people and pray that your actions have not ruined our chance to getting the Vernas on our side," She told the spymistress frostily.

"That goes for you too Miranda," She spoke louder, knowing the Zerg had heard her. Her friend nodded, suitably sheepish and Josephine turned on her heel and strode back to the keep as she ascended the steps to the third floor.

* * *

Miranda joined her as she crested the second floor. She was wearing an ornate set of robes that consisted of a silver-grey under robe with wide, billowing sleeves, over this was a royal blue tunic edged in delicate silver embroidery that reached to midcalf and fastened up the front with sliver clasps. A sash made of blue grey satin embroidered with silver wrapped around her waist with the ends hanging decoratively in the front. The final touch was a charcoal grey cloak that wrapped around the neck and shoulders before draping smoothly down her back all the way to the floor. The top half of her stalks were pulled back and the wide sleeves hid her growing left arm.

She looked cool and regal with her crown like head piece and elegant stride. "Is this sufficient Ambassador?" She asked with a faint glimmer of amusement in her eyes.

"I believe so," Josephine answered, "And would you stop trying to get a rise out of Leliana? You're making my job harder than it needs to be," She added in exasperation.

Miranda smiled faintly. "I am sorry about that Josephine, but I'm hoping that she will crack and tell me what's on her mind. She can't continue to simply stare at me from afar." The taller woman replied as they approached the door. Josephine sighed and shook her head in acknowledgment. "True," She answered.

Josephine watched Miranda with a hawk like eye was the Zerg woman daintily sipped her tea. She danced the dance well and seemed to enjoy employing a method of speech that required the avoidance of direct questions. Yet, somehow, she managed to extract detailed accounts of how the Countess' family was doing, the state of the civil war, even going so far as to inquire about the state of affairs at court. In return, Miranda spun them fabulous tales of her home, speaking of her birthplace on the island of Char with fondness and of her childhood with her sister Sarah.

She waxed eloquent about the temple of Tython and her life as a Jedi consular and presented pleasing little anecdotes about the antics of her apprentices over the years. She even at one point mentioned her time serving as a knight and advisor to one king Jonathan Conte of Tortall. Each phrase was neatly delivered and spoken with a smooth and polished air. When the tea was over she left the Vernas suitably impressed and the deal solidified.

* * *

Ancient trees flashed past her as she ran. The skill and natural grace that she exhibited as she flipped and twirled her way over gnarled roots and balanced upon thin branches felt both exquisitely right, and profoundly wrong. "Hortho!" A male voice near her called. She wanted to frown but her face did not react. She knew what those words meant, it meant hurry but why was she hurrying? More to it, how had she understood? She had never heard this language in her life. "The intruder is near!" The voice added.

Her mouth opened and a voice that was not hers spoke in the same tongue. "Flank them, I want there to be no escape," The command was fluid and unbothered by her almost frantic pace.

"Yes Captain," Came the acknowledgements from either side. She did not look, she knew her orders were being carried out. She could sense their prey growing closer. They moved stealthily through the ancient wood that her people guarded, but this was their home, any change in the forest's patterns was immediately noticed. They swung into place around the brown cloaked figure. Her bow was out and an arrow strung. The gleaming silver tip was pointed directly at the figures head.

"Halt!" She commanded and the figure stopped. From the corner of her eyes she could see arrows peeking out from among the leaves surrounding them. A tendril of copper hair, much longer than her normal shoulder length fluttered on the edge of her vision. The figure stopped and their hands slowly lifted above their head in surrender. "Take off your hood and turn around," She continued and the figure reached their lifted hands up and tugged on the back of their hood, removing it from their head.

One of her comrades who could see the figures face gasped softly, too silent for human ears to detect. She felt her mouth go dry, segmented stalks gleamed like polished onyx in place of hair. The figure slowly turned and she was pierced by a pair of crystalline eyes the color of the palest of blue diamonds stared back at her. Black kohl surrounded them and long lashes curled away from them. Red lips quirked up in a small smile and skin that was pale as the moon shone faintly in the dim light, as if she had taken a bath in moonlight. She felt frozen, captivated by those eyes. Her hands shook and her arrow point quivered, a soft clearing of the throat brought her out of her trance.

"May I lower my arms now?" The voice was low and soothing, like dark velvet, unlike the crystalline, silvery voices she was used to hearing. She shivered at the voice and slowly lowered her bow.

"Captain?" A voice hissed at her in confusion. The reminder woke her fully and her arrow snapped up again, now aiming between those captivating eyes. "Who are you and why are you in our forest?" She demanded and the woman, or whatever she was smiled mischievously.

"In Imladris they call me Istaril Ellind. Among my own people, I am known by the name Miranda Starsinger. I am on my way to Erebor to speak with the dwarf king," The now named Istaril told her lightly. She blinked and one of her companions eased out of the forest. "The same Ellind who fought alongside High King Gil-Galad and saved his life? The same Ellind who drove her shield through the Dark Lord's chest and gave Isiludur time to remove the ring from his hand?" They continued and Ellind shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I didn't manage to get through the whole chest," Ellind mumbled in embarrassment. She steeled her eyes and drew her arrow back a little more.

"Prove it," She commanded and the woman who rolled her eyes. "The only way I could do that, my good captain, is if I present you with the twisted remains of my shield, which is currently on display next to Narsil in the Halls of Elrond. That's a decent trek from here so, unless you would like to wait here while I go and fetch it, is there any way that you could let an ex-Zerg go on her merry way to look at shiny things?" Ellind asked and she blinked.

The woman's method of speech was confusing and aggravating somehow, despite this, she couldn't help but be captivated by it all. "Captain, I think we should let her pass through," One of her subordinates told her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, he was tall and slender, long brown hair pulled away from his face and dresses in dark greens and browns his pointed ears were smaller than a normal elf's, but similar in size to Miranda's. She felt a strange sensation of both surprise and recognition at the man's appearance.

"Yes Captain, let's just let the me continue on my merry way. I'm essentially through your forest, if you insist then you can escort me to the nearest edge and I'll just make sure to go around your forest the next time I need to cross this area," The woman offered and she felt a brief moment of hesitation before she reluctantly let her bow relax, though the arrow remained nocked.

"Very well, we shall escort you to the edge of the forest but know that we will be watching you," She allowed. The woman smiled but looked at her second with a rueful smile.

"Rather paranoid isn't she?" Ellind stage whispered and the Second hid a smile. "You have no idea," He replied. She turned, about to scold him when darkness claimed her vision.

* * *

Leliana sat upright with a confused expression on her face. That had been one of the strangest dreams she'd ever had. To speak in a language, she had never heard in her life and yet understand it. The dream was more akin to a memory than a figment of her imagination, but she knew that she had never seen Miranda before that day on the bridge beneath the breach. She shook her head and threw her covers back. There was little chance of sleeping now.

She pulled on her armor and robes, taking a quick moment to peak out her window and scowl at the dark sky outside. Her nights had been plagued by dreams lately. Dreams that all seemed to feature around Miranda and not in the usual way. They often featured her staring at Miranda with some form of weapon aimed at her. The most confusing of which had been when she was staring through two pieces of glass that magnified whatever she saw through them.

In that case, it had been the back of Miranda's stalked head as the Zerg woman gesticulated wildly to a woman with pale blue eyes and long black hair. She shook her head and climbed up to her office in the rookery. Her birds shuffled sleepily as she passed them, mumbling and chuffing quietly to themselves. She settled at her desk and glared at the reports that lay there. All in neat piles that refused to become new paperwork. She stood abruptly, shoving her chair back, which caused several of her ravens to crack open an eye and glare at her, but she ignored the birds and walked to the window. The twin moons were high and the air still. Below her the fortress sat lit up and silent for easy inspection.

She could see the torches of those on watch but it was the early hours of the morning, few were awake or wanted to be at this hour. A figure moved on a nearby rooftop and her eyes immediately snapped to it, reaching for her bow as she did. If it was an assassin, then she needed to be able to dispatch them at once. The figure shuffled a little more and she squinted, moving quietly out onto the balcony and straining her eyes to see the dark figure.

She walked a little to the left and the profile resolved itself into Miranda. The Zerg woman was staring up at the sky as if she were lost in its sparkling depths. Leliana turned back to her desk and picked up the far eye she had recently purchased and walked back out, training the devise on Miranda. The Zerg was sitting at such an angle that Leliana could see a portion of her face. What she saw there almost made her cry. A look of heartbreaking longing sat on Miranda's face as she stared at the stars. Her eyes glowed like soft reflection of the stars and her skin seemed pale, unlike her usual olden tan. Under the moons it shone, like it had in her dream.

Her stalks appeared to almost suck the light out of the surroundings and even seemed to glow with a black light. This portrait made her look so strange, so unearthly, so ancient that Leliana could almost believe her to thousands of years old like the ancient elves. She shook her head and turned away, maybe she could find a book to read instead.


	21. I grieve for all that that was, and all that could have been

A heart rending cry of anguish shattered the dark stillness of the fortress in the deep black before dawn, jolting Leliana from another dream about Miranda. Immediately she recognized the timber of the wail, the layer of jangling tritones gave it away. She hastily threw on a robe over her night clothes and dashed, barefooted through the corridors. She flew down the steps three at a time, ignoring how her feet stung from the impact and the bone aching chill that emanated from the flagstones of the winter locked fortress.

She could hear others around her, voices shouting in alarm but the wail continued, rising and falling in sounds of unmistakable grief. Outside, Aitheria had woken and was bugling loudly, crashing against the walls of her stall as she tried to get to her rider. Leliana blasted past others who were moving in the same direction and just barely noticed Cassandra and Elariel also running in the same direction. Elariel was in little more than a pair of loose pants and a clinging undershirt while Cassandra wore similar, but heavier clothes and her feet were jammed into boots.

They thrust the door open and dashed out into the garden. The wail was so loud here that it made their ears ache, before it suddenly cut off, to be replaced by loud sobs. Leliana thrust the door to Miranda's sleeping quarters open and froze at what she saw. Miranda was collapsed on the floor in only her sleep clothes. A letter lay on the floor in front of her and her only hand was covering her mouth while tears poured down her face.

She was rocking back and forth and her eyes remained riveted on the letter on the floor while her hunched frame shuddered from her sobs. Leliana shook herself free of her shock and hurried forward, dropping to her knees at the distraught woman's side. "Miranda! What's wrong?" She asked but there was no response, just the sounds of Miranda's heart breaking as she cried and wailed again. Leliana reached out and touched Miranda's shoulder and tried to get Miranda to look at her. "Miranda! Please! What's wrong? What happened?" She pleaded.

"Am man?" Miranda sobbed still gazing blindly at the wall. "Am man mel gwathel! Am man? Baug manadh!" Before she dissolved into unintelligible whimpers and words. "Wie kann das Schicksal so grausam sein? Pourquoi les pouvoirs? Ce qui a attiré votre colère sur elle. Oh ma soeur, Mein Swester! Mel Gwathel!" She cried as she continued to rock, completely oblivious to the fact that Elariel was now kneeling next to her as well as she continued to babble in a mixture of languages.

The Seeker had all but slammed the door in the face of the curious before she had hurried over. She bent down and picked up the letter, frowning as she stared at it. "I do not recognize this language," She told them over the sound of Miranda's sobbing before joining them in trying to get the crying woman to speak in a language they understood.

"I swear, sometimes she sounds like she is speaking Orlesian, or ancient Avaar but it is so mangled that only the sounds are similar. They sound like gibberish to me," Leliana confessed, a little desperate.

"Ihr faer óminni aiónios," Miranda cried out again before returning to her silent oblivion.

"Black ink on a white page, words don't make sense. I know what they say, but I don't want to believe. Can't believe," A boy's soft voice murmured from a corner and Elariel's head snapped up.

"Cole!" She called, relief on her face. "Can you help us? Can you tell us what's wrong?" She begged. There was a crash outside and they all turned to look at the door. Something smashed against it, causing the timbers to shiver. Before anyone could protest Cole had hurried to the door and wrenched it open. How Aitheria had managed to get to the garden when the only entrance was through the castle was unknown but the massive hind stood there now, eyes wide and nostrils flaring.

"Nirana. Am man Nirana? Pourquoi? Po t'nash-veh Ko-kai?" Miranda whimpered again and the hind's eyes grew wide.

"A friend. A sister, ages spent together. Triumphs, sorrows. They shared them. One of the few who truly understood." Cole mumbled and their attention snapped back to him. "Black glyphs on a white page, written in the language of truth. No lies, the ancient language never lies. Dead, faded, a monster that she could not defeat. Soul so damaged there was nothing left to send to the afterlife. Gone. Faded. Oh my Sister why?" Cole looked down at Miranda with clear anguish on his face.

"I can't make her forget. She made me promise and her mind is too strong. Nothing could make her forget if she didn't want to," The pain Miranda was experiencing was clearly distressing the young man as he gazed on helplessly as Miranda continued to sob and whimper. Aitheria made a low, mournful sound, one that told of the Hind's heartbreak. Miranda's eyes drifted to her companion and clearly saw her.

She began to mumble in a strange language that sounded like it was a jumbled collection of a thousand others. Aitheria made soft soothing noises and Miranda turned slowly to look at the three women kneeling next to her as if just realizing that they were there. Aitheria turned her attention to Cole who cocked his head before nodding and disappearing.

"Miranda, what's wrong?" Leliana begged again, laying her hand on Miranda's shoulder and looking into her bloodshot eyes. "Melethronen?" She whispered brokenly up at Leliana her eyes looking like their normal pale blue diamond had shattered, leaving only raw, razor sharp shards to shred her soul.

"Miranda, it's me, Leliana," Miranda's eyes showed no recognition at Leliana's words, her hand reached up and touched Leliana's face with tentative fingers.

Fragile hope lit in her eyes as she stared at the spymistress. "Meleth nin," She breathed in what could only be called love. "Man agorer anlen meleth nin?" She asked quietly, her fingers reaching up to trace Leliana's ear, causing the bard to shiver, the move felt…Familiar, too familiar, like something she craved. She felt frightened at the feeling and tried to move away.

The hope in Miranda's eyes flickered and died before they clouded over again with pain. She lunged forward in a move that startled the three around her and fastened her arm around Leliana's waist. Her cries returned as she clung to the spymistress and sobbed. Words tumbling from her mouth in an unintelligible stream, tears pouring down her face as she cried, pleaded and whimpered. Leliana could do little more than rub soothing circles on Miranda's back, feeling her heart constrict at the pain she was witnessing.

Nothing she said or did seemed to have any impact on Miranda, who continued to sob and cry. Her arm locked around Leliana who could only remain kneeling and holding the Zerg woman. Cassandra and Elariel looked at each other in uncertainty before they reached out and placed their hands on Miranda's shoulder, offering what comfort they could. They remained like that while the insensate Miranda shattered before their eyes. Eventually they all drifted off to sleep. Miranda still clutching Leliana and the others leaning against each other and Leliana's cheek resting on Miranda's stalks.

* * *

The light was green and gold. Around her high trees rose up like the pillars of a cathedral. Green ferns filled the ground below. It was a beautiful place of peace and tranquility. She looked around the forest, it was so different from her first home, but she could see the peace this place held. She felt something pulling her forward. Instinctively she followed the pull until she stumbled on a violently sudden clearing. The trees were blasted away and the ground was glassed. The sun, gentle amongst the trees beat down with merciless strength in the open.

But this devastation held little interest to her. It was the form in the center that drew her eye and her feet. A woman in a stained green chiton lay curled in a fetal position on the ground, shoulders shaking with sobs. She recognized the woman as she drew closer, those stalks were unmistakable. "My love," She whispered and the woman looked up slowly. As if the effort was nearly beyond her ability.

She felt her heart slam to a stop, her love's face was gaunt. She was starved, her eyes red from weeping which made her blue irises glow all the brighter. Miranda's lips moved but a harsh croak was all that came out and she stepped forward. "Oh beloved, what happened?" She begged, kneeling down and gently cupping the Zerg's gaunt cheek. More tears filled the blue diamond eyes and pale lips trembled.

"Please, talk to me," She pleaded, desperate to gain an answer, to sooth her other half's pain. Miranda's head turned away, shame on her face.

"I do not deserve your love," The Zerg's harsh voice whispered as her body slowly lay itself back down on the scorched earth.

She reeled back in shock. How could her beloved say such things? "Yes you do! You deserve all my love, you could never do anything to make me stop loving you!" She cried vehemently gripping Miranda's shoulders and dragging Miranda up to face her. "Why are you saying such things?" She demanded.

Tears trickled from Miranda's eyes as she answered. "I thought I found you…but it wasn't. I betrayed you," She whispered brokenly. She opened her mouth but Miranda wasn't done yet. "The worst is that…. I still love him," She watched in shock as Miranda collapsed, only her hands kept the disconsolate woman from returning to the ground.

"Oh Miranda," She sighed, pulling the shaking body into her embrace and gently stroking the sobbing woman's shoulders. "It's not easy, and I expected something to happen like this. I know that loving me is not easy when you have to find me and court me again and again because I don't remember you. I wasn't even in that universe, so you would have been alone there anyway. You deserve love. You deserve happiness," Miranda looked up and tried to speak but she overrode the Zerg.

"No Miranda, I didn't expect you to find me every time. I am not angry at you. You lived in that universe for forty years. I am glad you found love there. I know you were in a war. You are an easy woman to love, I can't fault him for falling into the same trap I did," She told her love fiercely, emerald eyes burning into her love's blue diamond. She could see the self-recrimination bubbling behind them and she sighed before leaning in and kissing the Zerg fiercely.

Miranda didn't respond for a moment before melting into the kiss. When they pulled apart she stayed close, leaning their foreheads together and wrapping her arms around the skinny woman. "Nothing could make me love you less. You didn't betray me, and I will always find you. Please trust me on that my love," She pleaded and Miranda whimpered a little, nestling deeper into her arms and nodding. She felt a slight tingling run along her limbs and clung to her love tightly.

"I am sorry, my time is up. They only let me visit you for a short time," Miranda looked up at her, tears forming in her eyes.

"How will I know if it's you again?" Miranda pleaded, causing a faint, sad smile to appear on her face. "I will be the one who can't stay away. I will beg for them to let me give you some kind of sign, even though they take my memories, I will always search for you." She promised as she felt her extremities starting to fade.

"I love you, my beautiful huntress," She breathed, pressing her lips to Miranda's one more time before she faded entirely, leaving the other half of her soul behind in the shattered clearing.

* * *

Dawn came in a wash of grey light from the heavily clouded sky. Leliana awoke from her heart rending dream, stiff and slightly sore. She was curled over Miranda who had wrapped her arm around Leliana's midsection with a vice like grip. Elariel was leaning against Leliana's back on the right while Cassandra was in a similar pose on the left. Something let out a loud sigh near them and she turned to catch sight of Aitheria laying on the ground a little bit behind her, providing a heavy, silver wall of fur and warmth.

Elariel snuffled and sat up, looking around blearily. "Wha?" She mumbled, her face covered in fabric wrinkles and her hair flat on one side.

Cassandra gave a large snort and sat up violently. "Dragons!" She gasped. Her hair was sticking out at wild angles and the longer portions that she braided hung loose around her head. Leliana rolled her eyes and sat up stiffly. Miranda grunted and lifted her head, looking around in confusion. "Wha…" She cleared her throat, her voice scratchy. "What happened?" She asked uncertainly.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Leliana answered, leaning over and retrieving the letter from where it lay and handing it to Miranda. The Zerg woman sat up, rolling her neck to loosen the knots and took the letter. She looked at it and gasped, her eyes darting over the paper and tearing up again. "Miranda? What happened?" Cassandra asked gently.

Miranda tried to speak, but it took several tries before her voice would answer her commands. "It… it's a letter from home." She managed, voice thick with tears that she made a valiant effort to hold back. "Just read it Miranda. Don't think. Read it out loud," Leliana coaxed gently.

Miranda nodded stiffly and swallowed hard before she began to read. "Dear General Starsinger, we are sad to inform you that Commander Nirana Goldeye faded yesterday at twenty-two hundred hours, on the ninth of December, 87-476 SF. She was engaged on a hunting mission with a class seven chaos born and was separated from her hunting group. During the battle the monster managed to injure her severely. She slew it but unfortunately this Chaos born had mutated a venom powerful enough to affect her Fea. Medical attention arrived too late and she Faded late last evening." Her voice shook and broke on the word fade. "Is there anything else?" Elariel nudged gently and Miranda nodded, clearing her throat and continuing. "As written in her will, we will place her belongings that she bequeathed to you in storage until you may retrieve them. We also have enclosed the personal letter she left for you in the event of her Fading, as well as a token she requested be sent to you. We are sorry for your loss." Tears once again quivered in her bright blue eyes and she struggled to hold in her sobs.

Aitheria leaned forward and nudged her side gently, making soft crooning noises. Leliana looked at the doe and could see tears sitting in the deep liquid brown eyes. "Who was Nirana?" She asked gently, laying her hand on Miranda's shoulder. Miranda looked up with broken eyes. "She was a fellow huntress," She murmured sadly. "A sister."

"How could you get a letter from home? I thought the way to your universe was sealed," Cassandra asked carefully, uncertain of how to ask without setting Miranda off again. Miranda's shoulders slumped and her head bowed.

"When it rains it pours huh Aitheria," She mumbled, leaning her hand against the doe's head. "Miranda?" Elariel asked, becoming worried. Leliana watched her uncertainly and Miranda seemed to be gathering herself. She looked up, her face serious. "When I told you how I arrived here I told the truth," She paused, as if trying to find her next words. "I was... extruded through an outer crack in the fade and dumped on the mountainside. Several soldiers attempted to detain me, but I knocked them out and followed the Force to you," She took a deep breath. "Everything about my past is also true. I was hatched on the… on the planet Char with my sister Sarah and I was trained in the Jedi Temple… on the planet Tython," She finished, putting emphasis on the word planet. Leliana could feel gears turning as she remembered the definition of the word planet.

"However…" Miranda stated, holding up a hand to forestall any outbursts. "I belong to another order, one that has held my soul for a very long time. This order is meant to hunt down the monsters that are born between worlds," Cassandra stared at her in disbelief. "Between worlds?" She asked skeptically and Miranda nodded, her tears had dried, but her face was set in a rare expression on solemnity.

"The D'ni call it the Great Tree of Possibilities. The scientific communities of a thousand universes call it the multi-dimensional or multi universe theory. Essentially picture a tangle of stings. Each string is itself fraying into a million threads that diverge at choices. So somewhere out in the multiverse there is a Cassandra who never became a seeker, a Leliana who fell in love with the Warden and a Qunari mage who is acting as the Inquisitor. A thousand, thousand choices leading to an unnumbered collection of universes." They all stared at her in shock, unable to comprehend what she was telling them.

She smiled a little at their expressions but continued. "The problem is that sometimes things get out of their own world and into others. Sometimes they get changed by the raw chaos that sits between the threads and become something truly monstrous. It is the job of my order, my people. To hunt them down before they cause irreparable harm to the threads they enter," They all stared at her, and for a moment she looked incredibly weary. "We are free from time, yet bound to it. Our bodies are immortal so long as our souls or Fea to use the Eldar term, remain intact but sometimes the soul can be damaged so badly that there is no hope of recovery, even to place one's soul in an afterlife. Meaning that the soul cannot remain in one piece and scatters to the winds of time, space and the void. Never to reform." She bowed her head and appeared to be waiting for their reaction.

Cassandra was the first to pull herself together enough to ask the question they were all wondering now. "Then why are you here?" She asked and Miranda made a small huffing sound close to a laugh. "Just because we keep the threads safe from outside incursion does not mean that we let them be damaged by internal threats." She looked up and focused her gaze on Elariel. "Though there is always a hero that raises up to combat the threat, sometimes they need a hand," Her lips quirked a little, but her eyes remained sad as they gazed at the she-elf.

"I was assigned here as a long-term mission to protect this world and ensure that the threat is neutralized. It's a no holds barred kind of mission, but I tend to favor helping the hero then simply jumping in and saving the day. You don't learn anything then and you are left to the mercies of the next villain if I do that." She closed her eyes which had taken on a faint glow and bowed her head again.

"What will happen after all this?" Leliana whispered, uncertain at the tight feeling that had gripped her chest. Miranda shrugged. "If I have reason to stay, I take a holiday and stay. I'm allowed up to a thousand years per stay. So I don't see why I can't. Hell, I could even age to match everyone around me if I wanted. Just instead of me joining you in whatever afterlife awaits, I go back to work," She replied, trying to sound nonchalant, but sounding like she was staving off a deep sadness.

They all sat, staring at Miranda who now was petting Aitheria. She looked calm, unperturbed by the silence that was now filling the room, but somehow Leliana knew that Miranda was tense, waiting for the blow of rejection and distancing herself from the pain that would come if that happened. "So you really were sent by the Maker," Cassandra murmured, but Miranda's head shot up.

"No." She answered, almost violently. "Do not make me something religious. I have no place in your pantheon. I am just someone who happens to hunt monsters, be they chaos born or world born. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't deal with gods… except for my sister and patron but the last thing I want is to be held up like some form of messiah," She told the seeker firmly, a near manic look in her eye as she stressed this.

Cassandra reared back, startle by Miranda's vehemence. "So what happens now?" Elariel asked quietly and Miranda turned to face her, eyes beginning to glow again.

"We kill Corypheus, save the world from itself, and make sure that the members of the inquisition grow to a ripe old age and pass on in their sleep surrounded by their children," She answered calmly. "And for today…" She paused and swallowed had. "Today I grieve for a fallen sister of nineteen or so cycles." The others stared at her in shock at how she simply wanted to sweep this under the carpet. "Just tuck this into the file labelled, 'Weird shit about Miranda,' and let's continue on as we have," Miranda pleaded.

The three looked at each other before nodding hesitantly. "Do you need anything?" Leliana asked the Zerg cautiously but Miranda shook her head, standing and moving to the side so Aitheria could haul herself to her feet. "What you have all done already is more than enough. I just… I just need to vanish for a while. Just for today," She promised.

"Where will you go?" Cassandra asked worriedly as Miranda walked over to the chest at the foot of her bed and began pulling out the silver fur and wool that she had worn during the battle of Haven. "Out into the surrounding mountains. I'll be back by midnight. I need to say goodbye," She answered, the last statement little more than a whisper as she clearly fought to maintain control.

The three women nodded and left, though Leliana did so reluctantly. "What do we do now?" Elariel asked her companions. Leliana shrugged, still looking back towards the garden even as the other two led her away.

"It does not really change anything," She told them and Elariel nodded before hurrying away to change her clothes and get to work as she was certain that Josephine was in a panic over wasted study time. As she left, Cassandra snorted.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" She demanded, looking a little disgusted at Leliana's attitude. "But it is." Leliana protested, turning her attention to the Seeker. "It's no different than if we made a big fuss over the fact that you are in line for the Nevarran throne. You would hate it and beat the stuffing out of anyone who tried. Don't do the same to Miranda," She commanded fiercely. Cassandra looked her over, a twinkle of understanding in her amber eyes. "And will you hold to that as well?" She asked, her voice gentler then it had been a moment ago.

"Of course," Leliana lied before she turned and left, missing the look of pity on Cassandra's face.

"No you won't," the Seeker murmured, shaking her head sadly after the bard who she knew was busy trying to hide heartbreak under her usual prickly attitude. After all, how did one cope with finding out that the one who had captured your heart would outlive you and was barred from even following you to the great beyond?

* * *

Miranda swung up onto Aitheria's back and rode her out of the sheltered confines of the fortress. Once out on the causeway the wind that tore over the mountain peaks roared to life. It snatched at her wolf skin cloak with greedy fingers. Trying to pull it off. Her re-growing arm was now the size of a six-year old's, so she was able to use the smaller limb to clutch it close. In her right hand was a leather bundle. Aitheria trotted across the causeway and from the gatehouse up into the mountain peaks that surrounded them. Aitheria poured on the speed once they were beyond the foot traffic, transitioning into her signature bounding gate.

It was nearly an hour later when the hind pulled to a halt as close to the top of the tallest nearby peak. Miranda slid from Aitheria's back, clutching the bundle in her right hand now and used her left to climb. Aitheria gingerly picked her way up to the cliff edge, much nimbler now that she was unburdened. They stood at the top and looked out over the valley and at Skyhold that sat just below them. She looked up at the cloud mantled sky and she pursed her lips. She needed a clear sky for this. The wind rattled her stalks as she bowed her head and reached deep, summoning the Force and wrapping it around her like a cloak.

Most Force users would not even attempt such a thing, but she had used these powers for cycles. She had fought through wars that lasted decades and dragged starships to heel. She may hide it behind a façade of sarcasm and chain them with her own morals but she had the ability to move planets from their orbiti if she so chose. When her eyes opened, they glowed blue-white with the power. She pushed outward, pushing away the clouds that covered the sky and halting the wind that whistled around her. Flakes of snow froze in the air and the sun now bathed the pure white filed around her, making it glitter like diamonds.

Her eyes still glowing, she sank to her knees and unwrapped the bundle at her feet. She placed a tall, fat candle made of black wax, sitting on an ornate metal plate carved with elegant Vulcan symbols before her and lit it with a thought, compressing the air around the wick until it ignited. She pulled out seven sticks of incense and lit them from the candle flame and inserted them into small holes in the handle holder so they radiated out in spokes. With trembling hands, she picked up the parchment envelope that held the letter and gift. The silver wax seal held it just and she carefully broke it, pulling out the sheet of parchment written in a familiar hand.

_Miranda,_

_If you are reading this, then I have Faded. I'm sorry for leaving you like this. I never meant for whatever happened to me to cause me to fade. You must promise me to continue on Miranda. Don't fall into another depression. You're stronger than that. Of the two of us you always were. I don't think I ever told you how much I admired you and looked up to you. The things you've seen, done and had done to you would break a lesser person. Yet you have simply laughed at it all and stabbed it in the face, a proper application of violence as you always called it. You were already an old hand at what you did by the time I came along, I'll never forget how we met. The powers sticking us in a room and telling us that due to your, as they termed it 'fuck up,' new members were now required to spend their first half cycle with a mentor. You looked like you had swallowed a lemon only to have it detonate halfway down. Gods you looked so different then. You still had those damn bone wings, and chitin, though you did drop the armour three cycles later. It took you nearly seven to lose those wings. I think you just liked not having to carry a sword. Anyway, our first long term mission will always stick with me. Pirates of the Caribbean and damn did you make a great pirate. I sometimes miss those days, you training me how to fight and sailing through the worst weather. I hear that the powers kept the racer in storage, just for you._

_Please Miranda, swear to me by all that's holy and your desk that you will live just as fiercely as you always have. Promise me that you will stay the same, crazy, intuitive, kind and downright stubborn Zerg. And I know that you will find her again. Remember that Miri. She is looking for you even if she doesn't know it. After all, you are her Beautiful Huntress. Know that when they finally let you two be together that I will be there for the final wedding, just like I was for each and every one that you two have had before. I have been checking up on your daughter frequently, she doesn't blame either of you. turns out she found herself some bigshot elf warrior and they're living happily in Valinor. She understands the love that drew you together and she remembers how her mother was after you were taken. She forgives you and wanted me to tell you that you have three grandchildren. The eldest is named Miranda apparently._

_I have instructed the Bureau to send this with a gift should I fade, by the way. You get my gear. My kids get the rest, I'm sure that my journals will make for a lovely family heirloom for Soren and his descendants._

_Live fiercely, live free. I love you sister dear, never forget that._

_Nirana._

She bit her lips as she held back the tears. "Oh Nirana," She whispered before she shook the envelope. A slither of metal a chain bearing a silver, leaf entwined amulet slid into her palm. Hidden among the designs was the vulcan symbol for peace and long life, the green enamel of the leaf itself shone with a deep emerald. She blinked back more tears and gently slid the chain around her neck before placing the letter in a pocket and turning her attention to her miniature alter.

The fragrant smoke curled up into the now still air and she bowed her head, speaking in the trade tongue of the Bureau. "Nirana Celeste Goldeye, Commander of armies, slayer of Chaos Born. Huntress of great skill. Loving mother to her children. Devoted wife to her partners. Wise Seeress who saved thousands. Warrior and General. No strikes upon her record, and all missions completed successfully." She paused in her recitation, fighting the lump that formed in her throat. "And.. and the best damned sister anyone could ask for. Loyal to a fault and devoted to her family. May the void be kind to your spirit," She whispered, tears dripping from her eyes.

Aitheria knelt next to her, 'A kind friend, no mount or companion went without a treat when she was near. We mourn your loss, dearest friend. May your soul light the way when despair is greatest. Let the light of your memory glow bright in our hearts. The stars of a thousand worlds will remember and sing of your deeds, as we will this day,' The hind chanted sadly. Miranda took a shuddering breath before she looked up and began to sing.

Her layered voices wove around each other in a collection of otherworldly harmonies as she poured her sorrow into the wind with both mind and voice. She told the tale of her dear friend, reciting her deeds and accomplishments. Aitheria stood next to her and echoed her with long, low bass notes. Both of them poured out their grief into the sky, headless as the sun passed overhead and set. Stars lit with fierce brilliance, burning silently in the heavens without the muting light of the moons.

* * *

Leliana paced agitatedly along the balcony of the rookery. She had watched as the sky had cleared with startling immediacy that she somehow knew was Miranda's doing. A bubble of still air seemed to encompass the top of the highest northern peak and she picked up her spy glass. It was still very far away but she caught sight of the top of Miranda's head and Aitheria standing next to the kneeling Zerg. Her ears picked faint and ethereal strains of music on the winds. With a sigh, she lowered the spyglass and turned away, resuming her pacing. How could Miranda have kept this? She thought fiercely but that thought felt hollow.

She knew exactly why Miranda had hidden it. She would have done the same. She felt so…confused, hurt, sad, unsure. Her dreams had grown steadily more vivid, haunting her at night with visions of strange and confusing things and events that seemed to focus on Miranda. Sometimes she wasn't even a woman or even human. She had seen fantastical and frightening things, like burning spheres of fire that she knew were stars, hanging in a void of darkness she called space.

Miranda in armour that shouldn't exist, fighting with weapons that she both understood intrinsically and yet not at all. How could she know exactly what a Widow Mass Effect rifle was and how to take it apart and put back together blindfolded, yet not understand in the slightest? And now to find out that Miranda was an immortal being who had been sent here by something greater than even the Maker? Her life could not take this many blows to her understanding.

And above it all, perhaps the most frightening thing was her feelings for Miranda. They went far beyond anything she could even begin to name. It was a powerful longing, this need to be near her, like being away caused her soul to whimper and reach for Miranda's. It terrified her. She was Leliana, the Nightingale. Men and women had fallen at her feet, hoping for even the glint of a smile. Yet here she was, almost physically bound to Miranda… The immortal, heaven sent Miranda. What chance did she, a blood-stained bard have? What hope could she even begin to cling to that Miranda would even think to want her?

She leaned against the outer wall and slid down it, wrapping her arms around her knees, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. Why was the Maker so cruel? She felt a shiver crawl down her spine as a particularly haunting harmonic combinations drifted to her on the wind. Who was she, to even dream that she could achieve love. If no one had loved her when she was still happy and carefree, who would want to love her now that she was cruel and cynical? She closed her eyes even tighter and pressed her head into her knees, crying for everything she had dreamed she could have. She only knew one thing, she had to stay away from Miranda. Maybe distance would help lessen the ache that had developed in her heart.


	22. Just Trust Me

They were three weeks away before the winter ball at Halamshiral and the entire Inquisition was in an uproar. Josephine had turned into a Drill Sargent, crying orders out as she dashed about the keep like a mad woman. Everyone knew to stay out of her way or to hop to it when she turned her attention to you. Miranda had begun to collude with both the madwoman herself and the seamstress for reasons no one knew but many feared. In the meantime, Miranda’s arm had finally returned to full normal size and her caloric intake had gone back down to pre-Battle of Haven levels.

The day that her arm was dubbed “regrown,” Miranda had gone in search of Cassandra. She found the Seeker hacking determinedly at a dummy who looked thoroughly abused. “I’m baaaack.” She sang happily, stalking toward her friend. Cassandra looked up and saw Miranda’s mischievous grin and felt herself smiling in return. It was nice to see Miranda whole and smiling once again. The Zerg had been far too melancholic these past few weeks, first the affair with her sister and the truth coming out between the four of them of Miranda’s true origins.

Cassandra and Elariel had made a great deal of effort to treat her the same and the Seeker liked to think that she had succeeded. Leliana though was a whole other matter. The bard had become even more withdrawn. Refusing to interact with Miranda as she had before. Answering in only monosyllables when the Zerg spoke to her and curtly dismissing Miranda after their mission related talk had finished. Miranda as a result tended to have a dejected air about her when she left the Bard’s company.

“So I see,” She noted dryly, her amber eyes twinkling with hidden laughter that only those who knew her would see. Miranda met her gaze with her own sparkling gaze and an understanding passed between the two warrior women. Cassandra let her gaze drift to the russet leather sheath in Miranda’s hand, the golden embellishments that wrapped around it glittering in the light. “Do you even remember how to use that?” She demanded playfully though to most it would have sounded mocking.

Miranda grinned fiercely, exposing her fangs in a way that would have terrified most warriors, but Cassandra knew that the deadly acid that lurked within would never be used on her. “I think I have some vague recollections of which end goes where,” She answered cheekily. Cassandra snorted.

“Then, by all means. Show me how your edge has rusted after all that pampering and bed rest,” She challenged. Miranda’s already wide grin grew by a few molars, a feat that Cassandra would have thought impossible. “Happily,” Miranda responded, sliding the gleaming elven saber from its leather home.

“Though to make this more interesting, how about a wager?” Miranda offered as she twirled her sheath through her fingers like a baton. Cassandra looked up from where she had set her shield down at the foot of her thoroughly battered dummy. “What kind of wager?” She asked cautiously. She knew that Miranda was no gambler, that meant that the sneaky witch was up to something.

“Winner gets one wish from the loser,” Miranda answered, a tiny smirk playing around her lips. Cassandra frowned. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know what Miranda would extract from her if she lost but she was not willing to let this about go so easily. She could already feel her muscles ratcheting up in excitement growing as she mentally prepared for the duel. The truth of the matter was that she had missed fighting Miranda. Dummies simply didn’t fulfill her as they once had. When she fought Miranda, it was a true battle of wills. The Zerg drove her to fight harder, move faster, react swift. It drove Cassandra to new heights of excellence.

She noticed it on the field. Her opponents were far slower then what she drove herself to counter, their strikes were weaker. Still deadly and enough to hurt or incapacitate but, to one who had been on the receiving end of Miranda’s sword descending on a shield, felt weaker. “Very well, I look forward to you cleaning all my armour and weapons,” Cassandra agreed and Miranda’s eyes took on a frightening twinkle.

“Oh I don’t know, I think you would make a much better genie, personally,” Miranda told her cheekily as she lay her sheathe down next to Cassandra’s shield and twirled the silver blade around her, letting the sun illuminate the bright blade. Cassandra felt her eye twitch slightly before she strode to a point on the field across from Miranda. They squared off, Cassandra taking a low plow guard, the hilt held in both hands at her hips, the blade at an angle. Miranda arched her blade up and over her head like a scorpion’s tail, blade parallel to the ground and her stance similar to a lunge.

“Begin,” Cassandra commanded after a breath of stillness. They exploded towards each other. Cassandra driving her blade forward and up, aiming for Miranda’s throat. The curved blade descended from its position, swiping Cassandra’s longsword away as Miranda shifted her weight forward and straightened her legs, twisting into a pirouette to gain momentum for her diagonally downward slash that Cassandra met with a solid stance. They drove at each other, neither willing to concede defeat but willing to give ground to gain an advantage.

Miranda was a shining whirlwind of silver and limbs. They kicked and punched, slashed and, even at one point, Cassandra scratched Miranda in an open-handed slap. This was no holds barred, everything that they could uses bar Miranda’s more…. esoteric skills were pulled. They clashed, sparks dancing off their blades as the elven steel skated across human steel. Their blades were locked and both were pushing, straining to force the other back.

“Having fun yet?” Miranda asked, her face close to Cassandra’s over their struggling blades.

Cassandra bared her teeth in a warrior’s grin and kicked Miranda in the gut, sending her back a step. The air rushed from Miranda’s lungs in a whoosh and she gasped like a landed trout. However, she kept her blade high, intercepting Cassandra’s strike. “Yes, I think I am,” Cassandra informed her as they began to circle like battling lionesses.

“Yay,” Miranda wheezed faintly, though she was still smiling. They lunged back, this time Miranda was pouring on the speed and flexibility, leaping, flipping, twisting and twirling like a cat possessed. Their fight had drawn a crowed, with coin once more exchanging hands as the two favorite swordswomen went at it hammer and tongs.

The fight ended suddenly with Miranda’s blade diving through a tiny crack in Cassandra’s guards. She weaved up and flicked the Seeker’s sword away as Miranda dove around behind, the flat spine of her single bladed sword resting in Cassandra’s unprotected throat, simulating a killing blow. Cassandra froze as her body reacted to the feeling of cold steel at her jugular, before she recognized that Miranda would not accidentally slit her throat.

“I yield,” She finally growled. There were cheers and groans in equal measures, punctuated by the clink of coins as winnings were collected. The pair shook hands like they always did.

“So you ready to fulfill my wish?” Miranda asked with a grin. Cassandra felt a fission of foreboding but she had given her word. She would not back out now, no matter what Miranda did to her.

“What is it?” She asked stoically, preparing for the worst.

“I get to dress you for the winter ball and do your hair,” Miranda informed her with a smile that was borderline sadistic. Cassandra froze, feeling the blood drain from her face, suddenly the idea of breaking her word was looking like a rather sensible option.

She swallowed, her mouth dry. “W…what?” She croaked and Miranda’s smile didn’t diminish in the slightest.

“I’m going to put you in a dress,” She informed Cassandra slowly as if explaining it to a three-year-old. Cassandra almost ran then and there, the smile on Miranda’s face had become almost feral.

“Do I have a say?” She almost stammered, which was ridiculous, Cassandra Pentaghast did not stammer.

“Nope!” Miranda chirped.

“A dress?” Cassandra confirmed weakly, hoping to the maker, Andraste and any deity who was listening that the answer would be in her favor.

“Yep!” Miranda answered, popping the p at the end of the word, and Cassandra’s hopes along with it. “Oh” Was all Cassandra could answer and Miranda nodded, patting her on the head, a move that would have usually set the Zerg back by several months in regards to her possessing a right arm. Now, however, all Cassandra could do was watch numbly as Miranda scooped up her sheath, slid her sword home and skip away, singing something about letting it go at the top of her lungs. Bull began to laugh thunderously. The sound woke her up and she glared venomously at him.

“Shut it, I bet she has an outfit for you as well,” She informed the behemoth who quickly shut up and paled dramatically. Sera sniggered next to him, only for the realization that Miranda had teamed up with Josephine and the Seamstress dawn on her, making her understand that she too would not be escaping unscathed. “Oh shite,” She swore violently, and for the first time in her life, Cassandra agreed with Sera. It was…disturbing.

* * *

Miranda flicked her pencil over the thick sketch pad with flair as she put the finishing touches on her own outfit for the ball. She never claimed to be a great mind when it came to fashion, but in her rather expansive experience, she had seen some truly stunning outfits. Now she was bringing her memory to bear, churning out sketches and ideas to Josephine and the seamstress, a woman named Helen Wright. Formidable yet kind, like all others of her species. If the reactions of these two acknowledged fashion conscious women were anything to go on, then Miranda’s goal of inciting court wide envy among the vain and pompous Orlesian nobility was going to be a success. She had ordered an inordinate amount of fabric from the bureau (using her own funds) and supplied the seamstress with patterns that they had agreed on.

Thus armed, Helen had disappeared into the bolts of elven weaves, exotic leathers and plush velvets from far off universes. The cobblers had been drafted as well to make the shoes for the party and, with the promise of access to Miranda’s rather expansive hoard, well, they would be the talk of Orlais. She heard Josephine come up behind her and look over her shoulder at the design.

“Oh Maker, is that for you?” She breathed in awe. Miranda smiled, rather proud of the reaction and nodded. She pointed at the titles she had scrawled at the top for use later and smirked a little at the ambassador’s gasp.

“I figure we could bust out a few of my titles to keep the court focused on me. That way I can help us gain influence at court and Elariel can scamper about behind the scenes doing what needs to be done,” She told her friend, feeling rather pleased with her plan.

“That would do it,” Josephine told her before taking a step back and moving to sit at her desk.

“But… what about Leliana? Don’t you think that she might be… well… intimidated by so many lofty titles?” She asked hesitantly, settling herself in her chair and folding her hands in a businesslike, yet demure fashion, her deep brown eyes hesitant.

Miranda’s shoulders slumped a little. “Let’s face it, I’ve tried showing her my down to earth, fun loving side. So I figure that if I bust out the titles and… this,” She gestured to her sketch. “Then maybe she’ll be stunned long enough for me to steal a kiss without losing something I’m attached to… Seriously, re-growing arms is tiring, and even I can’t fix a severed neck,” She informed the ambassador wearily.

She had been trying it slow. Leliana had been giving her signals that she was interested. Then suddenly she was an ice queen to rival any of the best. She had confided in Cassandra who had demanded to know why Miranda wasn’t outside Leliana’s window singing her love and devotion to the withdrawn bard. Miranda couldn’t quite explain to her friend why. She was terrified of messing up again. The pain she had felt at her betrayal of her love had nearly destroyed her. So now she was determined to wait.

If Leliana really was…her, then Miranda would happily wait for her. She would wait till the stars of every universe faded and their main planets fell off their axis for her love. But how did one explain her crippling fear and shyness about all things to do with attracting one that she found desirable? It was actually pretty pathetic. Over a hundred thousand years of experience and she still fumbled at even the most basic of courting rituals. She was pretty sure that delivering massive gems to the object of her affection would garner attention, it really didn’t help her in the long run. Hell, Aphrodite had deemed her hopeless at romance before squealing loud enough to cause several of her stalks to fall off when Miranda had told the goddess exactly why she refused to date any of the fabulously handsome heroes she interacted with on a daily basis. Really, all Miranda could do was sigh.

* * *

Josephine looked at the dejected looking Miranda and felt a deep urge to slap her red headed friend. The Zerg in front of her looked so dejected and downright heartbroken that there should be stories written about them. The worst part was that Miranda’s affections were not one sided. Far from it in fact. Josephine, Cassandra and Cullen had to endure multi hour meetings filled with heartbroken glances from Miranda whenever Leliana wasn’t looking and longing looks from Leliana when Miranda was distracted.

Indeed, Josephine was unsure how much more Cassandra could take before the closet romantic stormed the rookery and forced Leliana to confess her feelings at sword point. Not that Josephine was any better. In fact, she would probably be the one holding Leliana still while they pried a confession out of the stubborn woman. Miranda confided in Cassandra, and through a judicious application of wine on Josephine’s part, she would receive Leliana’s confessions.

In turn, both women would meet to commiserate using only hand-written notes to prevent Miranda from overhearing their conversations. That was really the only way to talk about the Zerg without her knowing about it. “So everything is arranged?” Miranda asked, dragging Josephine back into the real world.

“Yes, with the help you’ve given us with the outfits for us all, we will be the talk of the court,” She gushed.

Miranda smiled a little, her eyes slowly regaining their proper sparkle. “And we depart in only five days if the rumor mill is correct,” She urged and Josephine sniffed.

“It is, all of our things will be sent ahead. As you suggested, we set up a camp for our party outside the actual city. With the weather there being so mild, we can live in pavilions quite comfortably. This means that if something goes wrong we will not be so easily trapped,” She replied, feeling rather smug at their preparations. It had taken some convincing for some like Vivienne but, in the end, it made sense for them all. This way it also meant that they needn’t impinge on another noble to house their rather large party.

Another bonus, as well as the excuse they used to said nobles. Miranda grinned “Perfect, then I had better get my dress organized for you so you won’t have to worry too much,” She replied, standing and tucking her sketchbook under her right arm. Josephine nodded and smiled before turning her attention back to the mountain of paperwork that she never seemed to make a dent in. As the door closed behind Miranda though, she sighed and gently rubbed her eyes. “Oh Leli, can’t you see she’s hurting too?” She breathed to the still room.

* * *

The first convoy out of the snow encrusted mountains was guarded by a squadron of the Inquisition’s finest and contained enough silk, velvet, gold silver and precious stones to make it perhaps the most tempting target known to bandit kind. The convoy that followed them contained the fur and wool clad members of the Inquisition’s party for the ball. They left almost three weeks before the ball to ensure they made it through with time to spare.

Their horses moved with surety and purpose and the roving patrols along the road had kept the passage to both Fereldan and Orlais free of blockages. As they descended from the ice sheathed mountains into the Orlesian Riviera, the weather changed from cold and snowy to rainy and chilly. Fur was exchanged for oiled, canvas over wool and the roads were churned up mud. Josephine fretted and worried about the conditions, fearful that their outfits would ruined or lost.

To ease the beleaguered ambassador’s mind, Miranda had taken Sera aside for a long conversation of what the she-elf’s actions could do to damage the Inquisition’s reputation at such a critical stage, lifting that one worry from Josephine’s shoulders and allowing her to panic about the right things.

What else was said in that conversation was never told, but the sheer fear on Sera’s face afterward left many wondering. Fortunately their travel went off without a hitch and they arrived at their set up camp with time to spare. Pavilions that would be shared between two had been set up, equipped with large mirrors, dress stands and massive barrels filled with water that they would use for bathing.

The entirety of the camp was carpeted in wooden planks to keep them from the mud in the chance that the lovely, mild weather of the Orlesian lowlands would turn to rain. The moment they arrived, Josephine transformed into the whirlwind she had been forced to contain for the two weeks of travel. She had itineraries set out for each of them so she could account for their location every second leading up to the ball, and Maker help you if you deviated from the schedule.

* * *

“No,” Cassandra said firmly, standing stalwartly before her opponent, her amber eyes unflinching and unyielding.

“Yes,” Miranda informed her just as forcefully. She was holding up a fine toothed golden comb and a pair of delicate golden scissors, both clearly from a matching set from the elegant engravings that decorated both pieces. “You gave me your word Cass, and I promise you that you can hack it off with all the vindictive pleasure I know you will use AFTER the ball,” She promised, wiggling the scissors to emphasize her point. With the ball the next evening, it had become time for last minute preparations. Cassandra glared and Miranda who simply smiled back at her before she sighed and sat down on the stool in front of the mirror of the pavilion they shared in resignation.

“Oh cheer up Cass,” Miranda told her jovially as she began to unweave the braid that wrapped around the pouting Seeker’s crown. “I made your outfit into something that you can easily kill fools in,” She added as she wet the comb and began to gently comb out Cassandra’s short locks. Casandra felt her shoulders relaxing under the surprisingly gentle touch and found herself surprised that someone who had admitted to not having hair for a very long time could still be so gentle.

She refocused on her reflection and watched in astonishment as her black hair grew longer with each stroke of the comb. By the time Miranda declared she was done, Cassandra’s hair hung to just below her shoulders in thick, loose curls. She had forgotten that her hair was curly. It was the kind of curl that many court ladies struggled with hot irons and wet rags to achieve and it made her bold features soften ever so slightly, turning her from a handsome woman into a striking one. The only thing that she recognized was the scar on her cheek, even her eyes looked different.

Miranda had trimmed the curls into a interesting but becoming cut that no doubt fit with her mental plan for Cassandra but the seeker found herself not minding so much anymore. Anthony had always laughed and remarked how the one girl who could care less for being beautiful or even begin to spend time on her appearance, was the one the Maker had chosen to bestow with the features that needed the least amount of makeup. She had punched him when he had said that but, looking back on that now, she felt a surge of warmth at this tiny reminder of her brother.

“There we go, all done,” Miranda informed her with a smile.

“Now I just have to go and clean up Sera and Cole. Wish me luck,” She told Cassandra with a smile, picking up the golden scissors and striding out into the twilight gloom. Cassandra barely noticed her tent mate’s departure, still staring at her reflection and thinking. Her eyes drifted down to the comb that glittered with an unearthly light on the table in front of her. An idea was born staring into its elaborate engravings.

Mind made up, she snatched up the comb and stood. She slid out of the tent and out into the cold night air, shivering away from the heat of the metal brazier that heated her and Miranda’s tent. She slid through the tents, ignoring the shout’s coming from Sera and the soft, confused murmurings of Cole. She found her quarry and slid in without knocking on the center post or announcing herself. Leliana looked up from where she was reading a sheaf of reports at the table/mirror. Turning the makeshift vanity into a desk. Her tent mate was Josephine but the Ambassador was probably still running around outside.

“Cassandra?” Leliana asked in confusion, almost not recognizing the Seeker.  
Cassandra nodded and took a deep breath. “Leliana, I need you to do something for me,” She asked of her friend. Leliana set down her report and gave the Seeker her full attention. “What do you need?” She asked, her face serious and her attention on her friend. Cassandra held up the comb. “I need you to let me use this on your hair and you have to promise me that you will keep it until after the ball,” She told the bard quietly.

Leliana’s eyes flicked to Cassandra’s longer hair. “Why?” She demanded, her voice soft but filled with steel. “You need to get out of being a spymaster, even if it’s only for a night,” Cassandra told her simply.

Leliana blinked. “You realize that this is the worst time for me to stop being a spymaster?” She asked, raising her brow at the Seeker but Casandra held her ground.

“Yes, and I don’t mean stop doing your job. You know I would never ask that but I think you need to take a step away from being the Nightingale and just be Leliana,” She answered looking at the bard reproachfully. Leliana sat, indecision written over her face. Her eyes flicking from the comb to Cassandra’s hair, to Cassandra’s face and back again.

Finally, after several minutes, she nodded and Cassandra walked over to her. “What do you need me to do?” Leliana asked quietly, Cassandra put a reassuring hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“Just sit still,” She instructed. Leliana complied and Cassandra rapidly unwove the long braid in Leliana’s short hair and began to gently run the comb through. Leliana watched, transfixed as her hair lengthened, becoming a long sheet of glinting copper in the light of the lamps. When it sat at just below her shoulder blades, she shifted a little, signaling that the length was enough. Cassandra smiled at her in the mirror, squeezing her shoulder in a reassuring manner.  
“You look beautiful,” She reassured quietly. Leliana didn’t answer, too busy staring at her altered appearance. Her hair had not been this long since she had been betrayed Marjolaine.

She had become used to the severe cut of her hair. Though it did allow for her to display her more feminine features, she had always seen the shorter haircut as her sign that her innocence was gone. With her long locks back she looked…young again, despite the fine lines that had begun appearing at the corners of her eyes in recent years, brought on by stress and advancing years.  
The woman staring back at her was not the Veteran of the Fifth Blight, Left Hand of the Divine, and Spymistress of the Inquisition. No, the woman in the mirror was Leliana, no titles, no burdens. Her reflection was like a giant what if; What if Marjolaine had never taken her in? What if she had simply become a tailor, or perhaps a wife? She was untouched by the horrors and scars that sat in the Nightingale’s gaze, innocent with the sheen of hope and faith in happy endings living in her sapphire blue eyes. “Let it be for the ball,” Cassandra reminded her, squeezing her shoulder one more time before walking toward the tent flap.

Just before she exited, she turned back. “Miranda cares for you, you know that right?” She asked, Leliana’s eyes snapped to her in the mirror. “Because I don’t think you do,” Cassandra continued, meeting Leliana’s eyes, calm acceptances and pity living in that amber gaze. “She is willing to wait for you but no one can wait forever. Not even her, and she has eternity. Do not wait Leli, because if you do not accept that she does love you, then you will lose her to someone who is willing to court her. Are you willing to lose her to another because of your own silence?” She asked quietly before vanishing through the tent flap, leaving only rippling canvas in her wake.

Leliana stared after her, shocked at what the Seeker had said. For a moment, she was tempted to chase after Cassandra but her good sense caught up and held her in place. The words ringing in her ears, lose her to another. The very idea made her ill, that Miranda could grow discouraged from the bard’s silence. Her eyes trailed down her reflection till they rested on her dagger. A part of her longed to use the razor-sharp blade to remove her hair, and the thoughts it brought with it.

To return to the cold, unfeeling mask she had always worn but she couldn’t. The face looking back at her was someone she had thought she had lost long ago but, perhaps, just for one night she could find that woman in herself once more. To prove to herself and…. Miranda that she was not as damaged as she sometimes felt. Her heart could not take the pain of being separated from Miranda anymore. She felt each sorrowful look in those blue diamond eyes like a cut on her own heart.

It broke her to see Miranda so sad and to know that she was the reason laughter didn’t live in her gaze as often as it should have. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly through her nose. “One night,” She promised to herself.

* * *

Dawn came and with it, insanity. Josephine had been practically airborne since the sun crested the horizon. Fortunately the day was bright and sunny, if still chilly, so they didn’t have to worry about mud and rain. Cassandra was toweling her thick black hair dry and cursing it. This is why she had cut it! Her hair was nearly dry when Miranda barged in, her stalks gleaming from a fresh scrubbing with an extra stiff brush and her skin pink from its recent scrubbing. Rich bolts of green and red fabric were draped over one shoulder and her right arm was filled with bundles. In the left hand was a large silver case that even in her grasp looked heavy.

She plonked the case down and kicked it. It sprang open, unfolding to almost her height with drawers and cubbies emerging and unfolding for easy access. The cloth was draped over her cot and the bundles laid on Cassandra’s. She grinned before ducking back outside and returning with a slightly frightened looking Elariel with damp hair and a privacy screen. Elariel was pushed onto the second stool in front of the mirror and the screen set up in a corner.  
“Right, I want you to wear this,” She informed Cassandra, throwing a bundle of black cotton and leather at the Seeker. “And you to wear this,” She added, draping a long silver affair over Elariel’s lap.

“Both of you brush your hair and then I’ll be back to finish your hair, dress and make up. So hurry, I have to go wrestle Sera into her stuff,” She commanded them, rushing out again. Cassandra and Elariel stared at each other in shock for a moment before Elariel giggled a little. “I think we should follow her orders,” She whispered, conscious of the screeching they could now here coming from the general direction of Sera’s tent.

Cassandra nodded hurriedly as they heard a fierce war shriek from Miranda. For a moment, the entire camp went silent before Miranda’s voice echoed through the tent “Yeah that’s what I thought, now put it on.” The two women shivered and looked at each other in trepidation.

Elariel stood rapidly and ducked behind the screen, no doubt hurriedly putting everything on. Cassandra stood as well and unrolled the bundle. Inside was a pair of black, fine cotton leggings, a thin black cotton undershirt, undergarments including a strangely shaped breast band, thin stockings and a pair of high, black suede boots that would reach midthigh. She hurriedly pulled them on, not wanting to find out what Miranda would do to her if she didn’t follow instructions.

Miranda had become Josephine’s enforcer in this entire episode and she was to be feared. She was the one who could corral Sera, Bull and Varric into behaving. She even had Cassandra jumping to just to avoid the glare that the Zerg would send her way if she made any of this more difficult then it needed to be. By the time Miranda returned, they were both sitting on their stools again. Elariel was in a thin silver silk slip that somehow clung to her breasts without any visible straps. It glittered in the sunlight filtering through the canvas tent and a pair of silver boots adorned her feet almost like a second skin.

“How does that stay on?” Cassandra asked and Miranda barely looked up at the slip “Oh, a little bit of thread magic. It adheres to the location it needs to be and doesn’t slip, same with these,” She told them holding two affairs made of leather, one black and the other white. Cassandra looked them in horror and Miranda grinned. “Yup. Put it on,” She commanded, throwing the black corset at Cassandra who caught it numbly.

Elariel jumped to her feet as Miranda tugged her to the middle of the tent and lifted her arms meekly so Miranda could wrap the silver leather around her midriff. You didn’t think I would let the two of you go through this without armour did you?” She asked sardonically as she laced Elariel up and Cassandra looked at the corset in her hands more closely.

The leather was fine, and smooth. Dyed a deep black and she could feel long metal straps running vertically through the piece, over top of the metal was a layer of something that felt almost like…”Is this chain mail?” She asked looking up at Miranda who was almost finished lacing Elariel into her own piece of decorative armour. “Yup, fine as a thread and strong as dragon scales I had to put in a request for several of those, cost me a pretty penny too. You are now the proud possessor of a mithril lined corset. They’re a big favourite among the huntresses. In Arda that piece would be worth several king’s ransoms,” She informed the Seeker cheerily as she tied off the laces in the back and tugged a flap over the lacing, fixing it in place with tiny silver hooks.

“There, now go put this on” she commanded Elariel handing her a mass of forest green silk. “It’s pretty obvious and come out when you need me to do the lacing.” She instructed. Elariel took the silk and began to fiddle with it, not even bothering with the screen. Miranda advanced on Cassandra who obediently slipped her arms through the shoulder straps on her own corset and turned her back, not willing to fight Miranda on this when she had gone through so much trouble to get her this piece of armour. “Exactly how rich are you?” She asked as she flipped her hair out of the way and braced herself as Miranda began to lace her up.

“Eh, lost track. I’m a bit of a dragon so I have a rather respectable hoard in my lair. That and as a rather experienced Huntress I get a lot of danger pay and a very generous paycheck every century. They are really good at incentivizing us with coin,” Miranda relied. “The corsets I got you girls and the vests I got the boys cost me about nine decades pay, so not a whole lot really,” She informed the pair of them who gaped at her.

Miranda hid the ties and pulled the protective panel over the laces to prevent it from being cut off and stepped back, picking up the heavy, garnet red over gown and holding it out so Cassandra could slip her arms into the unlaced sleeves. The dress was of a similar cut to Miranda’s traveling dresses except it had no hood and a sweetheart neckline. Miranda laced up the front with the garnet red laces that blended with the rest of the dress, starting at the top and tucking the ends into sleeves sewn into the hem at the bottom.

The sleeves were laced tight from her elbow to her wrist coating her arms in the velvet and the laces were again tucked away into special pockets. Cassandra shifted and found that the outfit was surprisingly comfortable, it still allowed for free movement and the corset was actually similar to her armour in the range of movement it allowed her. Just as Miranda shoved her back into the stool and turned to Elariel, Bull’s voice broke the rapid work.  
“HOW THE HELL DO I GET THIS ON!?” He demanded and Miranda stuck her head out of the tent. “Use the buttons you Barbarian!” She bellowed back at him before retreating her head and turning to help Elariel with her gown. Cassandra turned to watch and almost gasped.

Elariel was now wearing a beautiful forest green gown of silk. It had a gradience of transparency from the waist to the hem that allowed the silver to become gradually more visible towards the hem and made it look almost ethereal. This dress two was strapless and had adhered to the corset with a similar neckline to Cassandras that emphasised the breasts. “Give us a twirl,” Miranda commanded and Elariel complied, revealing that her shoulder blades were visible. A deep green sash sat around her hips and connected to an ornate gold clasp in the front that let the long ends hand to the floor. “Good, now sit,” Miranda commanded.

Elariel meekly obeyed, exchanging glances with Cassandra. Miranda advanced on the pair holding a brush with another one floating behind her. The floating brush made for Elariel’s hair while Miranda turned her attention to Cassandra’s. While this happened Miranda managed to get the pair to begin chatting like they usually did while various pieces of hair paraphernalia began to join the party, floating around their heads as Miranda directed them and manipulated both their hair at the same time. “I have a feeling that you’ve done something like this before,” Cassandra remarked when Miranda was in the process of weaving long, delicate lengths of gold chain through the Seeker’s black locks, anchoring them with golden pins decorated in the shape of dragons holding garnets in their jaws.

“Oh yes, I have had to gussy up for quite a few coronations and balls. The crown I’m putting on Elariel was actually what someone close to me wore at the coronation of King Aragorn of Gondor,” She informed them and Cassandra glanced over at Elariel in the mirror. Indeed, a beautifully intricate crown like head pieces was being set on Elariel’s head. Long tendrils of the she-elf’s auburn hair were being woven around select sections to anchor the piece in place. Tiny glittering silver pins were carefully inserting themselves to hold the cascade of delicate curls into their waterfall like tumble.

“These pins were used for the one time I had hair after my hatching, I needed to really blend in so I was given hair for about a decade before they managed to get me my stalks back.” She told them as she caught the final strand she needed into place with the final pin. “Really?” Cassandra asked and Miranda nodded, admiring the half up do she had wrought. The ebony curls still fell down the seeker’s back but a portion of them where held up by the golden pins and woven chain. Several curls were artfully arranged at the sides, like they had escaped.

“Perfect,” Miranda declared, smirking at her handiwork. Before Cassandra could think a thick, heavy golden torque was put on her neck, the ends in the shape of snarling dragons with rubies for eyes. For a glorious moment Cassandra thought she was free, but Miranda returned with a collection of cases, bottles and brushes. Smokey eyeshadow and black eyeliner matched with deep red lipstick turning the seeker into a fierce, almost regal figure. Elariel giggled a little at the pair before asking. “Do you miss having hair?”  
This made the bickering pair stall for a moment and Miranda cocked her head in though before returning to her task. “I don’t think so,” She answered after a few moments’ silence. “I…they’ve been with me for so long that I’m not even sure how to function without them. They are a part of me, everything I’ve done, I’ve done with them on my head. They are a reminder of everything I’ve done, gained…and lost,” She told them, growing more introspective as she finished, returning her attention to her task in silence.

When Elariel’s hair and makeup were done, Miranda brought out the final piece of her outfit. It was a sheer cape made of silvery green silk that attached to a choker around the elven girl’s throat, the way it draped left her arms shoulders bare but fixed her gown so it didn’t look sleeveless and added a layer of drifting silk to complete the girl’s sylph like appearance. She looked like a nymph that had gotten lost.

Her large green eyes were highlighted with the faintest touch of makeup that somehow left her Vallaslin visible. Delicate silver cuffs sat on her wrists and the draping sliver of her head piece accented her delicate pointed ears. With the pair clothed and ready she commanded them to stand in the center of the tent while she took out a silver canister and shook it, smirking at the satisfying rattling sound.

“Close your eyes and hold your breath,” She commanded, waiting for the pair to obey. When they had she began spraying the pair down with Aphrodite’s adventuring spray. Guaranteed to hold you look through even the most vigorous adventure. It worked for hair, make up and outfits, preventing stains, smudging or stray hairs and all without the horrid plastic look that haunted many hairsprays.

Once the pair were doused she handed them the bottle and shooed them from the tent, ready to start working on herself. They walked out into the sunshine, shielding their eyes from its bright glare after their time in the more diffuses light of the tent. They saw Dorian and Bull standing near the Carriages that would take them to the ball. Dorian looked at them and nearly gasped.  
“Maker’s breath,” He effused, staring at the pair of them. “If I played for that team I would fall at your feet but I must say. You are both, stunning,” He declared and Bull turned, his one eye widening at the pair of them. “Wow,” Was all he managed. Cassandra glared at the pair of them and Elariel blushed prettily at their praise. “Truly, you are both visions!” Dorian cried at the Seeker’s disbelieving stare, throwing his hand up, and calling attention to his outfit.

He was wearing a high collared jacket that hung to his thighs and was belted in the middle with silver embellished black leather. Silver buttons marched up his front in pairs and the collar was decorated in elaborate silver embroidery. Silver epaulets capped his shoulders and a collection of silver cords decorated his right shoulder in elaborate loops. Under these cords sat a deep blue sash that ran to his left hip, setting of the black and silver beautifully.

Black slacks ended in a pair of black leather shoes polished till they were mirrors. White cotton gloves covered his hands, setting them apart from his smart ensemble. His moustache had been curled exquisitely and his hair was neatly brushed to one side. In all he looked both dapper and military, his deep brown eyes laughing as he waited for their reaction. “Nice,” Cassandra informed him and he preened.

Bull snorted, drawing their eyes to him and he crossed his arms, causing his muscles to ripple and bulge. He was wearing deep crimson trousers made of silk tucked into knee high boots of black leather. Over this was a thigh length vest made of black leather and a deep crimson sash around his hips. Wide bracers of black leather covered his forearms and his eye patch had been replaced with a decorative black leather shield over his missing eye. His face was clean shaven and his horns gleamed from a polishing. Over all he looked intimidating and powerful in a way that would no doubt drive the many ladies at court wild.

“Hey,” He greeted them, his deep voice almost shaking the ground. Elariel looked at him with wide eyes before she smiled. “Hey,” She returned.  
Whatever more could be said was interrupted by Sera and Varric. Sera was dressed in a midnight blue tail coat with deep crimson lining and gold embellishments. The jacket sat open, showing a waist coat of black leather over a pair of tight black leggings and high black boots that shone with a mirror finish. The collar of a white shirt peeked out of a neck cloth of deep blue and gold, and her hair was now in a neat pixie cut. Her skin was smoothed out with makeup and only the faintest hint of darker eyeliner and light pink lip color showed that she was wearing makeup.

She slouched in and glared down at Varric who was sniggering. Varric was in black trousers, black boots, black over coat and a black shirt. The shirt was covered in octagons embroidered in silver, making them look like a form of mail shirt and the black overcoat was edged in elaborate, geometric embroidery also in silver. A silver belt sat around his waist, belting in the coat so it wouldn’t flap everywhere when he moved. He was clean shaven and his hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail and tied with a black ribbon.

He grinned and winked at the group before he looked at the sulking Sera. “You do remember what she said about slouching right?” He asked her and she straightened up so quickly that Cassandra though she might sprain something. Everyone chuckled until they were interrupted by a trio who approached them.

“Oh, you all look so perfect!” Josephine gushed. She swept forward in a sleeveless black gown that had a tight bodice before flaring out in full skirts that were covered in tiny red glass beads that caught the light, igniting her dress. A ruby red silk sash sat around her waist and long, lace sleeves covered her arms from the wrist to mid bicep. Black pearls sat around her throat and a long string of them wound through her hair which was held up in a low bun that sat slightly to th left side with tiny ruby tipped gold pins. Rubies and black diamonds hung from her ears and a red rose sat on the right of her bun, balancing out the asymmetry perfectly and emphasizing its deep red color among her black hair. A black lace fan sat in her right hand, held around her wrist with a crimson ribbon and she fiddled with it a little.

On her left was Blackwall. He was in a uniform similar to Dorian’s except without the epaulets, sash or silver cord. Instead a simple black silk sash wound around his waist and a pair of black leather gloves sat on his hands. Golden buttons sat up the front and only the barest hints of gold embroidery sat around his collar. His beard was neatly trimmed, making him look less piratical and more civilized. He nodded to everyone, his dark eyes smiling even though they couldn’t see his mouth.

Cullen almost matched Dorian exactly, except for gold where Dorian had silver and a red sash across his chest. The crisp uniform and neatly cut hair making him look even more military than usual with his perfectly straight back. “You’ll all drive the ladies at court mad with envy,” She cried looking at the pair, her eyes sparkling with what could almost be called malevolent glee.

“They had better Darling,” Came Vivienne’s imperious voice as she swept up to them. She wore a gown that flowed about her like robes, they were made of silver and ice blue, accenting her deep skin. An ornate silver necklace covered her chest in delicate lace-like metal studded with glittering diamonds that looked like ice. Sitting among the swirling designs, small pieces of metal decorated the dress almost like armour and her silver and blue corset sat on the outside of her dress, gathering the billowing skirts and wide sleeves in a fashion that allowed her shapely waist to be seen. On her left hand was a beautiful decorative gauntlet that consisted of silver finger tips held together by delicate silver chains to a plate on the back of her hand and a silver cuff around her wrist. She looked every inch the proud, icy Lady mage.

“Nice.” Varric informed her and she incline her bare head in acknowledgement of the complement. Solas and Cole were the last to arrive, Solas was in a thigh length tunic made of sage green velvet that had open false sleeves and sweeping lines. Under it was a long-sleeved shirt of pale grey silk and he wore tight trousers of dark grey. Sole less boots wound over the top of his feet and up to his knee, accommodating his preference for walking barefoot.

Cole stood next to him in a similar outfit except everything he wore was in varying shades of silver and grey, and his boots had soles. His white blond hair was neatly trimmed and combed revealing his mist coloured eyes and a simple silver circlet made of loosely braided wire sat on his forehead. He looked almost as if he was fading a little around the edges, blurring out of focus, just how he liked it.

“Where are Ice and Nightingale?” He asked Josephine who scowled slightly. “Leliana is already on her way to secure us a room to prepare for our introduction to court,” She informed the group with a rather miffed expression. “And Ice is right here,” Miranda’s voice informed them.  
They all turned and many felt their jaws hit the dirt. “Andraste’s knickers” Varric muttered. “Nightingale won’t know what hit her,” He added to Miranda’s large, shark like grin.

* * *

Leliana was feeling rather pleased with herself. She was standing in the small anteroom she had secured for her party in order for them to have last moment preparations before they were introduced to the court. She caught sight of her reflection in one of the many gilt framed mirrors that dotted the room and smiled. Her dress was what would only be described as peacock blue. The silk shimmered in the candle light, iridescent as the feathers of the bird the color was named after. A straight neckline left her shoulders bare and made the beautiful gold necklace studded with sapphires shine against her fair skin.

Her hair was twisted back away from her face and held with sapphire tipped gold pins before falling in a sheet of glittering copper. Her sleeves were long and full, sweeping the floor, perfect for concealing a few daggers and the tight bodice turned into full skirts at the waist. Golden shoes with a faint heel were visible when she dared to poke her foot beyond the sweep of her hem, but the loose folds of the fabric meant she could run and fight. The door opened and she turned to see the others of her party enter, all looking exquisite in their finery but as her eyes drifted over the crowd she noticed there was someone missing.

“Where is Miranda?” She asked Josephine who was looking over the group with the eyes of a general about to send her troops to battle. “Hmm?” The ambassador asked, turning her attention to the bard. “Where is Miranda?” Leliana repeated feeling the beginnings of fear in her stomach. If Miranda wasn’t here did that mean that she didn’t want to see Leliana? Had she left the Inquisition? Had she been assassinated? Scenario after worst case scenario poured through her head as she waited for Josephine to reply.

“Oh, she is in another room. She said she needed a few moments to prepare herself,” Josephine told the fretting spymistress who relaxed her shoulders a little. Josephine took notice and opened her lace fan with a quiet snap, holding it close to her mouth as she leaned in towards Leliana. “Though if I were you I would get over this strange hang up you are having and admit to her already. She isn’t going to wait forever,” She added, her lips hidden by the black lace and her voice low. Leliana felt her lips thin in annoyance at another person informing her of this. She knew that, damn it all! She knew and intended to tell the infuriating Zerg tonight. Josephine closed her fan with another faint snap and turned her attention to the group, clearing her throat. Everyone turned to look at her, quieting as their general for this evening prepared to address her troops.

“Remember, you represent the Inquisition. Conduct yourselves accordingly,” She reminded them, focusing her gaze on Sera who nodded, her face serious for once. She may be flippant but she was in no way stupid. She knew how to play these kinds of games. Sure she was used to the more overt games that the little people played but she had to know how nobles would react to one up them. Her talk with Miranda had been frightening and eye opening. The things that Miranda had told her sending shivers down her spine even at the mere memory. Josephine returned the nod, praying to Andraste that they would get through this in one piece.

“Right then. Good Luck to you all,” She told them just as a knock sounded at the door. She walked over and opened it, her face already taking up the mask of polite interest. A herald stood just beyond. “Pardon my lady but we are ready to introduce your party,” He informed her. She nodded and looked back to the others. They nodded and made ready to follow her.

“Thank you, we are ready to follow,” She informed him, sweeping from the room with all the elegance that was to be expected. No one saw Miranda join their party at the rear, silent as the grave with a faintly mischievous smile playing in her eyes. “I trust that you will use all the titles that we gave you,” She remarked to the Herald who nodded in an almost eager fashion.

“Indeed, we are most humbled by the exalted members of your group who have chosen to attend,” He informed her and she smiled faintly, pleased and ready to see the looks on everyone’s face when Miranda entered.

The ballroom was just as Leliana remembered it. Gold everywhere, marble smothering everything and rich crystal chandeliers igniting the many, many reflective surfaces that littered the hall. She focused her eyes on the people who adorned this glittering space, because in truth that’s what they were, adornments, flashy baubles to be seen around the throne. She glided down the steps when she was called, floating along the path before curtsying deeply before the empress who stood on a balcony, looking down at them from behind her silver mask.

She maintained her roving eyes until the Heralds voice caught her attention, or more accurately, who he was announcing.

“Presenting, her highness, Princess Miranda Istaril Kathleen Starsinger Vas Normandy of Clan Urdnot. Head of the Royal House of Char, former Queen to the Zerg, Queen of Storms, Leader of the Unending Swarm, Victor of the Brood wars, Victor of the Xel’naga war, Slayer of the Fallen Xel’naga Amon. Cleanser of the Zerg, Co-creator of the Koprulu Peace Accord. Hero of the First War of the Ring, Member of the Company to free Erebor. Slayer of the dragon Smaug and Hero of the Battle of Five armies. Elf-friend of the Eldar, Hero of the Siege of Helms Deep, Hero of the Battle of Pelenor Fields, Member of the Fellowship of the Ring. Named Lady of Gondor, and Lady of Rohan. Hero of Olympus in the second Titanomachy and second Gigantomachy, Slayer of Hyperion, Bearer of the Sky for nine days. Sister to Princess Pheobe Artemis of Olympus and Champion of Princess Pallas Athena of Olympus, Scourge of Giants, Bane of Titans. Slayer of Reapers, Defender of Thessia, Hunter of Cerberus, Bane of Collectors, recipient of the Nova Cluster, The Palladium Star, The Silver Dagger, The Star of Sur’Kesh, and The Star of Terra. Honorary Matriarch of the Asari Republics, Honourary Quarien, Friend of the Geth, Honourary Turian, The Sword and Shield of The Citadel. Survivor of the Battle of Reach, Honourary Spartan, Hero of the Human-Covanent War, Destroyer of Halos, Hero of Humanity. Honourary Sangelli and Ultra of the Seperatists. Lady Knight of the realm of Tortall, Baroness of Dire Straight. Breaker of the Siege of Pirate’s Swoop, Co-retriever of the Dominion Jewel and Hero of the Immortal war. Slayer of Ozorne the Emperor Mage of Carthak and Eternal friend to the Conte line and the line of Veralidaine Salmalin, blessed of Werin and the Green Lady. Conqueror of Bravvos, Subduer of Slavers bay, Chain shatterer, Bane of White Walkers, friend of the North and the House of Stark. Master Jedi Consular of the Jedi Order, Co-rediscoverer of Tython, Sith killer and General in the Great Galactic War, Cold war and Second Galactic war. General of the Grand Army of the Republic, Hero of the Clone wars, Slayer of Darth Tyranus and Darth Sideous, Defeater of Darth Vader. Defender of the Jedi temple on Coruscant against the forces of the Sith. Hero of the First and Second Blood wars, Order of Merlin First class, Lady of the Ancient and most Noble House of Black, Champion of the Muggle-born and Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Bane of Harkon and Champion of the Sun, blessed of Akatosh, favoured of Nocturnal, Foe of Miraak and friend of the Skall. Jarl of Windhelm and advisor to the Dragonborn Emperor. Hero of the Omnic Crisis and Agent of Overwatch. Guardian of the Light, Member of Fireteam Pallas, Vex Slayer, Feared by the Cabal, Kel of the house of Resurgance, honoured by Queen Mara Sov, Friend of the Awoken. Slayer of Crota, Killer of Oryx, taker of the Vault of Glass, Honoured Vanguard. She who defied the White Witch, Huntress of Narnia and Advisor to the Four Monarchs of Narnia, defender of old Narnia. Giant slayer and Dragon bane. Slayer of the Black King Galbatorix, Elf-friend of Alegasia, Dragon-friend, Hero of the war for freedom. High Huntress of the Void, Slayer of the Chaosborn and Wanderer of the Starlit Paths”

He finished the exhaustive list and by this time all were looking to where Miranda was now gliding down the wide marble stairs. She was… astonishing. She glowed in an eye searing shade of white that should be impossible to achieve by anything including magic. It left her arms bare and fell to the floor in fine pleats, shimmering like snow beneath moonlight, almost like it was woven from spider silk.

The deep V neck showed off her healthy golden skin and a pair of silver broaches held the dress at each shoulder with a cape of similar fabric hanging down her back till it touched her heels, the folds of the center falling to mid back. Twisting silver arm rings encircled her biceps like twining vines and elegant silver cuffs covered her forearms from wrist to elbow, covered in delicate engraving and tiny diamonds that shone like stars. A slit in the side of her dress shifted and gave a tantalizing view of silver sandals that wove up her legs to disappear towards the knee and also showing silver toenails that glinted like they were made of metal, drawing eyes down only to be lured up along the crisscrossing silver of her sandals.

A heavy silver torque capped with snarling wolf heads sat on her neck, accentuating her elegant neck before drawing eyes up to her face. Her usual silver headpiece was gone, as was her kohl. In its place was delicate makeup that intensified her literally glowing ice blue eyes, making her gaze a riveting, unearthly centerpiece. Her lips were deep red and her eyelids lightly dusted in a smoky dark grey. Her stalks had been polished so they gleamed like onyx and several of the larger stalks had delicate silver wire wound into the indents of the segments. A silver crown began at her temples before disappearing into the stalks, delicate silver spires rising out of the black mass like the frost coated limbs of trees in winter, ringing the back of her head with the tallest at the back and the shortest at the temples, holding back her stalks but still allowing them to hang to her waist.

In her right hand sat a silver fan, the ribs made of silver metal that gleamed and Leliana thought she saw the hint of an edge on the leading rib. The silk of the fan was the same blinding white of her dress and to was held like the sceptre of a queen. It was also clear that she was glowing, as if she had bathed in moonlight, a strong silver aura that made all stare in awe or fear.

As she passed along the floor everyone began bowing, the move almost instinctual in the face the palpable aura of power and majesty the she radiated. As she drew closer Leliana saw her face was set in a calm mask of a queen, yet somehow, she knew that Miranda was laughing inside. How she knew was a mystery to her but she could have sworn that the faintest twinkle of mischief lurked in those glowing blue eyes.

The vision swept up the stairs to come to a halt with their party, and briefly met Leliana’s eyes. The bard felt rather light headed and realized that she had forgotten how to breathe. She desperately inhaled, feeling the dizziness abate slightly as oxygen rushed to her brain, though she was still dazed. Miranda inclined her head slightly to Celene, greeting her as an equal rather than a subordinate, no one thought for even a moment that she should have bowed deeper.

Celene just barely managed to greet the Inquisitor formally before she turned her attention to Miranda. “Greetings Princess Miranda,” Celene managed, hiding her breathlessness well, but Leliana could hear the faint tremble in her voice and see her wide eyes behind the mask.

She fought off a frown. Celene’s gaze was almost hungry as she looked Miranda over. “We are happy to have one such as you attend this humble gathering,” She continued, now smiling in a manner that Leliana recognized to be flirtatious.

Miranda’s lips moved in an answering smile that could only be called regal. “It is a pleasure to be here, I look forward to seeing the wonders of an Orlesian ball.” She replied and Leliana almost swooned, how had the damned Zerg even managed to make her voice more beautiful? She wondered desperately, hiding desperately behind her mask of bardic apathy and politeness.

“Indeed, I have no doubt that it can little compare to one as well traveled as you, no doubt you could tell us many tales. Perhaps at another time?” Celene almost simpered; her eyes glinting in a way that made Leliana want to commit regicide.

Miranda inclined her head. “I would not be opposed to that your grace,” she replied and Leliana fought to keep her eye from twitching. Celene smiled in an almost predatory fashion. “Wonderful, for now dear cousin, I urge you to explore the ballroom. I shall look forward to seeing you dance, perhaps you would even save one for me,” she flirted with a barely perceptible wink.  
Miranda inclined her head in agreement. “Of course, Your majesty,” she replied, her glowing eyes dancing. Leliana fought back a growl as Cassandra’s haunting words echoed loudly in her head, “Lose her to another because of your silence.”

She fought back in a frown and curtseyed to the monarch along with the others save Miranda. They left the fore and drifted up to the balcony ringing the dance floor. Josephine looked at them all and gave a nod, a slight smile dwelling at the corners of her mouth and around her eyes before it was replaced by her usual polite enthusiasm. Everyone responded to her nod before dispersing to play their part. Elariel, Cassandra and Dorian almost seemed to vanish as they began their rounds to find the assassins.

Sera and Cole faded into the swirl, moving as a pair after a stern glance from Miranda at the she-elf, off to find the secrets of the crowds. Bull and Blackwall posed themselves stoically in a corner with Solas lounging against a bust nearby, drawing looks from their sheer presence and the air of power and mystery all three seemed to exude. Vivienne stalked toward a trio of nobles, obviously fulfilling her purpose to learn the latest gossip and Varric was swarmed by admirers of his books.

Josephine parked Cullen near a window and left him to sweat, practically declaring open season on the poor commander before she swept to meet with her sister and placing herself advantageously near the stairs. Leliana herself drifted to a darker corner near the refreshments and watched Miranda. The Zerg had taken center stage, practically holding court as the preening nobility all vied for attention. Leliana swallowed a frown and hid it behind a delicate flute of sparkling white wine she had snagged from a servant, listening and cataloguing everything she heard to use for later, trying to lose herself in her work.

Meanwhile, not twenty meters from her, Miranda smiled and laughed, joked and flirted. Her bright, clear laughter ringing regally over the noise of the ball and reminding Leliana of her existence. Something that would have been impossible at any rate, the bard could practically feel Miranda’s aura from across the room. She grit her teeth subtly within her smile as she spoke to a Duke with larger shoulder pads than titles as he tried to weasel favour from her in the form of a dance and maybe more (she suppressed a gag at that thought.) An hour passed and she fought to keep the rage slowly building in her chest from exploding in the form of homicide at the sight of Miranda’s admirers and the things that they said about her.

“…ry beautiful,” She heard a young noble woman remark to her companion. “Indeed, an astonishing mix of wild power and refined taste,” The other lady gushed, making eyes at Miranda whose clear laugh sparkled over the music.  
“Such…power,” The first lady remarked, a visible shiver racing down her body.  
“I wonder if she is as refined in love, or if her more…animalistic side takes over,” The second one mused, lust evident in her voice. “I wonder… if she bites,” She added.

Leliana nearly choked on her wine, the images those two had painted rushing through her brain. She felt a blush attempt to run rampant over her body before she beat it back with sheer will as she watched those two ladies giggle and make their way over to orbit the beautiful star that was Miranda, dancing around her like moths round a flame. White hot rage built in Leliana’s chest, red sweeping over her vision. She glared at the retreating women from the shadows.

How dare they think such things about Miranda. HER MIRANDA! Her brain hiccupped at that thought as a lord extended his arm to Miranda in a clear invitation to accompany him to the dance floor. Leliana watched in faint horror, all plans silenced as Miranda accepted and allowed herself to be led down the stairs to the dance floor. People craned their necks to see the foreign monarch glide about, making even the most graceful dancers look like stumbling buffoons next to her.

Leliana felt her rage stoke to new heights at the scene of Miranda being disgraced by her partner, his moves clumsy and stilted compared to hers as they wove through the other dancers in the pattern. She looked around the ball and saw that Elariel, Cassandra, Dorian and Blackwall had vanished but that everyone was too busy staring at Miranda to notice.

She caught sight of Empress Celene standing near a railing, looking down at Miranda with clearly hungry eyes, like a lioness eyeing her prey. Leliana almost sneered. Miranda was no prey, she was a predator, the queen of predators. How dare that little… She breathed deeply through her nose, closing her eyes and straining for calm and returning her attention to the other party goers, trying to ignore the green eyed dragon roaring and clawing at her insides, also missing the sly look Josephine threw her way.

Miranda returned to the sidelines, smiling in what looked like genuine happiness as she spoke with others who tried to gain her attention. Leliana faintly heard an explosion but almost ignored it if she hadn’t seen Miranda’s stalks faintly twitch at the sound. Those glowing blue eyes swept over the hall and met Leliana’s for a brief moment, stealing the bard’s breath before continuing on their roaming, though Leliana could have sworn that the Zerg woman had winked at her.

She looked down at the glass of wine in her hand, there was still a little left. She looked back up and saw another lord preparing to ask Miranda to dance. She felt hands relieving her of her glass and her legs moved without conscious consent, stalking over towards Miranda, not even noticing that Josephine now held her glass and was watching with a bright smile.

Leliana parted through the crowds surrounding Miranda like a blade, her aura of danger setting the silly nobles in their fluffy frills scattering before her like minnows before a shark. She slid expertly between Miranda and the lord offering for her arm, curling her own around the woman’s outstretched arm and practically dragged the clearly amused Miranda out onto the dance floor. When she seemed to regain control of her limbs she was already standing across from Miranda as the musicians prepared for the next song. Miranda’s eyes were sparkling with mirth and her lips were smiling fully.

Such an open smile was a strange thing to behold in this court where everyone wore masks. Her unmasked face seemed to tell everything to those who would look and yet revealed nothing, only deepening the aura of mystery that she seemed to exude. When she stared at her Leliana felt like could almost read the secret thoughts that lived in Miranda’s gaze beyond what the others saw, it was a heady feeling. The music began and the two lines of couples began to dance.

* * *

Josephine smirked behind the fan she was using to cool herself. It was hot in the palace and she was glad to have the prop. It had been incredibly productive evening so far. Elariel was cutting a swath through the various thugs that were attempting to waylay her (as reported by Cole who was watching her progress) and the sheer amount of scandal reported to her by Varric, Bull and Sera was astonishing. She also found watching the drama of Leliana and Miranda to be highly entertaining. She had managed to sneak up on the normally unflappable woman and steal her glass before all but shoving her at the Zerg, grinning as the Nightingale stole a dance from the Marquis du Lavel. She wondered if Leliana realized just how automated she had been behaving all evening.

Even the rumours that had been delivered to her had been reported in an absentminded way, with those blue eyes darting back to Miranda constantly. Not that the Nightingale was compromised, if anything she was almost vindictive in the dirt she had been gathering. But now it was time to get the silly bard to confess to the pining Zerg warrior. As they stood across from each other on the floor, the court turned to look, curious to see if another member of the court would be embarrassed by dancing with this goddess. Whispers ran the length of the balcony, recognizing the Nightingale about to enter into dance with the foreign queen as they were now calling her. The music began and the partners wound around each other, following the prescribed pattern.  
At first nothing remarkable happened until the partners returned to each other after the two lines had performed the traditional weaves. Josephine could not help but stare. With every other dance, there had always been an air of distance between Miranda and her partner, like a mortal was attempting to woo a goddess. With Leliana, it was like watching two puzzle pieces fit together. They matched each other, grace for grace, step for step. The music was that of a more intimate dance that required the partners hold each other close, a lover’s dance it was sometimes called. Looking at the two as they twirled around the smooth marble floor, they drew eyes.

Leliana’s peacock coloured skirts flared, giving a faint glimpse of her golden shoes and Miranda’s white cape fluttered behind her, the slit in her dress exposing the long legs and the silver sandals. Their hands entwined intimately, pale skin meeting gold in a contrast like their dresses. In that moment, the glow coming from Miranda seemed to expand, reaching out to caress Leliana, making everything about her more vivid. The blue of her eyes, the copper of her hair.

The light elevated her to the same level as Miranda and for that dance, she looked like a goddess. They shone like two stars dancing in the heavens, their steps preordained by a divine will and their joy at each other’s company like beacons among the darkness that mired the court. In that moment Josephine could believe in the ancient tale of soul mates, for truly this was what two people bearing the same soul looked like.

Leliana could only stare into those glowing blue diamonds, the world around her had vanished, the whispers silenced and the glittering ball room reduced to faded backdrop. Miranda’s hand felt like it was burning in hers and the other one on her waist seared through the silk of her dress. The faint click of her stalks as they moved and the whisper of their dresses as they moved were their music.

The strings and harpsichord that should have been there were bare whispers in the back of her mind, telling her tempo. Every move she made was as natural as breathing to her, for Miranda danced them with her. Back and forth they twirled, lost in each other’s eyes. The music drifted to an end with the partners holding each other close. Leliana could feel Miranda’s scorching breath on her cheek, and felt her eyes slide down to look at Miranda’s blood red lips.

Miranda’s lips parted slightly and Leliana could see the tiny points of her fangs from under her top lip. The urge to kiss Miranda was overwhelming her and she dragged her eyes up to meet Miranda’s which beamed down at her like two stars, smiling at her with the warmth and love she had only ever dreamed of. They leaned closer, Leliana’s eyes fluttering closed when the doors to the ballroom slammed open.


	23. At Long Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you have all been waiting for this, and here it is my lovelies, a new Chapter has Come, Enjoy!

Elariel stalked into the hall, her eyes blazing and her face that of a divine being about to render judgment upon the guilty. Behind her stormed Cassandra, radiating the fury of a warrior queen. In her hand sat a blade that glittered crimson from the blood still decorating it, making the blade match her dress. Dorian swaggered in behind them, looking as cool as a cucumber, idly whistling as he twirled a three foot long baton that could be used to channel magic in a pinch. At the rear of the part slinked Sera, she looked thunderous, but somehow managed to keep silent, her eyes glaring at the assembled nobles and fingering her bow string, an arrow resting in place ready for the draw.

The courtiers gasped, torn from the near kiss on the dance floor to the wrathful inquisitor striding forward. "You owe the court a show, your grace," Elariel informed the duchess Florien in frosty steel clad tones. Josephine internally swore, so close. So damn close! She took a deep calming breath through her nose before she turned her attention to the drama playing out before her, signaling their hidden agents to be ready. Elariel climbed the stairs to stand before the Duchess who backed away from her cousin.

The Empress looked up and tactfully removed herself from where she had been standing and thus from the sights of the enraged Elariel. "A show my dear Inquisitor?" Florien wondered, her mouth twisting into a mockery of a smile beneath her silver mask. "Indeed, after all, they deserve to know exactly how not to plan an assassination" Elariel informed her with a sickly sweet smile, gesturing to the court that was now riveted to the new scene playing out before them. Elariel stalked forward, like a cat with a mouse, her eyes burning into Florien's with rage and contempt.

Cassandra took up a post near the panicking conspirator, staring at the Duchess with fiery amber eyes that dared the noble woman to make a move. Miranda and Leliana shook themselves out of their daze and swiftly left the floor, climbing the stairs to flank their companions and cut of the Duchess' escape. A long dagger had appeared in Leliana's hand, the razor sharp edge glinting with deadly promise while her eyes had turned to hardened steel with a small smirk playing around her lips. Miranda had her fan open, revealing the needle sharp points on the ribs that poked out beyond the silk and the deadly edge on the leading rib. She was openly smirking as she fell into a ready pose, fully prepared to move in on her prey. The duchess trembled under the three women's gazes, eyes flicking desperately to the left and right as she struggled to think of an escape from the imminent danger she was in. She retreated towards the marble wall, away from the terrifying women before her.

"I have done no such thing" she refuted, her eyes jumping from one threat to the next in a futile attempt to keep them all in view simultaneously. "Oh really" Elariel wondered before reaching for a scrap of paper she had tucked into her belt and dangling it from her pinched thumb and forefinger. "Then perhaps this note will come as a shock to you. as will the testimonials of the good lord of the council of Heralds you attempted to kill. That's to say nothing of the attempt on my own life in the garden not twenty minutes ago." Elariel informed her coolly, waving the document before the now paper white duchess.

"Tsk, Tsk, Florien. Sloppy is what this is and you should be ashamed." Elariel chastised with a smirk. Florien's eyes went wide behind her mask.

"NOW!" she screamed in a final effort to succeed, pushing herself against the marble wall of the landing. Harlequins leapt from hiding but they were silenced almost immediately by the guards and Inquisition soldiers that poured from hidden alcoves and archers stationed in the minstrel's gallery overhead.

The courtiers screamed and ducked in panic. Even the Empress let out a rather undignified scream of fright as Sera pegged the final assassin that had appeared from the shadows behind her. Blood spattered on the priceless sapphire silk and pale skin as the assassin fell backwards into a heap. Florien was now well and truly trapped as the guards moved now to finish the noose around her. Taking their lead from Cassandra, Leliana and Miranda, closing off all hope of escape. The duchess began to hyperventilate and her eyes grew desperate.

"NON!" she screeched, eyes wild and her voice cracking in fear. She focused on Elariel who had advanced up the steps, passing the soldiers to join the triangle made by three of the most terrifying women in Thedas. In a surge of fear driven speed and strength Florien hurled a small dagger that had emerged from her dress towards Elariel, aiming for her heart. Before the dagger had even left her hand, Miranda, Leliana and Cassandra surged forward, the Seeker interposing herself between the blade and Elariel. It struck her in the sternum, driving the air from the seeker's lungs and forcing her back a step.

Miranda leapt forward, fan sweeping in a blinding arc of silver and white. There was a sharp slicing sound and blood from the Florien's throat sprayed into the air like a fan of rubies. Somehow the crimson droplets missed the glowing white of Miranda's dress and left her fan unmarred. Leliana was right behind her, dagger piercing the duchess's heart a fraction of a second later.

The blood struck her but pearled off of her dress and face, falling to the floor and leaving her similarly unstained. The two women stood over the now dead traitor eyes blazing, in Miranda's case literally. "Anyone else?" the Zerg hissed, her voice layered with three others and filled with fierce promise as she turned to sweep the crowd of Courtiers who trembled in fear at the glare. Everyone shook their heads and backed away from the pair, fear evident in their eyes. Miranda ignored them and turned to Cassandra who had stumbled back from the impact of the dagger. It had been stopped by her corset and she now stood protectively in front of Elariel, sword up and teeth bared in a snarl and a small tear in the lacing of her gown.

"Perhaps we should discuss the rest in private your Grace," Elariel directed at the empress as if she were discussing the weather as opposed to considering the fate of a nation while surrounded by snarling bodyguards. Celene stared down in shocked at the bloody corpse of her cousin that now lay cooling in a pool of blood below her feet. "Yes, that would… that would be best," She replied shakily, looking a little pale behind her silver mask. Elariel strode up the steps, Josephine and Bull on her heels and led the Empress out onto a balcony, leaving the others to busy themselves for the rest of the evening.

 

* * *

 

Leliana turned to look at Miranda, who still held her fan open, but in a more reposed fashion than before. The bard smiled sultrily at the Zerg. "I believe we were interrupted," Leliana purred, determined to get the kiss she had been denied and was rewarded by a light blush on Miranda's cheeks. "Actually I believe I would like a chance to dance with the foreign beauty," A familiarly seductive voice purred.

Leliana spun so quickly that her skirts flared out like the wings of a threatened raptor. Standing before her, resplendent in purple velvet with gold embroidery, just as she had once described stood "Morrigan" she almost gasped, surprised to see the woman whom she had once deemed a close friend before she had vanished. "Leliana," The dark woman replied, a smirk pulling at her crimson lips and her golden eyes filled with the familiar cat like arrogance.

Under that, though, was a hint of something else, something almost… dare she even think it, softer. "As lovely as this reunion is, if you will excuse me I really must speak with your charming partner," The witch told her with a smirk. Breaking the spell as she swept forward, past the startled Bard and with sure movements, took Miranda's arm, all but dragging the Zerg out onto the dance floor.

Leliana growled as she watched Miranda. HER MIRANDA! Being led to the floor. Those blue eyes looking back at her in longing even as she took her place opposite the wildborn witch. With a chord, the music began, a spirited dance that required much hand holding between partners. A haze of red had draped itself across Leliana's gaze and her hands had clenched around the handle of her dagger when she saw Morrigan place her hand palm to palm with Miranda with a flirtatious smirk.

She took a step toward the dance floor with a snarl on her lips before she was stopped by a quartet of hands on her shoulders. She looked up to see Varric and Vivienne standing near her with Cassandra and Cullen holding her back from the murder she had been planning. "Let me go," She hissed, straining to break free but their grips remained tight.

"Easy there Nightingale," Varric told her, laying a hand on her dagger wielding arm, pushing it back into its sheath while Vivienne smirked. "As much as I would love for that woman's life to end I must agree with Master Tethras," The mage told her, her voice as bored sounding as ever.

"You can't kill the empress's arcane advisor because she is dancing with Miranda," Cassandra pleaded though she didn't look very convinced and Cullen nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm not going to kill her," Leliana snarled, still straining to go for the witch. "I just want to talk to my old friend Morrigan, repeatedly… with my knife," She added, her eyes now fixed on the gracefully spinning pair on the floor. It was like the Maker had decided to heap insult upon injury.

She would have been soothed if Morrigan had been made to look as much a fool as everyone else that had tried to match the Zerg Queen's grace. But no, there she prowled like a dark cat, smooth and elegant. Miranda and she moved like two predators, smooth and deadly. Where her own dance with Miranda had been like watching stars dance through the heavens, these two were like circling lionesses. There was a darkness that came forth in Miranda in the presence of the witch, not evil, but more an acknowledgement of danger that both seemed aware of.

"Ok Nightingale, let's get you cooled off," Varric told her and with Cassandra and Cullen's help, she was dragged out onto a balcony and into the cool night air.

 

* * *

 

Miranda met Morrigan's golden eyes and matched the witch smirk for smirk. "You did that on, purpose didn't you?" She told the witch whose smirk grew.

"Oh I'm sure I have no idea what you mean," She purred as they paced circles around each other, arms up and crossed, changing directions and arms as the music dictated.

"Of course you don't," Miranda replied, breaking away and weaving through other partners before returning. "But forgive me if I do not believe it my good lady. I know that look far too well. It didn't work with my sisters and it won't work for you" She finished, watching as Morrigan's eyes glitter with amusement.

"Not as dim as the rest then I see" she purred, leaning in a little closer than was necessary. Miranda smiled secretively, allowing her eyes to glow a little in response to the statement. "Hardly," She murmured, spinning away as the music increased in tempo, driving them into faster whirls as the lively dance drove them on.

"I believe that your friends had to remove your bard lest she do something she regret," Morrigan noted as she reappeared in a swirl of skirts. "Oh you don't know how close you were to having a conversation with her dagger," Miranda replied skipping to the left, her stalks clicking pleasantly in time to her movement, mirth making her bright eyes even brighter.

"She need not worry, I have no designs upon you beyond conversation," Morrigan assured her as they met again, feet flicking rapidly now as the dance sped up. "And perhaps poking at her in fun," Miranda added, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Indeed, never could resist the opportunity," The witch admitted not even trying to look apologetic, "Luckily for her, my heart belongs to another, and I am not so weak willed as to abandon him at the first opportunity," She added with a condescending roll of her eyes.

The music ended and the pair inclined their heads to each other. As close as both proud women could come to bowing, but acknowledging the other as one worthy of their respect. "Better go find your little nightingale before she flies," Morrigan told her with a faint smile before continuing in a more serious tone. "Despite what she may think of me now, I still care for her greatly. She deserves love after what she has lived." Her eyes flared, glowing like burning coals and a frisson of power ran down Miranda's spine as Morrigan flared her magic. "So I warn you now: Hurt her and you shall know why the Witches of the Wilds are so feared," She finished, her voice a low growl.

Miranda nodded in acknowledgement and met the golden gaze. "I will stay with her for as long as she will have me. I take love very seriously. When I give my heart, it is for eternity," She whispered softly, just enough for Morrigan to hear her. The witch nodded in her understanding before gliding gracefully to a balcony to live in her own thoughts.

Miranda, for her part, strode up to where she could hear her companions trying to calm Leliana. She emerged out into the starlight of the terrace, empty of everyone save for Leliana and her companions. The red head was rigid, her arms still being held by Cullen and Cassandra wile Varric held her dagger, preventing her from pulling it on anyone.

"I can take it from here everyone," She told them, a smile pulling her lips up. Leliana stilled and the others released her, Varric pocketing her dagger despite her fierce glare before the dwarf wisely retreated. Miranda stood still, gazing at Leliana who stood fierce and proud in the starlight and felt a sigh build in her chest. She swallowed the urge and carefully advanced toward the bard, each step smooth, cautious and ever so slightly hopeful.

"Leliana," She whispered into the darkness, watching as those bright blue eyes swept over her. She stopped a metre from the bard and waited, like she was approaching a grounded hawk, aware that the talons could shed her blood even if she only wished to help. Leliana's eyes were fixed on her with a laser like intensity, watching every twitch of her stalks, every flutter of her dress. There was something fragile in her gaze, as if the wrong word would shatter something vital and irreplaceable.

Miranda did not have even the slightest clue of what to say, so she waited. Praying to every deity she could think of and imagine that Leliana would tell her what was wrong. "How is Morrigan?" The bard asked in a clipped manner, an edge of frost developing along her words. Miranda swallowed thickly, every fiber of her being, screaming to tread carefully. "She wanted to inform me that if I broke your heart I would learn the true meaning of fear," she finally told the bard, deciding that in this instance that honesty was truly the best policy.

Leliana stared at her, as if trying to catch Miranda in a lie. Miranda held firm, letting Leliana look into her soul, gladly holding out it to be seen. Something in her gaze must have been what Leliana needed, for her shoulders slumped a little in relief before she took a slow, hesitant step forward. "I..." She paused and licked her lips a little nervously, "I enjoyed dancing with you," She finally admitted and Miranda smiled gently, taking matching step and slowly, gently extending her hand, palm up for Leliana to take if she so wished.

"Me too," The Zerg admitted in a lower voice, the fainter tone drawing Leliana closer. Almost of its own will, Leliana's hand lifted and settled in Miranda's outstretched palm. She looked up from their entwining fingers and into Miranda's softly glowing eyes, gentle and filled with a love so deep that she didn't know if it was even possible to exist. The faint sound of a slow harpsichord trickled out from the ballroom.

Without speaking, they began to dance. Miranda's free arm curled around her waist and Leliana gladly stepped closer, resting her free hand on the taller woman's shoulder. As in the ballroom the music faded from her ears, only to be replaced by a different kind. A music so beautiful she could barely comprehend it, choruses and harmonies beyond what she could even imagine or dream of sang through her very soul, filling it with light and hope.

"What is that music?" Her lips whispered and Miranda's eyes grew even brighter. "The stars are singing," She breathed back, gladly drowning in Leliana's sapphire gaze. "do you always hear it?" Leliana breathed, drowning in the sound and Miranda's eyes. "Only with you" Miranda's whisper was soft, fragile as a butterfly's sigh yet filled with an ancient, echoing truth.

Time had no meaning to them as they twirled as one to the music of the stars, neither noticing the forms of Josephine, Elariel, Cassandra and even a lurking Morrigan watching the pair with awe and happiness. Their dance ended yet they did not pull apart, only pressing closer. Their eyes met and under the starlight on a balcony of a golden palace, their lips met.

 

* * *

 

Elariel managed to slap a hand over Josephine's mouth in time to halt the woman's delighted squeal, twisting just in time to throw a silencing spell at Cassandra and halt the Seekers triumphant cry.

The pair looked at her in betrayal but the Inquisitor was having none of it. She removed her hand from Josephine with a glare. She silenced her with the same spell before grabbing both their ears and dragging them away from the balcony, nudging the elegant glass doors closed with her foot as quietly as she could to avoid alerting Miranda who was currently kissing Leliana for all she was worth. For her part Leliana was attempting to turn into a snake and coil herself around Miranda despite her full skirts.

The elf looked up and met Morrigan's amused, catlike stare before sighing. "This has been a long time coming," She whispered, still conscious of alerting the keen eared Zerg. "Indeed," the sorceress mused with an elegantly lifted eyebrow. Both of the women in Elariel's grasp struggled, trying to free their ears, but Elariel simply shook them. It was rather comical really, the two much taller women being manhandled by a tiny slip of a she-elf.

"Can you make sure no one interrupts them?" She begged and Morrigan smirked. "I guess, 'twill be interesting to see how long it takes for them to find a room," She mused, privately remembering all the time the bard had run interference for Morrigan and her Warden to have a moment of privacy in their very un-private camp.

Elariel smiled gratefully before shifting her grip and practically frog marching her two captives out of the palace now emptying of revelers as the party wound down, aiming for the front entryway where their carriages awaited them along with the others in their group. Aitheria stood there too, to absolutely no one's surprise. The hind looked magnificent and drew envious glances from the various departing nobility. Her fur was brushed to a fine gleam, like silver velvet, shining bronze hooves adorned her feet and made pleasant chiming sounds as she occasionally pawed at the stone flags.

But her true glory lay in the magnificent antlers that crowned her head, much like Miranda's crown they glowed a shining true silver, as if they here actually made from the metal. "Miranda and Leliana are indisposed for the moment," Elariel declared still maintaining her grip on the writhing pair. "YES!" Sera cried pumping the air with her fist in triumph.

Dorian chuckled. "Good for them," He replied with an approving smirk. "'Bout time," Blackwall mumbled with a smile and Varric gave a cackle before he pulled out his notebook from an inner pocket and carefully writing down the date and after a quick glance at the moon, the time before tucking it away with a cat got the canary smile. Vivienne merely sniffed but looked vaguely pleased, even she had grown tired of the pair's tiptoeing. "So are they staying here or do you think Miranda will try to get them back to camp?" Bull rumbled, smugly grinning and thinking of the winnings he would be collecting from his Chargers once they returned to Skyhold.

Elariel snorted. "Could go either way, but I think that Josephine will be staying in Cassandras tent tonight," Elariel informed them, giving Josephine a meaningful look before releasing her two prisoners from bother her hold and spell. Josephine pouted and rubbed her ear while Cassandra sniffed in disdain and did the same. Everyone turned to Aitheria who had a look that could only be described as smug.

"You're staying here just in case I take it?" The elf asked and the smug hind nodded. "Well then we should get back and make it clear where they should go should they come back. That and I want to witness their walk of shame should it happen," Dorian told them with a grin as they all piled into the carriage.

 

* * *

 

On the balcony things were getting heated, Miranda pulled back slightly with a gasp for air while Leliana turned her attention to the Zerg's neck. "Think we should find a room or continue in camp?" She gasped, trying to hold in a whimper as Leliana bit her neck gently.

"What ever gets us there fastest," The bard growled and Miranda shivered, her stalks twitching slightly as a sound from the palace courtyard registered. "Aitheria is here and can take us anywhere in under five minutes," She panted, Leliana pulled back and smirked.

"Then get us to the camp," She commanded and Miranda was only too thrilled to comply. She swept Leliana up into her arms and sprinted through the doors, aiming for her get away hind. She barely registered a smirking Morrigan watching from a corner as she bolted through the gleaming halls.

Leliana for her part was busy kissing the line of Miranda's jaw and straining to reach everything she could from her position. Miranda skidded out of the front doors and saw a smug Aitheria pawing the ground. With barely a pause, Miranda leapt onto the hind's back, not caring that the move shoved her dress up to reveal a scandalous amount of sandal wrapped leg.

Aitheria did not need to be told, but bolted out and away, passing the Inquisition carriages on the way. It was barely three minutes before Aitheria was kneeling to let her passengers off in camp.

They were in a frenzy, stumbling for Miranda's tent, jewelry and hairpins scattering as Miranda wound her hands into Leliana's hair and Leliana tearing the spiraling crown from Miranda's stalks. Golden heels were abandoned at the tent doorway and the clasps that held Miranda's cape and dress up were savagely undone along with the belt while Miranda tore at corset laces.

* * *

 

Elariel and the others startled badly when a silver blur passed them in the streets, dashing for their camp. "Well that didn't take long," Dorian remarked and the others snickered.

When they finally rolled into camp they were greeted by a very flustered captain and a trail of ridiculously expensive jewelry and clothes leading to Miranda and Cassandra's tent, where it was clear from the noise what was happening inside. "Looks like we'll be rooming in your tent," Cassandra remarked dryly, trying to ignore the sounds coming from her tent.

"Yes," Josephine agreed, struggling not to blush. The rest wandered away while Elariel and Josephine gingerly picked up the evidence of their spymistress and advisor's mad dash for their tent, trying desperately to ignore what they were hearing before they retreated hastily to their tents.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Bureau of Original characters, let us know if you want to join and create your own agents! I will be happy to send you the guidelines


End file.
